<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Match Girl by Vking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289033">Match Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vking/pseuds/Vking'>Vking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vking/pseuds/Vking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerda Pederson is transported from the freezing streets of Denmark to a glittering School for Good, she struggles to stay afloat in this new, strange world. A slow to manifest special talent, a certain crown prince of Camelot, and a broken mirror make the effort just a little bit harder. Follow Gerda and her friends through their school years and quest, involving many stories such as the Snow Queen and the Little Match Girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SGE Fandom Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Little Match Girl</p><p>Gerda shuddered as a particularly cold wind blew her way. Bells twinkled softly, and the general store door swung open. She wrapped her coat around herself, trying to catch the burst of warmth that radiated from inside. The door slammed shut. </p><p>Gerda blew a misty breath into the air and watched it fade away. She grasped her small box of matches with chilled fingers, grimacing as the worn leather belt that held the crate up rubbed into her neck. “Sir, I will give you three matches for five krones,” she called to the man that had stepped out of the store.</p><p>The man wrinkled his large nose. He pulled out a small coin from his pocket and crouched down close to Gerda's face. She gazed at it hungrily, barely able to restrain herself from snatching it and running away. "This is worth more than the whole box,” he said, shoving past her. Not anticipating the force, Gerda stumbled forward, barely catching herself from sprawling into the snow. </p><p>The man was already gone, lost in the busy streets.</p><p>Gerda shuddered, barely feeling the soft tap on her shoulder. “Where is your mother, child?” She met the eyes of a young woman, waiting patiently for an answer.<br/>
“Dead,” she replied.</p><p>The woman raised an eyebrow. “Where is your father, then?”</p><p>“He’s at the factory.” Gerda held up her box of matches. “It’s very cold today, Miss. Will you buy some matches?”</p><p>The woman rose to her full height, brushing the snow off of her skirt. “Dear, it’s getting late. Nobody will buy, especially at the holidays.” She looked back at a man buried under large boxes tied with colorful ribbons and wrapped in shiny paper. “My own pockets have been emptied Christmas shopping.” She weaseled her delicate hand into the crook of her husband’s arm. “Go to your father,” she said as she and her husband began to walk away.</p><p>“But I can’t! Father will hit me if I don’t come home with ten krones…” The woman didn’t seem to hear, and the words died on her tongue. Gerda fumbled around in her pocket, searching for the five coins she had earned that day. Nothing.</p><p>Behind her, a boy sprinted across the street without a sound, clutching five krones and a beautiful red satin slipper.</p><p>Gerda looked down at her naked right foot. Shuddering, she crept underneath a shop canopy. She tried to wrap her body around the lone foot, but nothing she tried seemed to do much at all. “Matches for sale!” she shouted. “Matches! Matches...matches.”</p><p>Another gust of wind blew the flaps of her coat open, wrapping Gerda in an icy embrace. Instinctively, she grabbed a match and struck it across the stone wall behind her. Its beautiful orange flame quivered against the breeze, but it only seemed to grow stronger with each gust. She watched in wonder as the warm glow warped into a large furnace. The warmth surrounded Gerda, bringing color back to her foot and nearly burning her fingers. </p><p>“Arthur, clean the stable. Arthur, get me my sword, Arthur fetch some firewood.”</p><p>Gerda jumped at the sound, narrowly avoiding a pile of wood dropped onto the floor. She lifted her head to see a boy almost her age, his thin frame nearly lost in the thick fabric of his clothes. He seemed to glow under his mop of golden hair, striking a heroic pose. “One day I’m going to be a knight, and father and Kay won’t tell me what to do,” he announced. </p><p>Gerda scooted closer to the furnace, staring up at the boy with mild interest. She couldn’t make sense of what he was saying, but she recognized the melodic pulse of the languages farther west.  </p><p>Arthur picked up a long stick from the pile and held it in front of him like a sword. The position should have looked awkward on his gawky frame, but the ‘sword’ fit naturally into his hand, and Gerda thought he looked very much like a king.</p><p>“Arthur, stop fooling around!” a voice boomed from the other room. </p><p>Arthur dropped the stick and scrambled to the door. Gerda watched him go, laughing quietly to herself. She held her fingers out to the furnace to see the fire inside was fizzling out. She reached for the pile of wood, but it fazed through her fingers all for a single twig. She whirled around to see the furnace fading away, instead taking the form of a frozen wooden crate.</p><p>Craving the warmth, she struck another match against the stones. This time, instead of a furnace, the shades of orange and red became a large feast of every sort of dish imaginable. Most of the delicacies were foreign but still smelled better than anything that had ever graced her little nose. She only recognized one thing: a roasted goose. The biggest goose she had ever seen. Her stomach groaned.</p><p>From somewhere in the background of the scene came a muffled voice. “I don’t think she’s coming…” French, Gerda thought. </p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation, Gerda ripped a leg off the goose and tore into the juicy meat with her teeth. She chewed for a moment and a sour expression wrinkled her pretty little face. A mix of snow and gravel spilled out of her mouth.</p><p>In anguish, she grasped all the remaining matches in her tiny hands and scraped them all so the illusion would last.</p><p>This vision was different from the others. Instead of lavish coats and dresses like Gerda expected, the matches presented to her an office of some sort. At the desk sat an older woman, her silver hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her facial features, though still elegant, were sharp and solemn, giving her a resting stern expression.<br/>
“Grandmother?” Gerda whispered. The woman turned quickly. Her harsh expression changed to pity and mild curiosity.<br/>
The woman mumbled to herself in a strange language, tapping her finger to her lips three times.<br/>
“I’m sorry, dear, I’m not your grandmother,” she said finally.</p><p>Gerda dipped her head in her coat. “I knew you weren’t real,” she sniffed. “You look so much like her…”<br/>
The woman stood from her desk and knelt down near the child. She clutched Gerda’s hands in her own. “You may call me Ms. Dovey.” A warmth spread from the woman’s touch to Gerda’s body, reaching from finger to her toes. “What is your name?</p><p>“Gerda Pederson, Ms. Dovey,” she answered obediently. Her eyes widened in awe. “Are you my guardian angel?”<br/>
Ms. Dovey chuckled softly. “You could say that.”</p><p>Though she knew the illusion would fade away, Gerda smiled. “Will you grant me wishes?”</p><p>Ms. Dovey grew serious. She pressed the palm of her hand to the girl’s forehead. “What do you want most of all?” she asked softly.</p><p>Gerda didn’t have to think twice. “To be richer than the King and Queen.” She spread her small arms wide. “I want a castle, and a prince, and a pretty dress, and banquets every day, and...and…” her voice faltered. “If I was rich, I wouldn’t have to sell matches.”</p><p>Ms. Dovey’s brow drew. “But what do you want, dear? In your heart?”</p><p>“What do I really want?” Gerda repeated. “I want to be happy. I...I never want to be sad again.” She gripped Ms. Dovey’s hand, remembering that the matches would soon fizzle out and the kind woman would disappear. “Never ever,” she whispered.</p><p>Ms. Dovey stood and Gerda whimpered - afraid she might leave. But instead, Ms. Dovey led the girl farther into her office and sat her down on a cushioned chair. With a flick of her wrist, she closed the portal to the streets so Gerda couldn’t see from where she came. </p><p>A pretty pink dress appeared in place of Gerda’s old rags, and the dirt on her face magicked away. As if reading her mind, Ms. Dovey said, “don’t worry, dear. The matches won’t flicker this time.”</p><p>Back in the bustling streets, the local weaver found the body of a dead girl huddled against his door. She had frozen solid, he said, and the town forgot all about her and her matches within the hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year One - Purity Tower, Room 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerda clutched the golden ticket in her hand, careful not to crinkle its shiny, golden surface. She tilted it, catching the sun’s glow and casting a spotlight on a tulip not far from her foot. Its petals folded open slowly and its leaves seemed to wave at her in thanks.</p>
<p>	All around her, girls and boys of every sort made their way through the field of flowers, some stomping on the delicate petals, others treading daintily. Gerda lifted the hem of her skirt and followed the current of people, careful not to step on the tulip.</p>
<p>	The large group condensed into a single line. Gerda waited quietly, bouncing on her heels. In front of her, a group of girls giggled loudly. One girl with tightly wound curls met Gerda’s eyes. She stopped laughing immediately. Gerda ducked her head.</p>
<p>	The line slowly shifted forward until Gerda was standing in front of a blue caterpillar in a crisp tuxedo and top hat. “Tickets, please,” he said in a slow drawl.</p>
<p>	Gerda held her ticket out, trying not to stare. He ripped the ticket in two, then handed one half back to her. “Thank you,” said Gerda.</p>
<p>	The caterpillar stared at her for a moment. He smiled, an odd expression on his pudgy face, and tipped his hat with one of his many hands. “You’re welcome,” he said simply.<br/>
Gerda followed the girls in front of her to a row designated “students”. She stepped on the next available spot in the row marked by blue footprints. A few moments later, the floor glowed a soft blue. “Passengers, please lift your arms,” came a soft female voice.</p>
<p>	With a soft hissing noise, vines sprouted from a thick stem hovering above. The vines directly above Gerda slid down and wrapped around her waist. She screeched loudly, struggling against the vines. The girl next to her rolled her eyes. “Calm down, you’re not in danger or anything.” Gerda blushed a deep crimson. </p>
<p>	“Thank you for choosing the Flowerground transit system, have a wonderful day!” the voice said cheerily. A moment later the vines lifted and the floor lowered. </p>
<p>	Gerda held in a scream. She squeezed her eyes shut, feet dangling helplessly in the air. She had been living in the School for Good and Evil over the summer, so there really was no reason for her to be taking the Flowerground, but she had convinced Ms. - no - Dean Dovey to take her to Pumpkin Point so she could ride the train, convinced it was an integral part of the school experience. Standing there with her knees drawn up to her stomach trying desperately not to throw up, she wished she hadn’t been so persuasive.</p>
<p>	“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>	Gerda popped one eye open to see a young man with large, dark eyes and rosy cheeks staring at her. She looked beneath her to see she was hovering above solid ground. Slowly, she unfurled her legs and dropped down from the vines.</p>
<p>	“Quite,” she said.</p>
<p>	“First time riding the train?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Gerda pursed her lips, trying to remember whatever the word ‘first’ meant. She nodded after a long pause. “Yes.”<br/>
It took a moment for her to realize the boy was waiting for her to leave the row. She stepped away from the footprint on the floor and began following the crowd of students leaving the Flowerground station. The boy walked with her. </p>
<p>	“My name is Kai,” he said. “Kai of Kingdom Kyrgios.”</p>
<p>	Gerda nodded. “I’m Gerda,” she said plainly.</p>
<p>	“And where are you from, Gerda? You have a very thick accent.”</p>
<p>	The Flowerground’s mossy path halted under a large gate, a banner labeled “Welcome to the School for Good and Evil” hovering above their heads. Behind the gate and banner, the path split in two: one smooth road with budding flowers lining the edges leading to a pristine white castle, and an uneven road lined with rusty spiked fences leading to an imposing dark fortress. </p>
<p>Gerda watched some of the students march down the smooth road, chests puffed so far out they barely fit in their tight tunics and dresses, and chins lifted high enough to give the perfect view inside their noses. Those on the uneven road walked slowly with their backs straight and chins slightly lifted with quiet dignity - as if they knew something she and those on the smooth road did not. They marched like returning soldiers; somber and proud. </p>
<p>Gerda lifted her chin and pressed her shoulders back, trying to mimic the stride of the students on the uneven road. Kai watched her closely. “Gerda?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you’d recognize the place,” she said, following him onto the even path. </p>
<p>	Kai blew out a slow breath and smiled. “Try me.”</p>
<p>	Gerda wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but she assumed he wanted her to tell him anyway. “Danmark.” </p>
<p>	Kai furrowed his brow. Maybe he’d recognize it in English… “Denmark?”</p>
<p>	He shook his head. “I guess you were right! I have no idea where Denmark - Danmark? - is. Is it far?”</p>
<p>	“Very.”</p>
<p>	Kai stopped short at the large doorway of the School for Good. “Woah,” he breathed. “It’s gorgeous. Who knew stone could shine like this?” Gerda nodded enthusiastically - that was exactly what she had thought the first time she saw the castle.</p>
<p>	Each turret glinted like icicles, yet they glowed with an impossible warmth. Gerda squinted at them, almost sure she’d find a glistening drop of water trickle down an angel statue’s nose. The castle was stiff at first glance, but under her gaze it seemed to pulsate with life.</p>
<p>	Various faculty members shepherded the arriving Ever students into the auditorium, Gerda edged closer to Kai so she wouldn’t lose him in the crowd. A giant chandelier hung from the atrium’s high ceiling, casting soft shadows on the surrounding walls and cushioned chairs below. </p>
<p>	Kai and Gerda searched the audience for two open seats, which were filling up quickly. Although neither had said anything about sitting together for the welcoming ceremony, they had a mutual understanding.</p>
<p>	They found two seats towards the back of the auditorium and sat down slowly, each afraid the other might recognize a friend and leave.<br/>
“Kai! Over here!” </p>
<p>	Kai sat up straight and looked around for the voice, finally landing on a girl with wild black curls that bounced with each movement. She waved enthusiastically at Kai, who was smiling wide.</p>
<p>	The girl ran over, elbowing past a large clump of Evergirls. Kai stood up and began pushing past people sitting in the rows to stand in the aisle and greet her. Gerda stayed seated, watching him quietly.</p>
<p>	As soon as the girl reached Kai, she threw her arms out and hugged him tightly. “I cannot believe you’re in your first year already!” she said, ruffling his hair. Kai hurried to fix it. </p>
<p>	“Good to see you, too, Anna,” he said. </p>
<p>	“How is everyone? It feels like forever…” Anna played with a stray curl. “Peter and I have tried to meet up often, but you know how busy he is with the -”</p>
<p>	Kai nodded. “Yeah, I know.” </p>
<p>	Anna looked up at the large clock hanging over the doorway into the auditorium. “I think the welcoming is starting soon, so I better go. I just thought I’d come say hi while I have the time.” She gave him a quick hug and hurried through the doors.</p>
<p>	Gerda smiled to herself when she saw Kai shuffling back to his seat. “Who was that?” she asked.</p>
<p>	Kai sat down, chuckling to himself. “That’s Anna, my brother’s girlfriend.”</p>
<p>	“Where’s your brother, then?”</p>
<p>	Kai shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure, and even then I don’t think I’m supposed to say,” he said.</p>
<p>	Gerda slumped a little in her chair. “Oh.”</p>
<p>	“He graduated from the School for Good last year,” said Kai. “He just has to finish his quest to graduate officially. Whatever he’s doing for that, it’s taking all his time...I haven’t seen him in a few months.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, you must miss him a lot.”</p>
<p>	Kai shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m used to him being gone. I only saw him in the summers when he went to school here. What about you?”</p>
<p>	“Me?” </p>
<p>	“Yeah, what about your family?”</p>
<p> Gerda didn’t say anything. She cringed, remembering the bruises that used to cover her arms and head in tender purple. She remembered spending all day on the streets, burning in the summer and freezing in the winter. </p>
<p>“I don’t mean to be nosy...you don’t have to tell me,” Kai hurried to say. </p>
<p>	Gerda shook her head, shaking the memories away. “No, no, it’s fine. I...I won’t miss them.” </p>
<p>	Kai watched her, unsure of what to say. </p>
<p>	On the stage, Dean Dovey tapped the microphone to test it and cleared her throat. “Welcome, first year Evers to the School for Good!” She waited for everyone to find their seats and quiet down. “This year, Evers and Nevers are attending separate Welcome Ceremonies due to an...unfortunate incident regarding a poor young Everboy and a malfunctioning seat warmer.” </p>
<p>	Dean Dovey glared at a group of snickering Everboys. They fell silent immediately. “You are here because you are the best of Good.” She cast a withering glance at the boys. “Or have the potential to be. Sitting amongst you are future heroes that will better this world and go down in history as legends. Not long ago, Cinderella, Peter Pan, and King Uther, may he rest in peace, sat in those same seats. Which of you will be one of them?”</p>
<p>	The crowd of Evers erupted into whoops, hollers, and applause. Gerda smiled and clapped with the rest of them. When the claps came to a respectful halt, she leaned over to Kai and whispered, “who is King Uther?”</p>
<p>	Kai stared at her with wide eyes. “You don’t know?” She shook her head. “King Uther was the King of Camelot. He died recently, only three years ago, in battle. Denmark must be really far away if you’ve never heard of King Uther.”</p>
<p>The Evergirl next to Gerda nudged her foot. She held a finger to her lips. Gerda waited for her to return to Dean Dovey’s speech, then turned back to Kai.“Who’s King of Camelot now?” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Nobody,” said Kai. “Right now King Uther’s most trusted advisors are looking after the kingdom until the crown prince Arthur -”</p>
<p>The girl next to Gerda whipped around to violently shush Kai. He nodded sheepishly. “I’ll tell you later.”</p>
<p>“and some of you are here to carry on the legacy of your parents.”  Dean Dovey lowered her eyes, seemingly looking at every student at once. “I expect every one of you to reach my expectations regardless of your parentage. My expectations are very high. It will not be easy. Evil feeds on our weaknesses, so it is through integrity and wisdom that we may bring about a golden age.”</p>
<p>The clapping of the Evers bounced around the auditorium, filling the air and the ears of everyone. Everyone but Gerda. She stared at the lectern where Dean Dovey had stood a moment ago. “My expectations are very high. It will not be easy. Golden age. Weaknesses. Integrity and wisdom. Will not be easy. Not be easy. Not be-”</p>
<p>Kai tapped her shoulder. “Gerda?”</p>
<p>She shook her head and stood up. “What’s happening?”</p>
<p>Kai smiled uneasily. “The welcoming’s over. Professor Lukas is leading the boys to our towers and Professor Honey is leading you to yours.”</p>
<p>Gerda smiled back. “I guess I zoned out…” She looked up to see an old woman with bold eyeliner and hair piled high on top of her head talking to a growing group of Evergirls.<br/>
“I’ll see you later, Gerda,” Kai said.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll see you-” But he was already gone.</p>
<p>	Gerda slipped past a few lagging Evers to reach the back of the growing clump of girls in front of Professor Honey. </p>
<p>	“Hurry, girls!” Professor Honey hollered. “You don’t have long until dinner, and I would like to have you all sorted out in your dorms before then.” </p>
<p>	Gerda strained to hear what she was saying, but it was all a muffled mess to her. She waited patiently for the rest of the girls to join in, and followed the crowd out of the auditorium and up several flights of stairs. Gerda kept her arms tight against her torso, afraid her touch might leave a smudge on the gleaming white banister.</p>
<p>	Finally, Professor Honey stopped at the highest floor of the castle and waited for all the girls to crowd around her. “I’m about to read off room numbers and towers, so listen up,” she said. Gerda shifted uneasily. Sharing a dorm room was the least appealing aspect of school life.</p>
<p>Professor Honey reached inside the collar of her dress and pulled out several small cards. “Let’s see...Catherine of Maidenvale?” </p>
<p>From the front of the group of girls came Catherine, dolled up in a puffy lavender gown with white elbow length gloves and slippers. Gerda thought she was much too young to be wearing a corset, but she was nearly certain this girl had pulled one as tight as it could go.</p>
<p>Professor Honey raised an eyebrow at Catherine, then continued to read from the card. “Ditte of Ginnymill?” A girl with eyes as big as teacups raised her hand and waved it vigorously. She skipped forward to stand next to Catherine, who stared at her with a wrinkled nose. </p>
<p>“Therese of Thicket Thumble?” </p>
<p>“Right here!” Gerda scoured the group of girls for the one that had called. Finally, a girl about half the height of her peers pushed through the crowd. </p>
<p>Professor Honey looked up - well, down - from the card. “Do you know Tom?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>The Professor smiled through tight lips. “Nobody.” She glanced at the card, then folded it into crisp squares and patted it in the pocket of her skirt. “Jocelyn of Putsi.”</p>
<p>Joceyln was startlingly normal looking next to her peers. She smiled primly at Professor Honey and took her place next to her dorm mates, standing a few steps apart from them.<br/>
“You’re in the Charity tower, room 27. There are signs leading to the stairs of the tower, and next to each dorm there is a numbered plaque. You shouldn’t have any problem finding your room.”</p>
<p>The four girls nodded and began walking down the hall. “The lights will glow green ten minutes before dinner!” Professor Honey called after them. She turned back to the group of girls still there, waiting patiently.</p>
<p>“Right then.” She glanced at a new card. “Elisa of Jaunt Jolie?”</p>
<p>A timid girl with long, raven hair and large, doe eyes stepped forward. She fiddled with a gold locket hanging from her long neck.</p>
<p>“Charlotte of Pifflepaff hills?”</p>
<p>Charlotte made her way to stand next to Elisa lugging a large instrument case behind her. She grunted as she placed the case on the floor, then stood up, tossing her strawberry blonde curls and smiling brilliantly. </p>
<p>Professor Honey stared at the instrument case. “You brought a harp with you?”</p>
<p>Charlotte shook her head. “I left my harp at home. This,” she tapped the case with her foot. “is my lyre.”</p>
<p>Elisa looked up from her curtain of hair. “Do you play very well?” she asked.</p>
<p>Charlotte paused, then nodded. “I like to think so.”</p>
<p>Professor Honey cleared her throat. Elisa and Charlotte pressed their lips into straight lines. “Freya of Avalon?”</p>
<p>Freya crept to the front of the crowd and settled quietly next to Charlotte. Next to her peers, Freya looked like a sack of potatoes - if sacks of potatoes were made with fine silk. She wore a thick, black veil over her face that ended where one could assume her collar bone began, and her dress, a plum purple, billowed out in a shapeless, tent-like form.<br/>
The girl dipped her head, dreadfully aware of Professor Honey’s incredulous gaze. Charlotte stepped to the side, making room for Freya to settle next to her. “Hi!” she said.<br/>
Freya lifted a gloved hand from beneath her draped sleeve. “Hello.”</p>
<p>Professor Honey folded the card. “Gerda of…” she frowned, unfolding the card again to look at it. “Gerda.”</p>
<p>Gerda stepped around the crowd of girls to take her place next to Elisa. She smiled shyly, feeling a warm rush of relief. These girls looked nice enough, especially compared to the first group of girls to be roomed together.</p>
<p>“Purity tower, room 17.”</p>
<p>Charlotte adjusted the satchel draped over her shoulder and pulled at the straps of the leather bag on her back. </p>
<p>“Do you need any help?” Gerda asked, holding out a hand.</p>
<p>Charlotte pulled off her satchel and handed it to her. “Thanks,” she said. </p>
<p>Freya lifted her skirts to step closer to them. “I could carry something, as well.” She took the leather bag and pulled her arms through the straps.</p>
<p>With nothing else weighing her down, Charlotte lifted the lyre case with ease. “Thank you. Sorry it’s a little heavy.”</p>
<p>Elisa hurried after the girls, who were nearly at the entrance to the Purity tower stairs already. “You didn’t have your things brought to the dorm in advance?” she asked.</p>
<p>Charlotte shook her head. “Money’s a little tight, so we figured the delivery fee wasn’t worth it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Elisa.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, my papa is working on a masterpiece. Things may be rough for now, but it’ll all be worth it for when he finishes,” Charlotte said, starting her climb up the Purity tower staircase.</p>
<p>“And what is this masterpiece?” asked Freya.</p>
<p>“An opera that will make even the ugliest Never cry.”</p>
<p>Gerda smiled. “That sounds wonderful,” she said.</p>
<p>“It is! My family have always been musicians, but ever since Uncle Jonah used his flute to solve the rat and child infestation proble-”</p>
<p>Freya stopped at a plaque labeled “15-20”. “Your uncle is the Pied Piper of Hamelin?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Was...I haven’t seen him since.”</p>
<p>Freya waited for all the girls to reach her, then slipped through the open doorway. She walked down the hall to a door labeled “17” lifting her skirts so she wouldn’t trip. </p>
<p>“I suppose we just walk in,” said Elisa.</p>
<p>Freya nodded and reached for the doorknob. It swung open with a soft click. Gerda was the last to walk in the dorm, standing in the doorway watching the girls take control of the small space. The walls were a faint pink with a white stripe through the middle, decorated with hand-painted vines and roses. A large window stood at the back of the room leading to a small balcony that looked over the moat surrounding the castle.</p>
<p>Elisa pulled at a large clasp at the edge of the window and slid it open to stand on the balcony. Curtains that matched the white vines and roses stripe fluttered with the faint breeze. </p>
<p>Freya scanned the room, settling on a pile of luggage cases. She reached for a large leather case and began to drag it to one of the bunkbeds. “I’ll take the bottom bunk here,” she said, and began unpacking her things immediately.</p>
<p>The two bunk beds were on either side of the window with blankets and pillows matching the curtains. A rod hung from the top of the bottom bunks and the ceiling for the top bunks with their own curtains for added privacy. At the foot of each bed were two large drawers stacked on top of each other, the top drawers each had a lamp with vines and roses shades and small dials at the base for morning alarms.</p>
<p>Gerda stared at the room. At the light flooding in from the window, at the curtains, beds, fluffy pillows, and chests. She stared at the girls, Freya busily packing away, Charlotte bouncing on every mattress, and Elisa standing on the balcony, eyes closed and smiling. </p>
<p>She still remembered the cold, the dirty looks and harsh words. But looking at the delicate finery of the room, and the faces and veil of her dorm mates, she knew she would never feel that lonely again.</p>
<p>Elisa stepped into the room again, relatching the window behind her. “Gerda? Are you quite alright?”</p>
<p>Freya closed the drawer she was packing her things into and pulled a handkerchief from her sleeve. She stood up and handed it to Gerda.</p>
<p>Gerda took the handkerchief and held it against her cheek. She pulled it back to see the dark smudge of a tear on the cloth. “Thank you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She held the handkerchief out to Freya.</p>
<p>Freya shook her head. “You can keep it, I have several.”</p>
<p>“No way…” Charlotte poked her head out of a door close to the dorm’s entrance. “Guys, you have to see this.”</p>
<p>The girls followed her through the door to find a ginormous bathroom with an entire wall dedicated to a mirror with a counter and bar stools spaced out in front of it. There were built-in makeup organizers in the counter top, a variety of brushes already provided. The countertop cut off at the very edge of the mirror, allowing an unobstructed full length body mirror. On the other half of the room were two stalls for toilets and two shower stalls, complete with a towel warmer in between the showers and the sinks.<br/>
Charlotte pulled a warm towel off the rack and wrapped it around her shoulders. “I knew this school was fancy, but I never expected this.”</p>
<p>Freya examined the vanity wall. “Neither did I. This is completely ridiculous.” She found a slider along the bottom of the counter. As she pushed it to the other end, the lights around the mirror changed from various intensities of shadow and light and even to different colors. “People are starving and yet this school spends money mass producing towel warmers for Evergirls.”</p>
<p>As a person who knew starvation well, Gerda appreciated the towel warmers very much.</p>
<p>“And the Evergirls that graduate will feed the starving people,” said Charlotte, folding the towel and placing it back on the rack. “It’s a cycle.”</p>
<p>Gerda, now at the far end of the bathroom, looked up to see a thick curtain. She pulled it back, revealing a doorway into a very small room.</p>
<p>“Freya, Charlotte!” Elisa called. She walked up behind Gerda and poked her head through the doorway. “Look at what Gerda found!”</p>
<p>The room was large enough to fit all the girls in with a bit of elbow room, but the rest of the space was covered in racks and clothes hangers. Freya lifted a hanger off a rod on the wall and examined the paper hanging on the hook. She pulled the paper off and passed it around.</p>
<p>“It’s a cloak,” she said. “Probably for outside activities in the colder months.”</p>
<p>Gerda traced the picture with her finger. The model in the picture was a man, probably of the dwarf family, but she imagined the well-tailored collar would fit nicely on anyone.</p>
<p>Elisa held out a new paper depicting a bright pink day dress with a high lavender collar and ruffled sleeves. “This must be what our uniforms will look like,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Let me see!” Charlotte plucked the paper from Elisa’s hand. She glanced at it, then gave it back. “I prefer my own style,” she said, gesturing to her paper-thin sleeves and tucking her tunic further up her bodice.</p>
<p>Gerda put the picture of the cloak back onto its hanger and put it up on the rod. “We only have to wear the uniforms during class. Most girls don’t have the time to change, though.” Dean Dovey had told her this yesterday, reassuring her that her lack of silk dresses would not be a problem during school.</p>
<p>The lights on the mirror glowed a soft green. Freya stopped flipping through the many hangers. “Speaking of time, we should go to dinner.”</p>
<p>The girls left the dorm. Students from all of the other dorms chattered loudly as they made their way down the stairs, upperclassmen already dolled up in their pink uniforms.</p>
<p>“Will we get our uniforms tomorrow?” Gerda asked.</p>
<p>Charlotte shouted above the crowd. “What?”</p>
<p>“Will they give us our uniforms tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Charlotte smiled and nodded, not hearing a word.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think so,” said Elisa.</p>
<p>They followed the current of girls all the way down to the ground floor of the castle and into the dining hall. It was still light outside and the sun shone through the stained glass windows, casting everything before them in a multicolored hue.</p>
<p>Elisa stared at the crowd before them with wide eyes. Gerda followed her gaze. All of the students in the school for Good were there, some waiting in line for dinner, some already eating. Empty seats were disappearing fast.</p>
<p>“Do you...do you think I could sit with you girls?” Elisa asked, furiously tugging at her locket. </p>
<p>Charlotte laughed. “You know, I was going to ask the same thing!” She squinted at the large space, then pointed at the far corner of the room. “I see a free table over there!” A moment later she was darting across the dining hall, dodging rogue chairs and meandering Evers with impossible grace.</p>
<p>“No class whatsoever,” Freya sniffed.</p>
<p>Gerda began to follow Charlotte, who was halfway there already.“Are you sitting with us?” she asked over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Freya scoffed. “Of course.”</p>
<p>	Charlotte had almost reached the table. She dodged an Everboy pulling out a chair for himself and narrowly avoided crashing into the Evergirl that sat down in it. She looked back at the flustered Everboy while she ran, too busy laughing to herself to look ahead.</p>
<p>	Charlotte plowed straight into an older Everboy, toppling them both to the ground. They skidded across the smooth marble floor. </p>
<p>	The boy jumped to his feet immediately. Without looking, he held out a hand to help her up. “Hey, are you alright?”</p>
<p>	Charlotte clasped his wrist and pulled herself up with so much force he nearly fell over again. The Evers around them didn’t bother to conceal their stares. Charlotte lifted her chin. Let them stare.</p>
<p>	“I’m so sorry, are you all right?” She asked, adjusting the thin blouse under her bodice, all the while scanning the room to make sure the table hadn’t been taken already.</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry about it,” the boy said. He reached down to pick up the plain slipper that she had lost in the fall, a stark contrast to the hot pink heels in the standard Evergirl uniform. “Are you a first year?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” said Charlotte, eyes landing on the table - still empty. She took her slipper from the boy. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>	“No problem. I’m Jack of Woods Beyo-”</p>
<p>	“Hey!” Charlotte pointed at a first year Everboy reaching for a chair at her table. He didn’t seem to hear her.</p>
<p>	There was only one thing she could do.</p>
<p>	An Evergirl screamed as Charlotte’s slipper flew past her head, which set off a few reactionary shrieks and hollers. The boy at the table looked around, unaware of the slipper sailing in the air, perfectly aimed to hit his face.</p>
<p>	Confident in her throw, she dusted off her skirt and shook Jack’s outstretched hand. “Charlotte of Pifflepaff hills.”</p>
<p>	Jack watched her march towards her table. “Nice shot…” She didn’t seem to hear.</p>
<p>	Charlotte crossed the room to her table, barely noticing how cold the marble felt against her bare foot. The boy stood there, leaning against the table with her slipper in his hand. “Sorry, but my friends and I were going to sit here,” she said.</p>
<p>	The boy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, but I got here first.” He tossed the slipper to her. “Caught your shoe, too.”</p>
<p>	Charlotte caught it and slipped it back onto her foot. “Well-”</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?!” Charlotte turned to see Freya, clenching her skirts in one hand, and reaching out to throttle Charlotte with the other. “Are you trying to get yourself expelled on the first day?!”</p>
<p>Gerda peeked out from behind her. “Are you quite alright?” she asked the boy, who was grinning wildly.</p>
<p>“Better than ever.” He turned to Charlotte. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, all the guys thought that throw was awesome,” he said.</p>
<p>Charlotte cast a pointed look in Freya’s direction, then turned back to the boy. “No hard feelings?”</p>
<p>He frowned. “Hard feelings? You threw a slipper at me.” He furrowed his brow, then keeled over laughing. “Of course not! I thought the only thing people here could throw were boring parties...thanks for proving me wrong, I guess.”</p>
<p>Behind him, three other first years came running towards the table. “Geo, are you alright?!” said one boy with ashy black hair and a rather large nose.</p>
<p>“I saw something hit you!” said the other. This boy wasn’t necessarily ugly, but the unnatural beauty of his classmates made his plain features stick out like a plate of cold broccoli in a pastry shop. </p>
<p>Geo scowled. “It didn’t hit me, I caught it,” he snapped.</p>
<p>The third boy patted him lightly on the back. “Sure you did.”</p>
<p>Gerda recognized him immediately. “Kai?”</p>
<p>“You know these people?” said Geo.</p>
<p>“You know these people?” said Charlotte.</p>
<p>Kai tilted his head. “I, uh, I only know Gerda. We met on the Flowerground.” He stepped forward. “I suppose introductions are in order…” He gestured behind him to the first boy with black hair. “This is Ralph of Albion Way.”</p>
<p>Ralph dipped his head in greeting. “Hello.”</p>
<p>“This is Edmund of Walleye Spring.”</p>
<p>The second boy waved his hand ever so slightly. “You can call me Eddie. If you want. I like Edmund, though,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“And you’ve met Geoffrey of Hamelin.”</p>
<p>Gerda covered her mouth to hide her smile. Charlotte snickered. </p>
<p>“It’s not that bad,” said Elisa. She met Charlotte’s eyes, then broke into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>Freya shook her head. She held out her hand in Kai’s direction. “And you are…?”</p>
<p>As was tradition, Kai took her hand into his and dipped down to press it to his forehead. Gerda watched the exchange, trying to remember if he had ever done the same to her. “Kai of Kingdom Kyrgios,” he said.</p>
<p>Freya did the same to Kai. “I am Freya of Avalon. It is nice to meet you.” They shook hands.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m Charlotte. Pifflepaff Hills.” Gerda smiled, suddenly very grateful for Charlotte’s presence.</p>
<p>“And I’m Elisa of Jaunt Jolie.” She took Kai’s hand and pressed it to her forehead.</p>
<p>Gerda shifted uncomfortably. Kai, who seemed to stand straighter in the past few moments, sunk back into his easygoing position when he met her gaze. “It’s a standard greeting,” he said. “For, uh, royalty. Typically.”</p>
<p>Geo smirked. “Good. You all look stupid doing it, anyways.”</p>
<p>Freya’s rigid posture straightened even more, but Kai broke into a cheery smile. </p>
<p>Ralph looked at the lines for food, all of them growing increasingly smaller. “We’d better hurry up if we want to eat anything.”</p>
<p>Elisa nodded. “Yes…There are enough seats for all of us to sit here,” she said.</p>
<p>“We’d better leave something to save the table,” said Geo.</p>
<p>Charlotte took both of her slippers off and rested them on the table. “I got it.”</p>
<p>Geo smirked. “No Ever is going to touch the table now.”</p>
<p>Freya, Charlotte, and Elisa made their way towards the nearest line along with Ralph, Eddie, and Geo. Gerda lagged behind</p>
<p>“Those are your dorm mates?” </p>
<p>Kai stood next to Gerda, obviously waiting to walk with her. She nodded. “And...those are yours?”</p>
<p>	“Yep. Chivalry, room 34. I, um…” Kai took a deep breath. “If I ever annoy you or anything, just tell me...okay?”</p>
<p>	Gerda glanced at him for a moment, then turned her eyes back in front of her. “Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>	Kai shrugged. “I don’t know...I guess a lot of people in this school pretend to like each other. I don’t want anyone to have to pretend around me.”</p>
<p>	Gerda bumped his shoulder, trying to mimic Charlotte’s playful shoves. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I’m very bad at acting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Days and Sleepless Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was rather uneventful as days go. First year Evers and Nevers alike were fitted for uniforms and handed textbooks, then given a short tour of the school and left free for the rest of the day. </p><p>	Gerda and her dorm mates, along with Kai and his, spent most of their time in the School for Good’s hedge garden, save for the hour or two they spent in the groom room listening to Charlotte “test out the acoustics.” Freya never complained, but the girls knew she must have been hot under her thick cloak and veil and moved to sit under the shade of a large tree promptly.</p><p>	The day after marked the beginning of classes. Every student, Good and Evil, had received a small card with their schedule after dinner the day before. Every first year Evergirl had the same schedule, for better or for worse. </p><p>Beautification - Professor Honey<br/>Princess Etiquette - Pollux<br/>Animal Communication - Madame Anca (Mother Goose)<br/>History of Heroes - Professor August Sader<br/>Good Deeds - Dean Dovey<br/>Surviving Fairy Tales - Yuba the Gnome with Various Forest Group Leaders </p><p>	Gerda had clutched her card to her chest and slipped it in her A Student’s History of the Woods textbook when she was sure nobody was looking. Her card had an extra class.</p><p>*Advanced communication in High Borne - Madame Anca<br/>*Geography and history of the Endless Woods - Professor August Sader<br/>*alternating days in each Professor’s respective classroom after dinner.</p><p>***<br/>	Gerda walked into the Beautification class with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. The ruffled pink sleeves of her uniform left her arms naked and bare and the high heels wobbled under her feet. </p><p>	All the Evergirls wore the same design except for Freya who, after a heated argument with Professor Honey and a signed note from the King and Queen of Avalon, had made significant alterations to the standard dress. Her skirt was lengthened from beneath the knee down to her ankle, long, white silk sleeves were attached to the original pink ruffles, and all seams accenting the waist had been taken out. All topped with a light pink veil lined with ruffled lace.</p><p>	Freya marched to the back of the classroom and sat down in the desk farthest from Professor Honey’s lectern. Charlotte sat in front of her, Elisa sat next to Charlotte, and Gerda behind Elisa - forming a perfect square.</p><p>	The rest of the Evergirls trickled in, some in large groups of friends, some shy and alone. Soon all the desks were filled and Professor Honey, who had been sitting at her own desk checking a mirror, rose to stand at her lectern. She cleared her throat. The students kept talking.</p><p>	Professor Honey smiled primly, then wrapped on the lectern until everyone stopped talking and faced forward in their seats. “Good morning, class.” </p><p>	Nobody answered.</p><p>	“I said good morning, class,” said Professor Honey, raising an eyebrow at her students.</p><p>	“Good morning, Professor Honey,” the girls murmured.</p><p>	“Much better.” She plucked a thin piece of chalk from a drawer in her desk and began writing on the board behind her as she addressed the class. “Now, I suppose some of you think this class is frivolous or a waste of time. I assure you, it is not. Beautification is about presentation and first impressions.”</p><p>	Professor Honey set the chalk down and turned to face the class. “This first exercise should help each of you make a good first impression.” She pointed at the board, which read ‘alter uniforms - be appropriate’. “I will give you a few minutes to alter your uniforms slightly to express your unique personalities. This could mean tying the bow in the back differently or adjusting the sleeves, it’s up to you.”</p><p>	Charlotte twisted in her seat to whisper to Freya, “I guess you did that already.” Freya chuckled.</p><p>	“You may begin now,” said Professor Honey.</p><p>	Gerda closed her eyes, trying to envision her uniform and find something she could play with. She reached behind her back, undid the bow, and held the two sides of the large ribbon in either hand.</p><p>	Meanwhile, Charlotte was nearly done changing her uniform. She had pulled off the lavender blouse and collar from underneath her dress, tucked her left sleeve into the bodice, taken off her shoes, and clasped the standard silver Evergirl bracelet around her ankle. She was currently in the process of binding the pink ribbon from around her waist to her chest, much like the dress she had worn on the first day of school.</p><p>	Gerda placed the ribbon on her head. There, a shawl. She looked at Charlotte, finished with her alterations and smiling brilliantly. Perhaps a shawl was too plain.</p><p>	Gerda kept the ribbon on her head, but crossed the ends across her chest and tied them together in the back. It was just long enough. Satisfied, she sat back down and began unbraiding her hair.</p><p>	Elisa had simply taken off her petticoat, letting the fabric of the dress weigh down without it. Freya was helping her pin her locket to her head, making it a circlet.</p><p>	Professor Honey wrapped on the lectern. Girls who had stood up to adjust their uniforms hurried to sit back down. “Let it be said that the uniforms look the best the way they were intended to be worn,” she said. “But I am satisfied with the creativity you girls have displayed here.”</p><p>	She snapped her fingers and numbers appeared over the heads of every girl. Charlotte looked up to see a 2 dangling over her head and pumped her fist in the air. Gerda looked around at her friends, happy to find they all had made the top ten.</p><p>	Professor Honey spent the rest of class explaining the curriculum and the Ever-Never challenge. Basically, everyone would be ranked in each class. Ones were the best, the highest numbers were the worst. Later on in year three, each student’s final ranking number would position them as either leaders, helpers, or mogrifs and ultimately decide their teams and quests in year four, but that was a long time from year one. All they had to worry about were rankings for the Circus of Talents and Trial by Tale.</p><p>	Eventually Professor Honey looked at the clock, then began to erase the words on the chalkboard. “That’s all for today, ladies,” she said. “You all are dismissed.” The girls began to exit the room. “Change your uniforms back, though,” Professor Honey called.</p><p>	Freya helped Gerda, Charlotte, and Elisa readjust their uniforms. When each had finished, they grabbed their school bags filled with notebooks and textbooks and left. </p><p>	Charlotte’s normally bouncy step doubled in pep. “That was way better than I thought it would be. Did you see I got a two?”</p><p>	Gerda nodded. “I did!” She looked to Freya and Elisa. “Do you know what our next class is?”</p><p>	Elisa reached into her bag to pull out her card, but Freya, who had memorized the schedule already, beat her to it. “Princess Etiquette with Pollux.”</p><p>	Charlotte groaned. “Am I going to have to learn that weird hand thing?”</p><p>	Gerda imagined herself pressing Kai’s hand to her forehead like he had done with Freya and Elisa. She thought she’d be rather good at it.</p><p>	Elisa shrugged. “I’m not sure, Charlotte.” She adjusted her bookbag. “It’s not that strange...but it is rather funny to watch dignitaries tap with the entire royal family at home. I have eleven brothers, you know.”</p><p>	“Eleven?” said Gerda. </p><p>	Elisa nodded. Charlotte laughed. “Okay, I need to see that.”</p><p>	Moments later, they arrived at the Princess Etiquette classroom. Unlike the Beautification classroom, there were no desks. Instead, a large table accompanied with plates and silverware spanned across the length of the room. At the head of the table sat a dog, or the head of a dog. Below its neck sat the pudgy body of a raccoon, thumping its tail against the chair and twiddling its thumbs.</p><p>	Gerda recognized the Professor immediately. She hurried to greet him, dipping her head in a slight bow. “Good morning, Mister Pollux.”</p><p>	The dog’s mouth spread to form a gracious smile, which looked rather comical against his large muzzle. “Good morning, Gerda. How was your first class?”</p><p>	“It went very good, thank you,” said Gerda.</p><p>	“It went very well, you mean.”</p><p>	Gerda’s face flushed. “I...yes.” She struggled to maintain eye contact. “I am still learning High Borne.”</p><p>	Pollux nodded slowly. “Of course.”</p><p>	That was her cue to sit down. She took the seat next to Charlotte, who was, like Elisa and Freya, watching her in curiosity. “What was that?” whispered Charlotte.</p><p>	Gerda made sure Pollux wasn’t looking to whisper, “I don’t think he likes me very much...at least, he didn’t seem to over the summer.”</p><p>	“And?”</p><p>	“Dean Dovey told me I should be careful not to be on his bad side.”</p><p>	Elisa nodded. “He’s a stingy ally, but a formidable enemy,” she said.</p><p>	Charlotte leaned forward, elbows clicking against the plate in front of her. “Okay, speak High Borne, please.”</p><p>	Elisa chuckled. “That’s what my brother Louis told me. Pollux doesn’t do much when he’s on your side, but if he’s against you…”</p><p>	“Then you’re screwed.”</p><p>	“That’s one way to put it.”</p><p>	Freya reached forward to set Charlotte’s knife back in its place. “Gerda, you said you met him over the summer?”</p><p>	“I…” Gerda nodded. “I live very far away. Dean Dovey let me live in the castle and learn to speak High Borne better over summer. I know most of the teachers here already.”</p><p>	“Awesome,” said Charlotte. “So...what’s up with Pollux’s raccoon body?”</p><p>	Gerda pursed her lips, trying to remember. “I believe he and his brother make a two headed dog. Pollux got the short end of the branch.”</p><p>	“Short end of the stick?” offered Elisa.</p><p>	“Yes...that.”</p><p>	At the head of the table, Pollux tapped his soup spoon against his wine glass until the room reached a satisfactory silence. “Good morning, class.”</p><p>	“Good morning, Pollux,” said the class. Gerda fumbled to add a ‘mister’, he seemed to like the title.</p><p>	“Because it is the first day of class, and because all of you come from various backgrounds, today I will try and see how much the class as a whole knows already. A pre-test, if you will.” A bowl of thick red soup appeared on each plate at the table. One glass filled itself with iced water, and the other with a deep magenta liquid. </p><p>	“Of course, the rankings for this exercise will not count, but it would be beneficial to see how poorly you perform.” Pollux reached for the glass of magenta, mumbling something about the oddities of thumbs. “But before we begin, I have one clarification: we have replaced the usage of wine in this class with grape juice, thanks to several...strongly worded parental complaints.” He took a less than dramatic pause, then said. “You may begin.”</p><p>	Charlotte rubbed her hands together, eying the soup hungrily. She reached for the closest spoon and was about to eat when Freya snapped her fingers, making her pause. “What?” she said. “He told us we could start.”</p><p>	Elisa placed a cloth napkin on her lap. “We have to wait until the head of the table begins eating.”</p><p>	The four girls leaned forward slightly, watching Pollux’s raccoon hand hover over his line of spoons, selecting a small, stout one, and holding it over the bowl of soup. He set the spoon down and placed his napkin on his lap, then picked the spoon up again. With the speed of a lame turtle, he dipped the spoon into the bowl and lifted it to his mouth, keenly aware of the few students waiting for him. </p><p>	Before anybody could finish the soup, it was replaced with a small garden salad. Gerda watched Elisa and Freya scan the row of forks beside their plates. Elisa began tugging at her locket. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about etiquette…” she said.</p><p>	Charlotte grabbed whichever fork looked suited for stabbing lettuce. “What do you mean? You’re a princess, right?”</p><p>	Elisa shrugged. “Yes, but, well,” she decided on a broad, flat fork. “I lived in the country for most of my life. Malabar Hills. Father said I should get to know my people.” She took a sip of water. “But I’ve never really understood it, I’m twelfth in line, anyways.”</p><p>	“Really?” asked Freya. She had gone stiff, still clutching her fork with a leaf of lettuce on it. </p><p>	Elisa nodded. “I used to get letters from my brothers, but they stopped not too long ago.”</p><p>	“I’ve lived in the west tower at Avalon’s palace since I can remember,” said Freya. “This is my first time outside...I thought I was the only one to live outside of high society.” She lifted her veil slightly to eat, but the salad disappeared, replaced with mashed potatoes, a variety of vegetables, and some kind of fancy meat.</p><p>	Gerda dabbed her lips with a cloth napkin. “I don’t want to seem rude, but...why do you wear the veil? And why the tower?” she asked quietly. </p><p>	“I was beginning to think you’d never ask,” said Freya. She shifted in her seat, scanning the room for any unwelcome listeners. “When I was first born, my father visited a fortune-teller.”</p><p>	“Odd baby shower gift,” said Charlotte. Freya tilted her head in Charlotte’s direction and sighed. “Sorry. Continue.”</p><p>	“My father visited a fortune-teller, yes, as a gift. The fortune teller told him that I would marry a common soldier, so I’ve been locked in the west tower ever since. Only my father and mother can come in.” She plucked a knife from the table and cut the meat on her plate with added furosity. “I suppose I’m very lucky they let me attend school at all.”</p><p>	“That’s it?” said Charlotte.</p><p>	“Yes. I suppose marrying a common man would shatter the class system or some other nonsense.”</p><p>	Elisa fiddled with her locket. “You don’t sound all too concerned about it,” she said.</p><p>	“That’s because I’m not. I sincerely doubt I’ll marry a soldier...or anyone, at this point. My parents have effectively destroyed my social life.”</p><p>	Gerda pushed a green bean around her plate. “No man can forestall his own fate,” she whispered.</p><p>“What did you say?” asked Charlotte.</p><p>Gerda flushed. “Nothing...just something my grandmother used to say.”</p><p>“She sounds like a wise woman,” said Freya.</p><p>Pollux tapped his soup spoon against his emptied wine/grape juice glass yet again, this time to announce that class was nearly over and how abmismally the majority of the class did on the ‘pretest’. </p><p>Thin slices of raspberry cheesecake appeared in front of the girls ranked in the top ten. Charlotte poked at the soggy piece of  broccoli that appeared on her plate, along with the ‘22’ hovering above her head in angry red smoke.</p><p>On the walk to Animal Communications class, which was the farthest class from the others, Freya and Elisa didn’t talk much. Charlotte, however, couldn’t have been bothered by her low score in Etiquette and chattered happily the whole way there.</p><p>	The classroom was relatively normal looking except for the many glass terrariums, fish bowls, and cages lined up around the room. A monkey chittered above the girls’ heads and when they looked up, they found it hanging from the lights with an empty banana peel in its hand. </p><p>	A large woman with wild grey hair tied in the back walked into the room. She saw the monkey and began chittering and howling at it. The monkey leaped across the room to throw the banana peel in the trash then climbed onto the lady’s shoulder. She patted its head.</p><p>	Being the class directly before their lunch break, the Evergirls shifted restlessly in their desks, eager to get the class over with. They watched Madame Anca walk around the classroom, filling some terrariums with food and others with water. One Evergirl burst into tears when she realized the terrarium next to her housed a snake and wouldn’t calm down until she sat on the opposite side of the room and the cage was covered with a cloth.</p><p>	“Wonderful start,” said the woman. She smoothed her hair, then turned to the classroom with a tired smile. “I’m Madame Anca, and this is Animal Communications class. I look forward to getting to know you all.”</p><p>	Madame Anca turned to the board behind her and began mapping out the curriculum ahead of them. Elisa looked mildly interested along with a few other girls in the classroom, but looking at the board hurt Gerda’s head. By the end of class the board was covered in all the types of languages they would learn that year and even the ones they’d learn in their whole career at school. There were animals of the duck family, horse family, dog like creatures, cat like creatures, various bird types, fairy and the pixie variant, giant, selkie, seal, fish, and many, many, many more. </p><p>	“In this class we will mainly study the grammatical patterns and basic sounds and their meanings of different types of languages. For example: dogs and wolves may not speak the same language, but the two are grammatically structured the same and many of the words are similar,” said Madame Anca. She shook out her hand then switched the piece of chalk to the other and continued to write on the board, starring some of the animal names on the board. “There are certain languages that humans simply cannot pronounce, so we will only be learning how to translate rather than speak the languages ourselves.”</p><p>	Gerda squeezed her eyes shut and focused on breathing. She was still learning High Borne, still fumbling over words and pretending to understand her peers when her brain couldn’t fill in the blanks. Now she was expected to learn all of this?</p><p>	Elisa tapped Gerda’s shoulder. “It’s time for lunch,” she said.</p><p>	Gerda shut the textbook and hurried to fit it in her bag. Charlotte nudged her side gently. “Don’t worry,” she said. “We’ve got all year to learn all that, and we’ll do our best to help if you have trouble.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” said Gerda. “That means a lot.”</p><p>	“Madame Anca is a good teacher, too. All of my brothers love her,” Elisa said.</p><p>	“Yeah, and Geo can tutor you in ogre, I’m sure he’s fluent.”</p><p>	Freya tried to cover up a laugh. “Charlotte, you can’t say that.”</p><p>	Charlotte shrugged, smiling goofily when Gerda laughed.</p><p>	Kai, Eddie, Geo, and Ralph were already sitting at “their” table with their lunch when the girls got to the lunch hall. Geo had pushed his plate to the middle of the round table and slumped on the smooth surface with his head buried in his arms. The boys around him ate quietly, sharing concerned looks across the table.</p><p>	“You okay?” Charlotte asked, tapping Geo’s head. </p><p>	He swatted her hand away. “Shut up and let me sleep.”</p><p>	Gerda looked at Kai. “What happened?” she whispered.</p><p>	Kai glanced at his friend. “He stayed up all night sewing uniforms.”</p><p>	Geo groaned and propped his head up on his arm, letting the girls see the purple bags under his eyes. He poked at the food in front of him. “I hate you all,” he mumbled.<br/>	Ralph raised an eyebrow. “He was nearly stabbed in Swordplay and Weapons Training, and Professor Lukas didn’t like his ‘attitude’ and spent half the class ranting about the importance of a good nights’ rest,” he told the girls.</p><p>	“Attitude? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Charlotte.</p><p>	Edmund tore off the corner of a roll and popped it in his mouth. “He’s probably angry about the project,” he mumbled.</p><p>	“Project?” asked Freya.</p><p>	Edmund ducked his head. Ralph took a roll off of Geo’s tray and put it on his but Geo slapped his hand and put the roll back on his tray. “We have to choose an Evergirl to practice chivalrous techniques on,” Ralph said, rubbing his hand.</p><p>	“Yeah, and it’s creepy.”</p><p>	“Maybe you should be nice to me for your project,” said Charlotte.</p><p>	Geo glared at her. “I was thinking about choosing Jocelyn of Putsi.”</p><p>	“Why her?” asked Freya.</p><p>	“Because she’s a sniffy princess with a serious case of aporophobia and I think it’d be funny.”</p><p>	“But you haven’t said a word to her,” Kai said. “How do you know she has apor-aprop-”</p><p>	Geo groaned. “Aporophobia. The fear of poor people. And yes, I have said a word to her, my dad and I did a job in the palace once. She sucks.”</p><p>	“You’re a tailor?” asked Gerda.</p><p>	Geo examined her as if he were deciding to entrust her with a great secret. Kai nodded at him. He sighed. “Yes. Just...don’t go around telling anybody.” He rubbed his eyes, then turned his attention to Charlotte. “Please?”</p><p>	“Of course,” said Charlotte. “I just have one question, how’d you get here? I thought you had to be related to an alumni to apply.”</p><p>	“My dad and I work to tailor uniforms for students every year. The Deans are letting me come here as payment.”</p><p>	“Makes sense.” Charlotte glanced at the lunch line, now nearly at its end. “I need to grab something to eat...I’ll be back.”</p><p>	The other girls followed her to stand in the line. Freya stood stiff - not her normal kind of stiff, but a tense, robotic air about her. “Is something wrong?” asked Gerda.</p><p>	Freya , now at the front of the line, reached for a plate of what looked like salad and a steaming roll. “I suppose I never thought modifying my uniform would be of much trouble,” she said quietly. “But...Geo stayed up all night working, and look at him, he’s miserable!”</p><p>	“It’s not your fault, Freya,” said Elisa, reaching for a small plate of strawberries. “Your parents ordered that your uniform be modified.”</p><p>	Charlotte grabbed a fork. “I’m pretty sure Geo is always like that, anyways,” she said.</p><p>	“I suppose so…”</p><p>***</p><p>	The rest of Gerda’s classes for the day were mixed with Everboys as well as girls. The classes were generally much larger to accommodate for the doubled number of students. </p><p>Professor August Sader’s room was notably warmer than the rest of the school. Every wall was covered in art work of all types, each signed with a student’s name in the bottom corner. Even the ceiling was covered in paint, each scene depicting something new and mysterious. </p><p>	Professor Sader’s eyes were a milky blue. He was blind, it was common knowledge, and he closed his eyes whenever he spoke to students so as not to distract them with his empty gaze. However, when Gerda walked in the classroom, he seemed to be staring at her directly. When she looked back at him, he smiled kindly.</p><p>	The class began with a discussion, of sorts. Each student was to stand up, introduce themselves, and talk about their country. Most students knew the major kingdoms already and told very little about where they were from to spare the others from repeated knowledge, but Professor Sader prompted them to speak more. He needed to remember their voices and more importantly: their social class.</p><p>	Kai fumbled to stand from his desk and cleared his throat. “Uh...hi.” His left hand tapped against the sword at his hip and jerked forward; he had forgotten about the weapon he and all the Everboys carried. He folded his arms behind his back. </p><p>	“I’m Kai of Kingdom Kyrgios. My older brother Peter is first in line for the crown.. He’s a fourth year.”</p><p>	Professor Sader nodded slowly. “Ah, yes, I remember Peter. He’s off questing, I suppose?”</p><p>	Kai nodded, then realized the professor couldn’t see it. “Yes, he is.”</p><p>	“Tell us about Kingdom Kyrgios, Kai,” Professor Sader said.</p><p>	“Yes! I’m sure most of you already know, but Kingdom Kyrgios started as a Camelotine colony...sort of. The, uh, the current king at the time was very militaristic, and the more pacifist citizens didn’t approve. A few people left the country and traveled far to the territory that would eventually become Kingdom Kyrgios. A lot of monks and nuns traveled with them, so our roots as a country are mainly religious.”</p><p>	A few students groaned. Kai attempted to sit down, but Professor Sader stopped him. “And you would say these pacifist ideals still shape your kingdom?”<br/>	“Of course,” said Kai. He stood there, waiting for the Professor to ask any other questions. Seconds passed. He sat down.</p><p>	Ralph turned around to offer an encouraging smile. Edmund, who sat in front of Ralph, was still shaking from his turn, but nodded in Kai’s direction. Geo gave a thumbs up. Realizing it was his turn next, he groaned and stood up.	</p><p>	“My name’s Geo. I’m from Hamelin.” He yawned. “It’s pretty small...there’s the capital city where most people go to do business and all that. From there are a few villages. The rest is farmland.”</p><p>	“You sound tired, Geo,” Professor Sader said. He chuckled to himself. “Tell us what Hamelin’s main industries are.”</p><p>	“Main industries?” Geo rubbed his temples. “Uh...farmers in the hills typically grow grapes and olives. Seafood’s big on the east side of Hamelin closer to the water. There are shepherds and cattle herds everywhere you go...and the textile industry is pretty big. Our biggest trade partner is Putsi.”</p><p>	“Sounds peaceful,” said Professor Sader.</p><p>	Geo shrugged.</p><p>	As he sat down, the Everboy behind him stood up. He cast a winning smile in nobody’s particular direction and rested his hand on his sword’s hilt. “My name is Casper of Carabas,” he said. His voice was smooth and commanding, and he spoke as if he were addressing a crowd. </p><p>	“Back when Camelot was only a small collection of city states, Carabas dominated a large part of the western area of our world. We were well known for our strong army and formidable navy. However, Carabas is only a small part of the world we know today. Not even a stop on the Flowerground.” He paused for a moment, his smile now gone. “We are small, but our soldiers are strong. To this day, we pay tribute to Avalon with their lives in wars we do not-”</p><p>	“Thank you, Casper, but I’d prefer we not get political on the first day.”</p><p>	Casper smiled at Professor Sader. “But of course.”</p><p>	Although Freya’s face was covered by her veil, Gerda was certain she was glaring daggers at him. She did not move her head to look at the boy speaking next.</p><p>	“Percival of Camelot. Sort of. My mother and I moved to the outskirts of Camelot after my father and older brothers died in war.” Despite his somber words, the boy seemed quite cheerful. “I never got out much, so I suppose I don’t know as much as everyone else here...but that’s alright, because the best way to learn is by asking questions and I ask a lot of them.”</p><p>	Professor Sader smiled and nodded. “Glad to hear it. They say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.”</p><p>	“Who are ‘they?’” asked Percival.</p><p>	“I’m afraid I do not know.”</p><p>	The row of desks finished up with Therese of Thicket Thumble and picked up on the other row of students with Elisa. She mentioned the ongoing war between Jaunt Jolie and Camelot a long time ago, and her kingdom’s promotion of the arts since then. </p><p>	Freya spoke of Avalon’s close relation to Camelot. Their main export was in apples, they had a large navy, and specialized in advanced medicine. Excalibur had been forged there, as well. She said all this without looking away from Casper.</p><p>	Gerda stood up for her turn. “Hello,” she said.</p><p>	“Hello, Gerda,” Professor Sader said. “You needn’t say much if you don’t want to, I know your voice already.”</p><p>	Gerda smiled. “Yes, Professor, thank you. My name is Gerda, and I come from very far away. It was very cold when I was there and there wasn’t much food…” She sat down. </p><p>	Charlotte popped up from her seat, not bothered at all by Gerda’s nervous presentation. Gerda folded her hands in her lap and stared at them, trying to avoid the curious looks of her friends. </p><p>The rest of the Evers presented themselves by the time class was over. Next up was Good Deeds with Dean Dovey.</p><p>	Good Deeds class took place when the sun was at the top of the sky and slowly making its way down for the moon. Students sat in their seats with their chins propped up on their hands, several of them very close to nodding off completely. Geo was one of them. </p><p>	Dean Dovey strode into the classroom with her hands clasped behind her back. After scanning the sleepy room and its tired inhabitants, she picked up a ruler and wrapped it against the chalkboard behind her. She smiled. “That’s better.”</p><p>	Geo glared daggers into the back of her head.</p><p>	The Dean continued, “Now, I’m sure if you’ve read any number of stories, you will realize that the heroes of good come in two categories: the clever and the innocent. Some heroes prevail with their quick wit, and others from the goodness of their heart. Many of you already know what kind you will be. If not, I suggest you self analyze and find out.”<br/>	Students sat straighter as Dean Dovey walked by. She produced a wand from the sleeve of her dress. “This mostly pertains to those who rank as leaders...nevertheless, it is important for you to be able to tell which kind of story you’re in.” </p><p>Using her wand, she plucked a napkin out from her desk and sent it hovering beside a student chewing gum. The Evergirl blushed and spit it out into the napkin, which soared into the trash can promptly.</p><p>“I’ve no time for foolishness,” said Dean Dovey, picking an invisible spot of dust off the cuff of her sleeve. “For this class you will need a notebook or a folder and sheets of paper, and the collection of common fairy tales you received yesterday. Organization is a key quality of leadership, so cluttered bags, desks, or notes will not be tolerated.”<br/>Dean Dovey summarized the year’s curriculum quickly, including a large unit on special talents and basic spells. This prospect seemed to excite most of the students, but Gerda stared down at her desk. She hadn’t been born in this world, would it make magic harder?</p><p>Class dismissed and students began spilling out of the hall and into the large field behind the castle. Surviving Fairy Tales was the last class of the day and students were excited to finish the class and rest. </p><p>	Edmund stared at the Never fortress. “This class is mixed with Evers and Nevers, isn’t it?” he asked.</p><p>	“There’s nothing to worry about, Eddie,” said Ralph. “We’ve got your back.”</p><p>	Edmund smiled for a moment, but it disappeared immediately after. A large group of students, united only in their shaggy, black uniforms, marched across the field towards them. Some of them lumbered and some seemed to glide across the grass. Some hunched over, some stood like they had a metal pole up their back. </p><p>	The Evers in the field stood straighter. Casper and his large hoard of friends clutched the hilt of their swords as the Nevers took their positions on the field. </p><p>	A small man only about three feet climbed onto a tree stump in front of the two groups and cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” he grumbled. “In this class, you all will be divided into Forest Groups, with five Evers and five Nevers in each group. Every group will have a leader from the Endless Woods to make sure you don’t die or something. You’ll learn various skills needed to survive the Blue Forest, and compete in a new challenge every week. Make sense?” He didn’t wait for the student’s to respond. “Good, let’s start sorting.”</p><p>	“That’s Yuba the Gnome?” Gerda asked Kai.</p><p>	He shrugged. “I don’t know who else it could be.” He watched Yuba pull off his pointed hat and dump a jar of folded strips of paper in it. “I just hope I’m in a group with people I know,” he said.</p><p>	Gerda looked at the crowd of Evers and Nevers. She hadn’t realized she might not be grouped with her newfound friends. </p><p>	Yuba snapped his fingers and a five slips of paper flew out of the hat. He clutched them in his small hands and began to read them aloud, dropping the slips into the jar where they had first come from. “Ditte of Ginnymill, Casper of Carabas, Enok of Ginnymill, Hemming of Ginnymill, and Freya of Avalon.”</p><p>	Freya went rigid. She looked at the wide eyed triplets of Ginnymill, overjoyed at their luck, and Casper, who sported the same winning smile as always. Elisa patted Freya’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s not that bad once you get to know him,” she whispered.</p><p>	By then Yuba had already read off the five Nevers in the group. He jerked his thumb at a third year Everboy. “You’re with Townsend.”</p><p>	Townsend waved happily despite the chorus of Never snickers.</p><p>	Yuba magicked five more papers into his hand. “Geoffrey of Hamelin, Jocelyn Putsi, Merium of Altazarra, Edmund of Walleye Springs, and Harlan of Putsi.”</p><p>	Edmund, who had been turning paler and paler as the moments went on, smiled and returned to his normal chalk white. Geo stared at Jocelyn, who had plastered a tight-lipped smile across her face, trying to hide her disappointment. Geo laughed to himself.</p><p>	The Nevers included a boy who stood two heads above everyone else and a boy with a large, piggy nose and severe underbite. Yuba pointed to a lean Everboy with a pointed, pink nose and abnormally large front teeth. “You’re with Jesse.”</p><p>	Yuba read off another pair of Evers and Nevers, this time calling Charlotte and Elisa in the group, all paired with Jack. Charlotte recognized him from the first day of school and waved enthusiastically.</p><p>	Gerda listened closely to Yuba with the next group of Evers and Nevers. He called two Evers she didn’t know particularly well, then continued with the last three in his hand. “Kai of Kingdom Kyrgios, Ralph of Albion Way, and Gerda of...looks like I forgot to write that last part...whatever.” </p><p>	Gerda had to stop herself from jumping and clapping. She looked at Kai, who was trying to hide his foolish grin. Ralph pumped his fist. “Nice,” he whispered.</p><p>	Yuba the Gnome pointed at an Everboy sitting down on a fallen tree. “Your leader’s Oliver.” As Yuba called his name, Oliver pushed himself to stand up. His motions were stiff and robotic and his skin a faint, metallic grey. He nodded at the students, then sat back down. His left pant leg curled over the tree, hanging uselessly from his hip. <br/>Oliver stared stone-faced at the Nevers, daring them to say anything.</p><p>Yuba the Gnome finished dividing everyone into their groups. He placed the hat back on his head. “Everyone divide into your groups for the last few minutes of class, I want everyone to know who you’re competing with and against so we can start challenges tomorrow,” he said.</p><p>Freya lifted her skirts and marched to stand near Townsend. Charlotte rushed over to greet Jack, leaving Elisa to catch up, while Geo and Edmund walked over to Jesse’s spot with Jocelyn and the others.</p><p>Ralph looked off in Oliver’s general direction. He pointed to a Nevergirl standing there already, a small gesture only Kai and Gerda could see. “Watch your pockets around Nijah, she’ll take the buckle off your belt and nobody will notice.”</p><p>Kai led Ralph and Gerda to Oliver’s spot. “How do you know that?” he asked.</p><p>Ralph smirked. “I have my ways.”</p><p>All five Evers, including Kai, Ralph and Gerda, and all five Nevers formed a half circle in front of Oliver. He cleared his throat. “I suppose I should introduce myself more thoroughly.” He said, rising to stand on his leg. </p><p>“I am Oliver of Bremen. I’m a third year, tracked as a leader mogrif.” Oliver’s voice caught on the word ‘mogrif’.</p><p>Gerda could’ve sworn his skin glinted in the sunlight. “I didn’t know leaders could track as mogrifs, too,” she whispered to Kai.</p><p>Oliver frowned. “Of course they can. The leader over there, Jesse, is mogrifying, too.”</p><p>Gerda paled. She hadn’t meant for him to hear her. </p><p>Oliver continued. “I’m supposed to help you train for challenges and the Trial by Tale.”</p><p>“Is that where your leg bailed on you?” chittered a Neverboy.</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes and continued, ignoring him. “We only have a month to train for the Trial by Tale, so it’s in your best interest to pay attention in this class.” He raised an eyebrow at the Neverboy. “Wouldn’t want to lose an arm...or a leg.”</p><p>Just then, Yuba the Gnome clapped his hands together to get the class’s attention. “Alright, class is dismissed. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.</p><p>Oliver turned to his group. “Right, then. Even though I’m only your group leader for Surviving Fairy Tales, I’m available to help you with any other class. Or help you in general.” With that, he pulled a baton off of his belt and pressed a button on its handle. The baton extended into a crutch, and Oliver began to walk towards Yuba’s stump where the other leaders were congregating. </p><p>Ralph watched him go. “Okay, so...not a people person,” he said. </p><p>Kai shrugged. “I can’t blame him.” </p><p>He stared at Gerda, frowning. Gerda shrunk under his gaze. “Is...is something wrong?” Looking down at herself, she realized only one braid was tied off with a hair clip. The other was gone. She spun around in a circle, searching the ground below for its silver glint. </p><p>When she looked up, Kai had already marched over to Nijah. “Give it back,” he said, hand outstretched.</p><p>Nijah raised an eyebrow. “Give what back?”</p><p>“You stole something from Gerda, give it back.”</p><p>Nijah shook her head. She turned to her peers, who shook their heads with her, some fighting hard to hide their wicked grins. “I don’t know what you’re talking abou-”</p><p>Kai drew the sword from his hip and held it steady, the tip pointed just below her chin. “I said give it back,” he repeated. </p><p>Gerda shoved past Ralph. She slid in front of Nijah and Kai’s sword. Kai stared at her for a moment, then slowly lowered the tip to the ground. The weapon hung awkwardly in his hand, too weighty and long for him to handle with precision.</p><p>Gerda turned around to face Nijah, who seemed alarmingly unconcerned with the whole ordeal. She undid the clasp of her other hairclip and held it out. Nijah stared at it. “They go together,” Gerda said. </p><p>Nijah glanced at Kai, who was looking at Gerda with a small smile playing across his lips. She grabbed the clip and ran off.</p><p>Ralph clapped Kai on the back. “Yikes, man. You need to work on your stance.”</p><p>Kai flushed. He sheathed his sword without saying anything.</p><p>“I can’t believe my luck, Jack is awesome!” Charlotte ran up to Ralph, Kai, and Gerda with Elisa lagging behind talking to one of the Everboys in their group. “He can identify pretty much every plant in the woods, and he promised us weapons training and tutoring in our extra time in class!”</p><p>Elisa waved to the Everboy and hurried to catch up to Charlotte. “I’m not too enthused with the weapons training,” she said. “I suppose I can see what he means, though. Princess Etiquette might not prove very useful in the Trial by Tale.”</p><p>Ralph waved Geo and Edmund over. “How about your group?” he asked them.</p><p>Geo groaned. “Jocelyn’s almost as insufferable as the Nevers. Jesse’s the only one that doesn’t have bricks for brains.”</p><p>Edmund nodded slightly. </p><p>Freya stormed up to the group. “Let’s go,” she grumbled, tugging Charlotte and Gerda’s elbows. Elisa and the boys hurried to catch up with her brisque pace.<br/>“Everything alright?” asked Charlotte.</p><p>Freya snickered. “Splendid. Everything’s wonderful. I’m just paired up with the rebellious justice warrior of Carabas and his saucer-eyed goons. If only he’d stop talking, then I might have the oppurtinity to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.”</p><p>“He’s not that bad,” said Ralph. “He just has a lot to say.”</p><p>Freya stopped abruptly and jabbed a finger at him. “Would you like to trade?”</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>***</p><p>Gerda lay in her nightgown staring at the bunk above her. Charlotte’s arm dangled overhead. Elisa sat up in her bed, knitting what looked like a sock out of fine white wool and talking to Charlotte and Freya. </p><p>“So how do you know him?” Freya asked. She had placed her veil at the foot of the bed after drawing the bunk’s curtain shut. </p><p>“Henri is the crown prince of Kingdom Percival, a strong trade partner of Jaunt Jolie just beyond the Flowerground map. I’ve never met him, but I’ve heard enough to recognize his name,” said Elisa.</p><p>She dangled her knitting supplies down in front of Freya’s curtain. “Could you put this on one of the chests?” she asked.</p><p>A single, naked hand slid out from the curtains and took the knitting. Both disappeared behind the curtain and reappeared at the edge of the bunk bed, placing the knitting on the nearest chest. </p><p>“What’s so important about him?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>Elisa pulled her blanket over her lap. “Communication was...lacking once I moved to the countryside. It frightens me how little I know about my own country.” She sighed. “Henri asked me something about the recent trade agreement. I told him I didn’t know anything about it. Apparently, my father heavily upped the price on all of our exports, and Kingdom Percival has no idea why.”</p><p>“The king of Kingdom Percival is dying,” Freya said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p> “He’s been unwell for years, but things have taken a turn for the worst.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” asked Charlotte.</p><p>“Avalon is known for our advanced medicines, but the King is beyond our help.”</p><p>Elisa flopped onto her pillow. “I feel awful,” she moaned. “Relations with Jaunt Jolie and Kingdom Percival have always been good, I don’t know what’s gotten into Father. I had know idea about the king…” She sat upright. “Do you think Henri hates me? I would hate me.”</p><p>Charlotte snickered. “No. Definitely not.”</p><p>Gerda squeezed her eyes shut, her head swirling with words and meanings. She practiced the harsh ‘r’ in her head and sorted out imaginary conversations in High Borne. Madame Anca spent the whole tutoring period after dinner trying to determine where they should “pick up from”. At first, Gerda thought she could speak High Borne just fine, but with each passing moment she felt her confidence drain away.</p><p>Freya flicked the lamp off, casting the dorm room into darkness. “Goodnight,” she mumbled.</p><p>Gerda sighed and turned over on her pillow. “Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Almost King Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Sader was grading papers when Gerda walked in the classroom. Upon hearing her heels click across the smooth floor, he looked up and smiled in her direction. “Gerda?”</p><p>	Gerda tapped the corner of the desk he sat at. “Yes, I’m here.”</p><p>	“Good.” He reached for a paper at the corner of the desk and held it out for Gerda to take. “The marks are too faint for me to feel, could you tell me what they answered for question fifteen?”</p><p>	Because Professor Sader couldn’t see, students were instructed to mark their tests with a sharp quill so he could feel them on the paper. Gerda squinted at the paper. “B,” she said.</p><p>	Professor Sader shook his head. He took the paper back from Gerda and marked a “- 5” at the top of the paper. “Not everyone studies as hard as you, I’m afraid.,” he said. “Speaking of that…” Professor Sader reached under his desk and produced a little book with a smooth, hard cover.</p><p>	“I keep a collection of the works from the Storian, and this title stood out to me,” he said.  Gerda stared at the book. “Go on, take it.”</p><p>	She did, running her finger across the large, swooping letters along the top of the cover. “The Little Match Girl,” she read. Below the letters was a picture. Well, the picture took up the whole of the front cover, but there wasn’t much to look at either way. It depicted a snowy street, colored in abysmal greys and browns with white snowflakes obstructing the scene. The figure of a little girl sat huddled against a wall. Her whole body would have been covered in shadow if not for the small, orange flame glimmering in her tiny fingers.</p><p>	Gerda glanced at Professor Sader. Seemingly aware of her glance, he nodded for her to open the book.</p><p>	“It was so awfully cold. It was snowing, and it was beginning to get dark. And it was New Year’s Eve, the last evening of the year.” These words danced along the top of the first page. She looked at the bottom of the page and read the rest of the words there. “In this cold and darkness a poor little girl came walking down the street.”</p><p>	Gerda squinted at the picture in the middle of the page. A little girl stood in a painfully familiar street, clutching a worn down box hanging on an old leather belt strapped across her shoulders. </p><p>	Next page. “She had been wearing slippers when she left home, but it hadn’t helped. They were very big slippers, used last by her...her mother.” Gerda flipped through the other pages, looking only at the pictures. </p><p>	There she was, the little girl huddled against a shop door, now with only one slipper, clutching a single match and staring at it hungrily. Gerda traced the lines on the paper. “Professor Sader,” she whispered. “That’s...that’s-”</p><p>	“That is Valeria of Pasha Dunes,” the Professor said. He broke into a small smile. “At least, that is what we should tell people.” </p><p>	Gerda frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>	Professor August rose from his desk and closed the classroom door. “I make it my business to keep track of my students and their stories. When the Storian began writing The Little Match Girl, I was puzzled. Nobody recognized the poor little girl as a student and the world around her couldn’t be matched with any of the kingdoms here.</p><p>	“The staff retired for the night. Only an hour or two later Dean Dovey called everyone back. With a little girl. You.” Professor Sader tapped the book still clutched in Gerda’s hands. “The Storian had finished and, for whatever reason, brought you here.”</p><p>	He took the book from her and flipped to the very last page. “Have you ever wondered what happened after you left?” he asked. </p><p>	Afraid to answer, Gerda took the book back. “In the corner by the house in the cold morning light the little girl was sitting with red cheeks and a smile on her lips - dead, frozen to death on the last evening of the old year.” </p><p>	Gerda’s breath caught. “That can’t be right,” she said. “I’m here! I’m alive...right?”</p><p>	Professor Sader shrugged. “You’re alive in this world. No one is truly aware of how you died there, or even how you got here. Not even the School Master. I think it best we keep your involvement in this story a secret until we are.”</p><p>	“Why did you show me this?” Gerda asked. She flipped through the pages again, this time stopping at the matches’ visions. Only a furnace, no blond boy. Only a feast, no dialogue. And finally: Dean Dovey and her office were replaced with the warm smile of her grandmother and the evangelical lights of a strange land behind her.</p><p>	Grandmother. Gerda had almost forgotten her face.</p><p>	Professor Sader placed a hand on her shoulder. “My dear, you have studied harder than I’ve seen anyone at this school,” he said gently. “Let yourself relax, you belong here as much as anybody else.”</p><p>	Gerda continued to stare into her grandmother’s eyes.</p><p>	“You already have a story, Gerda. I believe the Storian has another one for you. No man can forestall his own fate, and no man can change it. Only prepare for the task ahead.”</p><p>	Gerda looked up into Professor Sader’s eyes, now clear of the mist that usually clouded them. “My grandmother used to say that.”</p><p>	“Wise woman.” The mist thickened again. “What I mean to say, Gerda, is that the Storian has something planned for you. Do not let yourself or anyone else tell you otherwise.” <br/>Professor Sader patted her head and moved to open the classroom door again. “I feel I’ve taught you everything you need to know about this world, you needn’t come back for extra tutoring.” </p><p>Gerda held the book out to him, but he pushed it back. “You can keep it, I can always get another copy,” he said.</p><p>Gerda clutched the book to her chest. “I’m terrible at magic,” she whispered. “Do you think I’ll ever get it?”</p><p>“Magic is not something you can study, not at first. Have faith in yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you, Professor,” Gerda said. She stepped out of the classroom doorway.</p><p>“I’ll see you in class, Gerda,” he said.</p><p>	The halls were devoid of students and their ordinary chatter, making Gerda’s footsteps echo through the walls and high ceiling. Gerda tried to keep her pace quick so she could get to the dorm room before her friends wondered where she had gone. However, she found her eyes glued to the book cover in her hands, ultimately slowing her pace. </p><p>	She thought back to the blond boy she saw in the first match’s vision. While she couldn’t remember much, not even his name, something about his words tugged at her conscious. There wasn’t any reason to speculate on it before, but the bright vowels and sing-songy tone he had spoken with sounded very much like a degraded High Borne. Of course, she couldn’t remember what he had been saying to translate it, so she supposed this new speculation wasn’t of much use to her.</p><p>	Gerda looked up from the book just in time to see two higher year Everboys nearing dangerously close to her. She halted quickly, tripping over herself, and nearly running into them. “Sorry!” she blurted.</p><p>The blond one of the two smiled easily. “No worries. You really ought to look where you’re going, though,” he said.</p><p>Gerda stared up at him, he was nearly two heads taller than her, something about his face achingly familiar. </p><p>“You really shouldn’t read while you walk,” the other boy said.</p><p>The blond one shoved him playfully. “Ah, Lance’s just jealous. He’s illiterate. What a shame.”</p><p>“Shut up, Arthur. I am not!” the other said, shoving him back harder and trying to hold in a laugh. </p><p>Arthur was just about to retort when Lance held him back. He raised an eyebrow at Gerda, whose brow was drawn tightly against her eyes. “What are you looking at?” he snapped.</p><p>Gerda’s lips broke into a brilliant smile. “You’re...you’re that boy! Your hair was much longer, and you were much smaller but...but that’s you!” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember the match’s vision. “Your clothes were far too big, and there was a furnace. You had firewood, and pretended a stick was a sword. Something about Ka...Kay! Something about Kay bossing you around! You wanted to be a knight!” The words tumbled out of her mouth, running into each other as they raced to escape her lips.</p><p>Lance snickered behind his hand, but Arthur stared at her, the color draining from his face. “How do you know about Kay?” he whispered. </p><p>	Gerda clutched the book tighter to her chest. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I saw you-”</p><p>	“Arthur, what is she talking about?” Lance asked. “Who’s Kay?”</p><p>	Arthur shushed him and stepped closer to Gerda. “Nevermind, I don’t care how you know, but I need you to forget it.”</p><p>	“Forget what?”</p><p>	Arthur glared at Lance. “Can you shut up for five seconds?” he snapped.</p><p>	Lance’s jaw firmed; an order. He nodded.</p><p>	Arthur led Gerda a few paces away from Lance. He held both of her shoulders firmly and, looking into his clear blue eyes, she thought she’d never seen someone so...afraid. “I don’t know how you know about my past, but I cannot have everybody else knowing. Got it?” he said. “I’ll give you whatever you want. Good word with the professors? I got you. VIP Groom Rome privileges? I’ll work it out. Just promise me you won’t say anything.”</p><p>Gerda shrunk back. “What can’t everybody else know?” she squeaked. </p><p>“You think the people will respect me once they find out I was a stable boy? I can’t have everybody knowing I grew up as nothing.” Arthur let Gerda go, his fingers leaving marks on her arms. He ran a hand over his face. “I’m sorry, that was…” He sighed. “I would greatly appreciate it if you kept this quiet.”</p><p>Gerda nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said.</p><p>“No, no, you’re fine. Is there anything I could do to…?”</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me,” Gerda said, mimicking zipping her lips.</p><p>Arthur shook his head. “I insist. No offense, but I’d find it easier to trust you if we both had something on the line,” he said.</p><p>Gerda glanced at Lance, who was pretending not to watch the conversation. She turned back to Arthur. “I’m very bad at magic,” she whispered. “My class is studying special talents and I haven’t even gotten my finger to glow. Do you think you could help?”</p><p>Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious?”</p><p>Gerda thought for a moment. She nodded.</p><p>“Alright, I suppose that’s fair enough.” He held out a hand. “Every Thursday after dinner? I’m sure Dean Dovey will let us use her classroom.”</p><p>Gerda grasped his hand and shook it. She noticed Arthur standing straight with his hand behind his back, head bent slightly forward in the standard “prince” position. She flushed. “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. “I never caught your name,” he said, walking towards Lance.</p><p>“Gerda.”</p><p>Arthur nodded. “Alright, Gerda. I’d say that was the nicest blackmail I’ve ever experienced.”</p><p>“I didn’t-”</p><p>“I’m just kidding,” said Arthur. He waved to her, now caught up with Lance. “I’ll see you Thursday.”</p><p>Gerda, unaware of how she was supposed to address the crown prince, fumbled into a curtsy. Lance frowned at her before turning around to follow Arthur down the hall. </p><p>She continued walking to her dorm room with a renewed bounce in her step. Imagine telling Kai she had met the crown prince of Camelot! Gerda climbed up the Purity tower staircase, thinking through scenarios where she and Arthur became good friends and surprising Kai and the rest of her friends with a powerful special talent like invisibility. Or fire powers. Or controlling plants.</p><p>Opening the door to her dorm, she realized the room was much more quiet than normal. Rather than Charlotte, Freya, and Elisa sitting on their beds and chatting about school, Gerda only saw Elisa sitting quietly on Freya’s mattress. </p><p>Elisa stood up. “Gerda! You’re finally here!” </p><p>Gerda nodded. She hurriedly slipped The Little Match Girl into her chest lying at the foot of her bed. Immediately after, Elisa pushed her towards the door. “Edmund’s missing, the others have gone off to look for him.” She closed the door behind her and hurried down the steps of the tower. Gerda rushed to keep up. “He said he needed to get something from his dorm and wouldn’t let anybody go with him...nobody’s seen him since.”</p><p>	“Missing?”</p><p>	Elisa tugged furiously on her locket. “Yes. Curfew begins soon...Oh, Gerda, I’m so worried. This simply isn’t like him.”</p><p>	Gerda furrowed her brow. “Where have you checked already?”</p><p>	“Charlotte is checking the fields, Freya the main hall and hallways around that area, Ralph the boys’ classrooms, and Kai is staying at the dorm in case he comes there,” Elisa said.</p><p>	“Has anybody looked in the courtyard gardens?”</p><p>	Elisa tilted her head. “Not that I know of…”</p><p>	Gerda turned down the hall to another flight of steps, these leading to the first floor of the castle. “Let’s check there.” </p><p>	The girls quickened their pace, nearly running, finally coming to the entrance of the courtyard gardens. They scanned the elaborate hedge figures and walked around the fountain several times.</p><p>	“I don’t think he’s here,” said Elisa.</p><p>	Gerda nodded slowly. “Has...has anybody checked the Groom Room?”</p><p>	“But Edmund hates the Groom Room.”</p><p>	Gerda shrugged. “It’s the only place we haven’t checked yet.”</p><p>	Off they ran. Almost ran. Running in the halls was strictly forbidden.</p><p>	Elisa got there first, thrusting open the doors and stumbling into a cushioned chair to catch her breath while she scanned the room. The sound of heavy, sporadic breathing echoed throughout the room, along with the sound of Geo’s voice.</p><p>	“Edmund, come on, man. Let us in,” he said.</p><p>	Gerda hurried to the edge of the room, pulling Elisa out of the chair to follow her. Geo, Ralph, Charlotte, and Freya stood at the door to the private sauna. </p><p>	“Let me try,” Ralph said, pushing Geo from his station at the door. “Eddie, we’re your friends. Whatever happened, we want to help.”</p><p>	“I’m...I’m fine. I just need a minute.” Edmund’s voice was faint, barely loud enough to hear past the thick door. </p><p>	Ralph pushed his shoulder against the door. “Unlock the door!” He tried the doorknob again. Locked. Turning to the others he asked,“does anybody have a hairpin?”</p><p>	Elisa handed one to him, the hair that normally tucked neatly behind her ear flopping in front of her eye. </p><p>	Charlotte watched Ralph stick it in the door’s lock and fiddle around with the pin. “How’d you learn how to pick locks?”</p><p>	He squinted at the door. “Thought it’d be useful, had a friend teach me.</p><p>	“You have too many friends,” Charlotte said.</p><p>	The door clicked softly. Ralph pumped his fist. Freya pushed past him to open the door.</p><p>	Edmund sat on the floor with his left foot propped up on one of the benches. He flinched when the door opened. A towel, a bowl of water, and several rolls of bandages lay beside him, along with a single Everboy uniform boot.</p><p>	Elisa gasped. “What happened?!” She stared at his exposed shin, specifically the gash Edmund was trying desperately to hide. </p><p>	“It’s not that bad, really,” he said. “I just...tripped. Yeah, I tripped. I landed on the courtyard path where the rocks must have scraped me.”</p><p>	“So you locked yourself in the Groom Room’s sauna,’ Geo said.</p><p>	Edmund smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want anyone to worry…”</p><p>	Elisa kneeled down next to Edmund. She took the towel, dabbed it in the bowl of water, and reached forward to his leg but he pulled back. “Let me help you,” she said, looking at him with crippling seriousness. </p><p>	“Yeah, let her help,” said Geo. “You have no idea what you’re doing.”</p><p>Edmund sighed and swung his wounded leg down to where Elisa could reach. He looked away, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut whenever she touched it. <br/>Elisa shook her head while dabbing the blood away with the towel. “There’s so much dirt lodged in the…” She looked up to see Edmund’s frown deepening. “Sorry...you’ll be fine. Just a bit longer.”</p><p>“There’s no way you just tripped,” Geo said. </p><p>Edmund let out a deep breath, happy to see Elisa put the towel down and reach for the bandages. He turned as far as he could to look at Geo and the others. “Please,” he said. “Drop it, I’m fine.”</p><p>Elisa tied off the last bandage and handed Edmund his shoe back. She, along with Gerda, Charlotte, and Freya began cleaning up the mess left behind on the floor. Ralph and Geo lifted Edmund up by the shoulders once he put his boot back on. </p><p>“You can make it to the dorm room?” Freya asked.</p><p>Edmund tried to cover up his wince with a smile. “Yes.” He nodded at Elise and the others. “Thanks.”</p><p>Charlotte watched him and the boys  slowly make their way out of the Groom Room. She held the bloody towel up by the very corner, wrinkling her nose. “Any idea what we should do with this?”</p><p>Freya dumped the leftover water from the bowl into a sink near the makeup stations. “I’d feel bad throwing it away...but I can’t see how we could wash it without anybody noticing.”</p><p>Charlotte nodded. She crumpled up the towel and placed it in a nearby trash can. Elisa placed bandage strips over them, they were too short to properly wrap around anything anyways. Freya put the leftover bandage rolls in the bowl, which she placed on the vanity counter, hoping the keeper of the Groom Room would put it in its rightful place without questioning. </p><p>The girls hurried to their dorm rooms without saying a word. They got ready for bed quicker than normal and soon they all lay down on their mattresses with their blankets pulled over their chests. </p><p>“You don’t think somebody hurt him on purpose?” Gerda asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Freya sighed. “Other Evers haven’t been exactly kind to him.”</p><p>“But they wouldn’t hurt him like that!”</p><p>“You never know,” said Charlotte. “I don’t think Edmund would just trip on his own.”</p><p>Although it was dark, Gerda could see Elisa’s head nod. “He’s graceful, abnormally so.”</p><p>Charlotte sat up. “Yeah, and the Trial by Tale’s coming up...he’s in the top ten.”</p><p>“So you’re suggesting sabotage?” Freya said, doubtful.</p><p>“It’s a possibility,” said Charlotte. “Most of his classes have to do with physical stuff. How’s he supposed to sword fight with a bashed up leg?”</p><p>Gerda pulled her blanket up to her chin. “Even if they didn’t hurt him on purpose, rankings have been causing...tension,” she said.</p><p>Charlotte flopped back onto her pillow. “This Trial by Tale thing is brutal. Glad I won’t be doing it.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” said Elisa. “You still have time to rank up.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” said Charlotte. “You couldn’t pay me to participate. I’d rather cheer all of you on from the stands.”</p><p>“It does sound scary. People have died in the Trial by Tale,” said Gerda.</p><p>Freya sniffed. “Only because they didn’t forfeit when they were in danger. The forest didn’t kill them, pride did.”</p><p>None of the girls said anything. </p><p>Charlotte yawned. “See ya in the morning.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Gerda mumbled.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Break In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ralph leaped over a fallen tree and skidded to a halt next to Kai, who stared intently at the next challenge in front of them. The rest of the path was blocked with a thick web of what looked like spider’s string. He rested his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. “I think we lost them,” he panted.</p><p>	Kai nodded. “We don’t have much time,” he mumbled, testing the string with his finger. It stuck to him immediately and no amount of shaking detached it. </p><p>	“So...we can’t go through,” said Ralph.</p><p>	Kai shook his head. “We might be able to.” He waved for Ralph to back up. Certain his friend was far enough for safety, Kai planted his feet in the ground and held his hand out at the wall of webs. Moments later, his pointer finger began to glow a periwinkle blue .</p><p>	A trickle of frost climbed from his glowing finger to the webs, crackling as they froze over. Kai tried to keep his breathing steady, focusing only on the freezing wall and not his growing headache. </p><p>	The webs looked like streams of lace wound around the trees, glinting in the sunlight. Kai pulled his hand back and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Ralph hurried to meet him. “You okay?” he asked.</p><p>	Kai nodded.</p><p>	Ralph looked at the twinkling webs with wide eyes and a childish smile. “It’s a shame we have to cut through them,” he said, drawing his sword.</p><p>	The two boys began cutting through the webs, their blades cracking the frosted strings and shattering them like glass.  Overhead, a crow screeched. Ralph raised his arm and cawed at it, tapping his fingers in the air. The crow stared at him for a moment. In one swoop, it dove down from its perch in a tree and landed on his shoulder.</p><p>	Kai finished off the last of the frosted strings. He looked back at Ralph, who patted the crow’s head and shrugged it off his shoulder. “A squad’s closing in on defense, we don’t have long to grab the flag,” Ralph said.</p><p>	The crow cawed in affirmation as it disappeared above the trees. </p><p>A white pavilion stood in the clearing before the boys, surrounded by the forest and glowing in its quiet brilliance. Ralph prepared to step into the clearing beyond the web trap but Kai pulled him back by the collar. </p><p>	“Something’s wrong,” he whispered. “This is the Never flag pavilion, why does it look like...like that?”</p><p>	Ralph twisted to escape Kai’s grip. “I don’t think the Nevers had the time or energy to decorate.” He took a confident step into the clearing, turned to Kai, and bowed with an impish grin.</p><p>	“Ralph, look out!”</p><p>	An angry red beam of something came barreling towards him. By the time he turned to see, it was too late. </p><p>	Ralph locked eyes with Kai before he disappeared into a puff of smoke with a frustrated groan. </p><p>	“The vision fooled a few Evers, but at least they were smart enough to avoid our snipers.” The voice came from one of the bushes surrounding the pavilion, a glowing red light illuminating it from the inside.</p><p>	Kai readjusted the grip of his sword and ran for it, deflecting more red splotches with the blade and stretching his hand out to grasp the flag flapping inside the pavilion. As his fingertips reached inside its columns, the pavilion’s glowing white material faded to a jagged black metal. The flag changed from blue and white to black and blood red.</p><p>	So close, so very close. Kai felt the cold metal of the flag’s pole and was just about to close his fist around it when something slammed right between his shoulder blades. He twisted to see a glowing red goo splattered across the back of his uniform. </p><p>	“Ah, I’m sorry, Kai.” He turned to see the triumphant frame of Casper, holding the flag over his shoulder. “Thanks for the distraction, though.”</p><p>	Kai landed on a soft patch of grass next to Gerda and Ralph, who looked at him expectantly. “Sorry,” he mumbled, showing them his empty hands. “We were really close, though.”</p><p>	Ralph helped him up. “Who did get the flag?”</p><p>	“Casper.”</p><p>	Ralph groaned. </p><p>	Gerda chuckled. She looked over her shoulder to see Oliver waving them over. “I suppose Oliver wants to talk now that the game’s over,” she said.</p><p>	They hurried over to where Oliver sat just as the Never team finished talking with him. Nijah left with a frown smeared across her face. </p><p>	Oliver watched the Nevers trudge away before addressing Kai, Ralph, and Gerda. Ralph looked around. “What about the rest of the team?” he asked.</p><p>	Gerda gestured behind her. “They were eliminated early on.”</p><p>	Oliver nodded. “Yes, good defense, Gerda. I would have liked to see you use your special talent, or a spell in the very least.” Gerda flushed. He turned to Kai and Ralph. “You were close, close enough to place your team in second, but close isn’t good enough in the Blue forest.”</p><p>	Kai and Ralph nodded.</p><p>	“Ralph, I would’ve liked to see you use the birds more. Maybe you could have avoided the hidden Nevers. If Kai had someone to back him up in the charge, you might have captured the flag.” Oliver held a firm frown for a moment, then broke into a slight grin. “You did well, though. Kai and Gerda, you’re nearly ready for the Trial by Tale.”</p><p>	Gerda thought back to her painfully normal colored finger. She had produced a basic spell once, practicing in her dorm rooms, but never in class. Never when she needed it most. </p><p>	In the middle of the field, Yuba climbed onto his tree stump. He clapped his hands, signalling for the whole class to circle around him. “Some of you did well, others painfully awful,” he said. “I hope you learn from your mistakes. Otherwise, the Trial by Tale just got a lot more exciting. And gory.”</p><p>	The majority of the Never class smiled, or something close to a smile.</p><p>	Yuba snapped his fingers and class rankings appeared over everyone’s heads. Casper received a ‘one’ for his ultimate win, but Kai smiled proudly at his ‘two’ and the rest of his teams’ high rankings. “Class dismissed,” he said, climbing off his stump.</p><p>	Gerda hurried to reach Freya. “Congratulations!” she said.</p><p>	Freya nodded. “Yes, you did well, too-”</p><p>	“If I knew anything, I’d say we make a good team.”</p><p>	Freya groaned. She glanced at Casper, who stood behind her smiling. “Ah, well, it’s a good thing you don’t know anything.”</p><p>	For a split second, Casper’s smile faltered. He stood there for a moment, looking at Freya like she was a puzzle he’d lost the last piece to. “Good talk,” he mumbled.</p><p>	Gerda watched him walk away. “Oh, Freya, he was trying to be nice to you.”</p><p>	Freya ignored her, instead scanning the field for the others. Everyone, save for Edmund, were already grouped up by Yuba’s tree stump, listening to Ralph and Kai recount their close win.</p><p>	“And the crow, his name is Poe, told me that defense was down to just Gerda, and-” Ralph saw Gerda and Freya approach. “How did you protect the flag on your own?” he asked, stopping his story.</p><p>	Gerda shrugged. “Not many people came to grab the flag...A Never missed me and shot his team mate. I just maintained the traps we had set earlier.”</p><p>	“Right...I still don’t know how you managed without magic,” said Charlotte. </p><p>	Kai cleared his throat. “We won’t be able to use magic all the time, Gerda’s prepared,” he said. Gerda glanced at him and dipped her head, a silent thank you. She had never told anybody how hard it was for her to conjure a finger glow, but he seemed to understand to some extent.</p><p>	Elisa glanced behind at Edmund, standing a long ways away in the fields. “Should we wait for him?” she asked.</p><p>	Geo squinted at Edmund’s gawky figure, confronted by three others. Judging by the way he shrunk back with every movement they made, things were not going well. “I don’t like the way the others in our forest group look at him,” said Geo. “Edmund pretends he doesn’t see, but…” His frown deepened.</p><p>	“Then he shouldn’t be all alone with them,” Gerda said, walking towards Edmund and the three Evers in his forest group.</p><p>	The others nodded and followed her. Elisa held back, tugging at her locket as she watched them go. After a moment of contemplation, she sighed and hurried to catch up.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, I didn’t, uh, I didn’t mean to get in the way.” Edmund held his hands out to the Evers in front of him, trying desperately to smile. “I only meant to help.”</p><p>	The tallest Everboy frowned. “We told you to hang back and not bother us.”</p><p>	“We had everything under control,” said the Evergirl. “And now we have you to thank for our low rankings. Again.”</p><p>	Edmund took another step back. “I know it seems like it, but my trick worked. It bought us a few more minutes, and if-”</p><p>	The tallest Everboy took a step forward, the other two backing him closely. “How is it that you got higher rankings than any of us? We did all the work.”</p><p>	“Well, actually, I-”</p><p>	“Hey!” The three Evers nearly surrounding Edmund turned their heads to see a fuming Charlotte. “Back off, your low rankings aren’t his fault,” she said.</p><p>	Edmund shook his head frantically. “Charlotte, please, I’ve got it all under control. Please just-”</p><p>	Geo thrust a finger at the tallest Everboy, who loomed so high over him his head cast a long shadow over Geo’s face. “Edmund could run circles around you dolts. And he does,” he said. </p><p>	Ralph put a hand on Edmund’s back and began to lead him away from the three Evers. Edmund didn’t dare look back. “Please,” he said. “You’ll just make it worse.”</p><p>	Geo, Freya, Charlotte, and Elisa followed them. Kai stood in the field, stretched to his full height, and not trying to hide the glare so full of disgust that it nearly cast a shadow across his face. The look didn’t fit him, it looked unnatural compared to his soft, warm expressions. </p><p>	Gerda stood slightly behind him, her eyes soft and almost curious. She looked back at Edmund and his team of escorts, then back at the three Evers trying to feign a look of annoyance. Kai turned on his heels, brushing past Gerda. She cast one long look at the Evers, then followed him.</p><p>	The farther they walked from the three Evers, the smaller Kai seemed to get. Slowly, his shoulders curled and his head weighed heavily on his neck. Weary.</p><p>	Trial by Tale was soon. Only a week away, and it showed. Tension grew every day, either in the nervous fidgeting of the classroom, the explosive anger of already unpleasant classmates, or the ultimate tiredness of everyone involved. No first years were familiar with using magic or the energy it took. Their bodies simply weren’t used to the new, unfamiliar way it taxed them. It manifested more in some than others.</p><p>	Gerda’s energy toll fluctuated. Her inability to produce a steady finger glow fed most of her frustration, but otherwise, no one could predict how much energy attempting magic might drain. She tried to keep her mood in check. It simply wasn’t fair to subject her friends to it.</p><p>	It didn’t take long for the friends to figure out Edmund didn’t want to talk about the situation with the three Evers. Instead, they talked about the growing pressures brought about by the Trial by Tale. Tests and challenges in every class. An essay on the importance of ‘the mentor’ figure in stories. A period set aside to discuss or argue, rather, about a series of ethical dilemmas. </p><p>	Gerda didn’t eat much. Immediately after the dinner period finished, she past the hallways and into Dean Dovey’s classroom, clutching a notebook, writing supplies, and a small book of basic spells.</p><p>	Arthur sat with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. He closed the book in his lap and waved Gerda over. “What are you writing?” she asked, arranging her things on the nearest desk.</p><p>“Reading. This guy Merlin wrote a lot about magic manifestation and how he thinks it affects the mind. Really, really, really boring.”</p><p>Gerda checked to make sure her quill was properly sharpened. “Did you find anything you think might help me?”</p><p>Arthur drummed his fingers on the book. “Any teacher here will tell you magic drains energy. Merlin seems to think it thrives best off of emotional energy. As you get better at it, it will take less focus to connect it and less energy to use it. Some people are born with a leg up, but he thinks everyone is capable.”</p><p>Gerda scribbled his words down on a blank page of her notebook. She began to flip through the many, many notes she had written over the past few weeks. Every word seemed to repeat itself, all ‘eventualies’ and ‘patience.’ The Trial by Tale was next week, she didn’t have much time to get it together.</p><p>Arthur swung his legs off the desk. “So, did you think of an emotional memory? A good emotional memory.”</p><p>Gerda nodded. To be honest, she had thought of several, but they felt too small. The memories that really got a rise out of her weren’t happy ones per se, but melancholy. A mix between hope and deep seated grief that left a small ache below her sternum.</p><p>“What memory did you use?” She asked. “The one that activated your fingerglow?”</p><p>Arthur leaned back in his chair. “That’s a good question.” He changed the rhythm of his finger-drumming. “I don’t have to use a specific memory anymore, but I think I can still remember the one I used for my first fingerglow. It was with my bro- Kay.” Arthur smiled. “I was leaving for my first day at the School for Good, not long after I pulled the sword from the stone. When I was just about to leave for the Flowerground, Kay came out to meet me. It was awkward at first - what were we supposed to say to each other? - but he ruffled my hair and told me not to do anything stupid at school.”</p><p>The memory didn’t sound particularly happy. In fact, Arthur looked quite sad, staring at the book and thinking about his adoptive brother Kay. “You know, I never expected to miss him,” Arthur said. “We weren’t very close growing up, but every once in a while I think back and wonder what he’s up to.</p><p>Arthur shook himself. “Enough about me, time for you to get that fingerglow.” He stood up and walked to stand behind Gerda and look at her notes. “You said you’ve conjured it before?”</p><p>	Gerda nodded. “It was only for a moment,” she said.</p><p>	“That’s fine. The goal is to get you to conjure it on command and hold it for a little longer.” Arthur held out his hand, his pointer finger glowing a rich gold. “See?” Gerda nodded. “Good. Just think about your memory and think of channeling your emotions down to your finger. It might help to close your eyes so you don’t get distracted.”</p><p>	Gerda closed her eyes. She thought about the first time she saw Dean Dovey, closing the portal to the snowy streets of Denmark. “Is it working?” she whispered.</p><p>	“Not yet...is there a different memory you could use? Try something mundane,” Arthur said.</p><p>	Gerda readjusted herself and tried again, this time imagining the Professor Honey showing her around the School for Good, long before her first day of school. Although she could barely understand High Borne at the time, the wonder of the castle walls did not escape her childish wonder. The professor had to run to keep up with her roaming the halls.</p><p>	Gerda popped an eye open to find her finger perfectly normal colored. “It’s never going to work,” she groaned. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Arthur...we’ve been working for weeks but I can’t do anything.”</p><p>	Arthur reached forward and took her notebook. “Don’t give up now,” he said. “Try one more time. Forget everything I told you, just conjure a feeling.” </p><p>	Conjure a feeling. Which feeling? Frustration at her fingerglow and High Borne, pride in the book Professor Sader gave her, helplessness in the streets of Denmark, pity for Edmund’s troubles, and confusion at the people who hated him. Comfort in her friends.</p><p>	Sitting in the garden or circled around Charlotte in the Groom room. Listening to the twinkling melodies of the lyre, or admiring the careful handiwork of Geo’s handkerchief - embroidered by his limber fingers out of a mixture of pride and boredom. Ralph leaving a group of far more popular Evers to sit with the rest of them. Sharing dubious looks whenever Freya complained about Casper or sharing a laugh as Charlotte joked with Geo about his reading glasses. Cheering Edmund on as a professor called him forward in class to demonstrate the waltz step, watching him turn bright pink and fumble with a proud smile. Kai’s subtle gestures in pulling out her chair or always being the first to pick up a fallen paper.</p><p>	Suddenly, colors began to flash behind Gerda’s eyes. Gold that pulsed from a royal glimmer to a dull sheen, deep indigo that lightened to a proud blue, a dark pink, the color of embarrassed blush, that slowly twisted into a sickening green. Bright orange flares that made her flinch. Murky greys that circled the back of her mind. </p><p>	Gerda reached out the colors, grazing them with her fingertips. No, not her fingertips, but something similar. Gold rushed through her chest, filling her with deep pride, with courage and integrity. Nobility in its most perfect form. She leaned into the gold and in her oblivion scraped against a flame of orange. Screams and alarm bells and cold, crippling fear sent her stumbling into the pit of grey. It drained the gold from her body and pulled her down, rushing through her lips and churning in the pit of her stomach and pouring through her eyes with tears of anxiety and mistrust and - </p><p>	Gerda jolted up in her seat, breathing heavily. Arthur stared at her with a huge grin plastered over his face. “You did it!” he said. “You did it, Gerda! And you held it for a while!”</p><p>Gerda looked down at her finger, already fading from a sleepy violet to her normal skin. She stared at Arthur with wide eyes, silently flipping through the colors, the emotions. They shrunk from her conscious mind. Those feelings weren’t hers, but...his?</p><p>	“Are you feeling alright, Gerda?” asked Arthur. He handed her notebook back. “It’s fine if you feel a little drain and want to leave early.”</p><p>Gerda shook her head. “No, no, I feel fine.” Her eyes lit up. “Could we try out some basic spells?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Arthur helped Gerda try out a few spells, coaching her on how to hold her finger out and how to concentrate the magic enough to manifest into a spell. The process was slow, but worthwhile. </p><p>Everytime Gerda channeled her fingerglow, she felt a pull towards Arthur. Not a heavy pull, but a tug. Like a thread loosely tied around their wrists. She ignored the tug, and was eventually able to will it away. </p><p>After successfully casting a camouflage charm on several objects in the room, Arthur urged her to sit down. “Don’t you feel tired?” he asked.</p><p>Gerda shook her head. “I could do this for hours!” she said.</p><p>Arthur frowned, but shook the concerned look off his face and stood up from his seat. “You might feel burned out later tonight, then. I think it’s time to pack up for the night.”</p><p>“Alright.” Gerda tried to hide her disappointment, which wasn’t hard to do with the tingle of magic on her fingertips or the glow of pride in her cheeks. “Thank you, Arthur. It really means a lot.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. “No problem,” he said. “I’m happy to help.”</p><p>Gerda waved goodbye and walked down the hall to the courtyard garden, the unofficial meeting place of her friends after dinner. She clutched her books to her chest, trying to ignore the undeserving closeness the...the whatever magic it was had given her. The colors, the feelings had granted her a knowing that Arthur never consented to. If she could help it, Gerda would ignore the tugging string. The guilt of invasion was enough to keep her away.</p><p>	Charlotte sat on the ground with her lyre propped across her lap. When she saw Gerda approach, she stopped playing and waved her over. “Lemme guess,” she said. “Studying some more?”</p><p>	Gerda looked at her friends around her. She nodded. “Yes, look!” She held her hand out and closed her eyes, pulling back the warmth she had felt with the first fingerglow and sending it down to her pointer finger. </p><p>	Elisa hugged her from the side. “Gerda, that’s wonderful!”</p><p>	Gerda’s smile widened. </p><p>	“Just in time for the trial,” said Geo. </p><p>	Everyone nodded. “Can you cast any spells?” Freya asked.</p><p>	Gerda looked around at her friends, slightly aware of the tugs that pulled her to each of their minds. “A few, I should be able to catch up in class, now,” she said, pushing the tugs away.</p><p>	Kai smiled. “Not that you need to, the class still has to catch up to you.”</p><p>	Gerda flushed and let the magic drain from her finger. She folded her hands from her lap. “Keep playing, Charlotte. I’ve never heard you play that one before.”</p><p>	“That’s because it’s new. Still writing it,” said Charlotte with a wink.</p><p>	Everyone sat quietly, not daring to interrupt the soft notes of the lyre. Gerda caught herself nodding off despite not feeling tired in the slightest. Her friends sported the same sleepy smile, resting their heads on their hands and watching Charlotte pluck the strings with her fingers, one glowing a joyful yellow.</p><p>***</p><p>	Gerda woke up to the sound of the window sliding open. She opened her eyes slightly, but didn’t dare move in case there was an intruder. None of the other girls woke up. At least, not to Gerda’s knowledge.</p><p>	A tall figure slid out from the balcony. He, for this figure was certainly not a girl, tiptoed farther into the room, his steps not making a single sound. His pointer finger glowed a deep indigo beneath the fabric of his glove.</p><p>	Gerda watched him survey the room, his eyes finally landing on Freya’s bunk. He reached forward to pull the curtain back-</p><p>	Gerda sat up straight, causing the boy to scramble back out the window, still without making any noise. She threw her feet off the mattress and followed him, grabbing the collar of his nightshirt before he could disappear off the balcony.</p><p>	The moonlight cast shadows across his broad shoulders. Gerda tugged on his collar, forcing the boy to turn around. Her eyes widened. “Casper?”</p><p>	He cringed. “Look, I’m sorry, it was just a stupid dare,” he whispered. “I just needed to get a quick glimpse of what she looked like and then I was going to leave, I swear.”</p><p>	Gerda let go of his collar, but stepped between him and the balcony’s edge. “What? How did you even get up here?”</p><p>	“Our towers are really close, you’d be surprised how easy the climb is.”</p><p>	Gerda stared at him, incredulously. “You do realize how creepy that sounds, right?!”</p><p>	Casper frowned. “Well, when you say it like that…”</p><p>	“What is Dean Dove-”</p><p>	Casper gripped her shoulders. “Please don’t tell anybody.”</p><p>	“You snuck into my dorm room!”</p><p>	“I’ll leave right now and I’ll never come back. I’ve got nothing against Freya, I just really needed to prove to them I could do it.” Gerda did not look amused. “Aren’t you curious about what she actually looks like?”</p><p>	Gerda brushed his hands off. “If Freya felt comfortable showing her face, she would do it,” she said. </p><p>	“You won’t tell anybody I made it up here, will you?”</p><p>	Gerda glanced back into the room, everyone was still asleep. She folded her hands behind her back so Casper wouldn’t see her finger turn violet as she found Casper’s tug and yanked it hard.</p><p>	Gerda wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for, what kind of malice she expected to see. Whatever it was, there was none of it in Casper’s mind. Only swathes of gold, a little less brilliant than Arthur’s, a magenta well of almost-justified anger, and a river of green tinged grey. She dipped her toe into the current. Fear and disappointment, or fear of disappointment. </p><p>	Gerda let go, her finger turned to its normal color.</p><p>	“You can’t do everything people tell you to,” she whispered. </p><p>	Casper didn’t say anything.</p><p>	She turned her back on him. “Get out, this is the only warning I’m giving.”</p><p>	He slipped off the balcony without a sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trial by Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver stood in front of Gerda and Kai, the sunset’s dimming orange light glinting off of his metal-turning cheek. He had since lost most of the flexibility in his torso, but at least his stiff hair didn’t ruffle in the wind. It was almost nightfall, and as soon as the sun disappeared from the sky, Oliver would have to watch his students from the stands. He would need to be brief. </p><p>	“I’ve taught you everything I can in this short amount of time,” Oliver said. “I’m afraid after today I won’t be of much use.”</p><p>	“Nonsense!” said Gerda.</p><p>	Oliver’s lips turned up with a creak. At least he could still smile. “Remember, you can always throw down your handkerchief in danger and you’ll be brought back here immediately. If possible, you should find an ally in the forest. Two heads are better than one.” He looked at Gerda. “Do you have it?”</p><p>	“Yes.” She reached inside her cloak and pulled out a dagger. “I don’t think I’ll be needing it though,” she said.</p><p>	“Well, if you do, at least you have a weapon. That will give you a leg up against the other Evergirls.”</p><p>	Gerda nodded. Nevermind that she had instructed Elisa and Freya to do the same. They never considered each other competition, anyways.</p><p>	“Best of luck to you both,” Oliver said, drawing his arm up to a tight salute. He pulled out his crutch-baton and walked away.</p><p>	Charlotte threw her arms around Kai and Gerda. “Good luck, guys! I’ll be watching from the stands!” She took turns individually hugging both of them. </p><p>	“Not sure what you’ll be watching, though,” Geo said. Charlotte hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. </p><p>	Ralph came up behind both of them with a bag of popped corn in his hands. Nobody asked him how he got it, he would probably give a cryptic half answer, anyway. <br/>“Whatever happens, we’ll get to hear your epic battle stories,” he said.</p><p>	Elisa ran up with Henri trailing behind. “I hope things aren’t too ‘epic’,” she said.</p><p>	Henri waved shyly at them, interrupted by Charlotte’s enthusiastic hug. “You’ll be fine!” she said, then wrapped Elisa in a bear hug, too. “I can’t believe all my friends are in the Trial! One of you could win!” She winked at Ralph. “One of you will win, and Ralph and I will win by default.”</p><p>	“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” said Kai trying to control his goofy smile.</p><p>	Ralph smirked. “Let her have this moment.”</p><p>	Charlotte scanned the crowd for the competitors who escaped her affection. She spotted Edmund talking with Jesse, or Jesse talking to Edmund. “Eddie!” He turned just in time for Charlotte to tackle him. Gerda laughed as he turned bright pink, along with the rare smile that slowly crept onto his face. </p><p>	“She’s in a good mood.”</p><p>	Freya had crept up behind Gerda, probably trying to avoid Charlotte’s crushing embrace. Her heavy skirt was replaced with lighter material, cropped slightly in the front so she could run without tripping on the hem. </p><p>	Elisa nodded. “I was a little worried she might be sad about not making the top ten. I suppose I underestimated her.”</p><p>	“I guess it helps that Jack’s going to be sitting in the stands with her,” said Geo.</p><p>	Ralph chuckled. “Yeah, I’m really looking forward to third-wheeling.”</p><p>	A horn blew in the front row of the stands, signaling for competitors and spectators alike to take their places. Charlotte ran up just in time to give Freya a hug before joining Ralph and Jack up in the stands.</p><p>	Dean Dovey and Lady Lesso, the Dean of the School for Evil, stood beside each end of a long line in front of the Blue Forest. Along the line were small numbers spread out evenly ranging from 1 to 10. An Ever and Never of each ranking stood at their number, waiting anxiously for the horn to blow again and get the night over with.</p><p>	Jocelyn stood at the 10 mark, shifting nervously. She and the tenth-ranked Never beside her would be the first to enter the forest. The others would enter in fifteen-minute increments. The Ever rankings were as follows:</p><p>1 - Geoffrey of Hamelin<br/>2 - Casper of Carabas<br/>3 - Gerda<br/>4 - Edmund of Walleye Spring<br/>5 - Kai of Kingdom Kyrgios<br/>6 - Theresa of Thicket Thumble<br/>7 - Elisa of Jaunt Jolie<br/>8 - Henri of Kingdom Percival<br/>9 - Freya of Avalon<br/>10 - Jocelyn of Putsi</p><p>	Geo sat down on the grass. It would take a while for his turn to enter the forest, and he wasn’t going to spend it standing around doing nothing.</p><p>	Dean Dovey recapped the rules, along with Lady Lesso’s occasional interruption. Whoever lasted the whole night in the Blue Forest would be declared the winner and receive five extra first-place ranks. If there were multiple winners, each would receive two first-place ranks. Nevers and Evers could fight amongst themselves with approved weapons, special talents, and spells, but both sides would be subject to various obstacles laid about the forest. If a competitor came across mortal danger, they were instructed to throw down their enchanted handkerchief of surrender. When it hit the ground, the competitor would be transported to safety.</p><p>	With that out of the way, Lady Lesso turned a large hourglass on its head and instructed Professor Lukas to blow the horn again.</p><p>	Jocelyn sprinted into the woods alongside her Never counterpart. The Trial had begun.</p><p>	It wasn’t long until they heard blood-curdling screams. Freya flinched. She glanced at the hourglass, only a few grains of sand left. When the horn blew, she picked up her skirts and walked in, much unlike the Never beside her who ran so fast he tripped over himself.</p><p>	Fifteen minutes later, the horn blew for Henri.</p><p>	And Elisa.</p><p>	Theresa.</p><p>	Kai. </p><p>	He glanced at Gerda before he went, trying to flash an encouraging smile, but his eyes betrayed him, revealing to her and everyone how terrified he truly was.</p><p>	Edmund pulled his hood over his head before going. </p><p>	And then it was Gerda’s turn. She took a deep breath and ran in. </p><p>	It was dark inside the woods. Darker than the field in front of it. Gerda could only see by the faint light of her finger glow.</p><p>	A dart of glowing magenta whizzed past Gerda’s head. She quickly cast the camouflage charm on herself and made a break for it, hoping the clever Never who hid at the entrance couldn’t hear her run by.</p><p>	Gerda ran as far as she could, nearly running straight into a gurgling river. The sand that marked its bank glowed a deep ocean blue and the fish in the river glowed the same color. They dashed westward with frantic strokes of their fins. Either swimming to something or away from something, Gerda couldn’t tell. She adjusted her cloak and followed the fish northwest.</p><p>	The river led to a vast patch of pumpkins, breaking off into several small streams from there. As the fish chose a stream to follow, the glow faded from their scales, and Gerda couldn’t see them in the water anymore. She sighed and examined her surroundings.</p><p>	Everywhere she looked there were pumpkins. Their vines coiled around each other haphazardly, and the plants themselves didn’t seem to be maintained in any way given the thick sprouts of weeds that surrounded each pumpkin plant. </p><p>	In the distance loomed ginormous figures that swayed in the wind. They moved slowly, wobbling with every step. The monster closest to her stopped moving. Slowly, he turned around, letting Gerda get a good look at its hollow, glowing eyes, and crooked smile. Her breath caught. </p><p>	She dove behind a particularly large pumpkin and counted to twenty, listening for the sound of its footsteps. Twenty seconds passed. She peeked up from behind the pumpkin.</p><p>	The coast was clear. </p><p>	Just as Gerda was about to creep away from the pumpkin field, a series of whoops and hollers caught the monsters’ attention. Gerda looked up in time to see a ginormous pumpkin fly through the air, aimed directly at one of the monster’s faces. </p><p>	A makeshift catapult stood at the edge of the pumpkin patch where a rowdy group of Nevers hurried to reload it with another pumpkin. The first flying pumpkin Gerda had seen grazed the monster’s arm, but another one smacked it right in the face only seconds later. </p><p>	The Nevers whooped as the monster came crashing down. They didn’t seem bothered by the hoards of giant monsters lumbering towards them, holding up their thin arms with a glinting hook attached to their wrists, perfect for gauging a student’s eyes out.</p><p>	Gerda gripped her dagger in her hand, cutting through the vines that had since coiled around her ankles. She ran the opposite way of the Nevers, reentering the forest yet again.</p><p>	The moss covering the ground cradled the sore arches of her feet, but every step she took left a glowing blue footprint behind. Gerda stared at the glowing marks behind her. She circled around a tree and backtracked over her footsteps, effectively ruining the track. </p><p>	There had to be a way through the mossy forest without leaving her path...Gerda glanced at the nearest tree. Its trunk divided into two early on and the rest of the branches looked thick enough to support her weight. She cast a backward glance at the Nevers and their catapult, a few of them waving their handkerchiefs in the air as the pumpkin monsters closed in.</p><p>	Gerda grabbed the branch and climbed the tree in seconds. Thankfully, the forest was thick enough for her to climb from tree to tree without much of a problem. The leaves covered the majority of her body from sight, so no one could see her unless they were at the perfect angle. It was remarkable how little people looked up.</p><p>	The moss below melded into turquoise blades of grass with the occasional periwinkle wildflower. Gerda was just about to hop down from the tree she crouched in when two figures came running past her. Both Evers, the boy struggling to hold the both of them up, and the girl recoiling with each step he took.</p><p>	The Everboy propped the girl up with a tree trunk. Gerda couldn’t see his face from where he stood, but she recognized his voice. “Give me your handkerchief,” Geo said, holding a hand out to the girl. </p><p>	Gerda could see her just fine, but the charred, melted skin of her face made her want to vomit. Jocelyn struggled to shake her head.</p><p>	“Josie, hand it over. Or at least tell me where it is.”</p><p>	“No,” she croaked. “I can last a little longer.”</p><p>	Geo rubbed his temples. “You need immediate medical attention.” Jocelyn didn’t say anything. “Josie, please. It’ll be my fault for not getting help if you die.”</p><p>	She looked at him, for there wasn’t anywhere else to look without turning her singed neck, then sighed. “It’s in my collar,” she said.</p><p>	Geo plucked it from the collar of her dress without any added embarrassment and slammed it on the ground. Jocelyn disappeared, but the stench of burnt skin lingered. </p><p>	Gerda covered her nose with her hand and watched Geo run in the opposite direction he came from. She reached for the branch of another tree to follow him but her hand landed on an abnormally shaped bump on the tree. A beehive, almost perfectly concealed by the tree’s leaves.</p><p>	Gerda scrambled to get down from the tree, falling on the grass with a yelp. The sound of angry buzzing filled her ears and she ran faster than should have been possible. Darting between trees and vaulting over bushes until, finally, the buzzing stopped.</p><p>	The adrenaline of the chase caught up with Gerda and suddenly it became very hard to breathe. She leaned against a tree and stared at the field of flowers in front of her. It was peaceful, the flowers swaying with the slight breeze. There were no signs of life in the field other than the flowers and a very faint figure gliding through them.  The figure didn’t seem hostile, and Gerda was too winded to run and hide.</p><p>	She watched this figure walk through the field. It took a small step, then stumbled back, then forward again. The figure rocked from side to side until, finally, it collapsed in the field.</p><p>	Gerda waited for a moment, hoping the figure would get back up. A minute passed. </p><p>	She ran into the field.</p><p>	The figure had already been so far away, it would surely take forever to reach it. Halfway there and Gerda already felt winded, her body gaining weight with each step. Finally, she came across the body, laying amongst the crumpled flowers. Her raven hair spread around her head like a glossy fan.</p><p>	It was Elisa.</p><p>	Gerda grabbed Elisa by the underarms and began to shuffle back out of the field. The world around her shifted in and out of focus and she found herself blinking too long and too often. Only a little further and she could rest. Only a little. Just a few more steps.</p><p>	Gerda pitched forward. Her eyes slid open for a moment, but their weight was too much to fight against, and they closed for a very long time.</p><p>***</p><p>	Edmund floundered in the cold river, trying desperately to keep his head above the waters. He waved his handkerchief around, but there he remained, still fighting the relentless waves. The rules never elaborated what constituted as “the ground”. </p><p>	Another wave came crashing over Edmund’s head and he came up sputtering, water spurting out of his mouth. He dove towards the riverbank, handkerchief clutched in his hand. A corner of the fabric grazed the sand just as the current closed over his head.</p><p>***</p><p>	The first thing Gerda saw was Kai’s face, his brow drawn tightly against his eyes, and his lips pressed into a thin line. The scene around him was still blurry, and he swayed in and out of focus, but she was grateful to see a familiar face. </p><p>	Kai’s eyes lit up as her eyes slid open. He waved someone over, his lips moving to form words Gerda couldn’t hear clearly. She tried to sit up but Kai pushed her down gently. “You shouldn’t sit up just yet,” he said. “You’re still recovering from...from whatever was in that field.”</p><p>	Another face loomed over hers, but he took longer to recognize. “Is Elisa showing any signs yet?” he asked Kai.</p><p>	“No, not yet. But maybe she will, now that Gerda’s up.”</p><p>	The boy nodded slowly. Gerda squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them, bringing the dark pixels in her vision to focus. Henri.</p><p>	She tried to speak, but only a soft whisper of her voice came through. “Where...how?”</p><p>	Kai handed her a small pouch of water, which she drank in small sips. “I found you and Elisa passed out in the flower field. Thankfully, Henri saw me carrying you to this cave and helped move Elisa, too. We’ve been waiting for you to wake up ever since,” he said.</p><p>	Kai took back the water, which he handed to Henri. He wiped off the edge Gerda drank from and attached it to his belt. “We were feeling a little lightheaded ourselves after bringing you out of the field,” said Henri. “But the fresh air seemed to reduce the flowers’ effect. We can only hope it does the same for Elisa.”</p><p>	Gerda nodded, instinctively taking a deep breath. “I don’t know,” she said. “Elisa was in there longer than I.”</p><p>	Henri stilled. “What do you mean?”</p><p>	Gerda struggled to sit up. She waited for the pounding headache that came with it to subside. “I saw Elisa faint first. She was a long way away from where I was, so she probably breathed more of the toxins in than I did.” Gerda glanced at Elisa’s limp form lying on the cave’s floor, her feet propped up on a large rock and the ribbon around her waist untied. “Does that change anything?”</p><p>	Kai left Gerda’s side to check Elisa’s pulse. “I’m not sure.”</p><p>	Henri lightly pushed Kai aside and checked her pulse himself. “It’s still really slow,” he murmured.</p><p>	“I think we should wait a few more minutes and see if she wakes up,” said Kai. “If not...we should forfeit her.”</p><p>	Henri nodded. </p><p>	The three of them traded stories of what little they knew about the other competitors. Henri told them he saw a whirlpool in the river drag Edmund under. He had only seen him throw his handkerchief down, but the river whirlpool was known for grabbing people who came too close. Kai saw Freya and a few others battling a group of spiricks. From what little he could see, it looked like Casper forfeited a little before Freya did. She had thrown the handkerchief when one of the creatures coiled around her torso in an attempt to suffocate her. Gerda told them about Jocelyn and the Nevers at the pumpkin patch.</p><p>	Henri cast a worried glance at Elisa. He checked her pulse again. “I can barely feel it,” he said. “It’s getting slower every second.” </p><p>	Gerda crept forward and plucked Elisa’s handkerchief from her collar, knowing she wouldn’t approve of Henri’s alarming closeness. Henri held out a hand for the handkerchief, his own clutched in the other hand. </p><p>	“Are you going with her?” she asked.</p><p>	Henri nodded. “They won’t be able to help her if they don’t know what caused this,” he said.</p><p>	Kai stood up and patted him on the back. “Thanks for your help, Henri. You lasted a better part of the night.”</p><p>	“Good luck. Both of you.” With that, Henri placed both of the handkerchieves on the ground. Gerda watched him and Elisa disappear.</p><p>	Kai leaned back on the wall of the cave. “You really had me scared, you know,” he said. “I wasn’t sure if this was a, uh, a sleeping beauty situation or if you were already too far gone or-”</p><p>	Gerda crossed the cave floor to sit next to him. Standing up made her head feel a little fuzzy, but she didn’t mind. “I’m alright now,” she said. “Thank you.” </p><p>	A particularly cold wind blew her way. She shivered and drew her cloak tighter around her body. </p><p>	Kai stood up. “I’ll look for firewood,” he said. “We could probably wait the night out in here.”</p><p>	Gerda nodded. She would’ve offered to go with him, but she knew the flower’s effects hadn’t worn off completely and she’d only slow him down.</p><p>	It felt like hours had passed before Gerda worked up the courage to peek her head out of the cave. Kai still hadn’t returned and she was beginning to get worried. The grass leading from the cave didn’t give many signs of where he could have gone except for a single heel print in a muddy patch of the ground.</p><p>	Gerda clutched her dagger in her hand and walked in the direction the heel print pointed. Tracking was one of the few skills in Surviving Fairy Tales she had a natural affinity for. A snapped twig here, another footprint there.</p><p>	The tracking signs stopped at a group of old, dying bushes. In front of the bushes lay a sword. Kai’s sword. </p><p>	Gerda picked it up and scrambled back as the bushes growled at her. She held the sword in front of her, the tip pointed at the bushes. “Who’s there?” she said. The bushes growled again, this time inching forward. </p><p>Gerda whirled around to see a few more bushes closing in around her. A moth dipped down in front of her and one of the closer bushes extended a sickly branch, crushed its pretty wings, and absorbed the whole thing. </p><p>The bushes were close now, close enough to begin tearing at the hem of her skirt and the corners of her cloak. She looked for a way over the bushes, but there wasn’t enough time to form a solid plan. Something bit her leg, its thorns piercing her skin and sinking into her flesh. Gerda yelped and threw down her handkerchief.</p><p>***</p><p>	Geo grappled at the vines wrapping around his throat. With every movement they tightened and he felt the color drain out of his cheeks. A vine slithered under his nose and began to wrap around his lips. Before he could lose the ability to move his jaw, Geo bit the vine as hard as he could.</p><p>	This earned him a few spare seconds to twist his body around and grab his sword. He severed the vines from around his body and lay panting in the aftermath. One last vine slithered up, but his blade eliminated the threat, twitching before it finally went limp.</p><p>	Geo rubbed his sore throat. He looked up at the sky and sat up with a bolt. Swathes of pink and orange had begun their slow climb up into the sky. </p><p>	The first glint of sunrise. It was over.</p><p>***</p><p>	Geo landed in the field of the School for Good and Evil in front of a tense audience. An uproar of applause rippled through the bleachers, drowning out the sound of a few “boeing” Nevers. He straightened his shoulders and tried to put up a triumphant smile.</p><p>	While Dean Dovey and Lady Lesso congratulated him and the Never winner, Geo scanned the crowd for his friends. Charlotte, Jack, and Ralph sat in the second row of the bleachers, probably where most of the cheers came from. Edmund sat next to Ralph in a fresh set of clothes and a towel, and Freya clapped politely beside him.</p><p>	Kai and Gerda stood next to Charlotte, brought to their feet in the excitement. His uniform was torn beyond repair and bandages covered his arms, torso, and part of his face. Gerda’s cloak and dress were slightly torn, but her right leg took the brunt of whatever had attacked them. She leaned heavily on her left leg and grasped Kai’s shoulder whenever someone stomped on the bleachers. Elisa was nowhere to be found.</p><p>	Geo didn’t exactly look like a dashing prince himself. The tips of his hair had been singed by the adolescent dragon he and Jocelyn had the misfortune of meeting. The pumpkin vines that nearly suffocated him would surely leave bruises along his neck, torso, and wrists. He hadn’t broken his leg, but ever since a stymph’s tail slammed into his hip, he walked with a dramatic limp. On top of it all, he looked about five seconds away from collapsing.</p><p>	Jocelyn wasn’t anywhere in the crowd. Geo blew out a long, tired breath. Hopefully she was back in the School getting treated for  her burns. He’d have to visit her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur propped his feet up on the desk. “You got a plan?” he asked.</p><p>	Gerda shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure...all of the others in my class have manifested weeks ago. How am I supposed to compete in the Circus of Talents when I have no talent?”</p><p>	“I was talking about the Snow Ball, but okay.”</p><p>	Gerda flushed. She flopped into a chair. “I haven’t even thought about the Ball.”</p><p>	Arthur reached below his desk and shuffled through his bookbag. “Well,” he said, “since we’re talking about the Circus, I have something for you.” He placed a small, leatherbound notebook on the desk in front of her.</p><p>	Gerda flipped through the book. “It’s empty,” she said, shuffling through the blank pages again.</p><p>	Arthur laughed. “Of course it is! Look, I had a hard time manifesting, too. I started writing a journal for my magical activity and it helped a lot.”</p><p>	The journal had obviously been made with care, the leather was soft and smooth, and the gold clasp shone. Gerda closed the notebook and hugged it to her chest. “Thank you.”</p><p>	“No problem,” Arthur said. He slung his book bag over his shoulder. “That’s all I have for this week. Utilising your special talent is all about knowing yourself, I can’t help much in that area.” With that, he swung open the classroom door, holding it long enough for Gerda to skip through.</p><p>The courtyard where her friends normally met was louder than usual. Ralph shot arrows dangerously close to Geo’s head, cheering when Geo caught all of them by their shafts. Elisa sat in a corner next to Edmund, knitting a scarf so quickly that one could only see the needles as blurs. While she did this, Edmund held one of her finished scarves, very slowly turning its cheap, scratchy wool into fine, fuzzy material. </p><p>Kai looked up from the glass of water he was freezing. “Gerda, you’re just in time!” he said. “We’re training for the Circus”</p><p>Geo caught an arrow seconds before it pierced his right eye. He pointed the arrow at Ralph. “You nearly killed me!”</p><p>“But I didn’t,” said Ralph, smirking.</p><p>Freya walked in behind Gerda. Charlotte peeked her head out from behind the bushes. “You heard everything?” she asked.</p><p>Freya nodded. “Clear as a bell.”</p><p>Kai smiled at Gerda and led her to sit down at a bench. “It’s a little chaotic,” he said. Gerda nodded, watching the bush behind Edmund sprout ginormous roses. Her friends never officially came out and named their talents, making the courtyard space all the more unpredictable.</p><p>Kai threw a chip of ice at Geo, who deflected it without turning his head to see. “Geo’s sharpening his reflexes, Edmund is beautifying things, Elisa is knitting really fast, Charlotte’s helping Freya magically eavesdrop, and I’m freezing things.” Kai looked around at the others. “Did I get that right?”</p><p>Freya shrugged. “I call it extensive, selective hearing.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Gerda asked.</p><p>“I can hear things from far away and I can narrow it down to hear and amplify one specific sound.” Freya leaned against the bench she sat on. “Luckily, I can turn it on and off, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything.”</p><p>Charlotte slid an instrument case out from underneath a bush. She opened the lid and drew out a lute. </p><p>Elisa set down her knitting. “Is that new?” she asked.</p><p>Charlotte nodded enthusiastically. “I got it over Winter break. It sounds even better than it looks.” She strummed a chord to prove her point. “I brought it here with me for the Circus.”</p><p>“For the Circus?” Freya asked. </p><p>“Catherine needs an accompanist.”</p><p>Geo groaned. “You should’ve seen Josie’s face when they announced the Circus of Talents competitors. She’s still fuming about Catherine taking her place at tenth. I mean, I offered to help her study for that one test but…” he shrugged.</p><p>A particularly cold wind blew right in Gerda’s face. She wrapped her winter cloak tighter around herself. </p><p>Charlotte put the lute back in its case and laid her own cloak over it. “We should find a new place to stay. At least until it gets warmer.”</p><p>Kai nodded. “I think there’s a place near the groom room,” he said. “Barely anybody uses it, so I’m sure nobody will mind.”</p><p>Ralph searched for his arrows on the ground, with Geo’s begrudging help. “Fine by me.”</p><p>Everyone packed up their things and hurried back into the palace. Gerda smiled at the sudden flush of warmth that greeted her at the door. They followed Kai up a set of stairs onto the second floor, busy with Evers trying to squeeze into the Groom room. </p><p>Casper slipped through the large doors without a sound. He waved at them, then, despite Freya’s obvious agitation, walked closer. “Hey, Freya, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”</p><p>She didn’t turn to look at him. “Oh?”</p><p>He hurried to keep up with her, unfazed. “Yes, it’s kind of important.”</p><p>“Fine. What is it you need to say?”</p><p>Casper glanced behind Freya, where Charlotte loomed over her shoulder, smiling gleefully. He cleared his throat. “Um, I was hoping I could talk to you...alone?”</p><p>Freya didn’t say anything. Casper was a good speaker, everything he said came with a purpose, he used words well and efficiently. “Um” was simply not in his vocabulary. “Alright,” she said.</p><p>Whatever it was that Casper needed to say, he was nervous about it, which thrilled Freya.</p><p>He waited for the rest of Freya’s friends to walk beyond earshot. Beyond normal earshot. He cleared his throat again. “So, I know you’ve been training really hard for the Circus of Talents, but the Snow Ball is coming up, too.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And...it’s a big part of our final grade.”</p><p>Freya glanced behind her, where Kai was opening a door at the end of the hall. “What are you getting at?” she asked, folding her arms.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the Snow Ball with me?” Casper asked.</p><p>Freya found it very hard not to laugh and, for once in her life, she was glad to wear the veil that hid her smirk. “What makes you think I would want to go to the ball with you?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, in the Trial, I got the impression you maybe didn’t hate me.”</p><p>“That was different,” Freya said. “We were allies against a common enemy.” </p><p>She tried to walk away, but Casper followed her. “I don’t see why we can’t be allies now,” he said. “Why can’t we be friends? That’s all I’m asking.”</p><p>Freya stopped walking, but didn’t turn to face Casper. He kept going. “Do you have someone else in mind?” he asked. </p><p>Not really. To be honest, she had avoided the idea of going with a date at all, even though her grade would take a serious hit. Even if she wanted to go with somebody, no one other than her friends would talk to her, let alone be her date to the dance. On the other hand, it was nothing short of a miracle that her abysmal beautification class ranks didn’t take her off of the top ten list. There was no way she would be able to recover from a lost SnowBall grade. </p><p>“You really want to go with me?” she asked, the sarcasm gone.</p><p>Casper nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“As friends?”</p><p>“As friends.” Casper held out a hand and, to prove his point, shook hers rather than the traditional kiss. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said, then walked down the hall with a confident spring in his step.</p><p>Gerda poked her head out from a door down the hall. “Freya? Is everything alright?” she asked.</p><p>Freya watched Casper walk down the hall, trying desperately to ignore the odd warmth in her chest. “Everything’s fine. He was just asking me about a school project.”</p><p>Gerda ushered her into the room Kai had found. It was small and bare of all decoration except for an old lamp, a dusty rug, and a small sofa. Ralph knelt at the fireplace clutching an old box of matches, trying to light the small pile of wood left there. Geo stood at the far edge of the room, next to a small, barred window. He fished around his pocket for his glasses and put them on, the bridge resting on the edge of his nose, so he could properly examine the many tears in the old curtains.</p><p>Charlotte flopped onto the sofa. “This place could use some serious redecoration,” she said, smiling wide. “It’s the perfect project for us.”</p><p>Edmund placed a hand on the rug between the fireplace and couch, squeezing his eyes shut. As his finger glowed a rich navy blue, the dust blew out of the rug in a small flurry. Each dull thread renewed itself to a vibrant color, reconnecting with its other half if it had snapped, or ridding itself of an ugly stain. The end product was a bit outdated, but beautiful, nevertheless.</p><p>Freya circled the room. “We can fix or replace what’s already here, but I’m not sure how we could bring in more furniture. An armchair would be nice.”</p><p>Gerda sat next to Charlotte on the sofa. “I’m sure we could figure something out,” she said. “Dean Dovey might donate if we ask.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Geo shoved his glasses back in his pocket. “I can embroider the curtains, but I’ll need to get my kit,” he said.</p><p>Elisa nodded. “They are awfully plain.”</p><p>Kai reached up to the curtain rod, Ralph hurried over to give him a leg up. After a few moments of fumbling around, Kai pulled the curtains off of the rod and tossed them to Edmund. He got to work immediately, removing stains from the light material and repairing the tears.</p><p>Ralph nodded at Geo. “Could you get us some firewood while you’re out?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Geo said, slipping out of the room. </p><p>The Chivalry tower wasn’t far from the room, but he hurried up its many flights of stairs, anyway. It had been awhile since he sewed or embroidered anything, save for the occasional patch sewing challenge in Chivalry and Grooming class, and he was eager to get to work again. Before going to school, Geo hated the tedious work of stitching. Overtime, he had come to miss it terribly.</p><p>Geo swung open the door to room 34 and rummaged through the chest at the base of his bunk bed. He pulled a relatively small case out from the bottom and flipped its tarnished buckle. Three separate trays folded out of the case, the top tray a good deal smaller than the others with a case of needles of various sizes, a small pair of scissors, and various sewing utensils. The rest of the trays held a variety of threads every color of the rainbow and every shade of every color. All organized in rainbow order, of course.</p><p>Geo closed the case. He hurried out of the room and down the stairs, so busy wondering where he could find firewood that he didn’t notice Jocelyn walking slowly down the hall. They nearly ran into each other, but luckily, Geo stopped in his tracks. </p><p>“Sorry, Josie.”</p><p>She recovered from the Trials well: only a few scars along the sides of her face and wrist remained. It had taken a lot of time and expensive concoctions, but the discolored burns on her skin had nearly faded completely by the time Winter Break rolled around. She never let anybody visit her during the first few weeks of recovery, except for Geo’s occasional chat. Even then, it had taken a while for her to let him in, and she did so out of obligation rather than solidified trust.  Although she would never admit it in a million years, she appreciated his company.</p><p>“What’s the rush?” Jocelyn asked, keeping Geo from rushing off again.</p><p>He didn’t seem bothered by the hold-up, and answered her gladly. “I just need to get some firewood. Any idea where I can find some?”</p><p>“I have a stack you can use in my dorm,” she said, pointing in the general direction of the Charity tower. </p><p>“Why do you have firewood in your room?”</p><p>Jocelyn shrugged and led him down the hall. “We never use the fireplace so the wood kind of just stays there,” she said.</p><p>“My dorm doesn’t have a fireplace.”</p><p>“I don’t think Dean Dovey would let a bunch of boys play with fire unsupervised.”</p><p>Geo smiled. “Good point.”</p><p>Jocelyn stopped at the door to the Charity tower. “I’ll be right back,” she said, slipping through the door. </p><p>Geo waited at the door, whistling a cheerful tune with his hand in his pocket. The other clasped tightly around the handle to his sewing kit. It wasn’t long until Jocelyn came back down with a large pile of wood in her hands, huffing from the run up and down the stairs.</p><p>Geo took a bit of the wood from the pile and led her back to the room Kai had found. “Thanks for the help,” he said.</p><p>Jocelyn shrugged. “No problem.” She glanced at the mysterious case in Geo’s hands, but didn’t say anything about it. Probably nothing that important. “So...the Snow Ball’s coming up.”</p><p>“Yeah, it is.”</p><p>Jocelyn tried to read his neutral expression. “Do you have a date yet?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Neither do I.”</p><p>Geo raised an eyebrow at her, smiling wide. “Josie, are you asking me to the Snow Ball?”</p><p>Jocelyn flushed and shook her head. </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Right, I have to ask you.”</p><p>Geo never put much thought into who he’d ask to the ball, but the thought of going with Jocelyn wasn’t too terrible. She was pretty and had a good head on her shoulders, and despite their poor encounters before school, she was kind enough to him now. People change, maybe he was too quick to judge her before. He hadn’t put much thought in any kind of romantic future with her, but then again, he never gave her the chance.</p><p>Geo cleared his throat. “Josie, do you want to go to the Snow Ball with me?”</p><p>	Jocelyn’s prim grin broke into a genuine smile. “I’d love to,” she said, trying to conceal her excitement to an appropriate amount. </p><p>	By then, they had arrived at the door to the room. With his hands full, Geo kicked the door lightly with his foot. Charlotte swung open the door and quickly took the firewood from Jocelyn’s arms. Edmund took Geo’s wood. </p><p>	Geo gestured inside. “You’re welcome to stay with us, if you want,” he said.</p><p>	Jocelyn peered into the shabby room, then back at Geo. She sighed. “I wish I could, but I need to make up an Animal Communications test. I’ll see you later, though.”<br/>	Geo waved. “Good luck on the test.”</p><p>	Charlotte closed the door behind him just as Ralph successfully lit the fireplace. He pulled out a fire poker and began stoking the small flame. While he was gone, Edmund had beautified the curtains and laid them out on the rug. Geo sat down in front of one of the curtains and set the sewing kit beside him. </p><p>	“Is there a specific pattern we’re looking for?” he asked, leafing through the collection of thread in his kit. </p><p>	Freya ran her hand over a corner of the rug. “Red and gold seems to be a recurring theme.” She looked up. “It would be wonderful if you could match the pattern of the rug.” <br/>	Geo plucked a small pencil out from the first tray of his kit. He put his glasses on before sketching patterns on the curtains, checking the rug for reference before making the soft, wispy marks. “The marks should wash out easily,” he said.</p><p>	While Geo marked up the curtains, Ralph coaxed the small flame in the fireplace into a roaring fire. He stood back and admired his work before sitting on the sofa between Gerda and Charlotte. The three of them watched him work in content silence.</p><p>	Charlotte picked up a pillow and fiddled with its shabby case. “Do you have any idea what's happening with our dresses for the ball?” she asked.</p><p> Elisa set her knitting down for a moment, thinking. “I believe they have an archive of several different dresses and tweak them for each student. I’m just making an assumption, something similar happened for my brothers.</p><p>Geo stood up and examined the faint marks on the curtains. He nodded in Elisa’s direction, then knelt down to make a few more adjustments on the fabric. “Yeah, the archive is huge. Different colors, fabrics, and silhouettes. All my dad and I have to change is minor things like sashes and sizing,” he said. “Suits for guys aren’t as big of a deal, though.”<br/>Ralph laughed to himself. “Please get some sleep this week.”</p><p>“We do not need a repeat of Geo the sleep deprivation monster,” Charlotte said.</p><p>Gerda ignored them. “Will your father be here this week?”</p><p>Geo tensed slightly, then nodded his head in a ‘maybe’ answer. “He’s getting old and the stress is a bit too much. This is the last year he’s heading the project, he’s only coming to supervise.” He sighed. “My sisters are coming to help.”</p><p>	Edmund looked up from his spot next to the fireplace. “You have sisters?”</p><p>	Geo nodded. “Belle and Marge are...energetic.”</p><p>	Charlotte hopped up from the couch with an excited smile on her face. “They should totally be able to come to the ball with us! It’d be so much fun!”<br/>	Geo dropped the pencil to glare at Charlotte. “That’s an awful idea.”</p><p>	Charlotte glared back, but Gerda pulled her back down to sit at the couch. Kai shrugged apologetically at her. “He’s not wrong,” he said. “We’ve spent these past few months learning all the complicated dances and etiquette. Going in blind might do more harm than good.”</p><p>	“Exactly,” Geo said. He set to work on marking up the other curtain. “Most of the pressure is about the dress and the date, anyways.”</p><p>	Ralph stood up to feed more wood into the fire. He turned back to the others. “Speaking of dates, who’s everyone going with?”</p><p>	Nobody said anything.</p><p>	Ralph frowned. “Come on, guys. It’s not like you’re getting married, or anything.”</p><p>	“Then who are you going with, Ralph?” Elisa asked.</p><p>	He smiled easily. “Brenna and I are going together.”</p><p>	Gerda looked at him curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. Finally, she asked, “who?”</p><p>	“Oh, I guess you haven’t met her. Brenna of Ravenswood. I can introduce you at the ball, she’s cool.”</p><p>	Gerda thought for sure that Ravenswood was a Never kingdom, but she didn’t say anything. There was a good possibility that she was wrong, and even then, anybody Ralph trusted she could trust, too. </p><p>Charlotte smoothed the skirt of her dress. “Jack and I are planning on going together.”</p><p>	“Jack?” Freya asked, more alarmed than curious. </p><p>	“He asked me ages ago.” Freya’s surprise seemed to only encourage Charlotte. “I normally hate fancy events, but I’ve been looking forward to the ball ever since then.”<br/>	Elisa smiled to herself. “I think Henri’s going to ask me,” she said. </p><p>	Geo laughed. “Yeah, but he’s too much of a -”</p><p>	“Geo, it was a surprise,” Kai said, looking at him like a disapproving mother.</p><p>Geo shrugged. “Clearly not.”</p><p>Elisa feigned interest in her knitting with flushed cheeks and a gleeful smile. </p><p>“Edmund, what about you?” Ralph asked.</p><p>Edmund looked up for a moment, then dipped his head and shrugged. </p><p>“You can just go with someone as friends,” Charlotte said.</p><p>Freya nodded. “It doesn’t have to be romantic.”</p><p>Edmund fiddled with a golden tassel on the rug. “I’m not sure someone would want to go with me as a friend or anything else,” he mumbled.</p><p>Ralph patted his back. “Ditte doesn’t have a date. You could go together.”</p><p>Geo chuckled. “You really do know everyone.”</p><p>“I suppose I could ask her…” Edmund said.</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” said Ralph. “No reason to be nervous.”</p><p>Gerda sat on the sofa with her hands in her lap, formulating answers for when someone asked her who she was going with. But instead, the conversation turned to how some extravagant Everboys asked their dates. The stories ranged from embarrassing to clever, and eventually all the friends agreed that keeping things simple was the best strategy.<br/>Before long, Elisa had to pack up her knitting, Edmund and Charlotte had to fold the curtains, and Geo had to pack up his sewing kit. Kai offered to put out the fire and Ralph stayed behind to help him.</p><p>Gerda lingered at the door, hoping that maybe Kai might say something to her, but he only waved goodbye for the night. </p><p>Ralph waited for Gerda to leave the door frame before turning to Kai. “Kai, you can’t stall any longer. The ball’s in a week.”</p><p>Kai busied himself with frosting the embers. “I know, I know. I’m just waiting for the right moment.”</p><p>“Well, you’re running out of moments to wait for,” Ralph said. “You can always pull the ‘as friends’ tag.”</p><p>Kai flushed. “I suppose so.”</p><p>They left the room in silence.</p><p>***</p><p>	Gerda lay on her bed with the notebook Arthur had given her splayed out on the mattress. Her blanket covered both her head and the notebook as she scribbled furiously between the lines on the paper, the pages illuminated by her soft fingerglow. </p><p>	Gold - courage, nobility, good<br/>	Neon Orange - fear<br/>	Grey - ??? doubt, weariness</p><p>	Gerda tapped the tip of her quill to the paper. What if she could enter her own headspace? She examined her fingerglow, then pressed it against her forehead. The first two tries didn’t lead to anything, but her third attempt sent her spinning into an infinite, black space with no ceiling or floor.</p><p>	A geyser of butterscotch light exploded from the void of a floor. It felt like gold, but less bold, less noble. Pride. A healthy amount.</p><p>	Gerda pulled herself out of the headspace long enough to scribble it down. </p><p>	Back in again and a foggy grey mist hung over her head. She grazed the tip with her finger, and immediately, the mist slammed down over her head and melted down her shoulders in the weariness she saw in Arthur’s headspace.</p><p>	Misty grey - grey doubt &amp; weariness to small degree</p><p>	Gerda blew the mist away, leaving behind a small flicker of rosy red. The flame spurted up in the air at her touch, unfolding like a blanket and tickling her cheek. It darted around her shoulders and past her legs, finally wrapping snugly around her like a sleepy kitten.</p><p>	Rosy red - love - familial, friendship. Harmless, not heavy</p><p>	A small gem of blood red inside the rosy blanket caught Gerda’s eye. She reached her hand through to grab it, her fist closing around its smooth surface. The rosy blanket loosened its grip on her, allowing her to examine the gem in her hand. </p><p>	She poked it, wondering if this was a feeling or not, and fell back as it exploded in her hands. The shards melted into wisps of deep red before reaching her skin and shrunk backwards to where she had dropped the ruby.</p><p>	Mist of the same color flew past her, converging to the same spot, and building to create the form of...of a person. The figure had no face, and no detail to his form, only the red shadow of a man. He walked towards Gerda, although it couldn’t really be called walking, and held out a hand.</p><p>	She stared at it for a moment, then took it, expecting her hand to morph through his, but found that he was stable. The mist man pulled her up with surprising force, sending her tumbling forward into his arms. He held her steady and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.</p><p>	Gerda looked down at the misty hand wrapped around her waist with an added air of curiosity. Emotions weren’t usually this...intimate. Or definite.<br/>	His easy, graceful movements were familiar to her, and unexplainably captivating. She didn’t flinch when he lifted her chin with his finger, curious to what he might do next. He leaned closer and she could have sworn the blank slate of his head morphed into a friendly face. </p><p>	The mist pulled her close and as his lips met hers, they melted away.</p><p>	Gerda grappled to pull him back, but the mist fell through her fingers, solidifying into a small, blood red gem. </p><p>	Her eyes snapped open and she almost threw her notebook onto the floor. She stared at it with her blanket wrapped tightly around her body, trapped between trying to forget the gem in her headspace and deciding whether it was a nightmare or a dream. </p><p>	Every time she closed her eyes to try and sleep, the mistman appeared behind her eyes. She walked towards him, desperate to see his face clearer, but he took a step back for every step she took forward. Needless to say, falling asleep proved difficult.</p><p>***</p><p>	The class followed Professor Honey in awed silence. They crossed into a seemingly useless hall, finally arriving at two large double doors. Professor Honey drew a key from the folds of her skirt and unlocked the door with a click, but she didn’t turn the knob just yet. “Remember what I told you, girls,” she said. “Do not touch the dresses. Find a dress with a complementary silhouette and color and come to me once you’ve made your decision. From there a few volunteers will help you try the dress on and make needed adjustments.”</p><p>	Professor Honey waited to make sure all the Evergirls in front of her understood. “Remember, ladies. It’s all about presentation.” With that, she thrust open the double doors and let the girls pour into the room. </p><p>	Freya walked confidently down the halls, knowing exactly what she was looking for. Gerda, Charlotte, and Elisa were less sure. They circled the room very slowly, closely examining every dress before moving on to a different silhouette. Elisa naturally gravitated to willowy skirts and long sleeves, finally resting on one single dress.<br/>	It was structurally simple compared to the other gowns in the vault, with a squared, off shoulder neckline, long, drapey sleeves, and a low hanging belt. The material was lightweight and pure white, save for the silver detailing along the cuffs of the sleeves and hem of the skirt. It was plain, but that could be fixed easily.</p><p>	Elisa checked the plaque on its stand, number 17. “I think this is the one,” she said.</p><p>	Gerda nodded. “It’s lovely.”</p><p>	“Too much of a bride’s gown for me,” said Charlotte. She smiled at Elisa. “But it’ll look great on you.”</p><p>	With that Elisa hurried off to tell Professor Honey.</p><p>	Charlotte blew a wisp of hair from her face. “Guess it’s just us, now.” They zipped past a long row of similar dresses, neither taking much interest in the forms. Finally, Charlotte flopped onto a cushy bench, laid out for Evergirls to sit while they admired the many gowns. “I’m starting to think I’ll never find a dress I like.”</p><p>	“You know, we have a stash of dress pieces you can fit together.”</p><p>	Charlotte turned around to see an older Evergirl with large, dark eyes and a tiny, pink nose. “Like what?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>	The girl counted off her fingers. “We have blouses, skirts, and corsets stashed away. You’ll definitely find something more casual than these gowns. The professors prefer we not refer you to less fancy options, but I have a feeling that’s just what you’re looking for.”</p><p>	Charlotte’s eyes lit up. “That’s perfect?”</p><p>	“I can show you what we have,” she said, and began to walk to the far corner of the room.</p><p>	Gerda looked around the room of dresses. Surely she’d find something that suited her there. “It’s okay, Charlotte. You go ahead.”</p><p>	Charlotte smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you soon, then.”</p><p>	Gerda turned around in a circle around herself. Dresses were disappearing quickly, she’d have to hurry up and pick before all the good options were taken. The gowns seemed to be organized by shape and style, so far she had only looked at the thin, willowy dresses, and there were still many, many more types to admire.</p><p>	Her eyes landed on Freya, hands on her hips, examining one of the more structured dresses. It was one of the less...wide sacque gowns with a plunging neckline and wide skirt. Freya would have to adjust the elbow length sleeves and scandalous collar to keep up with her current style, but other than that, the silhouette of the dress fit well with her. <br/>	Gerda closed her eyes, imagining how the skirt would fan and whirl around Freya as she spun around. The width of the skirt was a bit much, but she knew immediately that one of the fuller skirts would fit herself the best. </p><p>	She hurried to the far section of the large room, sorted by wide hoop skirts and fitted jacket-like bodices. Each gown reminded her of home, of the Danish queens and duchesses she had wished so terribly to be like. Finally, Gerda’s eyes landed on a lavender dress with black lace trimming on its wide, off the shoulder collar, and slightly puffed sleeves. The darts of the bodice narrowed down to the waist before puffing out into a diamond shape, hovering over the wide skirt.</p><p>	It was sophisticated, but the sleeves, collar, and color added an air of youthfulness that set the gown in an impossibly perfect balance. With that dress, Gerda would surely look like a queen. She memorized the number on its plaque and hurried to tell Professor Honey.</p><p>	When Gerda told her the number, Professor Honey simply raised an eyebrow. “I was hoping you’d choose a hoop style,” she said, waving to one of the volunteer Evergirls beside her. “Guinevere can help you fit and modify the dress.”</p><p>	Guinevere smiled kindly. She led Gerda back towards the dress and began to pull it off the mannequin. Gerda held the bodice while she carried the skirt and hoop. “I haven’t worn a dress like this in quite a while,” she said. “I prefer more lightweight skirts myself, but the victorian gowns are certainly regal.”</p><p>	Queen Victoire’s reign marked the height of Foxwood’s culture and championed the rest of the world to follow suit, mainly in literature outside of the School for Good and Evil tales.</p><p>	Gerda followed Guinevere into another section of the fault, this one much smaller than the dress room, but still large enough for many girls to stand in front of the mirror covered walls and adjust their gowns. Guinevere set the hoop and skirt down on a bench and hurried to a rack of undergarments. “You’ll need a chemise, corset, drawers, and stockings,” she said, rifling through a rack of what looked like thin, white nightgowns.</p><p>	Once Guinevere had found all of the items in Gerda’s size, she dumped all of the garments in her arms and ushered her to a small fitting room, closed only by a curtain. “You’ll need to put all these on,” Guinevere said. “Chemise goes on first, you can tuck it into the drawers if you want, but it doesn’t really matter in the end.”</p><p>	Gerda stumbled into the room feeling incredibly overwhelmed. She knew the dress wasn’t as simple as the one Elisa had chosen, but the pile of undergarments seemed a bit excessive. </p><p>	The chemise and drawers were remarkably comfortable, and a part of Gerda wished she could wear them all the time. She stared at the corset thrown on the floor. With a sigh, she wrapped it around her waist, snapping it together at the front, and tightening the strings at the back. Guinivere could help her tie it.</p><p>	Surprisingly, the corset didn’t hurt or affect her breathing at all. It fit snugly against her torso, forcing her to stand up straight, but nothing more. </p><p>	Gerda felt a bit ridiculous walking out of the dressing room, but nobody stopped to look at her. Guinivere set to work, tying to the strings in the back of her corset, and attaching the hoop frame to its edges. The lavender skirt draped over the hoop nicely, and it swished with each shift of Gerda’s hip. She pulled the bodice on next, and examined herself in the mirror as Guinevere secured it in the back.</p><p>	For the first time, Gerda realized how old she was. Ever since she left Denmark, she felt like a child, stuck in her young, helpless body. The dress made her mature. She had a waist, hips, and shoulders. Her braids felt too girlish, they always had, and she wondered why she continued to wear her hair that way. </p><p>	Guinevere took a step back to examine her, then made a few adjustments with the lace bustle in the back of her skirt, and tucking Gerda’s chemise under the dress’s sleeves. “I think pearls would go nicely with this,” she said, and left to look in the collection of jewelry at the center of the room. She returned with earrings and a necklace that rested just above Gerda’s collar bone, and white, elbow length gloves.</p><p>	“Now, about the hair…” Guinevere led Gerda to an adjacent room, set up specifically for hair styling and set up. Gerda sat down at one of the vanities and began unbraiding her hair. She sat quietly while Guinevere brushed it out and flipped through a book of various styles.</p><p>	Finally, she placed the book down in front of Gerda and pointed at the picture. “What do you think?” The girl in the picture had thick, dark hair like Gerda’s. It was pinned at the base of her head with several tucks and rolls that looked more complicated than they ultimately were. </p><p>	“I like it,” Gerda said. “But what will you do with my bangs?”</p><p>	Guinevere tapped her chin. “I suppose we could brush them to the side…” She parted the bangs slightly to the left and brushed them away from her forehead, framing her face rather than covering it. </p><p>	Confident in her decision, Guinivere called over a volunteer to copy the hairstyle on Gerda. This volunteer chattered energetically while she twisted and pinned Gerda’s hair, perfecting the complicated updo without any difficulty. She placed a few decorative pins around the finished product that made it look like pearls rested in Gerda’s dark curls.</p><p>	Gerda’s neck felt bare without her hair covering it, but she wasn’t too sad about the fact. The pearls seemed to shine even brighter against her hair. </p><p>She thanked the volunteer that did her hair and followed Guinevere to yet another room. This one connected back to the main vault of dresses and housed several racks of dress sets already picked out by a few Evergirls. </p><p>A young girl hurried over to Gerda and Guinevere with a clipboard and quill, a measuring tape wrapped around her neck like a scarf, and a pincushion full of needles and clips worn around her wrist. She wore small spectacles on the edge of her nose, almost identical to Geo’s.</p><p>“Let’s see…” the girl mumbled to herself. She poked around Gerda’s bodice, pinching the waist in the back, and pulling at the collar. “This should be easy to tailor,” she said, eyeing the darts of the bodice in the front. Gerda watched her scribble down on the clipboard. “What dress is this?” she asked, looking at Gerda.</p><p>“57.” </p><p>The girl wrote the number down next to a few cramped notes. </p><p>“Are you Belle? Or Marge?” Gerda asked. </p><p>The girl looked up for a moment, then nodded. “Margaret.”</p><p>Gerda smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Geo mentioned you’d be here this week.”</p><p>“He did?” Margaret smiled wide for a second, but she cleared her throat and fell back into a serious expression. “It’s nice to know Geo made so many princess friends. Good for business.” She smiled slyly. “I can’t wait for Geo to take over the shop, Papa only ever lets me stitch, he won’t let me handle the patterns.”</p><p>Gerda’s smile fell. “Take over the shop?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’ll head the tailor shop once he graduates,” Margaret said.</p><p>“But I thought...I didn’t think Geo wanted to be a tailor.”</p><p>Margaret shrugged and adjusted her glasses. “He has to,” she said. “He’s the only boy, and our family depends on the business.”</p><p>Gerda was about to retort back, but Guinevere tapped her shoulder. “You’ll have to change out. We’ll store the dress pieces here on the rack,” she said. “You can keep your hair up if you like, but we’ll need the pearl pins back.”</p><p>Gerda nodded. She walked back through the hair room where they removed the pearl pins and placed them in a small jewelry box, which Guinevere carried with her. Back in the changing room, Gerda slipped back into her uniform, already missing the way the ballgown’s skirt swished with her every step. </p><p>Guinevere led Gerda through all of the rooms for a third time where they finally set all the pieces to the dress, including the gloves and jewelry. All that was left of the look on Gerda was her hair, which she quite liked pulled up that way.</p><p>Class ended soon after. Evergirls poured out of the dress vault, chattering excitedly about their dresses. Gerda wasn’t the only one to keep her ball hairstyle in, part of Elisa's long, raven hair was pulled into braids. Four small braids on each side of her head, pulled back to form one large braid in the back, all framing the rest of her hair, left loose. </p><p>The Everboys’ vault was relatively close to the girls’, close enough for Edmund, Ralph, Geo, and Kai to walk with the girls on the way to their next class. Princess Etiquette was closest in the hallway, so Freya, Charlotte, and Elisa waved goodbye before slipping into the classroom. The boys kept on to their next class, except for Kai.</p><p>He stood at the doorway with his hands shoved into his pockets. “Gerda, um…”</p><p>Gerda stopped in the doorway. “Yes?”</p><p>“Gerdadoyouwanttogotothesnowballwithme?”</p><p>“What did you say?” </p><p>Kai took a deep breath, already turning cherry red. “Gerda, do you want to go to the Snow Ball with me?”</p><p>Gerda smiled brightly. “I’d love to!” She flushed. “I mean, yes, I’ll go to the Snow Ball with you.”</p><p>“Really? That’s...okay, um, thanks.” Kai beamed under his goofy smile. He looked down the hall where the rest of the boys had already entered their classroom. “I’d better get to class, I’ll see you at lunch. Oh, and your, uh, your hair looks nice.”</p><p>Gerda smiled back. “Right. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Circus of Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every bench was filled with anxious students. Nevers wove bloody flags on the left side of the theater, and Evers flipped pastel signs and brightly colored streamers. The first bench of each side was reserved for the top ten ranking students but only a few of the competitors sat there at the moment. </p><p>	Gerda, Elisa, Freya, Kai, Edmund, and Geo all abandoned their special bench to stand on the Ever side of the aisle. Charlotte and Ralph talked excitedly with them, pumping fists and waving flags. Most of their encouragement went to Edmund, who shook at the mere thought of stepping on the stage. </p><p>	“Ralph! Over here!”</p><p>	Ralph turned to see a Nevergirl waving from her side of the aisle. She had large, dark eyes that were only amplified by her thick eyeliner and uncontrollable frizzy hair. Ralph waved back and hurried to greet her. </p><p>	When he was close enough, the girl grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him so close their noses touched. “We’re gonna crush you,” she said.</p><p>	Ralph laughed. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that, our team’s pretty strong.”</p><p>	“I’m sure, that girl’s hair looks like it could survive a house falling on it,” the girl said, pointing to Catherine, whose hair was stiff with all the product in it.</p><p>	Ralph shook his head, placing his hand over his heart. “Tragic.”</p><p>	The girl gripped the silver ropes dividing the Ever and Never sections. “Please tell me I don’t have to dress up like that for the ball,” she said.</p><p>	“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Depends on how much attention you want to attract.”</p><p>	“So my normal uniform is a no go.”</p><p> “Probably,” Ralph said.</p><p>	The Nevergirl smiled slyly. “Good, I hate this thing.</p><p>	Charlotte hurried over, her hair bouncing as she walked. “Ralph, who’s your friend?” she asked.</p><p>	Ralph gestured to the Nevergirl. “This is Brenna,” he said. “I was going to introduce you tomorrow, but I guess it’s best you meet now.”</p><p>	Charlotte’s brow shot up. “This is Brenna?”</p><p>	“Yes, and?” Brenna asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>	Charlotte smiled easily and held out a hand for Brenna to shake. “I’m sorry, I was just surprised a Never would want to go to the Snow Ball.”</p><p>	Ralph smiled. “Well, if all I ate at school was gruel, I’d want to snatch some Ever pastries, too.”</p><p>	“That’s totally the only reason I’m going with you,” Brenna said, dripping sarcasm. </p><p>	Just then, Dean Dovey clapped her hands together, signaling for all the students to take their seats. Lady Lesso followed with deadly glares and threats to hurry up and sit down. </p><p>	Ralph waved quickly. “May the best one win.”</p><p>	“I’ll be accepting congratulations and apologies all day,” Brenna said, hurrying to plop down on a bench before Lady Lesso really did yank the nail off of every toe with plastic tweezers.</p><p>	As the last struggling students sat down, Dean Dovey began to recap the Circus of Talents rules. Everyone had already had the process grilled into their brains in class, so the speech was just a courtesy. Crossing the line between Ever and Never was strictly against the rules and, as Lady Lesso so kindly reminded the students, would result in being hung by their toes from the chandelier for the rest of the Circus. </p><p>	Competitors of each rank would go head to head with their Ever or Never counterpart, tenth Ever against tenth Never and so on, and the magically enhanced Theater of Tales would judge each talent. Evers first, then Nevers. The Circus Crown would lower onto the head of the student with the most impressive talent of all the competitors, and the school of that student would win the right to host the Theater of Tales in its castle the following year. Simple enough.</p><p>	Lady Lesso reminded everyone that the theater doors would be locked for the entire competition, no teachers were allowed inside, and no students were allowed out. The School Master, however, would be watching, and as guardian of the storian, it was crucial they respect and obey the rules. The only mistake was getting caught, and the School Master always caught insolent students.</p><p> 	With that, Dean Dovey wished everyone luck, and the two Deans left the theater, locking the large double doors behind them. </p><p>	The floorboard below Catherine glowed slightly, signalling for her to begin the Circus. She walked up the stairs and onto the stage with her chin held high. “For my talent, I will be singing a song,” she said, clearing her throat. </p><p>	Charlotte vaulted over her bench and ran up to sit on the edge of the stage with her lute cradled in her lap. She strummed happily while Catherine screeched out painfully out of tune notes, plucking out lilting melodies and melancholy chords to mask the sound of Catherine’s breathy voice. </p><p>	As the song went on, Nevers and Evers alike began to yawn, not out of rudeness, but of a sudden wave of drowsiness. They smiled happily, blinking slowly and heavily as Charlotte finished her song.</p><p>	Catherine bowed extravagantly, somehow believing the applause that followed was for her, but everyone, including a few begrudging Nevers, clapped for Charlotte’s glowing finger.</p><p>	The Never that followed walked confidently on stage after Charlotte and Catherine walked down the stairs to their seats. She scanned the audience for a moment, then shrugged to herself. </p><p>	“For my talent, I shall empty my pockets.”</p><p>	Kai leaned over to Edmund and Gerda. “I didn’t know Nijah made it to the top ten,” he whispered.</p><p>	Gerda shrugged, and they turned back to watch Nijah.</p><p>	She pulled back her right sleeve to reveal several bracelets hanging off her tiny arm. “I forgot, who do these belong to?” A group of Evers shrieked as they realized their precious jewelry was gone. Nijah smiled. “Right.” She threw the bracelets in their general direction, saying, “I don’t mind giving them back, tacky isn’t my style.”</p><p>	A few more bracelets hung off her other arm, and several quills, rings, and even bookmarks tumbled out of her shoes when she held them upside down. Out of her hair, Nijah pulled diamond studded pins and bows that had since been hidden under her thick curls. Distraught Everboys realized their belts were missing when she lifted her sack of a uniform to reveal their gold buckles hanging loosely from her waist. </p><p>	She had even swiped a sword from its sheath, which was tucked into one of the many Everboy belts and hidden against her back. Several stolen items later, Nijah stood on the stage, rolling a gold coin over her knuckles, waiting for the theater to announce her the winner of the round. </p><p>	For a moment, the floorboards glowed beneath Charlotte’s feet, but only long enough for her to notice in awed silence. The glow quickly made its way up the stairs and onto the stage with Nijah. She bowed, rings and coins pouring out of her collar as she dipped down, and made her way to her seat. </p><p>	Catherine crossed her arms haughtily.</p><p>	Next up was Freya. She skirted past a few stray coins Nijah had shed, and folded her gloved hands over her skirt. “Right now, the faculty of  the schools for Good and Evil are standing outside of the doors. I can hear everything they are saying.” Freya rolled her shoulders back to stand straighter. “Normally, I do not condone ‘eavesdropping’ but I suppose this can be the exception.” </p><p>	Nevers leaned forward in their seats while the Evers pretended not to be interested in what the faculty was saying. Freya paced the floors, her finger glowing softly under the fabric of her gloves. “Professor Manly, Professor Sheeks, and Castor are placing bets on who will win. They believe that Nijah will win against Catherine. When prompted for her take, Professor Honey says ‘no comment.’ Naturally, the Evil professors want to believe their students will beat their opponents every round, but even they know that…” </p><p>Freya pursed her lips, listening, then nodded. “Yes, Professor Manly says, ‘Even I know that Amherst’s pitiful talent couldn’t win over anyone, even the walking tent.’” Freya nodded at the Never competitors’ bench. “Terribly sorry, Amherst, but I’m afraid Professor Manly might be right.”</p><p>She walked off the stage, met with complete silence. Moments later, students began to clap nervously. Nevers whispered to their peers and paled when Freya’s head whipped around to face them.</p><p>Freya’s talent had certainly scared Amherst witless. As he trudged off the stage after his abysmal performance, the floorboard under her feet glowed, declaring her the winner.<br/>The first thing Henri did was take off the glove of his right hand. He fiddled with it while he talked, brow drawn in concentration. “Since before historians can remember, the Royal Family of Kingdom Percival has passed on a hereditary talent. Sometimes it can manifest in different ways, but the bottom line is the same.” He pointed to an obscene Never banner, shooting sparks from his glowing finger. </p><p>Seconds later, it burst into flame. </p><p>“It is the King’s duty to light the pyre for public executions, but I personally believe that burning offensive banners is much more useful” Henri put his glove back on. “There are a multitude of other words you could have used, my friend.”</p><p>Henri won that round, along with Theresa, who went after him. Elisa’s superspeed knitting was impressive, but the Theater of Tales didn’t deem it ‘winner’ material. This didn’t seem to bother her too much, the sweater she made on the stage was her best one yet.</p><p>Kai smiled nervously at his friends, it was his turn to perform. Gerda smiled encouragingly, and somehow it made him feel a little better. </p><p>He reached for a small pouch of water attached to his belt and unscrewed the cap as he talked. “My talent is pretty small-scale,” he said. “The humidity has to be just right, and things get significantly harder if the temperature is high. But,” Kai squeezed his eyes shut and dumped the pouch of water over his head. “I think it’s pretty cool.”</p><p>The water that poured out of the pouch looked pretty normal, but before everyone’s eyes, each droplet morphed into a flurry of snowflakes. By the time Kai opened his eyes, snowflakes had stuck to his eyelashes. They glimmered against his dark hair before melting slowly.</p><p>Kai walked off the stage, leaving droplets of frost on the stairs behind him. </p><p>Edmund, slightly encouraged by his friend’s win, shuffled on stage with a wilted flower clutched in his fingers. “They say…” He cleared his throat. “They say beauty is subjective, and most of it is, but I’ve narrowed it down to two universal categories.”</p><p>Slowly, the flower in Edmund’s hand shed its wilted petals, its browning stem turning to a lively green. He smiled at the bud, full of wonder and excitement despite already knowing the outcome of his powers. “Beauty is life,” he said, looking up to the crowd in excitement. “It’s full of it. By brightening the colors of a rug, or filling in the holes of a dress, it becomes more beautiful than if it looked dead.”</p><p>Edmund tucked the flower, now in full bloom, into one of the buttonholes of his coat. He walked down the stairs and reached out to one of the Never flags leaning over the Ever-Never barrier. At his touch, the colors immediately brightened from dismal red and greys, and the clumsy rips in the fabric repaired themselves. </p><p>Dust and dirt, along with a few mysterious stains, faded next. The Never holding the flag realized what Edmund was doing and pulled it back, but the damage was done. Or the damage was undone.</p><p>“The second thing is cleanliness. Sort of.” Edmund returned to the stage, still shaking slightly, but more confident than when he first started. “Dirt and stains are signs of ruin or sickness. Anything that is the product of death or...or decay can make something less beautiful.” He shrugged. “I guess it feeds into the first rule.”</p><p>The angry Never whose flag was unruined ripped the sign in half and threw it on the floor. “Why don’t you beautify yourself, then?” he shouted.</p><p>Edmund paled. “It doesn’t work on people,” he muttered. </p><p>Gerda patted his shoulder once he sat back down on the bench. “That was wonderful,” she whispered.”</p><p>Kai nodded. “No wonder you did so well on your Chivalry and Grooming essay. You’re definitely winning this round.”</p><p>And he did, to no one’s surprise. </p><p>Gerda realized with a jolt that she was up next. She drew her journal out of her school bag and clutched it to her chest as she walked up onto the stage. “I, uh…” How was she supposed to describe the colors and the tug? How would her friends react, knowing she could see through their feelings if she wanted? Would the talent even count? She couldn’t show anybody, they’d have to take her word for it. </p><p>What did she look like when she pulled the tug? What if she found a secret hatred in her friends? Or a similar red jewel to the one in her head?</p><p>	Gerda shifted her weight awkwardly. “I...I’m not sure how to describe it,” she said, her voice barely reaching above a whisper. “There are colors, and, and strings…”<br/>Her finger glowed and the tugs appeared in front of her, strings connecting her to everyone in the room. Out of all the strings, however, one pulled the hardest it coiled all the way from her head to up above the ceiling, to a secret booth where she had heard the School Master watched the Circus. </p><p>Rather than pulling the string herself, it pulled her, sending her stumbling into a foreign headspace. </p><p>It was dark. Blazing arrows of hateful, blood red whizzed past her hair. The tip of one arrows’ fletching grazed against her arm, sending her into a deep seated hatred. Its agony consumed her for a second, but as soon as it left, she crumbled.</p><p>Sticky brownish red ooze stuck to her hair and skin, keeping her from scrambling to her feet. Gerda fought against it, but the ooze solidified around her limbs and crawled, ever so slowly, around her body. Heavy, heavy guilt slipped past her lips and eyelids and climbed up into her nostrils. It coated her throat and filled her lungs, weighing her chest down to the floor. </p><p>This was the school master’s mind.</p><p>This was the mind of a villain. </p><p>Someone led her down the stairs and back to the bench. Her breathing was sporadic, and she didn’t blink at all. </p><p>After several attempts of shaking Gerda out of her stupor, Kai reached to scoop her into his arms and leave. Edmund pulled him back before he could get anywhere. “Kai, the doors are locked until the Circus is over,” he whispered. </p><p>“Something’s wrong, Gerda needs help.”</p><p>Geo leaned over from the far end of the bench. “You’ll have to wait. The professors won’t open the doors for anything,” he said.</p><p>Kai frowned. He gripped Gerda’s stiff hand. “Hold on,” he whispered. “Just a few more rounds.”</p><p>Gerda jerked up, coughing and gasping as if she hadn’t breathed the whole time. She wiped at her face furiously before realizing nothing was there to wipe. </p><p>Kai shook her gently. “What’s wrong? What happened?”</p><p>She drew in a few long breaths before looking at him, as if making a decision. “It’s…” A glance at the back of the room sent a shiver down her neck. “I don’t know. Nerves, maybe.”<br/>“Right…” Kai frowned at her, certain she was hiding something, but brushed it off with a small smile.</p><p>Just then, the floorboards under Casper’s feet glowed brightly, awarding him and his talent of muffling sound the winning title of that round. </p><p>Geo sprung up onto the stage. “Let’s make this quick,” he said, drawing his sword. “I know a lot of you brought your favorite weapons. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. All I’m asking is that you use them against me.”</p><p>A few of the Nevers looked at each other in confusion, but the looks didn’t last long, because soon after, Geo was dodging spears of every size. He grabbed arrows by their shafts and sidestepped a slew of throwing daggers no problem. While he did this, a Never with invisibility powers snuck up behind him and was just about to bring a mace down on his head when Geo jumped back. Just in time for the ball of spikes to slam down on the Never’s toe. </p><p>No one was surprised when he won the round.</p><p>Or even when he was awarded the Circus Crown.</p><p>Evers burst into cheers and surrounded him, clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs. Gerda and the rest of her friends wrapped him in a group hug, which he pretended to be embarrassed about. Geo was the winner of the Trial by Tale and Circus of Talents, and he maintained his rank at number one. He was going to change the world.</p><p>No way he would have to go back and run a tailor shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snow Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone’s gowns were hanging in their closets by the time they came back from Surviving Fairy Tales. Elisa stood in the doorway of the closet, tugging on her locket while the others checked to make sure every part of their dress was present. “How long do you think we have to wait?” she asked. “Before getting ready?”</p><p>	Charlotte ran out to check the clock in the main room of their dorm. “We still have a few hours,” she groaned.</p><p>“Good,” Freya said. “I have a few things that still need to be done before then.”</p><p>“What do you have to do?” Gerda asked.</p><p>Charlotte flopped onto Gerda’s mattress. “Please don’t remind me.”</p><p>Elisa knelt down in front of her chest of things and rummaged around for an embroidery kit. It was less impressive than Geo’s kit, but it had exactly what she needed and it fit in her school bag. “We can go to the room,” she said. “Geo and I are still working on the curtains.”</p><p>Charlotte grabbed her lute while Freya and Gerda collected their school things. When they arrived they found the boys already there, Geo working faithfully on the curtains while the others pushed an armchair around the room. </p><p>“It looks so comfy!” Charlotte, said rushing forward to jump into the chair. </p><p>Ralph grunted. “Sitting on the chair makes it significantly harder to move around.”</p><p>Kai stood back for a moment, then pushed his shoulder against the chair in one final effort to move it. Edmund cleared the scratches it left on the floor. </p><p>“What do you think?” Kai asked, gesturing to the chair, now moved to sit slightly to the side of the couch, angled to face the fireplace. </p><p>Elisa ran her hands across the arms of the chair. “It’s lovely,” she said.</p><p>“Where did you find it?” Freya asked.</p><p>Ralph lightly pushed Charlotte out of the chair. “We didn’t. It was here beside the door when we came in. So was that.” He pointed to a desk close to the window. Its drawers were bare of papers or quills, but that could be fixed easily.</p><p>Gerda smiled, she knew Dean Dovey would help!</p><p>For the few hours before they had to leave to prepare for the ball, Geo and Elisa finished one of the curtains, Freya finished her homework, and Charlotte ignored her homework and played the lute. Gerda scribbled in her notebook. There weren’t any new developments to her talent, but she remained faithful to the practice, writing down questions and theories no matter how far-fetched. </p><p>It wasn’t long until Freya looked up at the clock above the door and packed up her schoolwork. “We better get ready for the ball,” Freya said.<br/>Elisa checked the clock and nodded. “I suppose so.”</p><p>Gerda began packing up her journal and quill. Before leaving like the others, she skirted closer to Kai. “Where are we meeting?” she asked quietly.</p><p>Kai slung his school bag over his shoulders. “Um, I was thinking we could meet in the courtyard?”</p><p>Gerda smiled and nodded. “Good idea. I’ll see you then.”</p><p>“See you then.”</p><p>***</p><p>	Gerda blew out a slow breath and stepped out of the stall. “Could you tie this?” she asked, turning around for Elisa to tie up her corset with nimble fingers. There wasn’t any reason to be embarrassed, really, but when all the girls had seen eachother in was their pink uniforms, dressing up in a vastly different style felt bizarre.</p><p>	Attaching the hoop to her corset was vastly easier than she anticipated, and Elisa helped do the buttons she couldn’t reach in the back. The bodice fit more snug than last time, more secure. Gerda spun around in a circle, checking herself in the mirror while her skirts swayed over her feet. She pulled on the gloves, buckled her shoes, and attached the pearl jewelry before stepping out of the bathroom to sit on her mattress. </p><p>Charlotte smiled brightly. “Gerda, you look great!”</p><p>“So do you.” Gerda said, looking at her friend with an awed smile. </p><p>The only word to describe Charlotte was golden. Her dress was plain, almost peasant like, with the thin blouse hanging off her shoulders held up by a golden bodice. The ends of a thick blue skirt were tucked into her bodice, revealing a thin, golden one underneath. With every movement, the skirt swayed along with her gold earrings and curls, leaving her the effect of sun glinting off something shiny. </p><p>Charlotte spun around in a circle, clearly aware of her radiant effect. “I feel like I’m wearing my normal clothes, but with an upgrade,” she said.</p><p>Elisa joined Gerda on her mattress. “Once Freya’s done, we can go to the Groom Room to get our hair done,” she said.</p><p>Charlotte pulled Elisa up to her feet again, spinning her around so she and Gerda could look at her dress. “I like it,” Charlotte said. Elisa dipped her head, smiling wide. <br/>It was impossible not to compare her to a swan. A white feathered collar accented her long neck, and the flowing skirt and sleeves only added to the long, graceful impression. The belt on her hip hung loosely, with light, silver swathes draping from the buckle, much like the drapes that accented the off-the shoulder collar. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders like fine curtains, standing out against the white fabric of the dress.</p><p>Elisa chuckled. “I know it’s a little frivolous, but...dressing up like this is fun.”</p><p>“I never thought I’d agree with you on that.”</p><p>The girls turned to see Freya standing outside of the bathroom, sporting a small smile.</p><p>A small smile the girls could see.</p><p>She still wore a veil, but it wrapped around her head in a circlet, only covering up her eyes and the bridge of her nose. The collar of her dress dipped down, the bodice cutting off very low, amended by a ruffled blouse poking from the bodice’s edge. They could see her collar bone, the tip of her nose, her lips, and her hair. The sleeves cut off at the elbow, revealing the skin of her arm down to the gloves that went up to her wrists. </p><p>This was more than a step, or a stride, or a jump for Freya. It was much more.</p><p>Gerda instinctively stood up in Freya’s presence. Charlotte and Elisa straightened. </p><p>“Well?” Freya asked, smoothing her skirt.</p><p>	Charlotte’s jaw practically hit the floor. “You look...I’m just so surprised.”</p><p>	“You’re beautiful,” Gerda said. “I just..I hope we haven’t pressured you into-”</p><p>	Freya shook her head violently. “No, this is my own decision. I don’t see why I can’t have one night without sweating under a pile of itchy cloth.”</p><p>	With that, the girls of Purity tower, room 17 left their dorm and hurried to the Groom Room where several volunteers, already in their own gowns, did their hair just like the way it was in Beautification class before. </p><p>	Charlotte, who didn’t do anything to her bouncy curls, sat and watched the volunteers do their work. She waited until all the girls were finished and gathered around her to say anything. “I’ll see you at the ball,” she said. “Jack and I are meeting near the main hall.”</p><p>	Elisa nodded. “I told Henri to meet me in the room. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>	The Room wasn’t officially exclusive to the group of eight, it had just happened that way. Nobody minded Henri’s “intrusion”. </p><p>	Gerda smiled. “That’s where I’m headed, too.” She looked at Freya. “What about you?”</p><p>	She shrugged. “I didn’t tell him to meet me at all, I suppose I’ll see him at the base of the ballroom.”</p><p>	Charlotte, who had just begun to leave, hurried back. “Who are you going with?” she asked.</p><p>	Freya smirked for a moment, then frowned slightly. “You’ll find out soon enough. We’re just going for the grade, though.”</p><p>	“Right.” Charlotte hurried away in the direction of the main hall while the other three made their way to their room.</p><p>	As Freya opened the door, all the boys in the room leapt to their feet. </p><p>	She walked in confidently, but froze when she saw Casper standing near the window. He didn’t try to conceal his shock at seeing her. The confrontation was a silent showdown, Freya both silently questioning why he was in her room and daring him to say something. </p><p>	Finally, Casper cleared his throat. “You look nice, Freya,” he said.</p><p>	Freya lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>	“It’ll be nice to see you smile,” he said, finally regaining his normal confidence. </p><p>	Freya fought to keep from smiling back at him. “Or how often I frown,” she snipped.</p><p>	Ralph ignored the battle behind him and waved Elisa and Gerda over. He gestured to Brenna, who stood beside him. “Brenna, this is Gerda and Elisa. Gerda and Elisa, this is Brenna.”</p><p>	Gerda dipped her head politely. “How did you get here from the other school?” she asked. </p><p>	“How did you get your dress?” Elisa asked at the same time, admiring the simple gown Brenna wore. </p><p>	Brenna glanced at Ralph, then back at the girls. “I came here with a few Nevers planning to prank the ball.” She smirked. “Don’t worry, Ralph and I have a plan for revenge.”</p><p>	“I call it defense, but that works,” Ralph added.</p><p>	“And I found an old dress in my chest. Edmund helped spice it up a bit.”</p><p>	Edmund certainly did a good job. The gown was simple, definitely more plain then most of the Evergirls would be wearing, but did the job. Black fabric along the bodice slowly faded into navy blue at the edge of the skirt, illuminated by white sparks all around, reminiscent of a starry sky. </p><p>	Everboy suits weren’t typically as big of a deal as the girls’ gowns, but his dark suit, outlined in silver and gold detailing, fit him well. </p><p>	Henri shifted in his spot in front of the fireplace. “I like what you did with this place,” he said, gesturing to the space around him.</p><p>	Elisa smiled. “Thank you, all of us worked really hard on it.”</p><p>	“I can tell.”</p><p>	Gerda stepped away from the doorway, closer to where Kai stood. “I suppose Geo’s meeting his date?”</p><p>	Kai nodded. “Yes, he is.” He fumbled with something behind his back, then held out a single rose. “I, uh, I remember you liked roses a lot.”</p><p>	Gerda stared at the rose for a moment, trying to remember if she’d ever told him she loved roses outright. She’d often admire them in the courtyard, and once snipped a bud off of the bush to bring back to her dorm. Details she didn’t think anyone would care to remember. </p><p>	“Thank you,” she said, taking the rose and holding it delicately between her fingers.</p><p>	Ralph smiled confidently. “Since we’re all here, I guess we should head to the ballroom.” He held out  his elbow for Brenna to take, but she pushed it lightly.</p><p>	“I can walk on my own, thank you.”</p><p>	Ralph laughed. Yes, but what’s the fun in that?”</p><p>	Brenna rolled her eyes and nestled her hand into the crook of his elbow.</p><p>	Henri and Elisa followed them, looking like a pair of swans in their silver and white. His usually solemn expression lightened to a content smile, and he relaxed slightly. As Elisa passed Gerda, she winked at her, an almost uncharacteristic act on her part.</p><p>	Gerda looked up at Kai and flashed him a small smile. “Ready?”</p><p>	He flushed slightly and held out his elbow for her to take. “Ready.”</p><p>	Freya glanced at Casper. He made a point of shoving his hands in his pockets before walking alongside her. She smiled slightly. </p><p>	There was a small line at the entrance of the ballroom. Professor Honey flipped through a book of names for each first year Evergirl that came with a date while Professor Lukas did the same for the Everboys. The process was quick considering that only first and second year dates were mandatory while the third years had the freedom to go alone or not at all. </p><p>	Ditte hurried over to where Edmund stood in a pale green dress. “Glad I finally found you,” she said.</p><p>	Edmund flushed. “Sorry, I -”</p><p>	Ditte all but pushed Edmund aside. “Hey Ralph, you’ll never believe what happened to Enok!” </p><p>	Ralph glanced at Edmund apologetically before indulging her in a tired conversation.</p><p>	Once the Professors marked Edmund and Ditte down, she left immediately to stay with her other friends. Professor Honey raised an eyebrow at Brenna, but saw Ralph standing beside her and smiled primly.</p><p>	Ralph patted Edmund’s shoulder. “Sorry, Eddie, Ditte can be a bit...much.”</p><p>	“She’s insufferable,” Brenna groaned.</p><p>	Freya glanced at Casper, expecting him to leave, too, but he just stood there without saying anything. “Isn’t Ditte your friend?” she asked him.</p><p>	He shrugged. “Not really, she and her brothers sort of just...follow me.”</p><p>	“How do you manage?” Freya asked, dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>	“It’s not that hard, you just smile and nod.” Casper's smile faltered. “It’s like she and everyone else talk at me rather than to me.”</p><p>	Everyone found seats at a large, round table. Brenna pretended not to be surprised when Ralph pulled out a chair for her. She leaned over to him. “What happens now?” she asked.</p><p>	He shrugged. “Not entirely sure...pretty sure they’ll serve dinner later?”</p><p>	“Don’t remind me, I’m so hungry,” Geo groaned. </p><p>	Behind Ralph’s chair stood Geo and Jocelyn, looking surprisingly natural with her hand at his elbow. “You don’t mind if we sit with you?” Jocelyn asked.</p><p>	Kai cast a doubtful glance in Gerda’s direction, then turned back to Geo. “I didn’t know you and Jocelyn were going together. </p><p>	Geo shrugged, pulling out a chair for him and Jocelyn. “You didn’t ask.”</p><p>	Gerda looked out to the dance floor. There weren’t many out already, but she caught a glimpse of shimmering gold. She nudged Kai. “I think I found Charlotte.”</p><p>	Kai and the others at the table followed her gaze to see Charlotte and Jack dancing. They weren’t the most graceful pair, but it was easy to ignore under their brilliant smiles. Henri stood up quietly and held out a hand to Elisa, offering her a dance. She took it and they walked out to the floor, Charlotte waving excitedly when she recognized them. <br/>	Edmund shrunk in his seat. </p><p>	Freya stood up from her chair and walked around the table to his seat, holding out a hand like Henri did. “Edmund, may I have this dance?”</p><p>	Brenna cast a knowing glance in Ralph’s direction. “Only if I dance with him next,” she said.</p><p>	“I’ll dance after Brenna,” Gerda added. </p><p>	Edmund smiled slowly. “You really don’t have to do this,” he said quietly.</p><p>	“Well, I hear you’re the best dancer in your class,” Brenna said. “How else am I supposed to get the full Ever experience?”</p><p>	For a flash, the normal melancholy in Edmund’s eyes faded. He took Freya’s hand and led her out to the dance floor. There was no doubt that he was the best dancer in his class, he moved with a grace that no one would expect of him, perfecting each movement with easy precision. </p><p>	Gerda turned her head to see Kai’s hand held out to her. She took it, and the two followed after Edmund and Freya.</p><p>	Brenna turned to Ralph. “I have no idea how to dance that way,” she said. </p><p>	“No time like the present to learn.” He took her hand and led her to the farther corners of the dance floor where they could dance without bumping in to anyone.</p><p>	Geo and Jocelyn followed suit.</p><p>	More and more students entered the ballroom and took up the dance floor. At one corner, Oliver stood on his leg, spinning a fragile young lady who looked as if a strong wind could crumple her up and blow her away. At another, Arthur and Guinevere danced appropriately. His expression remained solemn until he noticed Gerda and flashed her an encouraging smile. </p><p>	A few songs played through, enough for Edmund to spin Gerda around for a spell. She struggled to keep up with his movements, but that didn’t distract from the feeling of flying as they spun around the floor. </p><p>	The song ended and Charlotte cut in to dance with Edmund while Gerda tried to regain her footing. Kai steadied her. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Just a little dizzy.”</p><p>	He smiled. “I’ve never seen him so happy.”</p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	Charlotte nearly stomped on Edmund’s foot, which he turned into an elaborate twirl and duck. Jack watched from the side, a little confused, but happy nonetheless. </p><p>	“He’s too shy to say it, but when Freya held out her hand, or when everyone broke into the Groom Room to help him, it made an impact. He met people that thought he was worth defending.”</p><p>	“How can you tell?” Gerda asked.</p><p>	Kai shrugged. “I’m not a mind reader or anything, but he’s gotten a lot more confident over this year. Still shy, but...it’s something.”</p><p>	The song ended and Dean Dovey took the stage to announce that dinner was about to be served. Evers and Never made their way back to their tables to eat. Ralph instructed Brenna which forks to use and Brenna promptly ignored him. Jocelyn’s prim smile melted into an easy grin, even if it was only for a few moments. One of Elisa’s brothers popped by to check Henri out. Ralph and Brenna left the ball for a few minutes, supposedly to stop a Never prank. And Dean Dovey raised an eyebrow when Kai held Gerda too close in a slow dance.</p><p>	Before anybody could have guessed, the dance was over and it was time for everyone to go back to their dorms. </p><p>	“I hate to admit it, but this was a lot more fun than I originally thought it would be,” Brenna said. She squeezed Ralph’s hand. “Thanks for bringing me here.”</p><p>	Ralph stood up from the table and offered her his elbow. “I can walk you across the field, or wherever you crossed into the Ever castle.”</p><p>	Casper and Freya began their walk to the base of the Purity tower. He didn’t say anything when Freya slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, only smiled softly. </p><p>	Gerda took Kai’s arm. “Could we go the long way?” she asked. “Through the courtyard? It looks really nice lit up like that.”</p><p>	Kai glanced out one of the large ballroom windows overlooking the courtyard. Large streetlamps had been installed along the sidewalks, and their warm glow reflected on the newfallen snow. </p><p>	“Sure.”</p><p>	Gerda glanced back at the now empty table. “I wonder where Geo and Jocelyn went,” she said.</p><p>	Kai shrugged. “I’m not sure. Maybe they were tired and left.”</p><p>	“I’m pretty tired myself.”</p><p>	“Me too, we danced a lot.”</p><p>	Gerda laughed. “Not as much as Edmund.”</p><p>	They reached the courtyard entrance, where a few other Evers walked down the sidewalk to the other side of the castle or loitered around on the benches. It was cold out, but Gerda didn’t mind, not when a bunny scampered across the snow or roses peeked out from their bushes, somehow still in full bloom despite the chill.</p><p>	Gerda leaned into Kai’s shoulder. “I hope the rest of the year is like this,” she said.</p><p>	Kai glanced at her quickly, aware of her closeness and afraid a wrong movement might ruin it all. “Like what?”</p><p>	“Magical.” She laughed. “No, I mean...I don’t know what I mean.”</p><p>	“I do.”</p><p>	Gerda glanced at him. “You do?”</p><p>	Kai nodded and closed his eyes, searching for the right words. “By the end of the year, I’ll have almost died at least twice. Three times, now that I think about it. But it’s all worth it for when we find an abandoned room and make it feel like home, or when someone gets a shoe thrown at them on the first day of school, or when two people walk through the snow on a cold February night even though one is freezing.” He blew out a breath, visible in the chill air. </p><p>	Gerda smiled to herself, grateful when Kai drew his arm around her, blocking a cold wind from hitting as hard. “That’s exactly it,” she whispered.</p><p>	By then they had re-entered the other side of the castle and climbed the stairs. The boys’ towers were on the right and the girls on the left from there. </p><p>	Gerda stopped at the corner. She turned to face Kai, holding his hand in both of hers. “I can walk the rest of the way on my own,” she said.</p><p>	Kai looked down at their hands, then nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”</p><p>	She stepped a little closer, then before she could change her mind, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for tonight,” she whispered, and tried to hurry away before he could say anything back, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. </p><p>	Gerda stood there, still holding his hand, waiting for him to say something. To say what, she didn’t know. Just something. </p><p>	But he didn’t. Kai just stood there, a slight blush flitting across his cheeks as he pulled his hand from hers. She didn’t flinch when he lifted her chin with his finger, curious to what he might do next. He leaned closer and stopped, their noses nearly touching, before reaching her lips.</p><p>	This time he didn’t fade away. He didn’t melt between her fingers. He was perfectly real. </p><p>	Kai pulled apart for a moment and smiled awkwardly, already turning a slight pink. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.</p><p>	“Yes, I’ll...I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gerda started to walk away, but in a spurt of courage, spun around and pulled him down for a quick kiss over her own. Before she could say anything to ruin the moment, for she was terrified she would, Gerda hurried down the hall. Kai stared after her for a moment, then walked down the other corner with a stupid grin on his face. </p><p>	Gerda hugged the rose he gave her at the beginning of the night to her chest with a girlish grin. The gem in her head, the one with a face she couldn’t place before, suddenly had an identity.</p><p>	By the time Gerda opened the room to the dorm, the other three girls were already in their nightgowns. Charlotte almost pushed her into the bathroom. “I can help you undo the buttons, but you should hurry up so we can talk about the dance!” she said.</p><p>	Gerda pulled her skirt off and began unhooking the hoop from her corset. “Is there that much to talk about?” she asked.</p><p>	Charlotte laughed and hurried into the closet to get Gerda’s nightgown.</p><p>	Gerda stepped out of the bathroom in her nightgown with a small box for collecting her jewelry and hairpins. She sat down on her mattress and began unfastening her necklace while she listened to her friends.</p><p>	Elisa checked to make sure the door before bursting into a fit of giggles. “Did you see my face when Louis came over to talk to us?”</p><p>	“Louis is your brother, right?” Charlotte asked.</p><p>	Elisa nodded enthusiastically. “He came over and started asking Henri a whole bunch of questions, I’m certain my cheeks turned as red as a strawberry.”</p><p>	Gerda pulled a pin from her hair, letting a thick curl loose. “Henri didn’t seem to mind,” she said. “He’s very diplomatic.”</p><p>	“I know, it makes him incredibly difficult to read,” Elisa said.</p><p>	Freya shrugged. She wore her normal veil again, and her nightgown covered up a majority of her skin. The only thing she had done differently was take her gloves off. It wasn’t much, but it was something. “I don’t think you’ve anything to worry about,” she said.</p><p>	Charlotte eyes widened. “I forgot to ask earlier, but...did you go to the ball with Casper? I thought you hated him.”</p><p>	“We went for the grade,” Freya snipped. “And...I might have underestimated him.”</p><p>	Elisa raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>	“He asked why we couldn’t be allies, and I didn’t have much of a good answer.” Freya shrugged. “Casper challenged a decision in my kingdom that I didn’t agree with myself, way back on the first day of classes. I suppose that isn’t much of a good reason to despise a person.”</p><p>	Gerda thought back to when he had snuck into their dorm. He wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, but he never meant any harm, not really. How easy it would have been to return Freya’s disdain, and yet he returned every comment with a dashing smile. An annoying smile sometimes, but a smile nonetheless.</p><p>	“Charlotte, how was your night?” Elisa asked. “You sat aside from us, so we don’t know most of the details.”</p><p>	Charlotte bounced on Gerda’s mattress. “It was fun. Nice to meet his friends.”</p><p>	Elisa raised an eyebrow. “But?”</p><p>	“But…” Charlotte flopped back onto Gerda’s pillow. “I feel like an awful person for saying this. Jack told me that, after graduating, he’s going back home to take care of his mom. She’s old and can’t get by on her own. He’s the only person she’s got.”</p><p>	Gerda patted her arm. “Poor Jack.”</p><p>	“I’m not finished.” Charlotte said. “I’m afraid to...to keep going with him. What if I end up staying with them? What if he expects me to give up my own story, my own adventure for that? What if the Storian expects me to do that?”</p><p>	Gerda pulled Charlotte forward into a hug. “Charlotte, that doesn’t make you an awful person,” she said.</p><p>	“Gerda’s right,” Elisa said, reaching forward to pat Charlotte’s shoulder. “And Jack would never pressure you into anything like that.”</p><p>	Freya nodded. “I can only imagine that happening if you fell in love or something.”</p><p>	“I’m afraid that might happen, though.”</p><p>	Elisa smiled apologetically. “That’s a risk you’ll have to take.”</p><p>	“No man can forestall his own fate,” Gerda said quietly.</p><p>	Charlotte poked an eye open at Charlotte. “Enough about me, what about you and Kai? I’ve been waiting for you two to get together for months.”</p><p>	Gerda flushed. “You have?”</p><p>	Elisa glanced at Charlotte, then shrugged. “What Charlotte means to say, is that you were the last one to get back to the dorms.” She smiled. “Did anything interesting happen?”</p><p>	Gerda thought back to Kai in the hallway. His slight blush, before kissing her, and the warmth of his hands in hers. “No, nothing particularly interesting.” </p><p>	There were some things too precious to share. At least for a while.</p><p>***</p><p>	Kai slipped into his dorm with a smile still plastered on his face. He was careful to open the door quietly, hoping that the boys might be asleep already. Instead, Geo sat on Edmund's mattress with a twisted expression on his face while Ralph and Edmund sat around him quietly.</p><p>	“I don’t understand,” Geo said. “I don’t see why it matters so much.”</p><p>	Kai slipped onto his own bunk. “What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>	“Josie - Jocelyn found out I was a tailor and left. I thought, I hoped she might have changed. But I guess that’s too much to ask.”</p><p>	Ralph patted Geo’s shoulder. “Geo, you’re the best Ever in your class. You won the Trial by Tale and the Circus of Talents. You don’t have to prove anything to her.”</p><p>	Geo thrust himself off the mattress and clasped his hands behind his back, pointing angrily as he paced back and forth. “It’s not just her,” he said. “I may be the best Ever in this class, or even the school, but it won’t make any difference. No matter how hard I work or how many first ranks I get, I’ll still be a tailor’s son...I’ll still have to go back once I graduate.”</p><p>	Kai stayed silent. What right did he have to anything to comfort him? He was a prince, and even then, he didn’t have the obligation of the throne hanging over his head. </p><p>	“Even if you do have to go back, that doesn’t cancel every chance of adventure,” Ralph said. “You could save the village from a giant, or become a war hero. Anything could happen.”</p><p>	Edmund nodded. “Red riding hood was visiting her grandmother when she got her story, and Mary was watching sheep.”</p><p>	“Adventure will find you, you just have to follow when it does,” Kai said. He thought back to Gerda and her little saying. “No man can forestall his own fate.”</p><p>	Geo looked back at his friends. Slowly, the angry expression drained out of his face and he shrunk down to sit on Edmund’s mattress again. “Thanks,” he said. </p><p>	Kai waited for a moment before changing out of his Snowball suit. He stared at the mirror as he brushed his teeth, wishing everyone was lucky enough to have Gerda in their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Final Exams and Coronations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur leafed through his paperwork from over the school year, throwing away old tests and essays in the trash bin near Dean Dovey’s desk. Gerda did the same, but she kept a lot more papers in her notebooks. Not for any practical reason, it just felt wrong to throw them away. </p><p>	After the Snow Ball the rest of the year flew by. There was a parent visiting weekend, but only a few family members came by. Belle and Marge were more than happy to help Geo and Elisa finish the last curtain of the room, and Kai’s brother Peter visited for an hour or so. He assumed Peter's reason for coming was to see Anna, but it didn’t bother him much. Elisa’s oldest brother came that day, too, but his time was split between checking on all of her other brothers still in school. Other than that, the day was normal for the friends. Charlotte’s family couldn’t afford the traveling fees, and everyone else’s parents were either too busy to come or just didn’t care enough.</p><p>	The Spring Trial by Tale was optional, so most of the friends sat in the stands for the event. Freya signed up to replace some faulty beautification grades and, much to her annoyance, Casper signed up immediately after. </p><p>	The School for Good won the Ever Never Challenge, and many credited this success to Geo. “Many” being everyone except Catherine and Jocelyn’s crew of friends<br/>Arthur and Gerda’s teaching sessions became more of a relaxed study partnership as finals rolled around. He had his own exams to worry about, and a kingdom to take over after that. The study sessions calmed them both. Simply by being in Gerda’s company, Arthur felt he was helping the world, even with one person at a time. She noticed, and was happy to help him: Arthur loved his kingdom more than anyone or anything. Camelot being the central kingdom of their world, his patriotism extended to everyone, and nothing satisfied him more than knowing he was helping his subjects. </p><p>Gerda aced her exams, to no one’s surprise. </p><p>Nothing much happened between Kai and Gerda, not in the grand scheme of things. They stood closer to each other or sometimes held hands when walking down the halls. Both were typically shy, and deathly afraid of making the other uncomfortable, but that didn’t stop a quick kiss when they were on their own.</p><p>All too soon, it was time for summer break. </p><p>Charlotte ran up to the group, not at all deterred by the instrument cases holding her down. She threw the closest person into a ferocious hug. “I’ll miss you all so much,” she said.<br/>Everyone exchanged goodbyes, sometimes tearful ones, before parting. Casper passed by Freya, whistling a lively tune, and waved. “See you sometime,” he said. <br/>Freya smiled under her veil. “Have a good summer.”</p><p>Charlotte’s goodbye to Jack was different from the rest. He wasn’t coming back after summer vacation like everyone else, this was the last time he’d set foot on the school grounds. His suitcase was small, more of a backpack then anything, and his dashing Everboy uniform was replaced with a drab brown tunic. “It was really nice meeting you, Charlotte. I’m glad things happened how they did,” he said, hugging her tight.</p><p>Charlotte drew a small slip of paper from a pocket in the folds of her dress and handed it to him. “You can write to me, if you want. Here’s my address.”</p><p>Jack stared at the paper for a moment, then tucked it in his pocket. “I will,” he said, smiling wide. He hadn’t expected her to carry anything on. Ever since he told her about his quest, or lack of one, he expected her to leave things separated. He wouldn’t have blamed her.</p><p>Charlotte pecked him on the cheek. “Good luck,” she said.</p><p>“Good luck with what?”</p><p>“Whatever the Storian has planned for her.” She winked. “I want to be there when it happens.”</p><p>Jack nodded. “I’ll write you down for a reservation.”</p><p>The rest of the friends had already started on their way to the flower ground, and Gerda watched them go from the gates of the school. She wasn’t entirely sure what she’d do over the summer, Dean Dovey hinted at applying for a summer internship if she was interested. Staying in the big, empty castle without her friends wasn’t an exactly appealing idea. She might take her up on that offer. </p><p>“Year two begins September 6th.”</p><p>Gerda turned slightly to see Kai standing beside her. Year two began earlier than year one, and she was grateful for it. “That’s still a long way away,” she said.</p><p>Kai nodded. He cleared his throat. “I’ll miss you a lot, Gerda.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you, too. A lot more than you’d guess.”</p><p>He stepped closer to kiss her quickly. “I’m a pretty good guesser.”</p><p>Gerda pulled him into a Charlotte worthy hug, neither of them wanting to leave. Finally, she pulled apart and dragged his suitcase over to stand in between them. “Have a good summer, Kai,” she said.</p><p>He reached for her hand and tapped it to his forehead. “You too.”</p><p>Gerda watched him go, trying to remember that image well enough for it to last all summer long. Someone cleared her throat. Dean Dovey stood a few paces behind her, clutching a small letter in her hands. She held it out for Gerda to take.</p><p>“There are a few things we need to discuss,” Dean Dovey said. “Such as still sleeping in your dorm or relocating to somewhere else in the castle, and if you’d like to apply for a late internship. The faculty still has to finish a few things regarding paperwork and cleaning the castle, but after that we could take a trip to Camelot.”</p><p>Gerda paused opening the letter to look up at Dean Dovey. “Camelot?”</p><p>The Dean nodded at the letter. </p><p>The Crown Prince Arthur of Camelot<br/>Requests the honor of your presence<br/>        At his royal coronation<br/>              On June 20th<br/>            Castle Grounds<br/>                 Camelot</p><p>Below the formal script of the letter, someone had written:</p><p>(it’s kind of formal, but don’t worry about it. Guin said she could lend you something if necessary. ~Arthur)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that, my friends, is the end of Year 1</p><p>Hey, everybody! This is the author (hello, nice to meet you) and I’d just like to say that writing this story was sooooo much fun! This is the first time I’ve done a Big Bang fic, and it was a blast, so was working with all the lovely people on my team!  I don’t think I’ve ever written so much in my life. That being said, the story is not over. I might have bitten off more than I could chew, but I’m determined to finish the story for everyone. It might be a bit slower paced (I think my writing brain needs at least one full day of animal crossing and netflix) but I will finish the story, don’t worry! Here’s a short list of exciting things to expect in the coming chapters: (all of my favorite scenes happen, I’m super excited to write them!!!)</p><p>Year two - Snow Queen mirror shatters, Gerda’s talent develops some more, final rankings finalized (there’s more, but I’m not about to spoil)<br/>Year three - people begin to mogrify, Kai disappears<br/>QUESTS - mainly follows Gerda trying to find Kai, but you’ll see glimpses of the rest of the friends’ stories.</p><p>Ahh I’m so excited, I hope you are, too!  If you have any questions about world building details I added or even which character correlates to which story (every named character has a story counterpart, guess who’s who if you can!) I’ll be happy to answer. Again, this was lots of fun for me, and I hope you liked Year One of Match Girl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Year Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerda clutched the mug of honey tea in her hands and blew across the top before taking a sip. The sweet liquid made her fingers tingle with warmth. Dean Dovey set the kettle down on the counter and sat on a chair opposite of Gerda with her own mug. They hadn’t sat down together like this since the end of Gerda’s first year at the School for Good. The moment was quiet and precious. </p><p>“I know I haven’t been as close as either of us would like,” Dean Dovey said, setting her mug on a coaster beside her. “As Dean, I’m very busy ensuring the education and safety of all students, and I must remain as impartial as possible to everyone. I hope you can understand.”</p><p>Gerda nodded, staring down at her tea with a small smile. “I don’t mind,” she said. “After all, how could I be lonely when I have such wonderful friends?”</p><p>“And powerful friends.” Dean Dovey stood up to close the window. On her way back to her chair, she plucked a small letter from the mantle above the fireplace and handed it to Gerda. “Purposeful or not, you have become a trusted friend of the princesses of Jaunt Jolie and Avalon, the prince of Kingdom Kyrgios, and the King of Camelot. His Majesty is particular of who he trusts, he must be, and your friendship is remarkable, to say the least.”</p><p>Gerda held the opened envelope in her hand but didn’t read the letter inside. She hadn’t meant to befriend powerful people, not for any purpose, but Dean Dovey was right. Her friends were important, influential people. Geo was not royalty like the others, but there was no denying he had a natural talent for heroism. If only the rest of the Ever class could set aside bloodline, he had more potential for greatness than any other in the class.</p><p>On top of that, Gerda had never thought much about her relation to Arthur. They understood each other simply, and she had a feeling he wasn’t understood often. Arthur loved his kingdom more than anything, and more than any individual. Something many couldn’t completely feel themselves. Gerda credited her knowledge to her talent, to the colors in his headspace. If there was any way she could make his burden lighter, she would do it. Save the nobility, and earn some herself. </p><p>But it was the company of those people she valued most. Perhaps that was why they were friends.</p><p>“Who’s the letter from?” Gerda asked.</p><p>Dean Dovey took a long sip from her tea. “See for yourself,” she said.</p><p>Gerda pulled the letter out of its envelope and read it, her smile growing wider and wider the further she read.</p><p>Dear Gerda, </p><p>	Sorry for the late response, I accompanied Peter on a trip to the Eternal Springs and couldn’t write while I was there. Well, it was a colony slightly East of the Eternal Springs, but close enough. The colonists have had off and on again problems with the natives of the Springs (I had no idea that people lived by the Springs already). They are quite detached from Camelotine civilization, and are often referred to as savages, which Peter and I have tried to discourage. None of us speak their language, so communication was difficult, but I believe the trade and territory agreement we set will keep both the natives and the  colonists satisfied. I wish you were there with us, things might have gone smoother. You have a knack for people, and I’m sure the native governor’s grand-daughter would have loved you. She’s young, only about six or seven, and very shy. It took a lot of time, but I think she likes me well enough now.<br/>	The first day of school is approaching quickly, and I can’t wait! It feels like forever since I last saw you, and these letters can only do so much. You must tell me what Vitaser is like. I’ve only seen the Frost Plains in books, but I’ve heard the weather is harsh. The villagers must be grateful for your help!<br/>	Freya  hasn’t returned letters from anyone, not even Charlotte, and none of us seem sure of Elisa’s address. I suppose we must wait until school starts to see them.</p><p>~ Kai</p><p>P.S.  Maybe I’m a bad friend for saying this, but I’ve missed you the most this summer. These are the longest three months of my life. </p><p>	Gerda folded the letter up again and placed it in the envelope. She kept all of her friends’ letters in a small box beside her bed. Charlotte’s letters were short and funny, and Geo’s were slightly agitated, but Kai’s letters varied in length and tone. Palace life was rather uneventful for the most part, but every once in a while something would happen and she could feel his excitement radiating off the page. Writing wasn’t the same as seeing each other face to face, and both of them knew it, but they wrote faithfully regardless. </p><p>	“When did the letter arrive?” Gerda asked. </p><p>	“It came just before you returned from Vitaser. Two weeks ago.”</p><p>	Gerda leaped from the chair and hurried to the writing desk across the room. “Two weeks ago? I should write now so he doesn’t get worried.” She ruffled through one of the drawers in the desk. “Where’s the paper? I can’t find a quill, either.”</p><p>	Dean Dovey closed the drawer and patted Gerda’s shoulder. “School starts in a week, the letter won’t reach him before then.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, dear, he will be just fine.”</p><p>	Gerda fiddled with the envelope. “I miss him terribly,” she said. “A week seems like such a long time.”</p><p>	“Oh, it will be over before you know it.”</p><p>***</p><p>	Gerda sat on the sofa, faithfully waiting for the first of her friends to appear. It was still hot outside, so she had opened the sole window in the room, letting in the sounds of arriving students. She wasn’t exactly sure if anyone would come to the room upon entering the school, but she was confident enough to wait at the door.</p><p>	Minutes later, Gerda heard a soft knocking.. Elisa stood behind the door with an excited smile on her face, and threw Gerda into a hug as soon as she saw her. “It’s so wonderful to see you!” she said. </p><p>	Gerda smiled back. “It has been a long summer.”</p><p>	Elisa floated around the room, examining the curtains and checking the mantle for dust. “You’ve cleaned after this room all summer?” she asked.</p><p>	“Every once in a while, Edmund’s handiwork holds up well.”</p><p>Gerda watched her friend sit down in the armchair, spreading her skirt smooth. It had only been three months, and yet Elisa looked older, more mature than before. Her hair had grown past her hips, and her limbs were more grounded than last year, less airy. Of course, the changes were subtle. Elisa still looked like some sort of angelic ghost, but she had gained confidence in her movement that wasn’t there before. </p><p>It made Gerda wonder if she had changed over the summer. She didn’t feel any different.</p><p>Charlotte bounced into the room moments later with a signature smile on her face. She had gained a bit of a tan, but hadn’t changed otherwise. It wasn’t until Gerda stood to hug her that she realized her friend had grown a few inches in height. </p><p>“I saw Ralph on the way up,” Charlotte said. “He was chatting with Percy and a few others last I saw him.” She flopped onto the sofa after hugging Elisa. “So how was everyone’s summer?”</p><p>Elisa nodded. “Yes, I haven’t heard from anyone over break.”</p><p>It took a moment for Gerda to realize she was expected to go first. “Two weeks after Arthur’s coronation, I went to Vitaser in the Frost Plains. They’re a fairly new village, and the last winter was particularly harsh on them. I helped mend coats and mind the children while the villagers researched new farming techniques.”</p><p>“Okay, so you were definitely more productive than me,” Charlotte said.</p><p>Elisa leaned forward in her seat with wide eyes. “Tell us about the coronation! Was it crowded? Did you talk to the king?”</p><p>	Gerda was just about to recount her time in Camelot when Ralph and Edmund walked through the door. None of the girls said anything for the first few moments, they just stared at the two boys in front of them.</p><p>	Edmund had grown so tall, he nearly had to duck past the door frame. Gerda couldn’t tell if his abnormally long limbs gave the illusion of incredible height, or if he was simply that tall. It was almost comical how every inch of him wanted to shrink into a tiny ball while simultaneously reaching toward the sky. </p><p>	Ralph had grown, too. His jaw was squared off, and he gained a bit of muscular weight to combat his awkward frailty of the year before. He was handsome in a subtle, normal way. The best way to describe it was by his nose. While beakish looking the year before, it came to fit him well. He had grown into himself, like Elisa and Charlotte.</p><p>	Charlotte was the first to greet them. She threw Edmund and Ralph into fierce hugs, saying, “I can barely recognize you guys.”</p><p>	Edmund flushed slightly, but seemed relieved by her cheerfulness.</p><p>	“Hey everybody.” </p><p>	Everyone turned to see Geo standing in the doorway with Freya a little ways behind him. If Freya had changed at all, it was hidden beneath her loose gown and veil. Geo, on the other hand, had changed dramatically. </p><p>	Maybe not dramatically, but the defining sharpness of his features had doubled. His height, however, had not. Geo might have grown a little taller, but it paled in comparison to Edmund’s startling height. Standing next to each other was slightly insulting to the both of them. Gerda thought he looked like a less childish Peter Pan, with a clever glint in his eye and a chin sharp enough to cut.</p><p>	Geo stared at Edmund for a moment, but his sour expression was interrupted by a hug from Charlotte. </p><p>	After exchanging greetings and hugs, everyone sat down in front of the fireplace. Gerda looked out the door into the hall with a worried expression playing over her face. “Where’s Kai?” she asked.</p><p>	Geo shrugged. “I’m not sure. Maybe he’s just running late.”</p><p>	“The last train must have departed by now, he should be here,” Freya said.</p><p>	Gerda hopped up from her seat. “I’ll go look for him,” she said, leaving the door cracked behind her.</p><p>	She scoured the halls for Kai, wondering if he was avoiding them for any reason. Avoiding? That was ridiculous, why would he be avoiding them? Ridiculous. Right.</p><p>	“Hi, Gerda.”</p><p>	Casper looked less like a school boy and more like a soldier. He was certainly taller, his jaw had squared off, and his shoulders broadened, all contributing to his confident gait. Gerda waved back and hurried off, smiling giddily as she wondered whether Freya would be infuriated or infatuated.</p><p>	She found Kai at the entrance of the school, talking with Henri in a low, somber voice. At least, she thought it was him, she could only see the back of his head. Henri hadn’t changed too dramatically, the only noticeable attribute was his melancholy expression. Then again, he had always been somber. </p><p>	Kai patted Henri’s shoulder and watched him leave before turning around. “Gerda?”</p><p>	Gerda froze, feeling a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.</p><p>	She couldn’t really pinpoint what had changed about him. He looked the same, and yet much different. Like Ralph, he had grown into himself. His defining features had amplified, his eyes softer and darker, and his jaw stronger, but his cheeks still carried their natural flush. </p><p>	It hit Gerda like a slap in the face. No, not a slap, but just as surprising. She felt like Geo standing next to Edmund.</p><p>	“Gerda, it’s so good to see you!” Kai rushed forward and hugged Gerda tightly, bringing a small smile to her lips. </p><p>	Maybe things hadn’t changed as much as she dreaded.</p><p>	“Everyone’s in the room,” she said, gesturing down the hall.</p><p>	He nodded, and they began to walk in that direction. “Sorry to make you look for me,” he said.</p><p>	Gerda glanced behind her to see Henri’s faint figure at the end of the hall. “Is Henri alright?” she asked.</p><p>	Kai shrugged. “It’s been a rough summer. For him and his father.”</p><p>	“That’s awful.”</p><p>	“He’s taking it better than I would.”  With that, Kai and Gerda reached the room, where the door had since been closed. He adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves and reached for the doorknob.</p><p>	Gerda watched him closely. “You seem nervous,” she said.</p><p>	Kai flushed deeply and shrugged. “I guess I am,” he said. “I have a feeling this year is going to be a lot more exciting than the last.”</p><p>	“In a good or bad way?”</p><p>	Kai swung open the door and smiled slightly. “That’s why I’m nervous. I have no idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Leandra's Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were running late. Late only by a few minutes, but late nevertheless. Gerda stuffed everyone’s textbooks into their bags while Freya and Charlotte argued over a large knot in Elisa’s hair. </p><p>Charlotte rushed from the bathroom to grab her bag after Elisa banished her from the scene for suggesting they cut the knot out with scissors. Several “ouches” later, Freya and Elisa emerged victorious and ready to get to class. Running was against the rules, so the girls walked there as quickly as they could.</p><p>Gerda recited her new schedule in her head as she walked. Most of the classes were with the Everboys, much to her delight. Now all eight of her friends, including herself, could be together.</p><p>Advanced Beautification &amp; Grooming - Professor Honey</p><p>Governance &amp; Kingdom Training - Professor Lukas</p><p>History of Fairy Tales - Professor Sader</p><p>Advanced Animal Linguistics - Madame Anca</p><p>Good Deeds: Field Training - Dean Dovey</p><p>Ever Choir and Orchestra - Pollux</p><p>Surviving Fairy Tales - Yuba the Gnome</p><p> </p><p>	Edmund was slightly disappointed that they would focus on musical skill rather than dancing, but Charlotte’s joy over the course far outweighed his own disappointment. Gerda wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from the class, but resolved to be curious and optimistic rather than nervous. </p><p>The day flew by faster than anyone expected, all the while making the end of the school year impossibly out of reach. Apparently, year two was the main factor in everyone’s futures. Several projects, major tests, and the final deciding of class ranks. No Trial by Tale, replaced with a series of class projects, and no mandatory date to the Snow Ball.</p><p>	A fashion label and runway competition in Advanced Beatification &amp; Grooming, a project on a specific kingdom for Governance &amp; Kingdom Training, various time consuming community service projects in Good Deeds, a concert in Ever Choir &amp; Orchestra, and simulations in Surviving Fairy Tales. Professor Sader stressed that he’d be more relaxed on handing out projects and classwork compared to the other classes. He knew this year would be a hard one on them, and didn’t want to risk student burnout. </p><p>While most of the professors reviewed curriculum and class projects, Dean Dovey took her students out of the classroom. Even out of the school. Dean Dovey led them across the bridge leading to the School for Evil, stopping halfway through to let them into the Headmaster’s tower. No one dared make a sound. </p><p>They climbed up the stairs until Dean Dovey stopped them at an iron bolted door halfway up the tower. She tapped the lock twice with her pinky finger, the door unlocking with a click. She strode into the room, gesturing for the others to follow her. </p><p>“This is where we keep memorials of various students and their tales,” Dean Dovey said, eyeing each of her students. “You may have a look around, but do not touch anything. Such behavior will result in serious disciplinary action.”</p><p>For a moment, the Evers didn’t move. They looked at each other nervously, waiting for someone to go first. Finally, Geo spotted a case housing an old, beaten up doll covered in stinking tar. He gestured for the others to follow him and pointed at the plaque below. </p><p>“This is from Jesse’s story,” he whispered. </p><p>Gerda stared at the disgusting doll. “Really?”</p><p>Charlotte pushed Geo aside lightly to get a good look at the tar doll. “I remember seeing a copy in town. Refreshing compared to the same old romances this school’s been pumping out recently.”</p><p>Kai noticed Gerda’s confused expression and bumped her shoulder lightly. “I bet they have a copy in the school library you could read. I haven’t read the story either,” he said.</p><p>Her shy smile was cut off by Ralph, a slight tremor in his voice. “Guys? You need to see this.”</p><p>He stood stiff in front of a glass jewelry case, a silver heart pin settled amongst a pile of ashes inside. Kai stared at the pin with a slight frown. “What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>Ralph only pointed at the plaque below.</p><p>                                                                                              Oliver of Bremen and Natalia of Rajashah </p><p>                                                                                         (The Steadfast Tin Soldier and the Paper Dancer)</p><p>	Gerda read the plaque ten times over. “Surely they don’t mean...that’s not…”</p><p>“Their story was very recent, I’m afraid. It remains one of the few neutral endings in the fight between Good and Evil.” </p><p>	Gerda flinched when she heard Dean Dovey’s voice. With a heavy sigh, she turned around. “They aren’t still...still alive there, are they?” Gerda asked, her voice barely breaking above a whisper.</p><p>	Dean Dovey didn’t say anything for a moment. “I suppose we can never really know. Natalia is gone for sure, but there is a small chance Oliver may still live in the pin. At the end of their story, mogrifs have the chance to let go of life if they are inanimate objects and lose sentience if they are animals or plants. Most find sanction in a special sector of Walleye Springs, and some even find a way to turn back to their human form.”</p><p>	Gerda, Kai, and Ralph stared at Dean Dovey, unable to conceal their horror. Dean Dovey sighed. “He most likely let go at the end of the story. Oliver’s tale is a grim reminder of what happens when Evil prevails, even in a draw.” With that, she walked away to a different group of students.</p><p>	Ralph tore his gaze away from the pin - from Oliver. “Poor guy,” he mumbled.</p><p>	Kai’s hand hovered above Gerda’s shoulder before patting it gently. She didn’t look away from the glass jewellery box. “You don’t think that will happen to us, do you?” she said.</p><p>	Kai glanced around at all his friends, finally resting on Gerda. He took her gently by the hand and led her away from the exhibit. “I won’t let it,” he said.</p><p>	The rest of the exhibits were a little more lighthearted, showcasing iconic Good victories and symbols.</p><p>	But it wasn’t long until an Everboy yelped for Dean Dovey. A crowd gathered around the boy, Percival, at the far end of the large room around Evil artifacts. The Dean shoved her way through the crowd to the main culprit of Percival’s stress - a broken mirror.</p><p>	Percival pointed at the mirror and the glass on the floor around it. “It was like this when I found it, I swear,” he said quickly, fighting to keep from cowering under the Dean’s sharp gaze.</p><p>	She skimmed the scene, a frown deepening with every shard of glass she encountered. Moments later, Dean Dovey straightened up and turned to address the class crowded around her. “Everybody needs to leave the room carefully and quietly. Watch your step, and keep away from the glass.”</p><p>	Charlotte moved forward to get a closer look, but Freya dragged her to the door before she could get into any trouble. “It probably has super cool magical powers, lemme get a better look!” she mumbled, fighting Freya off.</p><p>	“Just ask Percy,” Geo groaned, blocking Charlotte’s way from the mirror shards. “It’s probably super cursed, too.”</p><p>	Ralph and Elisa, who were trying desperately to calm Edmund down, sent pointed glares in Geo’s direction. “Not helping,” said Ralph.</p><p>	Gerda glanced at Kai, who hadn’t moved since Dean Dovey’s instructions. He rubbed his eye with a pained grimace and blinked heavily. “Kai, are you alright?” she asked, reaching for his hand.</p><p>	Kai jerked back. “I’m fine,” he snapped. Gerda stepped back, caught off guard by his tone. The anger melted off his face and he dropped his hand, resuming his normal friendly smile. “Sorry, something got caught in my eye, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Walking down the stairs, Percival revealed to Charlotte that the mirror belonged to Leandra of Frostplains, the fabled Snow Queen. Charlotte immediately reported this to her friends.</p><p>“I haven’t heard of her in a while,” Kai said. “She’s a legend in Kingdom Kyrgios villages, specifically in areas close to the Frost plains. Mothers use her to scare their children into dressing warm and not wandering off.”</p><p>Ralph perked up, ruining his act of apathy towards the mystery of the mirror. “Do you know anything about her mirror?” he asked.</p><p>Kai shrugged. “I’m not super well versed in the myths. I bet you could find them somewhere, though.”</p><p>Gerda nodded. Clearly, she had a lot of reading to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The King of Kingdom Percival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edmund fumbled with the many keys of his oboe, a thin reed pressed firmly between his lips, and a pencil behind his ear. The first two weeks of school Pollux beat the basics of music theory into his students’ heads. Finally, it was time to choose instruments and choir sections. With such little time and experience to perfect musical skills, the main goal of the class was to nurture the talented and entertain the musically incompetent. </p><p>	Gerda sat next to Edmund with a slightly larger reed in her mouth, squinting at the fingering chart in front of her. Her clarinet wasn’t the same as Edmund’s oboe, but they figured that since the two instruments looked alike, they might function the same way. An ear-ringing squawk nearly sent Gerda falling out of her chair. Edmund immediately set the oboe down, his eyes wide and his cheeks a cherry red.</p><p>	“You got a sound out!” Gerda said, trying to put up a convincing smile.</p><p>	Across the room, Kai hunched over a cello with a ginormous bow clenched in his hand. Charlotte corrected his posture and adjusted the way he held the bow. </p><p>	Despite her previous excitement towards Ever Choir and Orchestra class, Charlotte quickly became bored. The music theory was basic and sluggish to her, and the talent of the band as a whole was worlds beneath her level of skill. Nevertheless, she put on a cheery smile and helped her friends with their instruments in any way she could. The string section was her specialty.</p><p>	Ralph emerged from the percussion closet and, with great pleasure, smashed his mallet into the gong he was pushing into the room. Pollux poked his head up to look for the culprit. Ralph hid the mallet behind his back.</p><p>	He was one of the many Everboys that competed for the “drums” as their main instrument. To his disappointment, drummers and percussionists were very different things. He and two other boys were tasked with wheeling out three xylophone sets to learn scales. No bass drums or snares or gongs or anything else for the next few weeks. </p><p>	Freya knew the basics of playing the violin already, so her transition wasn’t that difficult, and Geo seemed to enjoy buzzing through the trumpet rather than croaking out solfege on choir days. </p><p>	Elisa tapped Gerda’s shoulder, clutching her flute in her delicate hands. “Gerda? Can I talk to you?” she asked.</p><p>	Gerda inched forward in her chair towards Elisa. “Of course!”</p><p>	Elisa glanced behind her, where Geo and Henri buzzed through trumpet mouthpieces, Henri covering his mouth with his hand in the effort to not look stupid. She held her flute in her lap and used the other to tug on her locket. “It’s about Henri,” she said.</p><p>	“What about him?” Gerda leaned forward in her seat to look at him, but Elisa pulled her back.</p><p>	“He’s been acting strange,” Elisa said. “Something’s obviously bothering him, but he won’t talk to me about it. I only see him in class. Never in the courtyard or lunch room.”</p><p>	Gerda remembered the first day of school, Kai patting Henri’s shoulder with a sad smile. She pulled the reed from her mouth and began attaching it to her clarinet, trying to remember Pollux’s careful instruction. “If something’s wrong, I’m sure he’ll tell you in time,” she said.</p><p>	Elisa shook Gerda’s shoulder lightly. “But what if he’s angry with me and waiting for me to apologise? What if I said something insensitive without knowing? What if he doesn’t like me anymore?” She tugged her locket harder. “Please, Gerda. Could you talk to him and see what’s wrong?”</p><p>	Something about the situation felt wrong to Gerda. Then again, she didn’t have to use her special talent. Even if she did, what else was she supposed to use it for?</p><p>	With a heavy sigh, Gerda handed Elisa her clarinet and made her way over to Henri. She stood at his side, waiting patiently for him to set down the now fully assembled trumpet and talk to her. It took longer than expected. </p><p>	Finally, Henri noticed her presence and lowered the horn from his lips. </p><p>	“You sound very good,” Gerda said. It wasn’t a complete lie, Henri had the clearest tone of the class. Being a class of inexperienced newbies, that wasn’t much.</p><p>	Henri flashed a closed smile. “Thank you.” He waited for a moment, and upon realizing Gerda was not leaving any time soon, fully turned to speak to her. “Whenever my father took me hunting, one of the buglers would let me try and play.”</p><p>	Gerda caught Elisa’s expectant gaze from across the room and flashed an encouraging smile. “I didn’t know you like to hunt,” she said, clasping her hands behind her back.</p><p>	“I don’t.” Henri’s stern expression slowly melted into a faint smile. “But my father did. Hunting was the closest thing to a hobby for him.”</p><p>	Gerda’s voice dropped to a gentle hush. “How is he?”</p><p>	Henri's regular frown deepened, and he turned sharply back to his trumpet with a fixed gaze. Gerda took a small step forward, but he flinched away and she retreated. “You know, you have friends that are here if you need someone to talk to,” she said, trying to resist looking back. “Especially Elisa. She’d be more than happy to-”</p><p>	“No. I’m fine,” Henri snapped. “And if I weren’t, I wouldn’t bother Elisa with it.”</p><p>	He was lying, Gerda was certain of it. Concealing problems didn’t make them go away, and if she was the one to reveal that to him, then fine. With a soft sigh, the strings that connected her headspace to everyone else’s appeared in front of her. She selected Henri’s, and let the tug carry her away.</p><p>	The colors around Gerda moved sluggishly, flopping around the floor of Henri’s headspace like dying inchworms. They shrunk from her presence, creating a dome around her in their bluish-grey color palette. No spark, no life in the colors. It was unbelievably depressing. </p><p>	Gerda’s jaw tightened. She closed her eyes and focused on her own emotions, pulling up the soft warmth of contentment. The dome immediately shifted, zooming past the bland greys and arriving at a small pool of creamy yellow. More like a puddle. </p><p>	She learned the skimming trick over the summer when searching her own headspace. Admittedly, she used it while searching for emotions when she missed her friends the most. The rose blanket surrounding the blood red gem felt like Charlotte’s smile and Edmund’s blush. Of Ralph’s easy laugh, Geo’s frown, Elisa’s nervous locket tugging, and Freya’s folded arms. She tried to avoid the blood red gem, but on the occasional lonely night, she’d coax the mist man out of his jeweled cage and simply stare at him. And sometimes let him hold her hand.</p><p>	Gerda shook her head. That was besides the point.</p><p>	The sad little puddle of contentment lay lifeless on the floor, an unusual attitude for this particular emotion. Gerda stared at it with a concentrated frown. There was so little of it, nothing at all compared to the lifeless mass of grey at the forefront of Henri’s mind.</p><p>	If only she could make it grow.</p><p>	Gerda dipped her finger in the puddle and let out a slow breath, letting herself feel the familiar warm rush. Like a nice spring day. Not too hot, not too cold. Only noticeable enough for a lazy remark to a friend.</p><p>	Gerda opened her eyes to see the puddle had grown. It came up to her knees, gentle waves pushing and pulling the hem of her skirt. </p><p>	Was it possible...could she have done that?</p><p>	A blood-curdling roar interrupted her train of thought. Gerda whirled around to see a wild orange flame racing towards her with unparalleled ferocity. It got closer and closer every second, there wasn’t time to run. Gerda scrunched her eyes shut and thrust her hands forward.</p><p>	The flames met her skin, sending a steaming hot pain up her arms and down her spine. Seconds of agony and it was gone.</p><p>	Gerda shuffled back to her feet, leaning heavily on the yellow pool that held her up. The orange fire had since been reduced to a small campfire flame, glowing as bright as fading embers.</p><p>	Henri cleared his throat. “Um. I think class is starting. I should get to my seat.”</p><p>	Gerda blinked heavily, readjusting to the bright lights of the classroom. She glanced down to see her hand firmly settled on Henri’s shoulder, and immediately pulled away. Henri, obviously very uncomfortable, took a slow step back. Then another. Then speed-walked to his place in the trumpet section. </p><p>	Gerda stared down at her hands, resisting the urge to search her own headspace right then and there. She hadn’t meant to touch Henri in the real world. Maybe contact made searching his headspace easier?</p><p>	Meanwhile in the string section, Kai stared at her with clenched teeth and a furrowed brow. What was she telling Henri? And why was she standing so...so close? He shook his head quickly and tried to focus on the sheet music in front of him. Whatever it was, it was none of his business. Henri was reserved. Gerda was trustworthy.</p><p>Kai forced a gentle smile to his lips. Jealousy simply wasn’t like him.</p><p>Once everyone took their assigned seats, Pollux dragged them through the Bb pentascale over and over and over again. Although Charlotte felt like banging her head into a wall at the end of class, the repetition helped everyone else master five notes in the very least. Everyone packed  up their instruments and prepared for Surviving Fairy Tales.</p><p>There weren’t any leaders to train individual groups anymore, all the third years focused on instructing first years. The class went by remarkably fast compared to the ever slow-paced choir and orchestra, but a part of Gerda dreaded it all the same. The whole field seemed to remind her of Oliver, reduced only to a tin heart in a pile of ashes.</p><p>Would any of her friends face the same fate? Which one? </p><p>Kai tapped Gerda’s elbow gently. “Gerda, can we talk?”</p><p>She snapped out of her slight daze to find that class was already over. Ralph lingered in the field, talking to Brenna with excited gestures and bright eyes. Other than that, Evers and Nevers alike were walking to their respected castles.</p><p>“Of course,” Gerda said, slipping her hand into the crook of Kai’s elbow. “We can go to the courtyard if you’d like.”</p><p>Kai nodded slowly. He seemed tense and unsure, an unusual look on him. Her touch relaxed him slightly, but not enough to wipe away his stiff expression.</p><p>They reached the courtyard in silence, both wondering what the other was thinking but too afraid to say anything. Finally, Kai pulled Gerda down to sit on a bench surrounded by perfectly square hedges. He scrunched his face up and breathed in deeply, then let it out and resumed the relaxed expression she missed.</p><p>“I’m used to people lying to me,” he said quietly, avoiding Gerda’s curious gaze. “I...I hate it so much. And there’s no reason why, but I’ve just been really paranoid lately and I wanted to be...upfront.” Every word fought to stay caught in his throat, but he pushed forward, each sentence getting harder and harder to force into reality.</p><p>Kai turned to face Gerda, trying to gauge her neutral expression. “I wanted to give you the chance to say you don’t want to be…” He wiped his hand over his face. “Ugh, I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”</p><p>Gerda reached for his hand and smiled kindly. “Kai, I’m not pretending to like you,” she said. “And I’m happy with being us. Together.”</p><p>“Right. So am I.” Kai stood up with renewed energy and held out a hand for her to follow. “So now that we’re here,” he said. “Whatever happened at King Arthur’s coronation? You never said much about it in your letters.”</p><p>“That’s because not much happened,” Gerda said. “Dean Dovey and I went together. We got special seats and carriage parking, which was nice, the coronation happened, and I greeted King Arthur and his fiance Guinevere.”</p><p>Kai’s stiff frown returned, if only for a second. “I didn’t know you were such good friends with the King.”</p><p>“He helped me a few times last year. I didn’t think much of it, but it’s like...like having an older brother. A much more powerful, heroic older brother.” Gerda smiled slightly. She always wanted an older sibling in Denmark.</p><p>She wasn’t oblivious to Kai’s renewed tension, though jealousy was uncharacteristic for him. Nevertheless, she stepped slightly closer to him and smiled easily. “You don’t have anything to worry about, Kai.”</p><p>But he didn’t say anything back, only gave a pained smile, his eyes glossed over and unfocused. Slightly crazed.</p><p>***</p><p>	“Psst, Gerda. Wake up.”</p><p>	Gerda slid her eyes open to see Elisa crouching at the foot of her bed, shaking her ever so slightly. “What is it?” she asked.</p><p>	Elisa sat on the edge of the mattress. “You never got the chance to tell me what Henri said,” she whispered excitedly. “Whatever happened, he seemed a lot less tense after you spoke to him.”</p><p>	Gerda sat up. “Really?”</p><p>	“Yes! What did you say? What did he say? Did I do something wrong? Does he forgive me?”</p><p>	Gerda rubbed her eyes and drew knees to her chest, giving Elisa more room to sit. “He was cryptic. Which is normal, I suppose,” she whispered.</p><p>	“And?”</p><p>	“Something’s up with his father, I think. Please don’t prod any more, I’m afraid I might have done some damage already.” Gerda picked at a stray thread on her blanket and swallowed a yelp of surprise when Elisa pulled her into a hug.</p><p>	“You’re right, Gerda,” Elisa whispered. “I’ll give him time.” She hopped onto the floor and tiptoed to her bunk. “Thank you, you’re a good friend.” With that, she climbed the ladder up to her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin.</p><p>	Gerda flopped her head on her pillow and exhaled slowly. “I’m not so sure,” she whispered, only loud enough for herself to hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Second Circus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casper stood in the line for lunch surrounded by his friends, unaware of Freya staring at him from afar. While he always looked confident, he was most definitely less so around them. One of the shorter Evers whispered something, causing everyone around him to laugh. Casper forced a tight smile and shrugged.</p>
<p>	Freya rolled her eyes under her veil and was just about to move on when something caught her ear. Her name.</p>
<p>	“It’s a miracle Freya’s still in the top ten. Her ranks in Beautification class are abysmal.”</p>
<p>	This caught Freya’s attention. Nothing good would come from listening in, but if she didn’t hear the rest of it, those words would bother her all day. Against her better judgement, she brought up her finger glow and narrowed her hearing range around Casper’s group of friends.</p>
<p>	“That’s a shame. Maybe if she were better at it, she wouldn’t have to wear that veil.”</p>
<p>The Everboy closest to Casper, Enok of Ginnymill, nudged him hard. “What does she look like under there?” he said with a sly smile.</p>
<p>	Casper frowned. “I wouldn’t know. It’s none of my business.”</p>
<p>	Hemming of Ginnymill lightly shoved his brother Enok away. “I don’t know why you bother with her. Going to the snowball together must have been awful; you have my respect.”</p>
<p>	“Well I’m glad, but I didn’t ask her for you,” Casper snipped.</p>
<p>	Ditte, the third and final triplet of Enok and Hemming, piped up. “Then what did you ask her for?”</p>
<p>	“Because she doesn’t bombard me with nosy questions.” Casper sent a pointed look at all three Ginnymill triplets. “Talk about something else, Freya never did anything to you.”</p>
<p>	Freya let her finger glow fizzle out. She wasn’t sure what to think, the triplets’ words didn’t bother her much. They were what she supposed everyone thought of her, but she never expected Casper to defend her. In his own way. Her annoyance with him from last year faded into silent indifference, but never once did she consider that he would make a<br/>
better friend than enemy.</p>
<p>Charlotte tapped Freya lightly, reminding her to move up in the line. Ralph and Geo resumed their heated debate of which kingdom they should study for their Governance &amp; Kingdom Training project. Freya listened in, adding her own advice every once in a while, but caught Kai staring at her. He had an odd look in his eyes, like he knew a secret and blamed her for keeping it from him. </p>
<p>Gerda seemed to snap him out of it. “We’re doing your kingdom, right, Kai?”</p>
<p>“We could,” he said, grabbing two lunch trays from their stack and handing one to her. “I was thinking we could do your kingdom. You know, since nobody really knows about it.”</p>
<p>The color drained from Gerda’s cheeks. “I...I don’t know. We have to visit the kingdom for the project, and we can’t visit my country.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>Gerda didn’t expect him to press her any further. She stumbled over her words, trying to find a suitable answer other than “it’s in a different world.” </p>
<p>“We just can’t. It’s too far,” she said.</p>
<p>Kai raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. “Okay, Kingdom Kyrgios it is.”</p>
<p>He didn’t ask about Denmark after that, but Gerda knew he was thinking about it. She didn’t know why her origin was so secret, but she remembered the book August Sader had given her the year before. Valeria of Pasha Dunes. </p>
<p>Gerda made up her mind to tell Kai. As soon as she was allowed to.</p>
<p>Everyone grabbed their lunch and hurried to their table to eat. Edmund picked at his food with a fork, his head leaning heavily on his hand. Geo plucked an apple off his tray and, seeing that Edmund didn’t object, ate it himself. </p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Charlotte asked, pointing her fork in Edmund’s direction.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I guess I’m just worried about the Circus,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh, but you did wonderful last year!” said Elisa. “And you’ve gotten even better since then!”</p>
<p>Edmund examined his food for a long moment, then pushed his tray to Geo. “It’s different this year. We’re not showing off magic tricks this time, we’re actually fighting something.”</p>
<p>Unlike the Circus of Talents for first years, the Circus for second years was more of a series of trials. Dean Dovey informed them that day in class that the top ten Evers and Nevers would have to face some sort of beast and use all kinds of spells along with their talent to prevail against it. The specific beast was kept secret, so no one knew exactly what to<br/>
prepare for. </p>
<p>The Circus Crown was reserved for first years, but that didn’t make the separate schools any less competitive. Evers were instructed to look out for Never sabotage, but there was bound to be someone unlucky enough to fall for a cruel trick in the ring.</p>
<p>Gerda kicked her bookbag further under the table. “You’ll do fine,” she said. “And we can train after class if you like.”</p>
<p>Kai rolled his eyes heavily, which everyone pretended not to notice.</p>
<p>	Edmund stared at Kai incredulously, and with a confused frown, turned back to Gerda. “Alright.”</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                      ***</p>
<p>	Geo ducked so fast that Gerda could only see a blur in his place. Edmund’s fingerglow blast rammed into a bush, which twitched in the taser spell before closing up its flowers into dull buds. His nose scrunched up in frustration as Geo dodged yet another taser spell.</p>
<p>Gerda watched them go back and forth, ducking and parrying in a complex dance. Finally, Geo shot a spell at Edmund’s face, which he side stepped easily. In those few seconds of distraction, he darted forward and jumped on Edmund’s back. They looked ridiculous there, with Edmund’s gangly legs and Geo’s small stature tumbling in the courtyard grass. Somehow, Edmund ended up pinning his opponent down.</p>
<p>Charlotte waved her fingers in the air as she counted. “One! Two! Thre-”</p>
<p>Geo grabbed the arm that pinned him to the ground and yanked it to the side, causing Edmund to collapse. He pressed one of his knees on Edmund’s chest, keeping him down on the ground, and dodged his flailing limbs without a problem.</p>
<p>“One! Two! Three! Geo wins!” </p>
<p>With that, Elisa darted forward to help Edmund up to his feet. His whole face was red and he was breathing heavily, but a small smile spread across his lips. “I almost got you, Geo,” he said, collapsing onto a nearby bench.</p>
<p>Geo picked a few blades of grass out of his hair. “Yeah, that was a close one.”</p>
<p>Charlotte hopped to her feet and held out a hand to help Gerda up. “You’re next,” she said. “I’ll go against you this time.”</p>
<p>Gerda looked at everyone around her. “Oh.” Pretty much everybody else had already gone, and nobody got injured duelling. There wasn’t any reason to be worried, but her heart raced at the thought of actually fighting someone.</p>
<p>Gerda and Charlotte walked to two opposite sides of the courtyard and held their finger glows at the ready, waiting for Ralph to start the duel. He stood up and held his hand in the air, conjuring up a finger glow dark as the night sky. “Ready, Set, Go!” he shouted, sending indigo sparks into the air and starting the duel.</p>
<p>A golden taser spell grazed Gerda’s ear, enough contact for the left side of her body to seize up. The spell was mild, so it didn’t hurt as much as it could have, but the electric sizzle racing down her arm was enough to disarm her for several precious seconds. </p>
<p>Charlotte took that time to race over to her and prepare to pin her down and win the match. With a pained grunt, Gerda threw her hand out, a lavender lasso appearing around her wrist. She flicked it around Charlotte’s arm and yanked hard enough to send her crashing into the grass. </p>
<p>“Sorry!” Gerda yelped as she scrambled to her feet. Charlotte laughed.</p>
<p>Charlotte threw another taser spell in Gerda’s direction, and she barely had enough time to conjure a lavender shield. The spell rebounded against her shield and fizzled out on the ground. </p>
<p>A blinding flash of golden light shot across Gerda’s vision. She rubbed her eyes, trying to regain her sight. Something shoved her to the ground from behind just as the world around her came back into focus. </p>
<p>Gerda twisted so she could see Charlotte’s concentrated expression as she pinned her to the ground. Without thinking, Gerda shut her eyes and hurdled into Charlotte’s headspace.</p>
<p>She zoomed past pillars of jovial yellow and gold and found a small well of neon orange. Without exactly knowing what she was doing, Gerda thrust her hand into the well and willed the thick orange goop to meet her. As soon as it lifted out of its confinement, the orange crackled like electricity and morphed into the wild fire Gerda knew fear to be. </p>
<p>Back in reality, Charlotte gasped and threw her arms over her head. Her eyes were wild and her mouth twisted into a horrified gape. Gerda looked at the orange flame, which had nearly doubled in size in those few seconds, and threw it back into the well. </p>
<p>Charlotte shook her head quickly and threw her arms back at Gerda to pin her against the grass once again. </p>
<p>“One! Two! Three! Charlotte wins!” Ralph cried.</p>
<p>	Charlotte stood up and helped Gerda to her feet in a slow daze. Gerda stared at her for a sign, for a clue of any lingering fear. All that was left was slight confusion.</p>
<p>	“Are you alright?” Gerda asked quietly.</p>
<p>	Charlotte took a deep breath, then smiled at her and shrugged. “I’m not sure what happened, but I’m fine now.” She examined a grass stain on the edge of her skirt and gestured for Edmund to come fix it. “The lasso thing was cool, you’ll have to show me sometime.”</p>
<p>	Gerda faked a soft chuckle. “Only if you show me the blinding spell. I must have forgotten it since class.”</p>
<p>	Edmund made quick work of pulling the grass stains out of Charlotte and Gerda’s uniforms. Once he finished, he stood up and wiped his damp forehead with the cuff of his sleeve. It was fairly cool outside, but his recent tumble with Geo knocked the wind out of him. </p>
<p>	Geo pushed himself to stand up. “That was pretty good,” he said. “Whatever we’re going up against, it probably won’t be able to fire spells back at us, so I think we’re ready<br/>
as we’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>	Elisa nodded slowly. Her duel against Freya was rather pathetic as duels go; her physical frailty and natural timidity didn’t make it easy to defend against an opponent. The thought that the beast for the Circus wouldn’t be able to throw magic at her helped alleviate her worries, if only a little. </p>
<p>	Freya pulled out her pocket watch long enough to glimpse the time, then pushed it back into the folds of her skirt. “Dinner’s in a few minutes. We should head over there.”</p>
<p>	Everyone nodded excitedly. Duelling wasn’t exactly easy, even for the boys who were used to fencing squirmishes. Whatever was on the menu, everyone looked forward to eating it.</p>
<p>	Gerda trailed slightly behind Charlotte. Whatever she had done during the duel, it was on instinct, and that scared her more than if it had been purposeful. She still hadn’t processed it completely, amplifying fear to gain an edge. Gerda fiddled with her pointer finger. As good as a long night’s rest sounded, she knew some experimentation was due. Reading headspaces was intrusive, but not harmful. Whatever this was, this inflicting, it would have dire consequences if she couldn’t learn to exercise restraint.</p>
<p>	Kai locked eyes with Gerda across the courtyard. Her breath caught in her throat, and she hid her finger behind her back.<br/>
He knew.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                    ***</p>
<p>	Second year Evers and Nevers filed into their respective sides of the hall with excited whispers. Much like the year before, the first row was reserved for competitors and the rest for spectating classmates, both sides of the auditorium separated down the middle by a silver rope.</p>
<p>	Charlotte and Ralph exchanged wishes of good luck with the rest of the friends before finding seats on the Ever side of the auditorium. Gerda glanced at Kai, expecting him to wish her luck or show any sign of friendliness. Instead, he stared at the stage with a concentrated frown and made little effort to acknowledge his friends.</p>
<p>	“Good luck Kai,” Gerda said. “You’ll do great.”</p>
<p>	He turned to look at her and smiled kindly. It was so quick, she was sure she had imagined it, but the smile was enough to lift her spirits for the task ahead.</p>
<p>	Gerda was just about to sit down at her spot on the competitors’ bench when someone tapped her shoulder so soft that she could barely feel it. </p>
<p>	Edmund quickly put his hand down and smiled awkwardly. “Good luck, Gerda,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>	Gerda glanced at Kai, who had already found his seat, then nodded at Edmund. “Thank you. Good luck to you, too.”</p>
<p>	Edmund stepped a bit closer, and bent his head down to whisper only loud enough for her to hear. “You aren’t the only one to notice Kai acting weird. Don’t let him get to you.”</p>
<p>	Strong words coming from Edmund. Gerda didn’t think that Kai’s prickly attitude affected anyone but her, but if Edmund’s words meant anything, she was sorely wrong. She wasn’t the only one to think Kai’s behavior out of the ordinary, and if Edmund noticed it, too, then maybe she wasn’t overreacting.</p>
<p>	Pollux and his brother Castor walked onto the stage while Gerda and Edmund hurried to their seats. Both heads of the dog stared at their students with mild contempt as they waited for the audience to quiet down.</p>
<p>	“LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS, CAUSE I’LL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE.” Castor’s booming voice didn’t seem to bother the Nevers, but the Ever students flinched and made an effort to cover their ears politely. </p>
<p>	Pollux rolled his eyes and bopped Castor’s head with his ear. “I’ll do the explaining, Castor,” he snipped.</p>
<p>	“RIGHT, BECAUSE YOUR FRILLY EVERS HAVE TO BE SPOONFED SIMPLE INSTRUCTION.”</p>
<p>	Pollux sent a withering glare at his brother. Castor grunted softly, but turned his head so Pollux could address the students. “Unlike last year, Evers and Nevers will take turns competing against a magical beast, which the School Master will conjure, from 10th place in ranks to 1st place.”</p>
<p>	Castor butted heads with Pollux to shout, “YOU HAVE TO KILL THE BEAST TO WIN THE ROUND BEFORE TIME’S UP.”</p>
<p>	“You could kill the beast if you so choose,” said Pollux. “But another way to win the round is to get it to yield to you, either by pinning it down for three seconds, or getting it to bow its head at your feet. If you are severely injured, you automatically lose the match.” </p>
<p>	One Neverboy cupped his dirt smudged hands around his mouth to shout, “What do we get if we win?”</p>
<p>	Castor searched the auditorium to find who interrupted him and his brother. “NOTHING, THAT’S WHAT YOU GET.”</p>
<p>	“Glory,” said Pollux.</p>
<p>	“AND A BATTLE SCAR IF YOU’RE LUCKY.”</p>
<p>	A few Ever students frowned at each other. “Lucky” wasn’t the word they’d choose to describe getting a permanent blemish.</p>
<p>	Pollux cleared his throat. “With that, we shall leave the room so the Circus can begin.”</p>
<p>	Despite the increasing volume and rate of her heartbeat, Gerda clapped and hollered along with the rest of the students. Nevers and Evers alike waved their signs in the air and fought to be the loudest in the room.</p>
<p>	The floorboards underneath Elisa’s feet glowed a bright blue. She took a shuddering breath, looked to her friends for slight encouragement, and followed the glowing floorboards. As soon as her feet touched the surface of the stage, thick ropes sprouted up from the floor to form a wide square around her.  </p>
<p>	Elisa, in mild curiosity, reached out to touch the rope, but skittered back when crackling threads of electricity threatened to sting her fingertips. The audience fell silent for a moment. She was trapped.</p>
<p>	A low grunting sent Elisa whirling around to face her opponent. Additional electric ropes trapped it in a corner of the stage, assumingly until the match began. Gerda couldn’t get a good look from where she was, but the beast seemed to take the shape of an abnormally large boar. Large horns sprouted from the sides of its snout and smaller, stouter horns rippled down its spine. The front horns glinted against the light of the electric fencing, proving that they had been, without a doubt, sharpened by human hand.</p>
<p>	Elisa stared at the creature in horrified awe. She shuffled as far against the fence as she could without getting shocked, but even then, the beast’s hot breath brushed against the tip of her nose. </p>
<p>	The blood drained from Edmund’s already pasty face, and he and Gerda found themselves squeezing their eyes shut. Geo leaned forward in his seat, bouncing his leg at incredible speed and tapping the edge of his knee. Henri couldn’t tear his eyes away from the stage, no matter how hard he tried. He rubbed the inside of his palm and ground his teeth unconsciously.  </p>
<p>	Geo and Henri’s nervous ticks seemed to agitate Kai more than the imminent threat Elisa faced.</p>
<p>	Without much warning, the fence surrounding the boar disappeared. It grunted loudly and stomped the floorboards beneath it. </p>
<p>	Elisa grunted back. The tremor in her voice caused a slight hiccup in the rumbly sound, but she swallowed and tried again in a series of grunts and sniffs. Gerda couldn’t properly translate it in all the excitement, but it was abundantly clear that the boar had no interest in reasoning with her.</p>
<p>	With one final stomp, the boar lowered his snout and charged at Elisa. She barely had enough time to scramble out of the way before it crashed into the electric ropes. With the spare moments of recovery, Elisa stomped on the floorboards herself, using a simple amplification spell to project the sound. </p>
<p>	The method of intimidation seemed to work for a moment, but once the boar recovered from its shock, he whirled around and charged again. This time, Elisa threw a shield spell in front of her, sending them both ricocheting against the electric fence. </p>
<p>	Henri tried to stand up, but Casper pulled him down immediately. Both turned their eyes from Elisa’s writhing form. She seemed to recover from the shock quicker than her opponent and, staggering to her feet, grabbed the boar by its horns from behind. </p>
<p>	Elisa placed her foot steadily between two of its spine horns and resumed her effort to communicate with it. The boar slammed its back hooves against the floor and threw itself onto its back with a sickening crunch.</p>
<p>	While not sharp in the slightest, the boar’s back horns were certainly made for crushing and pinning an opponent if approached from behind. A chilling scream escaped Elisa’s thin lips, rebounding against the walls of the auditorium. Even the Nevers watched in silent horror as the boar flipped from its back and drove its front horns into the floorboards beside Elisa’s head, a thin thread of saliva dripping from its mouth and drizzling down the bridge of her nose. </p>
<p>	Any doubt vanished from every student’s mind. The crunch of bones and echoes of Elisa’s screams confirmed to everyone that this was very real.</p>
<p>	Elisa lifted her chin and swallowed another pained yelp. She blinked stray tears from her eyes and stared at the boar with unwavering focus. Her sporadic breathing obstructed perfect diction, but she grunted at the beast anyways. </p>
<p>	It thwapped its tail against her calf, leaving a red mark in its wake. Elisa stared at it for a long moment, then turned her head to the side, her pale cheek resting against the floorboards.</p>
<p>	Moments later, the boar vanished, along with the holes where its front horns punctured the floorboards and the electric fence. </p>
<p>	Elisa made a valiant effort to come to a standing position, but every movement sent sparks of pain shooting up her torso.<br/>
Henri hurdled up the steps as soon as the fences disappeared. He kneeled beside her, too scared he might make any existing injuries worse by touching her.<br/>
Murmurs rippled up and down the audience benches until, finally, Percy slipped out of his spot in the audience and climbed up the steps to kneel beside Henri. He drew his sword from his sheath and pinched the front of Elisa’s uniform, gathering excess fabric just below her chest. </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind,” he whispered, slicing the tip of the gathered fabric with his sword. Percy pulled his glove off his hand and, with little ceremony, spat into his palm.</p>
<p>Henri wrinkled his nose but didn’t dare interrupt the process.</p>
<p>Percy conjured his finger glow and held it over the puddle of spit gathered in his other hand. Moments later, the saliva took on a thick, greenish form with a glossy sheen to it. “I’m really very sorry,” he whispered. </p>
<p>Elisa nodded slightly.</p>
<p>With that, Percy dipped two of his fingers in the green ooze and spread it on the skin just below her chest using the small slit he made through her uniform. He was careful not to invade her privacy any further, and with some spark of luck, found that most of Elisa’s injuries stretched just below her chest and across her upper stomach.<br/>
Percy tapped her calf and the edges of her hip with two of his fingers, searching for any other serious injuries, then stood up, wiping his hand on a handkerchief tucked away in his pocket. </p>
<p>Before long, Elisa’s breathing returned to normal, and she was able to stand up with Henri’s help. They’d have to wait until the Circus was over to tend her wounds any further, but Percy’s special healing talent could hold Elisa off until then. </p>
<p>Just as Percy was about to return to his seat, the floorboards underneath him glowed a blinding blue and created a path to the very edge of the stage. He followed the path slowly, and nearly toppled over when a chair sprouted up before him. The chair’s cushioned seat glowed until he sat on it, causing the blue path to fade to its normal color. A small, clay<br/>
bowl fell into his lap out of nowhere.</p>
<p>It seemed the Theater of Tales or the School Master had chosen him as the Circus healer. Reluctantly, Percy spat into the bowl and set to work making more of the healing<br/>
substance.</p>
<p>The rest of the duels went by in a blur. Gerda lowered her eyes, afraid she might witness a gory death of a student or beast, and occasionally covered her ears to block out the sound of screams. It wasn’t until they had worked up to the Fifth Never that she successfully killed the beast, but not without major injuries on her own part. The serpent’s body, for three separate beasts alternated between fights, dissolved into a pile of ash, swept away by an artificial breeze summoned by the Theater. </p>
<p>After that, Henri managed to pin his beast, another boar, to the ground long enough to win the match. Not many won their duels, not Freya, Elisa, Edmund, or a majority of the<br/>
competing Nevers.</p>
<p>Gerda forced herself to watch Kai’s duel, though every movement of his competing creature made her stomach flip. She wasn’t entirely sure what kind of creature it was, but it looked like a large wolf with two teeth, too large to fit properly inside its mouth, and a tail specially designed for sweeping an opponent off its feet and bashing in its head.<br/>
Kai used his frosting powers to chill the wolf enough to reduce it to a sluggish crawl. From there, pinning it to the ground wasn’t so difficult, but he did suffer a few nasty bites along his right arm and shoulder. He kept his head low when returning to his seat, not acknowledging any congratulations from his friends, especially not Gerda. </p>
<p>All too soon, the floorboards underneath her feet glowed blue. She stared at her shoes and focused on breathing before following the glowing path to the stage. Nobody had died yet, and any pain in the ring was temporary. Better to get it over with.</p>
<p>Every inch of Gerda’s body shook as she waited for her opponent to appear. It’s bloody muzzle appeared first, then the rest of its thick, wintry fur fell into place, all accompanied by its large, head crushing tail.</p>
<p>The wolf creature eyed her suspiciously. Over the past few rounds, it had learned not to judge the students too quickly. Some of the least threatening-looking children housed deadly special talents.</p>
<p>Gerda held up her right hand and made a show of shutting off her finger glow, hoping that just maybe the wolf might take it as a sign of peace and end the duel early. </p>
<p>	It didn’t.</p>
<p>	As soon as the electric fence around the wolf fell, it thwapped its tail, shaking the floor so hard that Gerda nearly fell over. It leaped forward, only to be knocked back by a rebound shield. This only angered the beast. Gerda struggled to maintain eye contact as it paced the side of the arena, assessing the situation.</p>
<p>	It darted to the side and halted, then sprinted to the other side of the arena, seeming to take pleasure in the way Gerda scrambled to keep the distance between them. An embarrassingly simple fake out closed enough distance between the wolf and Gerda for its tail to beat against the back of her knees, sending her crashing to the ground. </p>
<p>	Before the wolf could pounce and make quick work of mauling her leg, Gerda lit up her finger glow and pointed it at the wolf’s tail. Immediately upon making contact with the spell, the tail went limp, rendering it useless for the next ten minutes.</p>
<p>	Gerda fought to keep her vision in focus. That particular spell was notorious for draining a good chunk of one’s energy storage. Magic usage typically didn’t tire her as much as other students, but accompanied with the intensity of the moment, her wealth of energy depleted dramatically. There wasn’t much left to go on.</p>
<p>	Confused and angry, the wolf stomped the ground with its back paws and bit whatever was closest to it. </p>
<p>Gerda’s ankle.</p>
<p>	She screamed, but the sound muffled in her own ears as she entered the creature’s headspace. </p>
<p>	There was a great difference between the headspace of a human and of an animal, Gerda quickly found out. The variety of emotions was significantly less, and extremely simplistic. Right now, blind rage shot up in a fiery tornado, threatening to swallow her whole. She backed up and nearly fell into a spidery web of fear.</p>
<p>	But there was a new emotion. Not an emotion really, Gerda wasn’t quite sure what it was. A patch of small, pointed spikes erupted from the floor of the creature’s headspace. She reached to touch the tip of one of the spikes, and immediately fell back, overcome with agonizing pain up her left leg and hip and all over the right side of her face.</p>
<p>	Physical pain. Not necessarily an emotion, but certainly useful.</p>
<p>	Gerda stared at the spike and prepared herself. If she could amplify the pain, then maybe the wolf would give up and end the match. Just as she reached for the tip, though, Charlotte’s horrified expression played in the back of her mind. </p>
<p>	Surely this wasn’t the way.</p>
<p>	Gerda took a deep breath and grabbed the base of one of the spikes. She had never diminished a feeling, only increased one, but if there was ever a time to try, it was then.<br/>
It didn’t work at first, but Gerda tried again, thinking of inhaling the emotion with each breath, and shoving the spikes back into the ground. </p>
<p>Back in the ring, the wolf’s jaw hung limply over Gerda’s torn up ankle. It blinked slowly, then pawed at the right side of its face. The wolf ran in a circle, its tail dragging behind it, occasionally grazing against Gerda’s leg and causing her to cry out again.</p>
<p>“You?”</p>
<p>Gerda’s eyes widened. The creature’s past yelps and grunts had been complete nonsense, but she could have sworn its current yips translated to...to coherent words. In a harsh form of wolf.</p>
<p>“You? Magic? You? Magic?” The wolf continued to repeat itself. Slowly, like a human talks to a baby or someone who doesn’t understand their language. </p>
<p>Gerda nodded and racked her brain for a proper response. “Yes, me.” In case it didn’t understand her choppy wolfish, she lit up her fingerglow and held it out.</p>
<p>“Forever? Not hurt forever?” The wolf yipped, sniffing her fingerglow.</p>
<p>Afraid of the reaction, Gerda shook her head slowly. “Not forever. Only a little bit.”</p>
<p>He let out a slight whimper, then prodded her right foot. “I hurt you. Sorry. You helped me.”</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth. “I don’t want to fight.”</p>
<p>The wolf ignored her and nudged her finger once its glow faded. Gerda lit it up again, which seemed to satisfy him. “Help again? Help more?”</p>
<p>“I’ll try. Probably can’t.” Gerda watched the wolf, trying to think of a plan of action if he turned on her. After a few silent moments, she repeated herself, “I don’t want to fight.”</p>
<p>The wolf padded its front paw against the floor and dipped its head down. Bowing. “You help. I help. On my honor.”</p>
<p>On my honor; a saying of respect amongst wolves, if Gerda remembered correctly. Her breath caught tight in her throat. Did that mean…? Was the duel over?</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Just as she yipped those last words, the wolf and electric fence disappeared. </p>
<p>Percy hurried over from his seat on the stage and applied his healing salve. Judging by the way he was clenching his jaw, it was clear he was holding in a multitude of questions.</p>
<p>Once the green goop settled into her ankle and properly mended it, Gerda pushed herself to a standing position, only to fall back into somebody’s arms. She turned around to see Kai, his sour expression completely gone, replaced only with worry and relief.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, though he clearly wanted to, and only helped her back to her seat in the audience. A pang of soreness still lingered in her ankle, but other than that, Gerda was completely healed. Nonetheless, she let Kai lead her back, grateful for the touch she had missed over the past few weeks. </p>
<p>The wolf only appeared once more after Gerda’s duel, and even then, Geo finished the fight off as quickly as possible. He wasn’t sure what had gone on between the creature and Gerda, but whatever it was, he made an effort to hurt it as little as possible. That was, of course, extremely difficult, but he managed well enough.</p>
<p>Gerda had buried her face in her hands at the time, but Geo informed her that the beast had nearly bitten his ear clean off, saved only by Percy’s “slimy spit potion.”</p>
<p>The Circus did not end in cheers or hollers, but rather in silent horror. It took a moment for student’s to stir from their seats, and even then, the first student to escape sped up the aisle and out the doors, clutching fistfulls of hair. </p>
<p>Gerda didn’t notice her friends get up to leave. Perhaps if the echoes of Elisa’s first howls weren’t echoing in her head, she would have noticed Freya and Casper walking together in silence, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, and her arms folded tightly. A silent agreement and hidden comradery. </p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Gerda trudged up the aisle and out of the room along with everyone else. Her head hung, and she stared at her feet as she walked, not worried about running into anybody. As she walked, sweeping cursive letters appeared and disappeared on the floor in front of her. </p>
<p>School Master’s tower. Tomorrow night. It is time for a much needed conversation.</p>
<p>Gerda shook her head. She must be seeing things. </p>
<p>But the message repeated itself in bold letters, as if it could read her doubts. </p>
<p>School master’s tower. Tomorrow night. It is time for a much needed conversation. </p>
<p>See you soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, sorry, this chapter took a while, my writing's been a little slow this week. I just want to take the time to explain Percy's special talent (I know it's weird, but there's a reason for it) Percival is supposed to be modeled after Sir Percival (before he became a knight, of course) He is most famous for his curiosity and involvement with the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is, if you don't know, the cup Jesus drank from at the Last Supper. Some myths say the spit from drinking from the cup gave it magical powers, so I thought it'd be cool if Percy's power was a little like that. (Oh, and google says something about the cup collecting Jesus' blood in the Crucifixion. Forgive me, I'm not super well versed in old relics.) Let me know if you want more explanations like this, they're pretty fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things did not look the same as they had when Gerda first climbed the School Master’s Tower. It was dark, and although torches lined the staircase walls, they hadn’t been lit. She wasn’t necessarily scared of the dark, but without light, anything or anyone could sneak up on her. Gerda immediately began imagining scenarios where someone attacked her right there in the stairs. Perhaps if she screamed loud enough, the School Master would hear and save her? Then again, he might have hired someone to kill her for coming from a different world. It could happen. Maybe.</p><p>Before she could think herself out of another dire situation, Gerda reached the very top of the tower. She stood in front of the door trying to work up the nerve to knock when it swung open. Nobody had opened it.</p><p>Nevermind that; Gerda took a tentative step into the room and flinched when the door shut behind her. It was a relatively small room, considering the School Master lived there. Shelves stuffed with hard cover books lined every wall, every single cover well kept and handled with care. A single couch and armchair took up a small section of the room, and a cup of steaming tea rested on the coffee table in front of the couch.</p><p>Gerda smiled to herself. No coaster; Pollux would have freaked.</p><p>Then she saw it, the moonlight from the sole window in the room showering it in heavenly light.</p><p>The Storian.</p><p>Its fine tip graced a blank page in the book beneath it, held up not by human hand, but by some invisible force of its own. Gerda took a tentative step forward, and seeing that nobody stopped her, walked all the way to the Storian to get a better look at it.</p><p>The ink on the page the Storian had just finished hadn’t dried, and yet it set to work on the page beside it with incredible speed. Gerda clasped her hands behind her back so she wouldn’t touch and ruin the gorgeous illustrations.</p><p>
  <em>“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down thy hair.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Immediately the hair fell down and the King’s son climbed up.</em>
</p><p>Gerda’s brow furrowed. Rapunzel? She’d heard the story in Denmark several times...how was it that the Storian worked on it just then? And the man in the illustration, who held fine golden hair in his grip, he looked just like Townsend.</p><p>Her eyes flicked to the other page and read the sweeping cursive letters the Storian had just finished.</p><p>
  <em>At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man such as her eyes had never yet beheld, came to her; but the King’s son began to talk to her quite like a friend, and told her that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see her.</em>
</p><p>Gerda watched the Storian move across the page, outlining the figure of a young woman peeking through her thick curtain of hair to look at the man in front of her. Definitely Townsend. He held his hat over his heart and bowed his head slightly; a great sign of respect from a prince to a random girl whose outdated dress came above her shins.</p><p>The Storian flipped the page before Gerda was done admiring the illustration and went back to writing again. Townsend offered his hand in marriage and Rapunzel, quite taken with him, accepted. They formulated a plan to get her out of the tower on the next page.</p><p>And that’s where it stopped.</p><p>The Storian hovered over the page for a moment as if it were thinking, then floated to the edge of the podium and laid to rest there. Gerda watched in wonder as the book lifted from its hallowed spot and moved to lay beneath the podium amongst a stack of other unfinished stories.</p><p>“You must be Gerda.”</p><p>She spun around to face the man who had spoken. Rather than the kind old man she expected to see, the speaker was young and healthy with sharp, intelligent eyes and a sly smile. The only thing Gerda had guessed right was his electric white hair.</p><p>The man didn’t wait for her to respond. Instead, he guided her by the hand to the couch at the far end of the room. “You must be tired, my dear. Would you like some tea?”</p><p>Gerda sunk down onto the couch. She nodded politely, not wanting to seem rude in denying him.</p><p>The man didn’t waste time getting tea for her. He crossed the short distance between the sitting area and the kitchen to pour water in a small mug. A simple heating spell, accompanied with a tea bag and spoonful of sugar, made the job remarkably efficient. He set the cup on the table in front of Gerda and eased himself into the armchair across from her.</p><p>She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. “Are you...are you the School Master?” she asked quietly.</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow, then broke into a friendly smile. “Were you expecting someone else?” He fiddled with the cuff of his silver suit. “I suppose a few wrinkles might make me look more distinguished. It seems to work for Clarissa.”</p><p>The School Master caught Gerda eyeing the tea suspiciously. “Go on,” he said. “There’s no need to worry, darling, I haven’t poisoned it.”</p><p>That didn’t help quell the sick feeling in Gerda’s stomach. Something was off about this man, about the glint in his eye and the quirk of his smile. She locked eyes with him and took a sip from the tea. A little bitter for her, but it did not taste tainted.</p><p>“Now, Gerda, I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here,” the School Master said.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Not much of a conversationalist, are we?”</p><p>Gerda set her tea down on the table. “No, sir.”</p><p>For a split second, his face fell into a menacing frown. He covered up quickly. “I make it a point to know all of my students,” he said, taking a sip from his own cup of tea. “But, remarkably, all I know about you is your name. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were, in fact, not completely incapable of a special talent. Teachers keep records of every student’s talent, and yet, yours is still not marked. Why is that?”</p><p>Gerda’s breath caught in her throat. “I...I, um...I don’t know.” As soon as the words escaped her mouth, her stomach lurched. Without batting an eye, the School Master conjured a trash can for her to vomit in.</p><p>The School Master frowned and handed her a handkerchief. “Don’t play dumb, dear, it’s not becoming of you.”</p><p>Gerda stared at the trash can incredulously, then dabbed her lips with the handkerchief. “What…?”</p><p>“Lie to me again, Gerda. I’ll know.”</p><p>The tea. She was looking for poison, not for truth serum, or whatever it was.</p><p>Gerda swallowed, wrinkling her nose at the acidic taste of previously digested food. “It’s hard to explain,” she said. “I could show you.”</p><p>The School Master held up a hand, warning her not to come near him. “Try your best.”</p><p>Gerda drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “There is an invisible string that connects me to everyone else. If I pull on someone’s ‘string’ it takes me to their headspace. It’s completely black, a void room of...nothing. The first things I see are immediate emotions, the ones that person is feeling right then and there. Each emotion has its own color and behavior. The bigger the emotion, the stronger it is at the moment.”</p><p>“What do you mean by bigger?” the School Master asked.</p><p>“They’re like...like blobs. An emotion could be a small puddle or a raging fire depending on how much the person is feeling it.”</p><p>The School Master leaned back in his chair and nodded slowly. “Do you have an example?” he asked.</p><p>Gerda stared down at her feet. “I suppose so.” She closed her eyes and tried to envision an emotion. “Love is like a warm blanket,” she said. “It’s a rosy red flame at first, but as I come near, it evens out into a blanket that wraps around my shoulders. When I touch it, I am reminded of my friends and my family.”</p><p>Gerda opened her eyes and tried to read the School Master’s expression, stuck between curious and disgusted. “Is that all you can do?” he asked.</p><p>She swallowed. “Yes.” Her stomach lurched, but she was able to keep it down for a few seconds. But a few seconds was not enough.</p><p>The School Master waited for her to empty her stomach in the trash can before continuing. “What else can you do?”</p><p>Gerda glared at him for a long moment, but seeing as she couldn’t not tell the truth, sighed and recounted her most recent manifestation. “I can inflict, too.”</p><p>“Inflict?”</p><p>“When I touch an emotion in someone’s headspace, I can increase or decrease it.”</p><p>The School Master took another sip from his tea, staring off at the only window in the tower. Gerda watched him carefully. What was he thinking? And why did he need to know her talent so badly?</p><p>She selected his string and tugged it gently.</p><p>Flames spurted from the floor of the School Master’s headspace, and boiling silver ink ran down the walls surrounding Gerda. She tried her best to dodge the flame’s curling fingers and the arrows of hatred whizzing past her ear. It all felt very familiar, she’d been there before.</p><p>The first Circus of Talents. The mind of a villain.</p><p>Gerda let go of the School Master’s headspace and tried to calm her nerves. How could she have forgotten? A madman was running the school, how could that slip past her?</p><p>The walls seemed to curl in around her, and she was incredibly aware of the School Master’s gaze. His crooked smile, his careless position. Why was she there? What was he going to do to her?</p><p>Gerda made a bolt for it. She almost made it out before a series of kitchen knives and throwing knives whizzed past her head to settle into the door’s fine wood.</p><p>“It’s rude to leave without thanking your host.”</p><p>Gerda squeezed her eyes shut and brought up her finger glow, prepared to defend herself against whatever he had planned for her.</p><p>“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t remember last year at all,” the School Master said. “It was annoying, really.”</p><p>“Remember…?”</p><p>He groaned loudly. “Do I have to do everything around here? Remember that I’m the evil brother! I know you know, you’re just wasting my time.”</p><p>“Why does it matter that everyone believes you’re the good one?” Gerda asked. “It’s not like the Deans would kick you out.”</p><p>The knives around Gerda lifted from the door and returned to their rightful places, all except for one. A particularly sharp knife pressed between her shoulder blades and tilted slightly, forcing her to turn around and face the School Master.</p><p>“My darling girl,” he said. “Knowledge is power.”</p><p>Gerda gritted her teeth as the knife pressed into her back, piercing her skin. “What are you going to do, then? To keep your secret?”</p><p>The School Master tapped his chin, seriously considering what he’d do next. “I could kill you...but that’d be so much work, especially since you’re Clarissa’s favorite pet.” He stared at her with mild curiosity. “I suppose my misplacement spell worked well enough.”</p><p>“Misplacement spell?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Surely you must have learned it by now. The spell keeps a memory from coming up unless it’s directly triggered..”</p><p>Gerda stumbled forward as the knife drew her a few steps closer. “Then why call me back?” she grunted.</p><p>The School Master raised an eyebrow. “You’re getting to be powerful, Gerda.” he said. “I can’t risk you remembering and telling everyone, now can I?” He closed the distance between them and held his finger under Gerda’s chin. She could feel scalding heat coming from his fingertip. One touch could leave a nasty blister.</p><p>Magic. No finger glow, of course, he graduated from the school ages ago.</p><p>“I’d like to add a follow up memory, in the case you might remember my identity again,” he said. “When you are reminded of your first Circus of Talents, you’ll also remember this:” The School Master turned her face and planted his scalding finger right behind her ear. Gerda had to enter her own headspace to control the pain and keep from crying out.</p><p>“Tell anyone and you’re dead. You and your annoying little friends.”</p><p>***</p><p>Kai threw himself to a sitting position. He examined his shaky hands with wide eyes, half expecting them to be covered in sticky blood. Instead, they were slick with sweat, much like the rest of his body. This was the last straw.</p><p>He checked to make sure everyone else was still asleep. Geo had tucked himself into a little ball at the edge of his bed, and Edmund’s face was hidden beneath a mound of pillows while Ralph snored lightly in the bunk above Kai. All clear.</p><p>Kai slipped out of his bed and into the bathroom’s closet. He shoved his feet inside his uniform boots, threw a cloak over his shoulders, and left the dorm. It would have been nice to have Casper’s power, then he wouldn’t have to worry about creaky floorboards and Geo’s incredibly light sleeping.</p><p>The whole castle was asleep, it seemed. No teachers roaming the halls, and no pixies flitting about near the lanterns. Quiet. Eerily so.</p><p>Kai drew his cloak tightly around his shoulders in an effort to fend of a particularly cold breeze. It didn’t do much, but it was certainly better than braving the cold in his striped pajamas. By some small miracle, he reached the halfway bridge without much difficulty. A gust of wind threatened to push him over the edge, but he planted his feet and hurried towards the School for Evil.</p><p>Halfway through, the mist covering the ground morphed into a shadowy figure. With each step its features became more defined, more familiar. The mist Kai folded his arms. “What are you doing here, Kai?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t have time to explain,” the original Kai said. “I need to see the Dean, please let me through.”</p><p>“Sorry, friend, only Evil students can go to the School for Evil.”</p><p>The world around him tilted out of control as a pounding headache surged at the base of his neck.</p><p>Moments later, Kai was at the door to the School for Evil.</p><p>
  <em>“What do you say, Kai?”</em>
</p><p>He ignored the silky voice and examined his surroundings.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome.”</em>
</p><p>A hulking beast of a wolf leaned against the doorframe with a jagged spear clenched in his fist; sound asleep. Kai held his breath and tiptoed past the wolf guard into the ebony halls of the School for Evil.</p><p>“HEY, YOU.”</p><p>Kai stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. IT’S PAST CURFEW.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before the bloody tip of the wolf guard’s spear pressed against Kai’s chin. He wrinkled his nose. The guard was long overdue for a breath mint.</p><p>On cue, the guard leaned closer and tapped Kai’s cheek with a grimy claw. “You lost, princess?” he growled.</p><p>Kai held up his hands. “I need to see the Dean.”</p><p>“The Dean doesn’t take visitors.”</p><p>
  <em>“Let me take over.”</em>
</p><p><em>“No,”</em> Kai thought. Out loud he said, “Just take me to her, this is serious.”</p><p>The guard didn’t seem to care. He took the butt of his spear and rammed it against Kai’s stomach, sending him curling over. Just when he was about to make a nasty scar against the prince’s cheek, the sound of clicking heels hurried up the halls. The guard froze.</p><p>“What do we have here?”</p><p>Kai’s eyes found the speaker standing over the wolf with her hands clasped firmly behind her back. She was all angles with a deep frown, a collar that ate up her neck, and shoulder pads that could very well cut someone standing too close.</p><p>The wolf stood a little straighter. “An Everboy snuck in,” he growled.</p><p>“Lady Lesso, I need to talk to you!” Kai blurted. “It’s serious, I need your help!”</p><p>
  <em>“Time’s up. I’m taking over.”</em>
</p><p>“NO,” Kai shouted. A headache crept up his neck, but he shook his head violently. A shiver went up his spine, and his muscles seized up, no longer sure who to obey. Kai fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. So cold. So very cold.</p><p>Finally, the headache left, and Kai was met with bewildered stares and a sore neck.</p><p>Lady Lesso raised an eyebrow. “Well, then.” She gestured for the wolf to take up his old station at the door and began walking back the way she came. “Come, Everboy. I’m feeling friendly today.”</p><p>Kai took a shuddering breath and followed her.</p><p>
  <em>“I told you. It’s easier not to fight.”</em>
</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Lady Lesso halted and glared at Kai with a threatening frown. “What did you say?”</p><p>Kai shrunk in his cloak. “Nothing. I wasn’t talking to you.”</p><p>They continued down the hall in silence. Kai kept his head down, twitching ever so slightly, trying to suppress the silky voice in his head.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they reached an iron bolted door at the edge of the castle. Lady Lesso opened the door slowly and slipped through, leaving Kai to follow. He half expected her to hold it open for him, but of course, this was the School for Evil. Things were different.</p><p>The door slammed shut, enveloping both of them in complete darkness. A single candle flared up on Lady Lesso’s desk, setting off a trigger of other candles to light up, too. Soon, the room was light enough for Kai to see the gothic decor and smell the waxy scent of death that wafted all around him.</p><p>Lady Lesso folded her hands on the desk. “What is it that you so desperately need my help with?”</p><p>A fresh wave of relief brushed over Kai. “Something’s wrong with me,” he said.</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Kai stumbled back into a straight backed seat with spikes along the arms that poked through his pajama sleeves easily. He folded his arms in his lap and took a deep breath. “I had a dream. A nightmare, really, about this girl-”</p><p>Lady Lesso slammed a head shaped paper weight on the desk, causing Kai to jump from his seat for a moment. “You snuck into my school and wasted my time to tell me a dream you had about a girl?!”</p><p>Kai flushed. “No, no, no, not like that. It was...I…” He stared down at his hands and shuddered. “Like those enemy, no, nemesis dreams.”</p><p>Lady Lesso rolled her eyes. “I sincerely doubt it. Describe the dream so I can prove you wrong.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to conjure the details as precisely as when he had first seen them. “My friends and I are in the courtyard. On one side is a garden. I don’t have a garden in real life, but somehow I know that this one is mine. On the other side is Gerda’s garden. It’s covered in weeds and thorns, and there isn’t any green. All of my friends except for her are on my side.”<br/>“And then the weeds from Gerda’s garden move to mine and begin eating up my hedges and flower bushes. As my garden dies out, her’s grows even bigger and more beautiful than mine and all my friends leave to join her.”</p><p>Lady Lesso raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”</p><p>Kai shook his head and shifted in his seat. “My vision goes red and my hands start to shake and then suddenly I’m running at her with the thorns from my garden in hand. I...I push her to the ground and just start…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I hold the thorns taught in my hand and pull them against her neck so she can’t breathe. And she kicks and screams and I...I don’t care. I’m smiling and she goes limp and…” Kai wiped a tear out of his eye. “And I wake up.”</p><p>Lady Lesso frowned. “Do you want to hurt this girl in reality?”</p><p>Kai shook his head violently. “Of course not!” His head jerked up and down on its own, coupled with another headache.</p><p>“Have you noticed any thoughts or behavior that is out of character for you?” Lady Lesso asked, eyeing him with giddy curiosity.</p><p>“Yes.” Kai gritted his teeth, fighting to stop his head from shaking side to side. “It started with this voice in my head that talks to me. I’ll be in class or around friends and it will tell me things.”</p><p>“What things?”</p><p>“Secrets. Hidden truths. Anything people don’t want me to know.”</p><p>
  <em>“Lady Lesso has an interesting secret. Would you like to know, Kai?”</em>
</p><p>Kai swallowed and shook his head ever so slightly. “And somehow I know, deep inside, that what the voice tells me is true. But that’s not all it does.”</p><p>Lady Lesso leaned forward in her seat. “What else?”</p><p>“Sometimes it takes over. I get a headache and if I fight it, I lose control of my muscles and, well...you saw already.” Kai shuddered. “Sometimes it lets me see what happens when it's in control. Sometimes I just black out.”</p><p>“And what do you feel? When you’re out of control?”</p><p>Kai shrugged. “It’s like every negative thing is amplified. Every annoying habit, every<br/>failure or fault...it’s suddenly so much worse. And every single thing, every person around me...I hate.” He spat out the word like it was poison. “When it blows over, the only thing I really hate is myself.”</p><p>Lady Lesso stared at him, as if she were searching for something in his face. “Evers misuse the word so often it’s criminal. I’ve no time for your petty annoyance.”</p><p>Kai met her eyes steadily. “The bridge wouldn’t have let me pass if it was just ‘petty annoyance’.”</p><p>Silence. Lady Lesso tapped her nails on the desk, a mix between the clinking of a glass and the scratching of a chalkboard. Finally, she stood up from her seat and crossed to stand in front of Kai. “May I see him?”</p><p>
  <em>“It’s rude of you not to introduce me.”</em>
</p><p><em>“How do I know you won’t stay in control forever?”</em> Kai thought.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re no fun.”</em>
</p><p>The voice waited for Kai to respond, but when he was met with nothing, sighed and spoke up again.</p><p>
  <em>“You can have your stupid body back when I’m finished. Promise.”</em>
</p><p>Kai’s frown deepened, but he didn’t fight it when a headache crept up the back of his neck. Soon enough, his vision darkened slightly, and he was completely out of control. A spectator. A parasite in his own body.</p><p>“Hello, Leonora. It’s nice to meet you.” His voice was smooth and dark, the same voice in the end, but with a silkier tone and a cynical lilt to it.</p><p>Lady Lesso took a step back, surprised by the sudden change.</p><p>“What, you aren’t going to shake my hand?”</p><p>She shook his hand, stiff and only for as long as necessary.</p><p>Kai sighed and leaned back in his seat, smiling wide as he drove his arm into the spikes of the chair. The fake Kai couldn’t feel pain; he saved it all for the original.<br/>He looked down at his torn, bloody pajama sleeves. “Oh dear, I’m afraid Kai liked these.”</p><p>Lady Lesso wrinkled her nose. “What are you?”</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“Demon?”</p><p>Kai clapped his hands together. “Oo, I like guessing games!” he said, lounging on the chair with his feet hanging over the arm’s edge. “Nope, I’m not a demon.”</p><p>“Curse.”</p><p>“No! Though, I daresay, I’ve been more of a blessing for Kai.” He laughed. “Poor thing’s clueless.”</p><p>Lady Lesso stared at him for a long time. Not a demon, not a curse...she wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with anything else. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me how to get rid of you,” she said.</p><p>Kai threw back his head and laughed heartily, slapping the spikes with his open palms. “I don’t suppose I will,” he said, gaining composure. “Kai accepted me here, so he has to be the one to drive me out.”</p><p>“And he can do that by…?”</p><p>Kai wiped the blood from his hands on his pants, leaving bloody streaks on the fuzzy material. “That’s for Kai to figure out. I daresay it will be a very long time until he does.”</p><p>Before Lady Lesso could ask any other questions, Kai’s head slumped forward and his body went limp. Seconds later, he looked up. He winced and grabbed his arm only to realize that his hands were covered in sticky blood, too.</p><p>“He always does this,” Kai murmured. He raised his head to see Lady Lesso, desperately trying to conceal her blatant staring. “So was it a nemesis dream?”</p><p>“A...a what?”</p><p>“The dream I had.”</p><p>“Right, right…” Lady Lesso returned to her seat and leaned over the desk, rubbing her temples. “Yes, that’s what it seems like.”</p><p>Kai nodded slowly. “What happens after this? What does the dream mean?”</p><p>“It means that girl is your nemesis. As her life gets better, yours will get worse. That is...until you kill her.”</p><p>Kai threw himself to his feet. “That’s not possible! She’s not my nemesis.”</p><p>Lady Lesso raised an eyebrow, forcing him to sit back down. He’d already ruined one of her favorite chairs with his disgusting Everboy blood, there was no way he was touching her desk. “And why is it not possible?”</p><p>Kai flushed deeply. “Because...because I love her.”</p><p>Bile rose up in the back of her throat. Of course. “Be careful around that girl, Kai. Your instincts will eventually kick in, and with that nasty little boy in your head, you may not be able to protect her.”</p><p>“Instincts?”</p><p>Lady Lesso refrained from rolling her eyes. “Who’s to say the parasite in your head won’t take over and kill the girl himself?”</p><p>Kai stared down at his shoes. She was right, but what else was he supposed to do? So far the ‘parasite’ had only scratched by to say mean things and ruin his pajamas, he’d have to hope that was as far as it would go. “I can control it,” Kai said. “I have to.”</p><p>Lady Lesso rose from her seat and smoothed her skirt. “I’d suggest you refrain from using magic as much as possible.”</p><p>Kai stood, too. “Why is that?”</p><p>“Fighting for control probably drains your energy. You’ll want as much as possible to keep him down.”</p><p>“Right.” Kai pulled his cloak tightly around him, careful not to smear any blood on it. He held the door open, but just before he left, nodded at Lady Lesso. “Thank you.”</p><p>She frowned deeply and stared at the spiked chair, dripping in Kai’s blood. “Don’t thank me yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Snowless Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gerda sat on the edge of her bed with her satin white gloves splayed out on the smooth lap of her skirt. Despite looking incredibly similar, this dress felt different than the one she’d worn at her first Snow Ball. The skirt felt heavier this year, and she was grateful the sleeves didn’t leave her shoulders bare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt much less pretty. A silly thing to be sad about, but that didn’t change the fact. The objective view of anybody else would have noticed that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact look better than last year, but in an odd way. More mature in her reserved anxiety and melancholy smile, not in her confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year, Gerda was not excited to go to the ball. She was nervous, nervous that Kai would be in a sour mood all day or that he hadn’t formally asked her to the ball on purpose. Maybe he didn’t want to go with her at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ridiculous. He would have said something. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte twirled out of the bathroom in her dress, a more structured form of a Greek chiton. Some mixture of a shawl and cape draped over her shoulders in golden glory, giving the effect of a Greek goddess from Gerda’s home world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte pulled Gerda to her feet and twirled her around. “Would you believe it?” she said excitedly. “Jack’s coming tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda held onto the edge of a bunk bed to regain her balance. “To the Snow Ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded enthusiastically, her golden curls bobbing up and down. “There isn’t much to do on the farm when it’s cold out, so he said he could come visit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack’s father died in his second year at school, he inherited a large chunk of farmland. There wasn’t any way he could manage the land on his own, especially because he couldn’t afford to hire any help, so he sold it to the highest bidder. Which was, funnily enough, not that high.  He worked the land with other poor men for low pay and a small chunk of the crop in the hopes that one day he’d be able to buy it all back. Along with doing odd jobs in the nearest village and tending to the coop of chickens and cow at home, Jack made just enough money to care for his mother’s dwindling health and maintain the shack they lived in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one of his letters to Charlotte, Jack stated that dying was the best thing his father did for his family. Needless to say, he was still bitter about him abandoning them, even if Jack had been too young to remember the man clearly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> because Jack had been too young to remember the man clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte scoured each one of the letters Jack had written her, confident that maybe, just maybe, he’d be financially stable by the time she graduated the School for Good. Gerda, Freya, and Elisa were reluctant to tell her it was quite the opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya stepped out of the bathroom to hear the news. Her dress was certainly less defiant than last year. The changes were subtle; a fitted bodice and sleeves, and a square neckline that left her collarbone exposed. The veil was untouched, covering her whole face and the upper half of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dates weren’t required this year, and Freya happily resolved to go alone. Geo and Edmund did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elisa told me she’d be a little late to the ball,” said Freya. “We should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda pulled on her gloves and retrieved her shawl. Elisa volunteered to assist first years in choosing dresses earlier on, and when Geo complained about his shortage of tailors to work with, Elisa stepped up to help make last minute dress alterations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say so, but the help was much appreciated. It was imperative that every dress and suit was perfect, future employers were watching to see if Geoffrey the tailor’s son was up to par. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls walked down the tower stairs as quickly as they could in their heavy skirts and hurried to the room agreed upon as the meeting place for everyone. On the way there, Gerda spotted a vaguely familiar figure wandering the halls. His suit was clearly second hand with a slightly awkward fit and outdated cut. Before she could really pinpoint who it was, Charlotte ran to meet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the figure turned, his face lit up. “Charlotte!” He picked her up and twirled her around, ending in a tight hug. “You look amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte laughed. “So do you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to lie to me. I know it’s a lot less impressive than the school sanctioned suits, but this is the best I could do,” Jack said, gesturing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte smoothed a wrinkle out of the suit jacket and patted it lovingly. “You look fine, Jack.” She turned to flash a jovial smile at Freya and Gerda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda smiled back. “You go on ahead, we’ll meet you at the ball,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took for Charlotte and Jack to leave arm in arm, smiling like idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya stared after them with Gerda before shrugging and continuing down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda took a moment longer to follow. “They look so happy,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they do, but once Charlotte realizes all he can provide is a shack and a cow, she’ll snap out of it,” Freya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya sighed and shook her head slowly. “That may be, but good doesn’t mean stable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than the full room of boys they expected to be greeted with, only Edmund answered the door. Kai sat in the far corner of the room, breathing heavily and staring down at his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Charlotte?” Edmund asked, closing the door behind the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack came to visit, so she’s going in with him,” said Freya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda took a few tentative steps towards Kai, but stopped a few paces away. “What about Geo and Ralph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya nodded. “Yes, what about them? And I thought Henri was coming here, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund looked at Kai to help him out, but when his friend didn’t respond, just shrugged. “Geo is overseeing last minute suit and gown changes, Ralph is meeting Brenna, and Henri never arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he’s alright,” Gerda said. Although Henri didn’t get excited easily, he had been eager to go to the Snow Ball with Elisa. Surely he wouldn’t skip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can meet us at the ball, then,” Freya said. “We don’t want to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund hurried to hold the door open for everyone else. He looked at Kai, who still sat in the chair with his eyes squeezed shut. As if on cue, he opened them slowly and stood up to take Gerda’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the halls, Gerda noticed Kai’s stiff gait. His tight expression, as if every movement caused him great pain. She quickly turned her eyes ahead so he wouldn’t catch her staring. “You look tired,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly. “Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier said than done. Worrying was all Gerda did recently, something about him seemed off, and she couldn’t shake the feeling away. The feeling that something was very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody could see the other friends in the line to enter the Ball. Rather than go on a frantic search to find them, Freya led the four to enter on their own. Surely the others would find them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took a deep breath, gathering the courage left inside of him, and pulled something out of his coat pocket. “Gerda, I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda watched him carefully. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a single rose out and handed it to her. The blood red petals curled softly, periwinkle webs of frost dotting the sweet smelling flower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai watched her expression carefully, an anxious smile plastered on his lips. “It took me a while to figure out how to frost a flower without killing it, but I think this one will last until Spring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rose. Just like last year. Gerda tucked the rose into the collar of her dress and kissed his cheek. Maybe he hadn’t changed after all. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai blushed slightly. Before he could respond, Professor Honey had checked her list of students and let them into the ballroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decorations were just the same as last year. Lace tablecloths, fake icicles hanging from the ceiling, and small evergreen “trees” lining the walls. Gerda found a seat next to Kai and Edmund, and as she watched Charlotte dance her heart out in front of the band, wondered where on earth the others were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ralph frowned, a thing he didn’t do often, and crossed his arms. “Why can’t she go in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Honey raised an eyebrow. “I told you, Ralph, she isn’t on the list. I can check again if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why is there a list? Why does it matter if she’s not on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna tugged the elbow of Ralph’s sleeve. “It’s alright, Ralph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.” Ralph turned to Professor Honey with a determined gleam in his eye. He almost didn’t notice Brenna slip away, out of the castle altogether. He cast a particularly cold glare at the Professor, and hurried after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna sat on the grass, clutching her shoulders tightly. No tears, just a sour frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph shuddered, but braved the cold to sit down next to her. For a long moment, neither of them said anything, they just stared in front of them, trying to think of what to say. An odd occurrence for the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel stupid,” Brenna said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph glanced at her; a silent inquiry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her legs up to her chest and laid her head down. “I don’t know what I was thinking, showboating myself around like an Ever. It’s frivolous and it’s...it’s useless, and I don’t know what I was doing wasting my time there. Trying to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph stared at her for a long moment. “You really believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna stared back. She shifted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. “No.” They let another spell of silence fall over them. Yet again, she was the one to break it. “I think I figured it out,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured what out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The difference between us.” She picked at the fabric of her dress, examining the starry sequins. “It’s not beauty or ugliness. And it’s not that stupid code we have to follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph raised an eyebrow. “Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna fell flat on her back to look up at the stars. Ralph looked after her for a moment, then followed suit. “We all want something, right? We all have a goal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think the main difference is what we’ll do to get that something.” Brenna folded her hands on her stomach. “I mean, come on, very few of the people in the school for Evil are </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> evil. We’re just willing to do more to reach our goal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph nodded. “That makes sense, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it, the Good waste so much time making sure everybody is happy with their decisions, while the Evil just do it. And the thing is, most of the Evil students around me don’t do anything actually Evil. They just don’t care if you’re affected by them or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph cast a sideways glance at Brenna. She was smiling wide, excited by her theories and happy to relay them to him. He looked back up at the sky. “And what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna fell silent. “I’m not sure,” she said. “The fake Nevers hate me because I don’t fit their gross expectations. The real ones don’t like me because I don’t have a clue what my quest will be.” She sighed. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. I like helping people, and knowing what’s going on, so I guess some sort of advisor or ambassador would be ideal.” He smiled slyly. “And if I can’t get my grades up, I think I’d make an awesome animal companion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What kind of animal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some kind of cat, maybe,” said Ralph. “A panther would be awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna shook her head. “Your nose is too beakish for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph covered his nose with a hand and feigned offense. “Hey, what’d I ever do to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed with him. “Maybe a bird. Then you could fly everywhere and spy on your enemies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Fine, I’m sure I’d enjoy pecking at your window every morning. Vandalizing your carriage would be fun, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna snorted, but her laughter was cut short by a cold gust of wind. Ralph pushed himself to a sitting position. “It’s getting cold out,” he said. “We should go inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how will we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph stood up, then held out a hand to help Brenna. She ignored it and jumped to her feet. “We made it to that one room last year, we can do it again.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna examined the castle for a way in. She grabbed Ralph’s hand and took a confident step forward. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elisa kept the door cracked open and held her breath so as not to give away her presence. The groom room was empty except for Henri’s slumped figure and all the glowing lights that had dimmed down. Only the moonlight illuminated the large space, turning Henri’s dark hair a misty silver and casting an eerie glow around the flames that danced over the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the flames, throwing them like a ball between his hands and coiling them between his fingers like some kind of snake. Elisa slid the door open just wide enough for her to slip through. He only played with his flames when he was alone, when he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Henri didn’t hear her soft steps flit across the smooth floor. It wasn’t until she sat down next to him that he looked up from his flames, immediately extinguishing them. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa resisted tugging on her locket. Instead, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and placed her hands firmly in her lap. “I couldn’t find you anywhere, Henri. Not in the room, not at the Ball, not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henri’s eyes widened. “The Ball!” He reached for her hand, warm to the touch from his flames. “Elisa, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa squeezed his hand. “It’s alright.” She looked around at the empty Groom Room and sighed. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henri let go of her hand to rub his eyes. His breathing became sporadic, a shuffle of inhales before letting it go slowly. Finally, he lifted his head up slightly to address Elisa. “I just couldn’t do it,” he said. “Too many people, too many eyes, too many reminders. I just needed...I wanted some quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa turned her eyes away from him, a kind offer to let him cry secretly. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa reached forward to touch her locket, but stopped herself before she could tug it. “Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how fast her mind raced, she couldn’t think of anything to say. No words of comfort or wisdom came to mind. Henri wiped a stray tear from his cheek and held his arm forward, his watery eyes glowing a soft orange as flames burst from his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa pushed herself to a standing position. “I’ll be back. With some tea. Do you want to come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henri shook his head slowly and sucked in a breath so he wouldn’t hiccup as he said, “no thank you, I’ll stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa tore her eyes away from Henri and his heaving chest and started walking to the large doors of the groom room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elisa, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around just in time to be wrapped into a tight embrace. Henri’s chest heaved, but with each second that passed, his breathing steadied. “Thank you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa pulled far enough apart to kiss his damp cheek. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freya pulled the punch ladle up from its bowl and poured the sweet pink liquid into a small glass cup. It was extremely difficult to drink anything with her veil on, but the night was nearly over and she couldn’t ignore her thirst any longer. Nobody had interrupted the band to sing their own out of tune rendition of Camelot’s national anthem, so it was safe to say that the Nevers hadn’t spiked the punch this year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How goes it, Freya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to see Casper filling his own cup. As much as she hated to admit it, red was definitely his color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It goes,” said Freya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper chuckled softly. “Glad to hear it.” He examined his punch with a furrowed brow, possibly thinking of something to say. Either that or checking for traces of a cruel Never prank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as he had nothing else to say, Freya began making her way back to her friends’ table. Casper hurried to follow her. “I, uh, I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped abruptly, shook her head, then moved again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one song,” he said. “One song and I won’t bother you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya kept going. Almost at the table now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper said. “One song and I’ll owe you a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could work with. Freya paused, silently weighing the pros and cons, then nodded. “Fine. Don’t be surprised when I cash the favor in,” she said, setting her punch on the table and turning to Casper. He set his down a little farther away on the table, then held out his arm for her to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found a spot on the dance floor large enough for the two of them and Freya’s large skirt and took a starting position. Casper led differently than most of her dancing partners, a fact she nearly forgot. His cues were subtle and it wasn’t until she was in the middle of a certain move that she was aware she was doing it at all. One barely had to think about the dance, leaving a perfect window for conversation. Wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ever orchestra concert is coming up,” Casper said, falling into a simple waltz step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, amused by Freya’s cut and dry answer. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya sighed. “We would be much better off if the whole concert was a solo act for Charlotte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper laughed and lifted her arm slightly to twirl her around. “No one expects these things to actually be good,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic, I feel so much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spun across the dance floor, neither of them paying much attention to the world around them. It wasn’t until the band quieted to a slow, romantic song that Freya realized she’d  given Casper more than one small dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her carefully, prepared to keep dancing or retire to their respective tables. Against her better judgment, Freya placed one hand on his shoulder and held the other out for him to hold. Casper tried his best to hide an excited smile and took his position, placing one hand at her waist. Rather than the more structured dances, this song called for a more modern approach. A new style of dancing birthed from the poorer colonies and kingdoms and more recently popularized in Camelot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced through the whole song, each moment drawing them just a centimeter closer than before. It only seemed like a second later when the song came to a close and the band set down their instruments to take a quick break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That final chord snapped Freya back to reality. She stiffened, now suddenly aware of her head resting on Casper’s shoulder and the extreme lack of distance between them that her skirt should not have allowed. This kind of carelessness she had not expected of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Freya murmured, creating a suitable distance between Casper and herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covered up his disappointment well, dipping his head and waving slightly. “See you tomorrow, Freya,” he said. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t wait to say anything back. One telling glance at Gerda and Edmund back at their seats was the only prelude to speeding into her dorm. Once there, Freya didn’t allow herself time to think about what had happened, instead rushing through washing her face and changing into a nightgown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, breathless and rid of her ballgown, Freya sat on the edge of her bed, wondering how long it would take for the other girls to arrive. Gerda entered the dorm soon after, looking a little flustered, but still glowing. The presence of a good-natured Kai was enough to keep her smiling all night. She didn’t mention Freya’s abrupt departure at the ball, or her tolerance of Casper. Even if she did ask, Freya wasn’t sure she would answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte trudged in the room next with a fake smile on her face. No explanation, but the two girls could guess the problem easily: Jack was going home, and he had honestly filled her in on his dire financial situation. When talking to her friends, Charlotte skirted around the topic masterfully, but even she knew that eventually she would have to be honest with Jack, too. It was unfair to expect her to move into his shack like she suspected he wanted, but that wouldn’t make the conversation any easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the three of the girls sat quietly, waiting for Elisa to step through the door. But she didn’t, not for a very long time. Freya and Charlotte gave up and fell asleep, and Gerda was just about to doze off, when a tiny creak of the door sent a sliver of light into the dorm room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda cracked open an eye to see Elisa, making a valiant attempt at not waking anybody. With her, she carried two tea cups in her hand, which she set down on one of the end tables. Just as Elisa disappeared into the bathroom to change, the soft patter of rain amplified to a heavy beating on the roof of the tower. Gerda closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. No snow tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok everybody, I'm going to be really busy all through this month, so I might post a bit less. Year two is coming to a close, so I can hopefully finish that up by the end of the month and take a 2-3 week break. Thank you so much to everybody sticking with it, I can't express how happy it makes me to see that other people care about these characters as much as I do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Bitter Tailor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The cushions made a soft “thump” as Charlotte plopped onto the couch, waving a crinkled paper in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo pulled his spectacles off his nose and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always one for the dramatics, she waved the paper in his direction so quickly that the marks all over the paper blurred into red streaks. Geo made a few attempts at snatching it from her hands before sighing loudly and using his talent of agility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds for him to hand the paper back. “I thought you studied for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte kicked the pink heels off her feet. One nearly hit Edmund in the nose, but Geo managed to catch it just in time. “I did!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” Freya took the shoe from Geo and dropped it on the floor in front of Charlotte with an air of disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo shoved his hands in his pockets. “That’s it, next time I’m studying </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph set his Governance and Kingdom Training textbook down and stood up, crumpled notes and a pen spilling from his lap. “Ranks are finalizing soon,” he said. “Fail another test and you’ll never be able to make it as a Helper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai drew the curtains, drowning the room in sleepy grey light. “Strong words coming from you,” he murmured.  There wasn’t much to look at, yet he didn’t move from the window, instead staring straight ahead with his hands shoved in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph feigned an easy smile. “What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it’s funny you’re warning Charlotte about flunking tests when you’re stuck at the bottom rankings, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change was subtle, a straightening of Ralph’s back and small quirk of his frown. He turned his head away from Kai and sat back down, making his intentions clear to everyone: although he found the comment rude and uncalled for, he was not willing to push it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo, however, was. “What’d Ralph ever do to you, huh?” he said, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. “You’ve been treating everybody like the dirt under your heels all year and I’m sick of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Kai’s lip twitched in a lazy attempt to smile, like he found Geo’s words amusing. “I don’t need a tailor’s son to tell me how I can and cannot interact with others,” he said, in a light, almost musical tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s face fell as he stared at Kai, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red with every passing second. Gerda held her breath, almost certain he would pull his sword from its sheath and demonstrate his deadly swordsmanship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t. Thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s glowing finger closed into a tight fist as he worked to steady the color in his cheeks. Edmund scrambled to his feet, books in hand, and tapped Gerda’s shoulder, asking her to leave the room. Freya noticed this, and began pulling Charlotte and Elisa towards the door. Whatever was between Geo and Kai, the girls would grant them the dignity of carrying it out privately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the door closed behind her, Gerda heard the zing of swords being drawn. Without a second's hesitation, she threw open the door and rushed into the room to find Kai and Geo standing apart, gripping their swords tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s waited, Kai. This whole time you’ve treated her with unnecessarily cruelty and she took it, convinced that eventually you’d snap out of it.” Geo took a small step forward, lowering his sword enough to communicate peace but protect himself against any oncoming attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s brow furrowed. “Well, that was her decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A stupid one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo lunged forward. The movement was slow, especially for him, but purposeful. Kai blocked it without batting an eye and retaliated with three furious stabs. Geo avoided the blade expertly, but it wasn’t enough to hide his surprise.</span>
</p><p><span>Kai had attacked him. Openly. With the intent to hurt him.</span><span><br/></span> <span>The two went back and forth, Kai making quick stabs into the air and Geo narrowly avoiding them. Each attempt doubled in ferocity, and eventually Geo was forced to use his special talent to avoid injury.</span></p><p>
  <span>Gerda stood at the door, paralyzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GUYS, STOP IT,” Ralph shouted, lunging at Kai’s feet to stop the fighting. He missed every time. Geo avoided stepping on him, but Kai dug his heel down onto his hand with twisted delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo grimaced. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the fun in telling you that?” Kai retorted, dodging the tip of his opponent’s weapon and kicking Ralph’s face in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s lip quivered. She clenched her fist and was about to step forward and help Ralph when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. From there, somebody else grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper let go of her wrist and paused long enough to check her for injuries. He glanced at Freya with a solemn frown, then darted into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda struggled to follow him, but Edmund’s grip on her elbow tightened. Freya grabbed the other arm and held it firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the room, Ralph and Casper made desperate attempts to pull the boys apart. Casper managed to clasp his arms around Geo’s waist, effectively pulling him out of the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph tried to do the same with Kai, but just as his arm closed around Kai’s shoulder, he found himself pulled against his opponent’s chest with a sword at his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s chest heaved, and he smiled so wide that Geo could’ve sworn the corners of his lips reached his crazed eyes. Casper quickly dropped Geo and grabbed his own sword, knowing he’d never make it in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s arm twitched, and the hand that held his sword shook with great intensity. The boys watched in terrified amazement as his body crumpled to the floor, his hand still twitching. Tapping a syncopated rhythm into the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Final Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he heard was a burbling stream. Water trickled over and in between the pebbles that lay nestled in the sand below, the jagged edges reduced to smooth curves by the current. Grass tickled Kai’s fingers and toes, and his boots lay just next to him. Strange. He never took his boots off. Nevermind that; the grass wasn’t sticky with dew and it seemed much too warm outside to pull them back on anyways. How cumbersome those boots were, he thought, he should leave them off more often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there wasn’t time to finish this thought, for the head nestled against his chest shifted. Once she stilled yet again, Kai relaxed. He glanced down to see Gerda with an olive green cape draped across her body like a blanket, her hair let out of its braids. Kai smiled to himself and rested his head on hers, leaning fully against the large tree trunk behind him. It never occurred to him where he was or why he was there, or why the tint of the grass was so bright. No. He was much too happy for silly questions like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Kai was sure he’d fallen asleep, but the soft tapping at his shoulder batted the drowsiness away. He slid his eyes open slowly and smiled. Gerda smiled back and dropped her hand back into her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft breeze shifted Gerda’s bangs to the side, forming a perfect part in the middle of her forehead. Without much warning, she reached up and kissed Kai’s cheek. Gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Kai didn’t think much of it at first, but soon a strange fizzing sensation began in the same spot. The fizzing quickly turned to burning, to tiny little needles tearing apart each pore in his cheek. At first he thought it was all in his head, but the smell of burning flesh quickly dashed that hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaped to his feet and rushed to the stream, hoping the water might douse whatever was burning him, but it only seemed to speed the process up. While clawing at his face, Kai saw himself in the reflection of the water, a small hole in his cheek quickly growing bigger. Strips of skin disintegrated into nothingness, revealing the pink of his gums beneath. Whatever it was, this acid that ate away at him, it spread painfully and deliberately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Gerda had snuck up behind him, and upon seeing him writhe in pain, knelt down and kissed his other cheek. And his neck. And the back of his hand and the tips of his fingers. Every touch sent sparks up his skin and spread like wildfire. Consuming him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each blade of grass, though soft before, seemed to have the sole intent of slicing Kai’s raw flesh. White spots dotted across his vision as the flesh eating virus spread to his eyes. It wasn’t until the world around him went dark that he knew they had dissolved completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And almost as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around Kai came back into view, but in a much different way. It was as if he lay atop the clouds, looking down at where he had been before. There sat Gerda, adjusting the cape on her shoulders, kneeling down next to a pile of bones. His bones; every bit of flesh picked clean off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo, Ralph, Edmund, Elisa, Charlotte, and Freya poked their heads out from behind the tree. They strode down to where Gerda sat and, as if nothing odd had happened at all, scooped up a handful of bones. Gerda lay her cloak down on the grass for everyone to drop them onto, and once everyone had moved Kai’s fresh skeleton, Geo bunched the cloak up like a bag and lifted it over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, they left. Disappeared behind the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai had no choice but to keep looking, down at Gerda and the strange figure that walked towards her. He was familiar, there was no doubt about it, but the grace of his step seemed far too out of place. The figure drummed his fingers on the tree trunk and sauntered over to Gerda, where he offered a hand to help her up. As Gerda took the figure’s hand, Kai’s vision zoomed in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath. That was him, at least, it looked like him. The figure now holding Gerda tight to himself looked exactly like Kai, down to the curl of his hair. Only little details separated the two: the shadow underneath this imposter’s eyes and the intensity of his stare, or how heavy his brow laid upon his eyes. How his skin took on the pasty shade of white that only the dead possessed. This was Kai...but not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai but not Kai. How informative.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve always wondered what I looked like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From his spot in the clouds, Kai jumped. At least, he thought he did...he couldn’t see his own body move. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t deny it, I live in your head. I see everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai tried his best to respond, but for some reason, his lips didn’t dare to move and his mind felt far too weak to think up a loud response. He wasn’t exactly sure how to “think loudly” but it was clear he wasn’t doing it then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kai back on the ground reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Gerda’s ear. The smile he flashed at her made Kai’s stomach lurch, and in that moment, he wished he would vomit over their heads. Of course, he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a pretty little thing you picked out for yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure lifted Gerda’s chin and, with a deliberate, taunting glance at the sky, kissed her long and hard. Kai watched in horror as she froze, her lips melting into strips of oozing skin. She struggled against the figure, but he held her tight, kissing her neck, her shoulders, palms, and fingertips until all that was left was a pile of bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The imposter wiped his mouth with the cuff of his sleeve and looked up at the sky. Right at Kai. He smiled slowly, then held up a hand. Waving. Laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a darling girl. I’ll kill her first.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda stood with her back to the door, staring at Kai’s limp figure. Every once in a while, his fingers would stop tapping their frantic rhythm and his whole body would seize up. The first time he had done this, Gerda rushed forward but took several steps back once he flopped back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, his head shook and his chest thrashed against the floor. Gerda stood still and held her breath as she waited for him to fall down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours ago, Geo and Ralph had rushed to the infirmary section of the Groom Room to check for injuries while Casper and Freya retrieved Dean Dovey. The girls didn’t let Gerda stay to watch Kai, instead leaving Edmund to monitor him. They sat in their dorm silently, no one daring to say a word. Assuming anyone knew what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Freya had slipped into the dorm room. With a frustrated sigh, she told the others Dean Dovey’s final decision - wait for Kai to wake up. That was it. No touching him, no moving him, no protecting him, or protecting others </span>
  <em>
    <span>from </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda waited for the rest of the girls to fall asleep, and once she was sure they were, snuck out of the room to see Kai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s where she had been for an hour or so. Watching Kai twitch and murmur. Thinking of what she was going to say to him when he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The change was gradual. The shadows under Kai’s eyes lifted slightly, and his shallow cheeks lightened to their original rosy color. Gerda ignored it; surely she was imagining things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice, though faint and hoarse, made her flinch. Her eyes trailed back to Kai, his head lolled to the side, and his eyes narrowed to slits. She watched carefully as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself to a sitting position. As soon as he managed this, he fell back against the wall, clutching his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda didn’t dare move from her spot at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai rested his head against the wall and looked at her with a faint, pained smile. “Gerda?” he asked again, his voice just a little bit clearer than before. “Gerda, is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda bit the inside of her cheek to keep her chin from trembling. She turned her face away from him, hoping it might help keep the tears in her eyes and not rolling down her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched her fists, suddenly remembering the reason for her anger. Gerda turned her face towards him, now on his feet and holding on to the windowsill to keep his balance. Her lips tightened into a firm frown, and her brow nestled closely against her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what you did,” she murmured. “You duelled with Geo and you tried to kill Ralph.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I…? Ralph..?</span><span><br/></span> <span>Gerda took a shaky step forward. “Oh, but that was just recently. Before that, you’ve constantly insulted my friends, constantly insulted me, ignored me, and it looks like you’ve been ignoring your parents.” She took a deep breath and continued before Kai could get another word in. “We were supposed to go to Kingdom Kyrgios for our kingdom governance project, which, let me tell you, I was looking forward to, but you completely blew the whole thing off.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND I came to find out from Edmund that you were invited to Peter and Anna’s wedding two months ago. Remember them? You’ve been waiting to attend your brother’s wedding since his engagement, which is why I still don’t understand your reasoning for throwing the invitation away. Edmund tells me they wrote back. Several times. Before the wedding and after the wedding and every two weeks </span>
  <em>
    <span>since </span>
  </em>
  <span>the wedding, wondering if you’re okay. They probably would’ve thought you dead if Ralph and the other boys hadn’t written back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda fell silent. There were still a million sentences, a thousand accusations whirling around her head, but paired with Kai’s shocked expression, none of them felt appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face contorted into complete, frozen terror. “Where is Ralph?” he croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you want to try and kill him again?” Gerda set her jaw, but the longer she looked at Kai’s face, the less angry she got. “He’s alright,” she murmured. “You fainted before you could do any damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai nodded slowly, but had to hide his face before he could fully meet Gerda’s eyes. His chest heaved, matching the muffled sound of quivering breaths and sniffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda covered her mouth with her hand. He was crying. Not controlled, angry tears, but actually crying. It made holding back her own silent sobs a lot harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Kai lifted his face. The tears that Gerda imagined slipping down his face had frozen, leaving only thin, salty tracks of frost along his cheeks. She didn’t have to tug on his string to recognize the deep seated hatred in his eyes. Not for anybody but himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai,” Gerda whispered, taking the smallest of steps forward. “If something’s wrong, just tell me. Maybe I could help, maybe the others could help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another, larger step, but paused as Kai scrambled away. Another step, and he nearly tripped over the sofa trying to get away from her. “Please,” he murmured. “Don’t get any closer, I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda tilted her head. “This is what I mean.” Another step. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, if you’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda froze. She didn’t let her gaze drop from Kai’s eyes, even if his frantic expression sent chills up her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai waited for a moment, long enough to be sure she wouldn’t move and for him to catch his breath. He wiped a few chunks of tear-ice off his cheek before relaxing. “I’ll tell you,” he murmured. “I’ll, um...I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s eyes lit up. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai tried to return the smile and nodded. He drew in a deep breath, then opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Kai clutched his throat and tried to speak again, this time met with desperate gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda watched as he clawed at his throat, his skin turning pink, then red, then purple and blue. She could only stand it for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second more, she leaped over the sofa to attend to Kai. As soon as her fingers touched his cheek, breath seemed to return to his lungs. He drew in a few frantic breaths, only to meet Gerda’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horror. Unadulterated, primal fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda nearly missed the twitch of his pupils. They shrunk at an alarming rate, then bounced back to their normal size. Normal size, but not normal appearance. Before she knew it, Kai’s hands wound around her throat and threw her head against the wall with as much force as they could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda would have screamed from the pain if his hands weren’t pressed so tightly against her windpipe. His fingers held fast for a moment, but with each passing second, they shook more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop fighting.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The silky voice that slipped from Kai’s lips was unfamiliar. If Gerda wasn’t so preoccupied with suffocating, she would have noticed that it was, in fact, his voice, but with a foreign accent and stress of the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The command was decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant for Gerda, but either way, she ignored them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s eyes went wild. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“STOP FIGHTING, BOY.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s eyes fogged up. This was it. If she didn’t do something right then, she was going to die. No other option. With all of her remaining energy, she leapt into Kai’s headspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like looking through a foggy window. Each brightly colored emotion had lost their shine, all except for two great pillars of color. Unbridled fury and fear towered like giants above Gerda’s head, and above the small puddles of other emotions. She stumbled back for a moment, then sprinted towards a foggy lavender puddle. Calm. But just as she dipped her finger into it, the floor beneath her shook. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“GET OUT OF OUR HEAD, FREAK.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda hurdled back into reality, but before she could truly process anything, her instincts kicked in. She pushed against the wall and jammed her knee upwards. The moments of distraction that followed were shorter than expected, but still gave her enough time to sprint across the room and grab his fallen sword. She held the blade out in front of her, cursing Dean Dovey for not teaching the Evergirls how to wield anything but a blunt dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than the twisted pain that should’ve naturally ensued, Kai’s expression read only as surprise and unbridled fury. Before he could take a step towards her, his chest seized up and his head snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muffled groan followed and Kai, the faint blush in his cheeks having returned </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, crouched down to the floor. His eyes lifted to Gerda, the small tendrils of hair that had unraveled from her braids sticking to her damp cheek. The sword clutched in her fingers shook slightly. Her form was all wrong, but still enough to deliver a nasty wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to notice the red marks along Gerda’s neck. Kai looked down at his hands, then at her, then at the door. “I...I have to leave.” He stumbled back, his hands searching for the door knob. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai threw open the door and ran as fast as he possibly could down the hall, and down the stairs. Gerda dropped the sword and followed him, shouting, “KAI! KAI, COME BACK! WAIT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chased him, shouting the whole time, probably waking everybody in the castle. The exit was blocked off by iron gates, and she foolishly thought Kai might give up by then. But instead, he took a running jump to the nearest window, holding an outstretched finger glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not for the circumstances, Gerda would have jumped and clapped at the sight of it. The glass froze at his fingertips, crackling all down the surface and shattering as soon as Kai’s boot tapped it. It was amongst one of the most beautiful things Gerda had ever seen. The shards of ice exploded from his body and glinted the moonlight off their edges, creating a dazzling spotlight along the ceiling. As the ice fell to the ground, they melted into drops of water, creating a sparkling fountain of glass and moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass landed on the floor in a neat pile, surrounded by sparkling water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this didn’t distract Gerda for long. She climbed through the gaping window frame, cutting her palm against a shard of glass, and continued to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sprinted down the field until finally coming to the moat. Kai stopped and threw his head over his shoulder to address Gerda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t follow me,” he said. “Gerda, I can’t stay. I nearly killed Ralph. I nearly killed…” his voice caught. “I can’t stay. And you can’t follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda shook her head. “Kai, don’t say that. I - we can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Gerda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He backed up from the edge of the moat and before Gerda could grab his wrist, sprinted forward. One bounding leap would have found him in the middle of the water, but as he landed, the liquid froze. If Kai was surprised by this, he didn’t show it, because he continued to leap across the moat, leaving foot sized pillars of ice behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda took a tentative step forward, but cried out as the ice melted and a large wave hurdled towards her. She watched Kai cast a tearful glance behind, then disappear into the forest. Drenched, confused, and heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone wrapped a heavy, fuzzy blanket around her shoulders and helped her to her feet. Several faces met her, a large menagerie of confusion, anger, grief, and pity. Dean Dovey, who Gerda assumed gave her the blanket, placed a hand against her back and led her away from the moat. Away from Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Dovey allowed everyone to spend the rest of the night out of their dormitories and together in their room. It was there that Gerda got a good look at everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the past bitterness had melted from Geo’s sharp features. Instead, he sat beside the window with a blank expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte hugged her first, long and tight. Ralph joined her, and Elisa followed. Freya and Edmund, and finally Geo. Surprised as Gerda was to see him, Casper stood against the doorframe with his hands shoved in his pockets. Freya lifted her head and gestured for him to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an odd, slightly awkward moment, but a moment Gerda was grateful for all the same. Even if the presence of all of her friends made Kai’s absence all the more noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything all night. Gerda fell asleep stretched across the sofa with her head in Freya’s lap and Elisa stretched out on the rug below her. Charlotte retrieved her lyre from her dorm and played by the fire until everyone, including herself, fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai stumbled into a clearing, the faint tinkle of sleigh bells playing against the wind. “What is that?” he panted. He had been running through the woods for about an hour, and the voice in his head had been strangely silent. Not gone, but quiet. Something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai leaned against a tree and caught his breath, listening closely as the sleigh bells came nearer and nearer. Finally, a set of reindeer pulled up in the middle of the clearing, tugging a snow white sleigh behind them. Though it was nearly summertime, freshly packed snow lay beneath the sleigh’s tracks, and a chill breeze brushed against Kai’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t any passengers in the sleigh, only a driver bundled in a polar bear fur coat and sweating profusely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Kai thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Called on a friend of mine. Goodbye, Kai. It was nice meeting you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A headache surged at the base of his neck and crept throughout his head and body. Once again, Kai was out of control. He watched himself brush off his dirt stained uniform and climb into the sleigh with an icy smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kai is Elsa confirmed.</p><p>Also, I'm really sorry for the wait...I thought I'd be able to write in between my busy schedule but surprise, surprise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Impatient Evergirls and boys shifted in their seats, eager for Dean Dovey to waltz into the room and announce to them their final rankings. A few girls in the back began guessing who would get what position. Gerda and her friends pretended not to hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund was the most anxious of them all, though he did a good job of hiding it. Ralph clapped a hand on his shoulder and flashed one of his signature warm smiles. “You’re fine, Edmund. There’s no way you changed tracks since yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund’s smile had the opposite effect - unsure and anxious. “There’s still room for error,” he said. “And I’m not just worried about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte jerked a thumb in Geo’s direction and said, “well, you certainly don’t need to worry about Rank 1 over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Geo nodded in agreement. Ralph took a few steps back to sit on his own desk. “Any idea what you get for ranking number one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bragging rights,” Geo said with a shrug, trying to hide his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya tapped Gerda’s shoulder. She waited for her to turn around before whispering, “where is Elisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda bit the inside of her cheek. “She might still be at the door. Maybe talking to a teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she said this, the door flew open, revealing Elisa and Dean Dovey. Elisa hurried to her seat, her cheeks drained of their color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph glanced at the front of the room to make sure the Dean wasn’t looking and leaned towards Elisa to whisper, “is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her locket with her thumb. “My brothers have disappeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them?” Gerda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa nodded quickly and wiped her eyes, determined to catch any tears before they fell. “All of them. They’re all gone. I am to return to my father’s castle this summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya tapped Elisa’s hand, reminding her to go easy on the locket tugging. “Do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean, yes. Wait, no.” Elisa drew in a breath. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Dovey cleared her throat loudly, silencing them. She waited for everyone to turn their attention towards her before handing a stack of cards to Therese and instructing her to pass them out to everyone without flipping the cards over. She tried her best not to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda stared at her card trying to work up the courage to flip it over. Since Kai...since Kai left, her concentration had slipped. It was only a few days of classes, but those poor grades may have brought her down. Finally, she drew in a deep breath and flipped the card in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 5</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved, Gerda set her card down on her desk and turned to see what her friends had come up with. Freya flashed her card out to Gerda first.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 8</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Dovey announced the rest of the class to be a free period and turned her back to the students, allowing them to trade cards and chat amongst themselves. This wasn’t like sharing test scores, this was something the class would find out anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s friends layed all of their cards name up on Edmund’s desk. One by one, they flipped the cards over.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Geoffrey of Hamelin</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 1</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Elisa of Jaunt Jolie</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Charlotte of Pifflepaff Hills</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mogrif</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gerda</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 5</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ralph of Albion Way</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mogrif</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Freya of Avalon</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 8</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Edmund could turn his card over, Ralph found a card on Kai’s empty desk and flipped it over for everyone to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kai of Kingdom Kyrgios</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 10</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda stared at the card along with everyone else. “I wonder what that means for him,” Elisa murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo cleared his throat and gestured for Edmund to turn his card over.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Edmund of Walleye Spring</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Leader - 4 </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mogrif</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda read the card over twenty times. Leader mogrif. Like Oliver and his tin heart, or Jesse and his tar doll. Edmund seemed to have the same reaction, but one could tell from the quiver of his hands that it was much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte and Ralph, though hopeful they might have pulled through otherwise, had time to accept their rank. They came to expect it. Edmund didn’t, and even so, he was the least adept to change out of all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph ushered Edmund to sit down. “Not every mogrif turns into a plant, animal or object,” he said in a stern, calming voice. “It’s just as likely that you’ll still be a human, or at least a humanoid, just bigger or smaller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded. “Like Tom Thumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly like Tom Thumb,” Elisa echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I could get stepped on,” he murmured. “Or maybe I’ll step on someone else and die burned at the stake or stabbed through the heart with a pitchfork or I could turn into a rabbit and taste really good in a soup or turn into a fish that grants wishes and people will try to hunt me down and I’ll grant them wishes they don’t like and then they’ll fry me and eat me for lunch. Or maybe I’ll turn into a statue and that kids vandalize and eventually get melted to make swords for war or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo shook Edmund’s shoulder, putting the freak out session to a screeching halt. “We won’t let that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now both Edmund </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charlotte looked like they might be sick. Ralph, oddly calm about the whole ordeal, lay a hand on both of their shoulders. “I’ve been asking around, and a whole bunch of third year mogrifs told me there’s a mogrif sanctuary in Walleye Spring. No humans are allowed without first being invited and especially not for hunting or gardening purposes. The only difficulty is getting there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I turn into a garden hed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph held a finger in Edmund’s face, immediately silencing him. “We’ll get there. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo took his own card from the desk and shoved it in his pocket. “I bet I could help you guys move,” he said. “By the end of 3rd year I’ll be in charge of the tailor shop. I bet it could wait for a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph nodded at Geo in thanks. “It’s like that thing Gerda always says, it’s, um…” He looked at Gerda for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No man can forestall his own fate,” Gerda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Ralph waved his card in the air. “No man can forestall his own fate, and I’m pretty optimistic of ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Honey’s fingers trailed through Gerda’s hair, tightly curled from being kept in braids all day. She hummed a simple melody as she worked, very strange given her draw to loud, complex, flashy things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the Professor stopped her humming and reached for a hairbrush. Gerda sat patiently, trying her best not to make a sound as she hacked through the knots in her hair. Professor Honey didn’t do this often, or ever in Gerda’s memory of staying at the school, so the offer to brush her hair that night was odd. However, any company was better than no company, especially on the night all the other students went back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There must be a way you can get your friends together this summer,” Professor Honey said. “They can come for dinner at the School and return home on the flower ground...what do you think, Gerda? Maybe in July?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda cringed as Professor Honey passed a rather large knot with the brush. “I’m not sure…” she said. “Elisa and Freya are particularly hard to get a hold of, and I wouldn’t want to make Charlotte pay for a flowerground ticket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Professor Honey raise an eyebrow in the mirror. “What about the boys?” Ralph, Edmund, Kai, and Geo weren’t in her class as long as the girls, and besides that, she wasn’t generally a fan of simple friendships between the two sexes. However, Professor Honey was sure not to express those opinions at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Gerda said. “Geo works the tailory in the summer, but I suppose he could take a day off...and Edmund and Ralph are good about keeping in touch.” She glanced at the mirror, then resumed staring at her lap. “But I’m not sure it’d be worth all the trouble if everyone couldn’t go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Honey paused her brushing. “Oh.” She held the brush above Gerda’s hair for a moment, then sighed and set it down on the vanity in front of them. “How are you holding up, Gerda?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Professor nodded slowly. “Well, obviously something’s bothering you.” She smiled slyly. “And I like to be filled in on the goings on in this building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda stared at her professor through the mirror and handed the brush back. If she was going to pour her heart out, she’d prefer not to do it with Professor Honey’s fixed attention. She waited for the teacher to begin brushing before saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel awful,” Gerda whispered. “So much has happened, and all I can think about is some stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Honey laughed to herself. “Don’t be too harsh on yourself, dear. This was a very good looking stupid boy.” Gerda frowned, and the professor hurried to finish her thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re very aware of the reasons people come to the School for Good,” Professor Honey said. Slowly. Deliberately. “Some come from nothing, hoping to win themselves a better life...but that is only a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> small percentage of the students here. The rest come to live up to legacies, to hone their leadership skills and magical abilities, and most commonly, make powerful connections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda moved her head to look at Professor Honey. “I don’t see what this has to do wi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven't finished, darling,” the professor snipped. She took a dramatic pause, then continued. “Romance is a business agreement for most of the Evers here. We try our best to stress organic relationships, but we can only do so much. True love is an added bonus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Gerda’s hair was decidedly knot free from then on, Professor Honey continued to brush it as she talked. “You and Kai were so simple,” she said. “At least from the beginning, you didn’t need to tell each other everything because you trusted each other regardless. He was a very good boy, Gerda, the kind you don’t just forget about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s back straightened. “So you think it was magic, too?” she said with renewed vigour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic?” Professor Honey asked, setting the brush down for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda shifted in her seat to face the professor, her eyes shining. “When Kai changed this year, he was…he was so unlike himself, it must have been magic! I was afraid to say anything, but now that I know, maybe I could check the library. Yes, I’ll read all summer and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Honey held a finger up to Gerda’s face with a stern frown. “What kind of magic could possibly make him change like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, may-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to meddle in those things. It’s too dangerous and you’re not even sure magic was the cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda looked up at her professor, confused. “I’ve been studying magic and old relics for things exactly like this. What if Kai’s in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Honey stood up abruptly, her frown deepening even further, causing her well hidden wrinkles to circle her lips. “You will not endanger your life to look for some prince, Gerda. Do not let him distract you next year. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda watched Professor Honey leave. Just a moment ago, she’d been brushing her hair and telling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to forget Kai, and now…? Gerda stood up from her seat at the vanity, drew the curtains at the window, and changed into her nightgown. Perhaps she couldn’t look for him that summer, but every student had to come up with a quest at the end of year three. Hopefully, Kai could hold on until then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to save herself a prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Year two is over!!!! I figured I’d do what I did last time and give some little hints of what to expect in the future. Much better than leaving you hanging for a week or two. I’m going to take a small break, probably just a week or two, before I start writing. Things might be a little slower once September starts, though. (Yay school) But hey, it’ll be online for a while so I might be able to scratch out a few sentences in between classes. Guess I’m rambling now... here’s a little preview of Year Three:</p><p>Mogrifying (including: a golden harp, a so-ugly-it’s-cute-duckling, and Ralph &amp; Brenna being calmer than everybody else)<br/>The mirror’s plan (&amp; the Snow Queen’s retirement)<br/>Training first years<br/>Circus of Talents<br/>Trial by Tale &amp; Freya’s viel<br/>Snow Ball<br/>Heyo, Arthur’s back<br/>Questsssssssssss</p><p>So excited for this year, I’ve got a couple scenes that I just can’t wait to write! Thanks to everybody who’s kept up with me and these characters - I’ll see you soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Last First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Each student held their breath as they stepped off the flowerground. Burnt out second years, reluctant third years, and in two month’s time, wide eyed first years. For the oldest sort of student, this was most likely their last year at school. Many of their friends would separate to pursue their own quests, and a greater number would not live long enough to finish them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t dresses or comfort or friendships that brought people to the school, Gerda realized. The Storian offered an opportunity, a guaranteed chance at glory. Or death. Or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood at the main entrance to the school, looking ahead for familiar faces. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes landed on a rosy-cheeked Everboy. He came closer, and to Gerda’s great disappointment, his face came into clearer view. No, Kai was not there. And he was not coming to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily enough for Gerda, she wasn’t given enough time to truly miss him. Three figures came racing up the road, bypassing the Evers “walking properly” with bags and instrument cases distributed amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo arrived at Gerda’s side first. With an overdramatized groan, he lifted Charlotte’s clothes bag from his shoulders and set it on the ground. Although she thought it impossible, Geo’s eyes had grown slyer still, especially when accompanied with an impish smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been too long, Gerda,” said Geo, wrapping her in a tight hug. She smiled to herself, realizing he was slightly taller than last year but still pretty small compared to the towering skyscrapers of the other Everboys. On its own, the thought wasn’t very funny, but the juxtaposition between Edmund’s meek nature and Geo’s explosive personality brought a smile to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda looked ahead to see Charlotte, clutching a harp and lyre case, leaning heavily against the School for Good gates. She shared a quick, confused glance with Geo before hurrying to meet her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her golden haired friend looked up and smiled slowly. She threw Gerda into a hug, dropping her instruments immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo folded his arms tightly. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shrugged and picked her instruments back up. “I’m fine,” she said. “Just a headache...and my joints are a little stiff. Weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would’ve brushed it off as nothing, if not for Edmund stumbling by them with Charlotte’s final bag. He clutched his mouth with one hand and held the other out in front of him to grab onto the gate. Charlotte, Geo, and Gerda hurried to get out of the way before, well, before </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. From the queasy look on Edmund’s face, it wouldn’t be pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched as a violent shudder crept up his spine, accompanied by prickly goosebumps up and down his limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo waited until Edmund stilled and the bumps disappeared to help him to his feet. Gerda looked all around them to see several other Ever students tumble onto the grass and clutch the School for Good gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time, no see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund lifted his head to see Ralph, just about to step past the gate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nudged Gerda and whispered, “we got off the train together, but he saw Brenna and got a little...busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she said this, Geo abandoned Edmund to stand on his own and greet Ralph. “Be careful,” he said. “All of the mogrif students have been acting weird once they crossed the gate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph, who had already taken a confident step forward, shrugged happily. “What are you talking about? I feel fi-” A violent shiver, exactly like the one that overtook Edmund, nearly sent him to the ground. Geo slipped under his shoulder and guided him to the soft grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the shaking stopped, Ralph tried to say something, but only a gravelly </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> escaped his lips, followed by a series of whooping coughs. No one had a drink of water on hand, so they all had to wait for Ralph to return to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the coughs had died down, Geo helped him back to his feet. “Thanks,” he said, his voice still a little hoarse. “I should’ve brought cough drops or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte and Edmund shared a nervous laugh, cut short only by the appearance of Freya and Elisa. Casper walked closely by them, carrying a large bag on his back and satchel at his hip. He waved at everyone with an easy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda glanced at Freya before waving back. His presence didn’t seem to bother her at all, a new development that Gerda quite liked. Something about him made everyone less...prickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t wait to see everyone again,” Elisa said, receiving a tight hug from Charlotte. Although Elisa herself barely changed, her clothing certainly did. A well tailored gown with fine silk and painfully detailed embroidery along the hem, neckline, and sleeves contrasted greatly with the simple, willowy dresses she usually wore. Together with the silver circlet sitting atop her head, it was clear how different palace life had treated her that summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte looped her arms through Gerda and Freya’s elbow. “Now that we’re all here, we can head in! I can’t wait to see my schedule this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda quickened her step to keep up with Charlotte’s determined pace. She cast a quick glance to see everyone else following them up the road to the school, Geo and Edmund lugging the rest of Charlotte’s things with them. They rushed into the large, shining entrance to the school and hurried up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Gerda to notice the window - the one Kai broke running from the castle at the end of Year Two - had been fixed. As if nothing had changed at all. She gave it a long look as Charlotte dragged her up the stairs, but was forced to look away once they reached the entrance to the Purity Tower staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte whipped around to face everyone, her cheeks a little red from the run. “Everybody drop off your stuff, grab your schedules, and meet at the room.” With those few, breathless words, she disappeared up yet another flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund looked down at Charlotte’s bag in his hand, shrugged, and passed it off to Gerda. Whatever was in that bag, it was much heavier than it looked. She cast a pained smile behind her and followed Charlotte. Freya took the bag Geo held and left with Elisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as everyone reached room 17, Charlotte flopped onto the nearest mattress. While Gerda reached for the small, cream colored envelope with her name on the front, Charlotte pushed herself to a seated position. “Don’t open it yet!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda shared a quick glance with Elisa, who had also found her envelope. They shrugged and held the paper behind their backs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya waved an envelope in front of Charlotte’s face. “Here. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of huffing and puffing, Charlotte snatched the envelope from Freya’s gloved fingers, bounced to her feet, and raced out of the dorm room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the boys were already in the room by the time Gerda and her friends arrived. Edmund was busy pulling the dust out of the rug and brightening the curtains in an effort to feel useful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo swung his legs off of the sofa, making room for Charlotte to sit next to him. “Why are we doing it like this?” he asked, waving his envelope in her general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’ll all have different classes!” Charlotte said. “And we might as well enjoy our last year here at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And our last year as humans,” Edmund mumbled. He caught Charlotte’s gaze, suddenly lost of its spark, and dipped his head down to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph cleared his throat. “Let’s open them, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda tried her best to break the seal with as little ripping as possible. Who knew, maybe she’d like to keep the envelope. A flash of golden calligraphy caught her eye; the schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Deeds: Lead the Way - Dean Dovey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Study hall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>History of War - Professor Sader</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surviving Fairy Tales, teaching 1st years (starting November 13th)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surviving Fairy Tales - Yuba the Gnome</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alternating days: A - study hall </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     B - Dance Workshop: Waltz &amp; Rondel - Pollux</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over Winter Break: Radiance Retreat - Professor Honey &amp; Lukas</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda frowned. It was certainly less straightforward than last year’s schedule. She held the sheet in her lap as the others finished looking over their classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent a few moments staring at each other before Freya spoke up. “What now, Charlotte?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we read off our classes and see what matches.” Charlotte held her schedule close to her face. “I’ll start: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Study Hall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expression Grooming </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Study Hall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogrif Grooming &amp; Training</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surviving Fairy Tales</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A - interpretive movement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>B - Dance Workshop: Waltz &amp; Rondel”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up from her sheet. “I’m playing accompaniment for the dance classes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda checked her schedule. “We have the Waltz &amp; Rondel together,” she said. “And I think we’ll all have Surviving Fairy Tales together, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya and Ralph spoke up, saying they had Expression Grooming with Charlotte. They were interested in learning to read others’ expressions while Charlotte was excited to ‘make weird faces in the mirror.’ Edmund and Elisa also had the Waltz &amp; Rondel dance workshop, and Ralph and Edmund had Mogrif Grooming &amp; Training with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your partner for the dance class, Edmund?” Elisa asked. “We need to sign up with a partner, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks drained of their color. “Oh, um...I suppose I never found one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought about that,” Gerda said. “I signed up with Kai before...Edmund, we could be partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund straightened. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, grateful she wouldn’t have to take another study hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went in a circle reading out their schedules. Elisa, Ralph, and Freya all signed up for Animal Communications: Study Abroad over a large part of spring while Geo, Edmund and Elisa would also be going on the Radiance Retreat in the winter. Geo wasn’t all too happy about the Retreat, but the top 5 Everboys and Evergirls were required to go and he didn’t have much choice in that. Freya managed to opt out, due to a strongly worded letter from her father. For once, his paranoia worked in her favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Gerda shared the leadership class with Edmund, Geo, Elisa, and Freya, and history of war with Freya, Geo, and Ralph. All in all, she was quite happy with her schedule. The study halls would give her time to look for whatever magic controlled Kai last year, as well as time to perfect her own magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a good last year. It had to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lead the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The class was small. Personal. Quiet. Edmund, Geo, Elisa, Freya and Gerda made up half of the students and the other four were still finding their seats. Theresa of Thicket Thumble twiddled her fingers in a friendly wave as she skirted by Edmund’s desk. He ducked his head and waved back slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the other leader-mogrif,” he mumbled, responding to Gerda’s curious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa tore her hand away from her locket to wave it above her head. Henri, who had just taken his first step into the room, looked over and smiled warmly. The look fit him well, and Gerda thought it a shame he smiled so rarely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa patted the seat next to her, and as soon as Henri sat down in it, began talking to him excitedly in a strange language where all the words seemed to flow together. Henri nodded and replied, his accent more curt and low. He caught Gerda’s staring at them with wide eyes, then stopped himself short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she hurried to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa smiled back at her. “We both speak Jolian,” she said. “Different variants, but we can still understand each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice to speak in our first language,” said Henri. “Especially when we can only speak it in the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure...sorry.” Gerda quickly turned around in her chair and tried not to listen to Elisa and Henri’s Jolian conversation. She closed her eyes and began running through Danish words. No particular reason other than the sinking fear that she might have forgotten her own language over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some phrases were slower than others, but still intact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya, who sat next to Gerda, raised her head to nod at Casper and wave to him. He stopped where he was, talking to Therese and Jocelyn, and stared. Flustered, he hurried to wave back and took a seat to Edmund’s left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda glanced at Freya, surprised to hear her laughing quietly under her veil. She hurried to look somewhere else before Freya could feel her look...because she most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel when someone was looking or even thinking about her. Calling Casper out on it was a hobby of hers, and Gerda didn’t want to be the second culprit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, the two were probably thinking vastly different things, but out of Gerda’s curious concern and Casper’s assumed annoyance, Freya would most certainly mind the first thought the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s eyes landed on Jocelyn, who was not-so-subtly staring at the boys in front of her and Freya. At first, she thought the conflicted stare was directed at Casper, but on closer look, she found it undeniably landed on Geo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda didn’t have to enter Jocelyn’s headspace to know what that look meant. It was petty and judgemental, and yet more sad than angry. Much more...regret than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the staring turned into a heated glaring contest between Jocelyn and Geo. He straightened in his seat and narrowed his eyes, challenging her to look away. She held her ground, glaring back with alarming intensity until Geo broke eye contact, distracted by the now chipped tip of his quill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved himself to his feet and crossed the room, making a point to ignore Jocelyn as he passed her desk. It wasn’t until he pulled a nearly blunt knife from the top drawer of Dean Dovey’s desk that he looked at her. While he adjusted the tip of his quill with the knife, long, purposeful strokes, he faced Jocelyn bitterly. A stiff frown and a raised brow until the quill was repaired and he had to return to his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Transactions like this weren’t exactly new to Gerda. Silent face offs happened nearly every time Geo and Jocelyn were in the same room together. Gerda would have found it petty if she didn’t know how deeply Jocelyn hurt her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps hurt wasn’t the right word, it was more like...infuriate. His non-royalty status deprived him of two things: pursuing a quest and...well, pursuing Jocelyn. She was a painful reminder of status, and that reminder filled Geo with a deep-seated bitterness Gerda wasn’t sure he’d ever recover from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Dovey waltzed into the room, interrupting Gerda’s thoughts and the chatter of the other students. She pulled her wand out of a hidden pocket in her sleeve and pointed it steadily at a sliver of white chalk. It rose high in the air and began writing out every unit the students would study over the year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited until the chalk drifted down to rest on a tray below the chalk board to address the class. “This class will mainly focus on the many tactics and trials of leadership,” she began. “This will range from leading a quest, to leading a campaign, to leading a kingdom. As we continue on, each of you will be able to determine what type of leader you will be. Loved is not always the same as respected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda twirled her quill with her thumb and index finger. She couldn’t imagine herself leading a kingdom...or a battle campaign...or even a quest. Commanding leaders missed so much compared to the silent observers. They had to pull the group ahead, but Gerda always preferred the middle. There, she got to watch everyone else; one could notice so much more that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Dovey clasped her hands together and examined her students. “Can anyone tell me what leadership is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper answered first, to no one’s surprise. “It’s like a line of people,” he said. “A leader must pull the front ahead to new achievements while simultaneously walking along with the very last. Leaders push the world to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Dovey was about to move on to a different subject when her eyes landed on Freya’s steady hand, lifted high in the air. She gestured for her to answer the question, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaders are very much like messengers,” Freya began. “We must know what everyone around us is doing and make decisions accordingly. This means making deals with other leaders, giving people tasks that best suit them, and making difficult decisions. Our job is to keep things smooth and efficient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper risked a glance backwards at Freya before turning his head back to the board. A small smile played on the edge of his lips. Not angered at the slight disagreement, but invigorated by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s hand went up next. “Leadership isn’t always found in big, powerful places,” he said. “Leaders are recognizable by their decision making skills and the way others interact with them. In my village, the people don’t turn to the Hamelin official when they have problems, but to the local baker. Her social status is no higher than anyone else’s, and yet everyone follows her. They respect her more than anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda set her quill down. She liked that description; it certainly fit her better than the stronger type of leader Casper and Freya described. It would have fit Kai, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t pretend she didn’t notice his role in the group, especially when his absence left such a gaping hole. People looked towards him for advice and tailored their actions to his, sometimes without realizing it. It was perhaps the most noticeable with Edmund - how Kai would check on him when he was acting especially gloomy. He did that with Henri, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she do that? Gerda thought. Maybe that’s why they fit so well together...they were both silent observers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda shook her head quickly, forcing herself to focus on Dean Dovey’s words. The only problem with being the silent support was that there wasn’t anyone to support </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Especially with Kai gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ralph, Edmund, and Charlotte walked into Mogrif Training class to find Madame Anca pushing all of the desks to the side of the room. The legs of the chairs and desks made a hellish screeching sound against the smooth flooring, which made the monkey spinning in Madame Anca’s chair go ballistic. The professor didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph dropped his book bag by the doorframe and began helping her with Edmund and Charlotte close behind. It wasn’t long before all the desks were piled up along the edges of the room, leaving the rest of the space open. Madame Anca nodded at them in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fished a ring of keys out of the pockets of her skirt and tried nearly every one on the closet beside her desk. Finally, the last key slipped in and Madame Anca was able to swing the door open with a soft click. She disappeared in the closet for a moment and reappeared with several mat rolls, which she dropped on the floor unceremoniously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then, the rest of the mogrif students made it inside. They tried to conceal their curiosity, some failing miserably, as they took their seats. Some sat on top of the desks, some on the floor, and others opted to stay standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund looked down at his feet to see a large, very fluffy cat rubbing against his legs. He stared at it for a moment, then knelt down to pet it. At first, he barely touched the animal, but as the cat grew more and more affectionate, he found himself rubbing its belly and scratching its chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph and Charlotte watched with wide smiles spread across their cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Anca handed each student a mat, and as she came to Edmund, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the cat loudly. It thumped its tail in annoyance before rolling to its feet and pattering away. Edmund took the opportunity to brush silver fur off of his trousers and the cuffs of his sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she handed everyone a mat, Madame Anca set one down for herself in front of everyone. “In this class, we’ll learn the basic rules and survival tricks set in place for mogrifs, as well as learn the basic languages of every animal. Review for the Evergirls. As you get closer to changing completely, you’ll work on how to speak High Borne with your new mouths if you’re animals and how to communicate otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph drummed his fingers on the mat below him. His special talent, though useless in pretty much every other situation, might just come in handy for this. As long as he took good care of his notes and set enough time aside, he could tuck all the information he needed away forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A photographic memory...more or less. Things only stuck if he took the time to “sort” his memories. Like books in a library, but a lot more tiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madame Anca instructed everyone to stretch their legs out in front of them on the mat. “We’ll start class everyday with going through basic stretches so you can stay intune with yourself as you change and get to know your limitations and new abilities of movement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through those exercises, Charlotte realized she could no longer touch her toes, or swing her arm all the way around, or wiggle her toes. Her bright smile didn’t fool anybody this time; she was scared, and rightfully so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Madame Anca instructed them to take off their shoes, Edmund found his toes to be significantly shorter than before. Well, not necessarily. They certainly looked shorter, but only because smooth, webbed skin connected all of them at the base. He immediately pulled his boots back on and didn’t say a word about any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte found her skin to be more solid, more stiff, and...shiny. Light from the window gave the back of her hand a slight shimmer. Ralph and Edmund, however, found goosebumps all along their skin, everywhere but their legs. The bumps were faint, barely noticeable, but it was abundantly clear that they wouldn’t stay that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa stayed pretty much the same, to everyone else’s extreme jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Madame Anca began rolling up her mat. Everyone else followed suit and piled their mats up in the back of the classroom closet. As soon as Edmund set his aside, the cat from before appeared at his feet, purring loudly. He pet it for as long as he could before Ralph and Charlotte pulled him out of the classroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Early Retirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The landscape was nothing like Kai had ever seen before. To his right, the snowy ground gave way to huge chunks of packed ice floating in impossibly blue waters, and a few trees gathered to his left. Looking was the only thing he could do at the moment, and that was the only thing he had done for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being in control of his own body made the experience all the more uncomfortable. It was like a dream - watching the world around him with no say over his decisions. Completely paralyzed, like his body was a casket and there wasn’t room enough to twitch his finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice wasn’t the best company, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beautiful, isn’t it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice whispered, his words bouncing off the insides of Kai’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai didn’t think anything back. Through many sad, painful tries, he found that the voice couldn’t read his private thoughts. Not while controlling his body. He used this information to think nothing, more often than not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai felt himself shift in his pile of fur blankets, wrapping them tighter around his torso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If it weren’t for Her Majesty’s generosity, or your affinity for the cold, you would certainly be dead by now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge chunk of ice glittered in the distance. Its sharp, stylized figure took shape the closer the sleigh got, and Kai slowly realized that this chunk of ice was a castle. The driver grunted a few commands at the reindeer pulling the sleigh along, and it immediately slowed down to a tired prance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only a fool would follow us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai had no choice but to look ahead, the castle of ice now directly in front of him. The driver pulled the reins, bringing the sleigh to a halt. Still wrapped in the animal furs, Kai stepped off of the sleigh and walked through the castle entrance with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice of the castle was thick enough to hold the whole structure up, it seemed, as well as the weight of Kai’s body. Although everything was certainly made of ice, the long table and chairs in the greeting hall, the intricate carvings on the wall, the wall itself, not everything was transparent. The ice of the walls and ceilings was a thick, icy blue, and nothing could be seen through it, no matter how hard Kai looked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself climbing a grand set of stairs glancing at the steps below his feet. Clear and glinting in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman stood at the balcony on the far end of the second floor, the sliding ice doors reminding Kai of the balcony doors in his old dorm room. A thick coat, the fur reminiscent of an arctic fox or even a polar bear, hung from her broad shoulders. This coat must’ve been heavy, for even the furious arctic wind couldn’t move it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s hair, who’s silver color was more blue than grey or white, hung from her head like a sheet of ice, and frost covered antlers rose from her head to form a grand, spiked crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took a moment to fix his windswept hair, then cleared his throat. “Your Majesty.” His silky words left a snowy white puff of air in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman straightened, then turned to face Kai. A curious smile spread across her blue - nearly purple - lips and she took a few steps forward. “So it’s true,” she said. Her eyes narrowed as she examined Kai. “He is young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A prince, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman took a strong hold of Kai’s chin to examine his face, then pulled back the heavy blanket of furs to see his tattered uniform. “A prince, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai readjusted the furs. “A spare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An heir to the throne would’ve made a much better bargaining tool. Knowing this, the woman took a few steps back from Kai, nodded and left the balcony. He followed. Kai tried to keep his mind from wandering, but he couldn’t help but wonder about his brother. What would Peter have done if the voice took over </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heels clacked against the ice flooring and she soon disappeared into a small room. A royal blue and gold rug, the first part of the castle </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>made of ice, lay beneath a low hanging table where a tea kettle, cups, and a tray of Bremen candies lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai waited until the woman sat down to take a place at the table, a tasseled pillow taking the place of a traditional chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, a thin, flighty girl slipped inside the room and began pouring tea for the both of them. She left as quickly as she came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I to call you?” the woman asked, taking a sip from her cup of steaming tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai followed her lead and took a sip himself. He wished so desperately to taste it, to feel the warmth in his stomach, but all he could do was imagine. “His name is Kai,” he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that is the boy’s name. Am I to call you Mirror this whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai took another sip. “Whatever you wish to call me, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mir, then,” she said, biting into a jelly filled Bremen candy. “Mirr-or is so tiresome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside his head, Kai straightened. Or he would have, if he had control over himself. Finally, something to call the Other one, even if the name only brought about more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman finished off her candy and wiped her fingers off on a napkin, the lace on the ends looking more like frost than anything else. “I haven’t seen you in years, and here you are now. What is it you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai, or Mir, set his cup down on its saucer and dabbed his lips with a napkin. “When I shattered at the School, I broke into many pieces. Some only big as grains of sand. Two of the shards reached the boy Kai, and I wish to find the rest of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai felt a sharp pain in his eye, and even worse in his chest. It caught him off guard - he wasn’t supposed to feel anything when he wasn’t in control. The pain nearly distracted him from the scene in front of them. Mirror in the school? He made a mental note to try and remember later. For once, Mir might give him some answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know where the shards are?” the woman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a sense, Your Majesty. The closer I come to the shards, the more specific the sense gets.” Mir rested his hands in his lap. “So, yes. I know where they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what then, Mir? Will you remove the shards and be reassembled, or…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir smiled slowly. “I’m sure some of the shards have found homes in...powerful hosts. The rest of them will accompany me here, with your approval. We will have a formidable army, I’m sure you can agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman frowned. Kai would have, too - if he could move his lips. “Army to do what, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir paused. His brow furrowed and he leaned forward, nearly tipping over his tea cup. “To conquer, my Queen. We can destroy kingdoms in their courts and attack the rest. You can leave the Frost Plains and come out of hiding once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman took a long sip of her tea, poured herself some more, and sipped again. All before saying, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir’s fingers dug into his own palms. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My story is over,” she stated calmly, raising a thin eyebrow. “I am a myth mothers warn their children of to keep them from playing in the snow without their coats or properly steering their sleds. Man is troublesome and confused, I’ve no desire to rule them. My days of threats are over; they stopped when Dovey locked my mirro - you - in that tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir opened his mouth to speak, but the woman kept on. “Of course, I must take a few children to care for me and the castle, I really am getting old, but any more than that is a waste of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at Mir, or rather, past him, for a long moment before saying anything else. “I will grant you transportation,” she said, finally. “And a room and food as long as it doesn’t become too much to bear. All in exchange for information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Information?” Mir asked, his lips still stuck in a firm frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded. “Kingdom gossip is the only part I miss of the old days.” She paused. “You are still omnipresent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you can tell me some other time.” The woman pushed the plate of candies towards Mir, forcing him to eat one so as not to seem rude. She waited until he finished eating one to say, “Show me the boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sticky jam of the candy stuck Mir’s mouth closed, stalling his strong objections, while Kai’s interest peaked. Not in a good way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what was his name?” the woman mumbled. She snapped her fingers and smiled slyly. “Prince Kai! Yes, that was it. I would like to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai wasn’t sure what to think of that. This woman, whoever she used to be, seemed content with just living in the castle. She wouldn’t hurt him - would she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir took a big gulp from his tea to wash out the sticky candy. “Your Majesty, with all due respect, I do not think this a good idea. It takes a great amount of effort to push him back in once he’s released.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The icy blue of the woman’s eyes glowed several shades lighter; nearly white. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Show me the boy,” she said, her voice low and chilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai readied himself to be put back in control, trying to plan what he would do and what he would say. Then again, he wouldn’t feel any pain until he was in full control. He could just die on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around him came out of focus as the corners of Kai’s vision slowly dimmed. Everything went black for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just about two seconds to stretch his cramped shoulders before the cold crept in. It wasn’t long after that that a sharp, agonizing pain erupted in his stomach, like something was eating him alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s eyes landed on the tray of candies, only three left, and he shoved them all in his mouth at once. The sugary filling didn’t help much, but the edge of his hunger dulled just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stared at him with wide, curious eyes. It wasn’t until she caught his crazed, hungry gaze that she summoned a servant to bring in more substantial food. A lot of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are Prince Kai?” she asked, pouring more tea into his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried his best to answer, but suddenly his lips went stiff with the cold. All that came out was chattering teeth and stammers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman rose from her seat at the table and crossed slowly to Kai. It took all his courage not to scramble back. “How silly of me,” she said. “I forgot about the cold.” She leaned down close to Kai’s face and brushed his hair back from his forehead with an icy finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai managed a muffled whimper before the woman’s lips pressed against his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill rushed through his entire body, sending stabs of pain all over, centering around his heart and eye. Just as he thought that was the death of him, the chill disappeared, chased away by a flood of warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue of Kai’s skin faded to its normal color, and his hands no longer shook with the cold. He risked a look up at the woman before remembering his hunger and gulping down his tea to try and hold himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you know who I am?” the woman said, returning to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai looked up from his cup of tea just long enough to shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a moment to adjust her crown of frosted antlers and held her finger up in front of her face. The air around her finger seemed to condense and soon it knit together to resemble a sliver of lace or spider’s silk. The frosty air wound around itself, twisting and knotting in complex patterns until a perfectly intricate snowflake rested on the tip of the woman’s finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the Snow Queen,” she said, blowing the snowflake in Kai’s face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School starts tomorrow for me (yay.) So uploads might get more sporadic than they already are...sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. First Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The first years were much smaller than Gerda thought they would have been. It was most noticeable in the Everboys, but the Evergirls, too, lacked a certain grace. For all of the awkwardness, the students had a shine in their eyes that made up for it. While second and third years had been at the school for about a month already, this was the younger students’ third day of school and first day of classes. Some bore it in excitement, others in nerves, and far too many were already dreaming of winter break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda tried her best to pay attention to the names Yuba called out, but many of them flew over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Timao of Putsi.” Yuba crumpled up a small piece of paper with Timao’s name on it and dropped it into a glass jar. “You lot are with Geoffrey of Hamelin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the field, Geo stood up and nodded curtly, letting his forest group members know where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuba didn’t wait for them to move before continuing on with the rest of the group. He listed off the five Nevers, the one standing out to Gerda being Hewitt of Bloodbrook. He was the calculating sort, with shifty eyes and a proud, sly smile. A slippery kind of person best dealt with from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onto the Evers. As much effort as she tried to put into focusing, her mind kept drifting to her first day in the class. Oliver’s melancholy frown, and the way his stance demanded attentiveness of the group. He was determined, focused, and skilled...the grim fate that befell him seemed cruel and unfair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Meilin of  Altazarra, and Cedro of Hamelin. You’re with Gerda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she should have tried harder to pay attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the students were assigned to their forest group leaders, including Freya, Elisa, and Casper, before Yuba dismissed them to their groups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda tried her best to run through names and faces as they walked towards her. Hewitt, sharp and confident. Meilin, thoughtful and light on her feet, and Cedro...slightly awkward and clearly eager to please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While most of her group waited for a few lagging Nevers to arrive, an Everboy whose friends seemed to call him Rash held up a sunset orange pointer finger. “Guys, I got it to work,” he said to the Evers around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meiling watched his fingerglow with wonder. “It’s wonderful,” she said. “We just unlocked the glow today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedro folded his arms. “It’s not that hard once you get the hang of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rash shut his glow off to address Cedro. “Yeah? What’s the color of yours?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedro fumbled under everyone’s curious gaze, along with the doubtful frowns of a few Nevers. “It’s, um, gold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hewitt raised an eyebrow. “Let’s see it, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda watched with pity as Cedro held his pointer finger in front of his face, scrunched  his eyes shut, and...well, whatever he tried, it didn’t work. A pink flush crept over his cheeks as everyone around him backed slightly away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lying on the first day,” said Rash, flicking his own fingerglow on and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hewitt smiled. “A genuine Everboy you are,” he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda opened her mouth to kill the conversation, but Cedro cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Storian admitted, me didn’t it? That’s as ‘genuine’ an Everboy I’m going to get,” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda cleared her throat, forcing everyone to drop their hands and draw their attention to her. “Let’s not get carried away here,” she said. “It doesn’t matter how quickly you manifest. Sometimes, the most powerful talents and energy wells emerge late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering the many hours Arthur spent with her the first year, she spoke up again. “I was a late bloomer myself, and I’d be happy to help anybody having trouble. Everybody’s different, which means new ways of thinking might help more.” She locked eyes with Cedro. “There’s no reason to be ashamed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Neverboy beside Hewitt folded his arms. “Okay, what are you supposed to be teaching us, anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geo examined his group of Evers and Nevers. Awkward, cocky, and a few of them very tall. He didn’t typically consider himself the teaching type, but then again, neither did Elisa, Henri, or Catherine. Gerda seemed like she’d have a knack for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so I’ll basically be teaching you survival skills,” he said, examining the expressions of each first year. “Navigation, combat, and as you manifest, how to specifically hone your special talents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Never at the back of the group pulled a rubber band between his fingers and stretched it, causing it to fly through the air by Geo’s head. He caught it and shoved it in his pocket without blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super speed?” An Everboy asked. Timao, Geo remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agility. Don’t confuse the two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was a great leader back in Geo’s first year, flipping the idea of an Ever hero on its head. Rather than just good fighting skills and honor, he stressed resourcefulness. Sure, he wasn’t that much of a “by the book” hero, but his tricks certainly worked in his favor. Geo remembered seeing a collection of  his tales in a bookstore. Definitely more exciting than the other stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lessons did get a bit more complicated as he mogrified, though. Luckily, Geo didn’t have that problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point, Lilith. If you find my ‘getup’ so limiting, then perhaps you will be able to fight better than I. Do tell me when you prepare to kill a dragon in your flouncy little skirt, I would love to spectate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo risked a glance at Freya's group, specifically at the terrified looking Evergirl standing in front of her. The poor girl probably didn’t mean for her to hear, and Freya was certainly a force to be reckoned with, but he couldn’t help but smile. He would love to spectate, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper didn’t seem all too amused, though. He frowned at the Evergirl from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuba didn’t give the girl the time to apologize. A few minutes later, all the first years were gone and Geo and his friends were walking back to the School for Good. They met up at the “secret room” where Charlotte and Edmund had already gotten a fire going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Ralph?” Casper asked, careful to sit down after everyone else had found a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shrugged. “I don’t know, he said he’d come back soon. Maybe he’s studying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa looked out the window, as if he might be hiding on the roof or in the fields below. “Animal Communications class has been a bit difficult for him. I bet he’s practicing talking to the animals near at the edge of the Blue forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think I’m getting better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned their heads to see Ralph standing in the doorway, his bag of school work slung over his shoulders and a faint blush from the fall chill. He sank into the couch cushion next to Charlotte with a wide smile. “So how were the newbies?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one's so short...and that it took so long</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Spectating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gerda watched the clock in Dean Dovey’s classroom, tapping her finger against a stack of books. At the top of the stack was a book written by Merlin, the same book Arthur used to help Gerda manifest. Towards the very bottom was her own journal, completely filled with personal notes on her headspace talent and various tips to spells, as well as a brand new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerda?” Cedro poked his head through the door, and once he saw her sitting at the edge of the room, walked in. “Thanks for the help, again. I wouldn’t have said anything but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the Trial is a week away,” Gerda finished, smiling graciously. “Congratulations, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedro shrugged and plopped his book bag on the floor. She cringed at the banging sound the books inside made against the smooth marble. “So what do we do first?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda folded her hands neatly in her lap. “Well, I suppose you should tell me what you can do so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lit up my fingerglow a few times, but never on purpose, and never for long,” he let up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And what were you doing those times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedro scrunched his eyes shut and eventually shrugged. “I don’t know...we were doing stretches at the beginning of swordplay and weapons training class and it just started glowing.” His cheeks burned. “The professor wasn’t too happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda pulled her journal from the stack of books and scanned the first few pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fingerglow - feelings, any kind. Think warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did it feel like?” she asked. “And can you replicate it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedro paused for a moment, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought. He clenched and unclenched  his fingers before glancing at Gerda and shrugging. “Um...it was warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was like all of my energy was brought down to my hand. Like I was stretching out and my heart channeled everything there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda smiled brightly; a lead. Strangely enough, he didn’t link his glow to any emotion, but more physical sensations. Perhaps it wasn’t so strange, though. Arthur had thought of a specific memory, and hers came from less attached emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedro stood up slowly and held his arm out at the chalkboard. He held this position for a few seconds before dropping his arm and sighing heavily. “I’m never going to get it,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Gerda said, gesturing for Cedro to take the stance again. “You barely tried and you’re already about  to give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and stretched his arm out again, this time with much less enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I want you to focus on your heartbeat,” Gerda said, placing her own hand on her chest. She waited until Cedro nodded at her to continue. “Imagine that, with every beat, your heart pumps all of the blood and energy through your arm to your hand and finally your finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Cedro’s finger flickered on and off; a clover green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now, you need to  channel that energy further beyond your finger. Like it’s an extension of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedro risked a confused glance in her direction, but took a deep breath and tried anyway. For a moment, he looked as if he would give up again, but a faint hint of green came to his pointer finger. It grew bolder by the second, and soon Cedro had a deep green fingerglow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Gerda with a bright, slightly surprised smile on his face. “Thanks,” he said. “For not letting me give up and all of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda smiled back. She slipped the empty journal out of her pile of books and handed it to Cedro. “I want you to keep a journal of your magical activity. It helped me manifest and grow stronger, and I believe it will help you, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped through the pages before stuffing it in his backpack. Gerda had to stop herself from demanding a more gentle treatment of the gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” she said. “If you’re not too tired from the glow, we can go through some simple spells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Freya saw Casper sauntering up to her. She turned her eyes towards the field again, scanning the line of first year Evers and Nevers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny seeing you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t turn to look at Casper. “I have students in the Trial, too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I know. Quite a few, I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.” Freya spotted the last of her students lined  up for the third place spot, twirling the ends of her ponytail. “To be honest, I’m quite worried for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper pushed her shoulder lightly, a motion intended to be comforting, but it only made her stiffen up more. He didn’t seem to notice. “Ah, they’ll be fine. You taught them well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath her veil, Freya risked a smile. “I hope it will be enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in silence for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. Freya couldn’t think of anything to say to him, only horror stories of the Trial, some of them they both had witnessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to compete this year, you know,” Casper said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya stiffened. “I didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing had ever matched the whoosh of relief when Geo appeared on the field in front of everyone, ripped, bruised, stumbling, but alive. The trial ended with everyone...</span>
  <em>
    <span>relatively </span>
  </em>
  <span>intact. She didn’t think she’d ever have to do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper stared at her, his brow drawn tightly. “Maybe it won’t be as bad this time,” he said, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. “We’re more experienced, and...well, maybe we could stick together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya fought to keep herself from staring back at him. Before she could say anything, a shrill whistle blew, signalling for everyone to quiet down. The Trial was beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could,” she said, her voice tighter than she would’ve liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dean Dovey and Lady Lesso recounted the rules to the first years, Casper’s hopeful smile dwindled. Unfortunate, Freya thought. A noble frown didn’t suit him quite as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the field, Gerda and Geo sat in the front bleachers, watching the edges of the Blue Forest intently. Percy sat a little ways away, drumming his thumbs against a small wooden bowl designed specifically for his special talent of...healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two heard rumors Percy was volunteering to help heal the 1st years and figured they should help out, as well. Geo, running to fetch supplies or carry a student back to the castle, and Gerda helping wherever she could. In all honesty, she wanted just to feel useful  rather than simply watching, hoping Cedro wouldn’t appear on the field without a limb or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, every forest group leader felt exactly as she did. If their students failed, the guilt reflected partly on them whether it was deserved or not. There was greater shame in being beat by the forest than there was in not competing at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda undid the latch of the waterskin at her hip and tapped his shoulder with it. “Drink some, you look like you’re about to throw up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the skin dubiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I didn’t drink from it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo took the waterskin with shaky fingers and took a long swig from it. “Just nervous, is all,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “Nervous? You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy lifted his head from his station in front of the bleachers. “They call you Geoffrey the Valiant for a reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda and Geo stared at him wordlessly, unaware he had been listening. “Haven’t heard that one,” Geo whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stared back with his usual wide eyed stare, then smiled apologetically. “Right. Sorry. Eavesdropping...I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo waited a few moments before starting up again. “This time, the danger doesn’t involve me,” he said. “When I was on the field, it was all adrenaline, quick decisions...now I have to wait and see what happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should distract yourself until then, maybe you could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An angry Never stormed off the field, an increasingly dark red blot staining the sleeve of his tunic. Percy waved him over with a friendly smile, preparing a bowl and cloth to heal his arm, but the Neverboy only scowled and flipped that bowl of healing goop onto the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knelt to retrieve it and smiled slightly when the blades of dead grass beneath turned a brilliant green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First one out,” Geo mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and there’s the second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, an Evergirl appeared on the field. As she stumbled towards the bleachers, a boy shot out of the crowd to meet her there and escort her to where Percy stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo rose to his feet. “Timao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded furiously. “Can you help my sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can!” Percy swept up his bowl, newly filled, and a roll of bandages. Geo and Timao met his cheery tone with tight frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plopped down onto the grass in front of Timao’s sister and examined her left hand. A stream of thick, magenta blood streamed from her fingers, or what was left of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda forced down the vomit in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and, though it took time with the loud sobs surrounding her, tugged on the girl’s headspace string to try and minimize the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a few deep breaths and a sensation that felt much like grabbing the sides of her brain and stretching it, Gerda was able to maintain her link to the girl’s headspace while still seeing into the real world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl paused, wondering if Percy was really trying to make conversation while bandaging the two stumps of her pointer and middle finger. “Me?” He nodded. “Um…Naia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded slowly while he worked. “Ah, well, Naia, could you watch the fields and make sure no one new is coming? I can’t see very well with my back turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and did so. Looking away from her mutilated fingers seemed to help the sick look on her face fade. Percy caught Gerda’s curious gaze and winked, as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“aren’t I clever?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmmm </span>
  </em>
  <span>escaped his throat, causing Naia to glance down at him suddenly, wondering if something was terribly wrong. “Naia, I am so sorry,” he said. “But I’ve no idea what we can do to repair the damage done to your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, then a snort of a chuckle. Naia’s regular hand flew to her mouth to hide her smile. “Is it irreversible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naia’s face fell. “And my...my hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy paused for a moment, in the middle of tying a loose knot for the bandages on her finger-stumps. “Ah well, the fingernail on your pinky is cracked, and your ring finger hasn’t a scratch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timao’s frown tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy rolled up the rest of his roll of bandages, tucked it in his pocket, and rose to his feet. His smile disappeared. “Your fingers are gone.” He paused for a longer moment, before sneaking in a hesitant grin. “So maybe your finger glow will transfer to your ring finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naia shrugged and held her hand out, a faint purple glow coming from the bandaged stump of her pointer finger. “Maybe no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A well of confused shouts erupted from the bleachers. The sound of students rising to their feet nearly covered up Dean Dovey’s shouts. “Percival! We need your help now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s head snapped up and he, along with Gerda and Geo, ran towards the middle of the field where an Everboy lay twitching. Half of his face was shredded to bits, his cheek torn completely through so Gerda could see his teeth. Blood everywhere, from his raw scalp, to his torn cheek, to the gaping hole where an eye used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was only his face. His arm below the elbow hung limply from its socket, a deep gash leaving it only barely attached to the bone. It was as if half of his body had been caught in a moving saw, or pressed into a wall of spikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean Dovey turned her face away, clutching a handkerchief to her lips. Lady Lesso looked on with a disgusted frown. “I don’t know of any trials that could have done this,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda thought back to her first trial, and the carnivorous bushes. Perhaps…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s one of mine.” Geo cast a frantic glance at Percy, who had given up dabbing the contents of his healing bowl on the boy’s wounds and taken to dumping it over anything that was bleeding. “You need to wake him up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy spat into the bowl, took a swig of water, and spat again. “It’s best if he can’t feel anyth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake him up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shook his head. “I’m not sure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda tugged the boy’s string herself. She zoomed through his headspace, colors of emotions blurring past her in a whirl, until a small pillar of bright orange adrenaline stood in front of her. With all the urgency she could muster, she punched the pillar, forcing it to shoot into the sky and triple in size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An agonizing scream echoed around her. Good, he was awake. Gerda threw her hands onto the rippling spikes of pain and did her best to suppress it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kennan, listen to me,” Geo said, struggling to keep his voice steady. “I need you to stop the bleeding, okay? Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, Kennan, nodded slowly. He took a deep breath, and as the green of his eyes rolled back into his head, his remaining hand glowed a deep indigo. The grass underneath him shriveled to a golden brown and curled around the stump of his arm, face, and torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy scrambled back. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody tried to answer; they could only watch as the blades of grass folded over and under each other in a tight weave. The grass enveloped Kennan’s arm, molding into an elbow, and a wrist, and fingers. Over his face, too, folding at the edge of his torn lips, filling the gaping hole of his eye socket, and covering his scalp, individual blades of grass blending in slightly with his messy golden hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An especially thick, sharp blade poised over Kennan’s throat and with a sickening squish, plunged in. From then on, his breathing became slower, steadier, and his body stopped its frantic thrashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda struggled to keep a connection in his headspace. The emotions poised around her faded to a nearly grey tint as if something were sucking the life out of them. She tugged on Kennan’s headspace string to get a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no mistaking it. One by one, each emotion faded to grey and crumpled, some bursting into little pebbles of color, others melting into sad puddles. She whirled around, trying to catch the emotions in her fingers and bring them back to life, but every one of them slipped through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the end, it was all gone. Bare. Void. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy rubbed his eyes incredulously “He’s good as new!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo rolled his eyes. “No, he’s not...but at least he’s alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent work,” Dean Dovey said in a faint voice, still clutching the handkerchief to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda sat there, staring at Kennan’s face - half skin, half straw. “Alive,” she whispered. “Right.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Great Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Professor Sader announced that History of War class would be cancelled that day. There wasn’t much explanation as to why, but given that the third year Trial by Tale was the next day, most students didn’t have a hard time imagining why. It wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> guess all in all, Professor Sader was the most empathetic of the lot, but the weary sheen in his sightless eyes told a great deal more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed he got just as much sleep as the anxious students of his class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo took the time to visit his student Kennan in his dorm, still resting. The poor boy had regained consciousness just recently, and remembered very little of the Trial. Or the School. Or anything, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya remembered the night of the Trial. Gruesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda offered to accompany him, something about Kennan’s mental condition seemed to unnerve her more than the others, but of course, Evergirls weren’t allowed in Everboy towers. Not even to visit an ailing student, it seemed. Freya escorted her to the library, an obsession of Gerda’s in the past year, but stopped in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming?’ Gerda asked, already brushing the book spines with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya shook her head slightly. “I think I’ll go on a walk instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Gerda’s face fell for a second, but she recovered quickly. “I’ll be right here just in case you need me. Or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya forced herself to keep walking down the halls without looking back. She would’ve stayed with her friend any other day, truly, but she needed some time off. Some time alone, not in an awkward library, or class, or room that, though crowded with people, was undeniably empty. For a castle so large, she and her friends spent an awful lot of time holed up in small rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The December cold hit Freya immediately, a jarring slap in the face. She smiled under her veil. It was the only weather where walking outside didn’t bake her underneath her school uniform. Cold seemed particularly good for the head, it had a smell in the same way silver had a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked through the Ever gardens, noticing the handiwork of Edmund all along the dying bushes. A leaf a bit too green for the cold weather, or a particularly large rose amongst its smaller sisters. Judging by the condition of the courtyard gardens, he came often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya’s thoughts flicked suddenly to the letter. Yes, the very reason she left Gerda to walk in the first place, the smoothly folded bit of paper in the folds of her skirts, the broken Avalon seal on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How ironic, to be mulling over her past and future isolation whilst enjoying the freedom of the Ever courtyards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Freya of Avalon,” she murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your schooling is nearly at its end, and I must say, I am anxious to receive you back in the safety of our castle. Everyday I regret my decision to let you enroll in the School for Good, with all its dangers and stress on intimacy, however, you are in your third and final year at the School, and you know how I despise a man who quits when things become difficult. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A warning and reminder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of which, it has come to my attention that the third year at the School for Good is only the last year on the castle grounds and that the fourth year will truly be the end of graduation. It seems you must complete a quest to receive your diploma, which I’m sure you already know. The kingdom has no time for its crown princess to frolic about in the Endless Woods; no nonsense about teenage knights searching for some magical cup and its holy saliva. I will not tolerate stunts like that of the boy king of Camelot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a reminder that quests must be decided soon. If you find yourself short on ideas, might I remind you that every queen is in need of a worthy king. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We miss you dearly, darling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ King Malcom of Avalon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freya clenched her skirt in her gloved fingers, having wandered past the Ever gardens to the Surviving Fairy Tales field. He’d be just the sort to suggest finding a husband as a worthy quest. No, it wouldn’t be degrading to her character or kingdom, not at all. Not when Casper was likely to lead a revolution, or Gerda was guaranteed to search for Kai, or Elisa to look for her missing brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, the stab at King Arthur, the “boy king of Camelot.” King Malcolm was perhaps the most unnerved that Caliburn, forged in Avalon, chose a boy to rule Good’s greatest ally. Rather, what irked him most was the type of boy it chose, not the typical wide eyed child that believed everything and everyone. This boy was more wary of King Malcom’s intentions, more cautious of newly proposed trade regulations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the Holy Grail, far fetched as it was, King Arthur hadn’t even assembled his full team yet. King Malcolm was just angry such a formidable force wasn’t put to “greater use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Freya wanted to be like King Arthur. Maybe she wanted to find the Holy Grail before him. Maybe she wanted to be the knight that found it, wouldn’t that be interesting? Maybe - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya froze in her spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, sitting in the uncut field was Ralph, and with her head nestled on his shoulder, Brenna. Shiny black feathers stuck out of her scalp, much like the ones that blended in with Ralph’s hair, and both their noses had strikingly similar shapes - a sharp hook that jutted out from between their round, dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, neither had noticed her presence, for they sat there completely at ease. Ralph stroked the ends of her hair absentmindedly, murmuring something Freya couldn’t hear. Immediately, magic rushed to her fingertips, and she could hear every word. There was a twinge of guilt, yes, but she wasn’t the one sneaking off into the fields, was she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind the feathers,” Ralph murmured, the faint lilt of laughter in his voice. “I’ll never lose a quill again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya couldn’t see closely enough to know for certain, but Brenna’s tone suggested her rolling her eyes and smirking slightly. “You know that’s not what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Ralph pulled apart from her, far enough to look at her directly in the eyes, but still alarmingly close. “I hate it. I can’t do the things I used to, and my classmates look at me weird like I’m some freak of nature.” He shrugged. “But I have to rein it in, don’t I? This whole mogrification thing is just another reason for Edmund to despise himself, and with Kai gone, there’s a space I have to fill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna brushed a few blades of grass off of Ralph’s tie. “Oh? And what about Geo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got his own problems.” He puffed out his chest in mock heroism. “Not as emotionally available as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhuh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s bitter,” Ralph said. “And I get it, he doesn’t have someone to open up to. To set him straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna lifted an eyebrow. “So that’s all I’m good for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” He raised his head to the sky, contemplating, then tilted his head to smirk at her. “Amongst other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenna laughed, a gravelly, inhuman sound akin to a bird’s caw, but Ralph didn’t seem to mind. He laughed along with her, the same ugly rasp, stopping only long enough to kiss her before laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya almost forgot she was there. It was like she was watching a storybook illustration unfold in front of her, grotesque images made lighthearted with the dialogue beneath. But it only lasted for a moment, and before she knew it, she had cleared her throat loudly, and the couple were staring at her wide-eyed and blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely weather, isn’t it?” Ralph asked, hiding an embarrassed chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya didn’t buy into the smile, and neither did Brenna. She stared at her with narrowed eyes and a tight lip. The staring contest carried on for a moment or so before Brenna kissed Ralph’s cheek and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon,” she whispered in his ear before hurrying off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya folded her arms and waited for Ralph to come to her. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” he said, still smiling. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure ho-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How reckless are you?” Freya snapped. “No, perhaps naive would be a better word, sneaking off to kiss a Nevergirl and look a fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph brushed the leftover blades of grass off his uniform, trying his best not to look irked by her words. “Please don’t make this any more difficult than it needs to be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Difficult?” Freya huffed. “You’ve made it plenty difficult on your own. What are you going to do after school, Ralph? When you’ve mogrified, what then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph unbuttoned the top few buttons of his undershirt and held it open enough for her to get a good look at the goosebumps prickling up and down his skin. “We’re mogrifying into the same thing,” he said. “Maybe not the same breed or species, but certainly similar. Our toes are becoming talons, our knees and elbows are beginning to bend the wrong way, our eyes are black and we’re growing beaks. Did you notice my ears have completely disappeared by now?” He pulled back his hair and pointed at a hole on the side of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t asked her yet,” Ralph said quietly. “But I want to go together to the mogrif sanctuary in Walleye Springs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya’s frown deepened. Leaving to Walleye Springs? She hadn’t considered it, hadn’t truly thought of where they’d all go after third year. Ralph, Charlotte, and Edmund to Walleye Springs, Gerda to God knows where, Elisa to her castle at Jaunt Jolie, Geo to his tailor shop in Hamelin, Casper to the Carabas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brenna is a Never, Ralph. She cannot love you, it’s in her code.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face turned suddenly sour, a look so terrifying Freya nearly stumbled back. His large, dark eyes narrowed to slits so she could only see his charcoal pupils, and his nose, looking very much like a beak in the way he held it then, glinted the sun off its very sharp tip. His elbows </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> bent the wrong way, and feathers rippled not only out of his scalp, but all over his body. Freya barely recognized him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing of love, Freya,” he said, his voice a low, dangerous rasp. “Not when you so actively run from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Freya asked, lifting her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feathers bristled. “I mean you’ve tried your hardest, from the very beginning, to be distant from everybody. You snip and jab just so they’ll distance themselves and you won’t run the risk of caring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya opened her mouth to counter, but Ralph kept going. “You haven’t given Casper one reason, not one, to even like you. No friendly interactions, or kind words, or favors, or anything. He doesn’t even know what you look like, and still he’s trying. It’s obvious he’s completely in love with you and yet nobody can tell if you’re ignoring him out of cruelty or are genuinely that oblivious. Fine, you can do what you want, but don’t try and take that from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya clamped her mouth shut. Casper? She had suspicions he might like her more than he let on, but every time, she ignored it in hopes he might go away. That he’d give up and turn his attention to someone more open, someone...someone better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and one last tip,” Ralph said, tired from the previous rant. “If you want him to stop chasing you, stop running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he walked away, back to the School for Good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Final Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayye this chapter is a long one, so just keep this in mind for the very end: Gerda's sketchy father makes a reappearance, so this is a warning for mild illusions to abuse and such. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick frost curled each blade of grass to the ground, glistening a faint purple as the last rays of sunshine laid to rest. Gerda flexed and curled her frozen toes inside her boots, waiting for Professor Lukas to blow his horn and send her and the Nevergirl beside her into the forest. Geo sat on the field beside her, rubbing his fingers together for warmth. He would be the last to enter the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Gerda had made it to second place in Casper’s stead, a fact her friends were very proud of. She didn’t care about the victory as much, except for the breath of relief knowing she’d have another fifteen minutes of safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind rustled anxiously, as if it were mocking Gerda’s frantic heartbeat. Professor Lukas blew into his horn, incredibly flat with the cold weather, and off she ran. Straight into the woods, her breath turning snow white after escaping her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of running in a random direction, Gerda’s sprint slowed to a walk. Nothing was chasing her or threatening to eat her. No screams in any general direction, no growling from a suspicious animal in the bushes. It was all quiet. Too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each minute that passed, the harsh December chill faded. The air, which once stung whoever’s lungs breathed it in, became thick and musty, almost difficult to breathe in. Gerda’s fur lined boots and heavy cape held her body heat close, which, without any cold to fight off, acted as an oven to hold the warmth and sweat tight against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it was, a soft crackling. The trees broke off in front of Gerda to reveal a pumpkin patch, glowing orange with the flames that danced across the vines. In the middle of it all was Henri, waving his arms about frantically as a giant with the head of a jack o'lantern and braided scarecrow limbs threw its fists around him. Finally, the monster thrust his mighty arm forward before Henri could dodge, which would surely crush him, but with a desperate cry, he threw his glowing finger above his head. An arc of flame danced above him, eagerly leaping onto the monster’s straw arm, and consuming it with an insatiable hunger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda watched with a mix of awe and horror as the scarecrow-monster leaped about, waving its arm frantically as the flames climbed up to its neck and torso. But they didn’t stop there. Sparks sprung like fireworks with each wave, showering the pumpkin vines below in flame, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students all over the field glanced at the growing flames and dispersed quickly as they could. Henri lifted his leg to run, as well, but the vines below him curled around his ankles and up his calves. The flames grew closer and closer, but the vines wouldn’t budge. He glanced backwards and, realizing no one could come and help, threw his own handkerchief on the ground. He disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henri’s disappearance reminded Gerda suddenly of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> danger in the field. She tried to take a step backwards, back into the thick of the forest, only to realize the slippery vines climbing up her own ankles. The dagger clutched in her hand cut through them with little difficulty, but another vine shot forward to grab her wrist, throwing her onto her stomach in the middle of more suffocating vines. They snaked around her limbs and waist, and slid over her ears and neck. Two thin tendrils of the vines, accompanied by a thicker, wider one, poised below her nose and mouth, inching closer and closer by the second. Gerda gave up trying to reach her handkerchief and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vine holding her arms down snapped in half, causing the ones around her waist and legs to recoil. Gerda immediately sliced all the other vines around her with a mixture of dagger swipes and stunning spells. Finally free, she whipped her head around to thank whoever saved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thick smoke from the fire, now tripled in size, kept her from making out his features immediately, but soon, she offered a bright smile to thank her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo didn’t give her time to greet him as he grabbed her wrist and bolted back into the woods. She pushed her legs to move faster, to catch up with Geo’s sprint, but with every footstep, she fell behind and dragged him back. The fire roared behind them, and soon the flames licked the grass underneath her heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few hoarse coughs from the smoke, Geo undid his cape and threw it in Gerda’s arms. “Hop on,” he yelled, his voice barely audible above the sound of crackling flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s brow drew. “To what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words died on her lips as Geo, his finger glowing brightly, morphed in front of her. His face grew longer, eyes darker, and thick antlers sprouted behind his ears. With a slight crack, his hip snapped, bringing him to four...hooves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda barely had time to register Geo’s mogrification before clambering on his back and holding on for dear - deer- life as he sprinted through the woods, clutching his cape in her arms. The flames grew quiet behind them and Gerda risked a quick glance back to see the orange glow getting farther and farther away. Soon, fresh, clean, cold air flooded through her lungs, bringing about another spurt of coughing to rid herself of the smoke from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like they’d been running for hours across foreign fields, another bout of forestry, and finally to a frozen river bank. Geo sniffed the ice and pawed at the solid ground with his hooves. Gerda hadn’t brushed up on the language recently, but she caught a few basic words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geo, I don’t think it’s strong enough to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft snap from behind sent both of them whirling around to face a hoard of Nevers, armed with daggers, swords, and finger glows. Geo thumped his hooves against the ground again, backed up from the river bank, and sprinted forward to leap across the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed with a crash in the middle of the river. The ice below crackled menacingly, silvery tendrils of cracks spreading like frozen spider silk. Geo’s hooves slid against the surface, trying desperately to get to the other side before the ice collapsed beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his hooves touched solid ground, Geo took to sprinting again - giant, graceful leaps across the field, and into the forest. He zig zagged and turned sharply, narrowly avoiding a set of throwing knives whizzing past Gerda’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprinted across the forest, his breath getting heavy with each bound, and his finger glow fading with the effort. They came to another river, perhaps a part of the one from before, without ice encompassing the bank. Geo stumbled forward, dulled to a slow trot. His hoof mistepped, tripping himself, and sending him crashing down to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda scrambled off and threw his cape atop his shivering form, allowing for him to use the last of his energy to change back. The halting gasps of his breath slowed suddenly. She crawled across the snow, too tired to stand, to lift the cape from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips had turned purple already, and a thin tendril of blood trickled from his right nostril. Out cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Gerda didn’t create a source of warmth soon, he’d die indefinitely, especially with only a cape to cover him. She scrunched her eyes shut, trying to remember a spell - originating amongst a traveling tribe in the Frost Plains hundreds of years ago, if she remembered correctly. It would take all her magical energy for sure, but it was better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda pulled her dagger out and, with gritted teeth,  drew a small slit in the middle of her palm. She combed the tendrils of hair stuck to Geo’s forehead back and pressed the cut against his skin. The salt of his sweat stung the cut, but she kept her palm pressed firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction of the fur in her clothes against her skin, the heat of her breath, the warm blood inside her veins, Gerda wished it all to be hotter. For her blood to boil, for her breath to steam inside her lungs. And for a moment, it felt like it did, like her skin was burning from the inside, but it died down just as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smear of blood on Geo’s forehead was hot to the touch, but the rest of his body seemed to fade to a regular heat, to a self insulated temperature. His lips faded from blue to a dull pink and his shivering slowed to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda clutched her palm to her chest, still stinging, and smiled slightly. Her breath curled into a puff of white vapor as her vision clouded over. She blinked heavily before collapsing down on the snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freya had been in the forest long before the trees started burning. She’d narrowly avoided a Never hunting trap, having heard the crew of them chuckling amongst themselves about it, and made quick work of tricking </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>into setting it off. She’d also wandered to a cave in the side of a mountain and, remembering her unfortunate run-in with a dragon the first year in the trial, promptly turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as one knew where </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go, the Trial was very much a waiting game. Freya could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she did just that for quite a while, at least, until she caught a glimpse of the sky, glowing a deep orange. Freya scanned the area around her, the forest along ways away, becoming more and more engulfed by the flames as time went on, and the field of flowers in between her and the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda told her about the flowers and their effects before, the sleep-inducing toxins, and she’d avoided them this whole time. As the flames crept closer and closer to the forest’s edge, Freya wondered how the flowers would react. Would they be destroyed with the toxins, or would they just take to the air and spread further?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya gritted her teeth, turned around, and ran in the opposite direction. She wasn’t going to take any chances. With any luck, the wind would keep blowing in the opposite direction - keeping the toxins away from her for a while longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran, over-analyzing each breath until finally she arrived at a marshy clearing with a faintly glowing pond in the middle. As long as a sea monster didn’t pop out of the pond, this seemed like a good place to rest until sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya leaned against a weeping willow, eyeing the pond and the trees surrounding her suspiciously. There wasn’t much energy left for her to use on enhanced hearing. She’d have to ration it out with more caution for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A twig snapped behind Freya. Her head whipped around just in time to see an arrow flying through the sky, perfectly aimed for her face. She only had time enough to shield her head when a golden dash of energy enveloped the arrow, holding it in place directly in front of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she dodged to the side, the arrow ‘unfroze’ and planted itself in the dirt. Freya scrambled to her feet, clutching a dagger in each hand, searching for the attacker and whoever had helped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another arrow hurtled towards her, but this time, she saw soon enough to dodge the tip and to identify where the arrows were coming from. Just as she was about to narrow in on the attacker’s direction, the sound of soft footsteps and an unsheathing sword caught Freya’s attention. She ducked her head the moment a blade whizzed in the air above her and swept her leg out, tripping the second Never to attack her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya slammed her boot down on his chest and retrieved the handkerchief poking out of his sleeve before he could attack again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us the handkerchief,” an invisible voice bellowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya paused, just about to slam it onto the ground. From the bushes emerged the archer and a second girl, pointing her fingerglow out steadily. A coven. Fully prepared to tear through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head to address the two Nevers, giving the Neverboy below her heel enough lax to grab his sword again and - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blur tumbled out of the forest, pushing Freya to the ground and knocking the handkerchief out of her hand. It fell to the grass below, but not before an arrow sunk into the Neverboy’s leg, where she was only a few moments ago. The sword he’d tried to swing at her spun slightly on the grass, slick with melted frost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper blasted a few random spells in the general directions of the two leftover Nevergirls, risking a backward glance at Freya, still slightly disoriented. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to think through the noise around her. Trying to gather the last droplets of energy in her blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaky fingers, Freya drew the misty film of fog from above the pond and pressed it into a thick, shiny ball between her hands. Casper was excellent in battle and strategy, but his specialty excluded the complex workings of magical duels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hold the fog for long. Even in the first second of holding it, Freya could feel her very veins wobbling, trying to push the last bits of energy to her fingertips. With a final grunt of effort, she threw the ball towards the attackers, grabbed Casper’s wrist, and ran as quickly as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper followed her without another word, only slowing slightly to fire random spells backwards, trying his best to increase confusion and stall the attackers. They stumbled forward, searching for something beyond the field in front of them to act as cover from more arrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Casper called, somewhat breathless from the run. “There’s a cave nearby, we can stake out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya took a deep, shaky breath, and trudged forward, only for a glowing red rope, or at least something resembling one, to wrap around her ankle and yank hard. She fell to the ground, her veil thrown off her head an arm's length away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper clamped his eyes shut immediately, helped her up, and pushed her towards the cave while whirling around to face the attacker. Freya scrambled forward, trying her best to reach the cave with the magical rope digging into the skin of her ankle. She collapsed and had to crawl to the safety of the cave before slicing the rope in two and stabbing it ferociously to stop its wriggling - like a worm thrashing about in the sun’s heat. The flesh beneath was raw and bleeding, but there wasn’t much she could do without any magical energy left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chilled breeze rushed past the cave’s entrance, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to prickle. Freya realized with a horrified start that her veil was missing. She scanned the field from inside the cave, praying that, just maybe, it would only be an arm’s length away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Casper’s shadow blocked the light of the distant fires. Freya clambered to cover her face, but her fingers fell from her eyes as Casper, with eyes clamped shut, held her veil out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fumbled for the cave’s edge and, with a pained grunt as his newly wounded shoulder rammed into a sharp edge, sunk to sit on the ground. “Tell me when I can open my eyes,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya clutched her veil to her chest and was just about to secure it back on her head when she caught a glimpse of Casper’s face. A tired smile dwindled on his lips, exhausted yet genuine. He had turned his head towards the cave entrance, eyes still squeezed shut. She could attack him right there. She could reach over and take his handkerchief from him. It was a possibility, and she could do it so easily too, but still he kept his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint warmth nestled in her chest as she pondered this. Staring at him, wondering why on earth he helped her from the ambush, or bothered to talk to her at all, or brought her to the cave, or gave her the veil back, or closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop running. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya drummed her fingers on the base of the veil, against the metal circlet embedded inside to keep it tight against her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut and placed the veil beside her. Stop running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can open them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper met her gaze for a split second before clamping his hand over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Casper,” she said, her voice catching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few deep breaths, then lowered his fingers. He stared in silence, eyes wide. His lips moved slightly, as if they were attempting to say something, but couldn’t decide what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya couldn’t get a proper read on him. What did she look like just then? Was she ugly? Or average? Or beautiful? Was she covered in dirt, or slick with sweat, or glowing by some miracle like the other Evergirls? And what was Casper thinking? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I, um, I don’t know what to say.” Casper wiped his eyes, then looked at her again, so steadily she had to look away, into her lap where her fingers twiddled anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat awkwardly. “You look exactly like and yet the opposite of how I imagined,” he said, trying to fit a chuckle into his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya glanced at him. “And what is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t think of anything to respond with, so she opted for a few more seconds of silence. He was still looking at her, she could feel it - something she wasn’t sure she hated or loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Casper fumbled with his words. “Why me, I mean, I thought...well, I didn’t think we were on the best of terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya bit the inside of her cheek, then shifted over slowly to sit beside him. “I’m sorry for that,” she said. “It wasn’t fair of me to make so quick a judgment. I...I want to trust you now.” She took a shaky breath. “I need to stop running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for anything,” he said softly. Timid. Treading lightly. “I didn’t exactly help my own case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya drummed her fingers against her heavy skirts, trying to formulate her next words. “Did I ever tell you why I wear it? The veil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, then. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly. “A fortune-teller told my father that one day I’d marry a common soldier. Because of this, I’ve been...shoved aside from everyone. I used to think it was to keep others from seeing me, from loving </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but since coming here, I know everything my family does is to keep me from loving others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at Casper, trying to search his face for a response. “I’ve been driven to...to hate people that pose as threats, to see affection as frivolous and dangerous. The fundamental core of an Ever, I’ve been geared to fight it. And I’ve hated my friends and myself for it. But Gerda isn’t weak for loving Kai, her zeal for helping him got her to second rank. And Ralph isn’t irrational for love, either. It’s just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya blinked a tear from the edge of her eyes and realized with a start that she was shaking. Not from the cold, but from her words...and the silence that followed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be alone anymore,” she mumbled. “I want to be strong like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper didn’t say anything. He shifted slightly to face her completely, and wiped the tear with his thumb. They searched each other's eyes for a moment, trying both to determine their own thoughts and the thoughts of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya let him lift her chin slightly and didn’t shy away as he leaned closer. She took a shaky breath, and closed the gap between them, filled with a sudden, thoughtless courage she hadn’t felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper stilled for a moment, perhaps shocked, then kissed her back. Soft, afraid he was overstepping, then increasingly more sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Freya pulled back, she couldn’t contain her smile. It felt as if her lips would stay there, smiling forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper kissed her cheek. “You have a very nice smile, Freya,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time since, since what felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Freya let herself laugh, only pausing long enough to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund sat on the hard rock below him, tossing a pebble from his right hand to his left, and his left to his right, and on again. The boredom was so intense that with every toss he sent a spurt of magic through his fingers, slowly turning the coarse, jagged surface of the pebble to that of a smooth riverstone. He’d already removed the dirt from the edge of his cape and repaired a few scratches on his trousers. There wasn’t anything left to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Edmund had done upon entering the forest was run for the hills, literally. He vaguely heard the crackling of fire and noticed the increasing density of the air around him, but by then he’d reached a mountain ridge of sorts. This could hold him until sunset unless, of course, some dangerous trial came to haunt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he had climbed, a feat not too difficult given his incredible height. He reached a small plateau on the side of the mountain where he sat for hours. From there, he could clearly see the raging fire consuming the forest, dyeing the previous blues and greens a bright, angry orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund eased down onto his back, using his own hands as cushions for his head. The moon was still shining brightly. He blew out a slow breath. Hours more to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help! Help! Please, anybody!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambled to the edge of the plateau to see Theresa clambering up the mountain, or at least, trying to. For anybody else, the climb up would’ve been relatively easy, but every week that year had shaved an inch off her height, leaving her about as tall as Edmund’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spiked lizard of sorts dug its claws into the side of the mountain below Theresa, letting out a hellish screech that rattled the loose stones about it. Theresa risked a glance backwards and, upon seeing how close it was to her, double the intensity of her shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund laid on his stomach and stretched his hand out to grab her wrist. With a strained grunt, he pulled her up to stand on even ground with him. The lizard clambered up seconds later, but his dagger easily warded it back down the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa blew out a shaky breath. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund wasn’t sure what to say, so he gave a slight shrug and head nod, hoping to convey a “don’t worry about it” message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice place you got,” she said, spinning about several times to get the full scope of the small space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa undid the clasp on her cape and bunched it up to form a pillow. As she flopped back onto it, Edmund cursed himself for not thinking of that before. Of course, he couldn’t copy her now, that would look somewhat suspicious. Or awkward. Or a good combination of both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said anything for what felt like hours. For a moment, Edmund convinced himself Theresa had fallen asleep and was contemplating just crawling back down the mountain, but just as he was about to get up and do so, Theresa sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate being a mogrif.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund tried his best not to look as if she’d startled him. Which she most definitely did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know I’m not supposed to complain because I’m just becoming tiny,” Theresa said, gesturing to herself. “But I hate it anyway. I can’t do anything normal. It takes a lot of effort to climb into bed, let alone climb up stairs, and suddenly, walking the distance between classes takes about as long as trekking across Camelot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund offered a sad smile and nodded slightly to show he was listening. It probably wouldn’t have mattered if  she noticed or not, though, because she only ever paused to take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catherine offered to carry me, you know that? To sling me over her shoulder like some useless doll. It’s degrading. And you know what’s even worse?” She didn’t wait for Edmund to respond. “I considered it. For a good minute I pondered the thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quills are the size of my face now, and in every class I’ve had to adjust the size of my letters because to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> they look comically large, but to everyone else, they’re microscopic. I can’t do anything! My proportions are still the same, though, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> guess I’m becoming a fairy or sprite or something if I were growing wings right now, but I’m not. I’m not growing wings, so there’s nothing to make up for being utterly small and useless. The fairies at school have started flitting about me everywhere I go just to rub it in my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa took a deep breath, then blew it out slowly. Both she and Edmund watched it curl in grey vapor and float away in the wind. She drew her knees up to her chest and lay her head on top, having run out of words to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it, too.” Edmund mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa lifted her head to acknowledge him, a slight, pitied frown on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve never looked...good in any respect,” he said. “But I started to feel like I was getting there, you know? Like my face was finally locking into place, and the scar on my shin from 1st year was finally fading away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa’s brow drew, but she kept herself from asking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as far as I was from </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking </span>
  </em>
  <span>like some prince charming, I was getting pretty good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> one. I figured out that fencing was basically improvised dancing, and became one of the top in my class. I made friends.” Edmund scoffed at himself. “You know, I’m very lucky they even look at me, let alone talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund lifted his face to the sky and grimaced at the stars. “I tracked to be a leader. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A leader. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A prince, a war-hero, a main character, a something. For one split second, I thought, for the first time in my life, that I was worth something. I’d worked for this position, and I deserved it...Stupid. Turns out I can’t even do that right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m turning into some kind of vulture-thing. There are goosebumps all up and down my skin, and feathers are starting to sprout up. I officially only have three toes on each foot, all wide, flat, and webbed. I disgust myself more than I ever have before. So, yeah, I hate being a mogrif, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa looked at him for a long moment, then turned her face to the sky, as well. “I’m sorry,” she said. Sorry for the situation, yes, but her words carried too much guilt for just that. Perhaps she was sorry for more, for playing into that disgust herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was the case, Edmund wasn’t sure if he would’ve forgiven her. He glanced at her from his peripheral view. An overgrown sprite, drained of its joy. No, maybe he did know. Maybe he would forgive her. And the boys who gave him that scar on his shin. And himself, for hating his reflection for so many years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this stupid school,” Theresa spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But some of the students aren’t half-bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geo’s vision started out fuzzy, but with each heavy blink, it came back into focus. Snow. All around him. Each breath turned a frosty white as soon as it escaped his lips, but oddly enough, he didn’t feel cold at all. Just vaguely aware of the chill around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed off the ground to sit up, only to realize with a start that the cape was all that was left to cover himself with. Geo rolled his eyes and adjusted it to fully encompass himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda lay sprawled out on the snow a little ways away from him, shivering uncontrollably and cradling her hand to her chest. Geo staggered over to her, his legs still shaky from running so fast for so long. A smear of dried blood blended in relatively well with the pink of her uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Geo reached up to trace the blood on his forehead. It nearly burned his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re better at magic than I thought,” he mumbled, staring down at Gerda’s limp figure. Her lips were turning purple and her skin was nearly the same shade as the snow below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo turned in a slight circle, examining the perimeter. He sighed heavily. There had to be some dry wood </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed to start a fire before she froze completely, and before her warmth spell wore off. Whichever came first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredibly difficult, Geo soon realized, to clutch a pile of sticks and dead tree branches whilst simultaneously trying to keep the cape closed around his legs. He’d just about given up the attempt at modesty - after all, who would see him out in the woods? - when his eye caught a river not too far away. A thin layer of ice closed over the water, but it only added to the...the </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> effect of the waves beneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo spotted a branch or two he could use close enough to the river bank that he’d have a valid excuse to investigate it. There wasn’t anything useful to him about the river, nothing that would help him or Gerda survive the Trial, but still it beckoned him. He’d never felt such a strong draw to magic, which only seemed to compel him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A circle of glowing blurs darted about below the ice. The finer details of the blurs were lost below the icy film covering them, yet still it was easy to identify them as fish. Geo reached a shaky finger out from beneath his cape to trace the blurs on top of the ice. It melted from his touch, and soon enough, there was a gaping hole for him to peek through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fish gathered under his finger, leaping and shoving lightly to nip his dirt-encrusted nail. Their whirling circle picked up in speed and intensity until all Geo could see was a large, blurry circle glowing an unnatural bluish-green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The colors inside that circle morphed into a separate image, into a vague scene only Geo could make sense of. It was him, a sword at his hip, medals on his chest, and a beaming smile across his face. The image unfurled before him to depict him striking enemies and defending towns. He retrieved some glowing golden goblet and held it out to Charlotte, a perfect statue. She drank from it slowly and, with each sip, turned just a shade her normal color. Finally, Charlotte stood up and whirled in a tight spin, flexing her fingers and touching her toes to rework her human joints once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw Geo into a bear hug and ruffled his hair before his father, old and weary, stumbled into the scene. They stared each other down for a moment, but eventually his father, too, smiled wide and embraced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo leaned closer to the river, trying to get a clearer view of the images splayed out before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte and Geo’s father disappeared, morphing into one singular figure. Jocelyn, down on her knees. She lifted her arms out to him, shining in armor and burdened with medals, begging for forgiveness. He considered her for a moment, basking in it, before lifting her up slowly and holding out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo leaned closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accepted it and they shook, agreeing to forget everything. Agreeing to accept him, to acknowledge him and his accomplishments, agreeing to respect him, agreeing-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo fell headfirst into the river. He punched the ice above his head and was able to push himself above the water long enough to gasp in some air. Under the waves he went. The river was surprisingly deep, and the fish that had displayed for him such fantastical images swam away without a second glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between frantic kicks and gasps, Geo made out a figure running towards the river bank. A hand plunged into the water and he wasted no time in grabbing it. Several minutes later, the figure had pulled his head from the water and allowed for him to get a good grip on the river bank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo lifted his head to examine his savior. Jocelyn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to have the exact same reaction as he did, for her face turned from shock and worry to disgust. Immediately, she dropped his wrist, leaving him to clutch the river bank alone. Geo grunted and sputtered, trying his best to climb out of the water on his own, but his fatigued limbs didn’t have much strength left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jocelyn kicked Geo’s cloak, which had been left on the ground when he fell, with her feet, searching for something. A cruel smile played on her lips as she plucked up a handkerchief, nestled in the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met for a second. Her smile widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo barely had time to gasp before the heel of Jocelyn’s boot pushed him below the water yet again. She paused for a few agonizing seconds, waiting for him to swallow as much water as possible, before letting the handkerchief drift to the ground. She didn’t even wait to see his body disappear from the water before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geo was nowhere to be found and Gerda couldn’t decide whether to look for him or stay curdled up in a ball, waiting to succumb to the cold. She eventually worked up the will power to struggle to her feet and follow the muffled footprints he left in the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cruel gust of wind blew directly in Gerda’s face, forcing her to turn her back to it until the breeze died down. As her cape flapped around her ankles, Gerda lifted her eyes to the field in front of her and spotted...was it...greenery? The marshy green contrasted so greatly with the snowy field Gerda stood in that one could draw a clear line from where the snow melted into the warm haven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda stared at the marsh longingly, wondering if it was wise, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to leave Geo behind who-knows-where. A series of glowing yellow dots, a current of shimmer, sprung up from the greenery and dashed around a lithe Evergirl figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elisa!” Gerda called, stumbling through the snow to get to the figure. “Elisa, it’s me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa met her eyes just as her handkerchief scraped the marshy mud below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s boots sent warm marsh water up in enormous splashes, drenching half of her uniform skirt. She drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment, enjoying the muggy warmth that surrounded her. The comfort only lasted for a moment, though, for the deep croak of frogs and melancholy violin of grasshoppers infiltrated her thoughts. Reminded her she was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a soft rustle, a sound akin to a flickering candle flame, rose up from behind her. Gerda whirled around and was so delightfully surprised by what she saw that a giggle spilled out from her lips. A swarm of fireflies whirled up from the marshes, leaping and twirling in the air to replicate the shimmer of pure, golden magic. They dashed past her face and in-between the holes of her cape, up the trunk of a weeping willow and bursting through the hanging leaves to congregate behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda turned to follow the fireflies when a voice stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t heard that voice in years. Gruff, angry, slightly slurred on the consonants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa…?” The name fell out  like a whimper. She caught a glimpse of his face, towering above her with a malicious frown. The fireflies whirled about to reshape the crease of his brow, the clench of his fist. No longer so friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me,” he growled. “Stupid, selfish girl. What kind of daughter leaves her poor, old father behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firefly-figurine took a large step forward, sending Gerda flailing backwards into the mud. She scrambled back to keep the distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you haven’t thought about me once since you left. Tried to forget me, have you?” He pointed to her arm. “You will never leave me, girl, I’m written all over you. You reek of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A firefly whizzed past Gerda’s forearm so fast, it left a blur of sickly yellow on her skin, the color of faded bruises that turned an ugly purple with the shade of night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lunged forward. Fireflies caught up in the curls of her hair, since let loose from their braids, and tugged ferociously. She clawed at her hair, her eyes, her cloak, and scrambled through the mud. Anything to get away. Anything to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda ran into a set of firm, warm arms. Without thinking, she buried her face into his chest, feeling him clutch her tighter with each shaky hiccup. His lips were warm against her forehead, causing her sobs to still for a moment. She lifted up her head to look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai cradled her cheek lovingly. He looked sure and sad and serene. “Gerda,” he whispered. “How have you fared without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda doubled over again, barely able to catch a breath in between her sobs. “I-I’ve mi-missed you...so...s-s-so much.” Kai cradled her head in his shoulder patiently, waiting for her breathing to steady yet again. “Plea-please, Kai. Please come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” he said quietly. “You must remember me like this, Gerda. If I return, you might see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda slackened her embrace on Kai’s figure just enough to lift her eyes to meet his. “See what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai kissed her forehead again, then slackened his grip on her completely. “That I’m just like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The firefly figure of Kai contorted to shape the stern growl of Gerda’s father. He didn’t move, save for his gruff lips as he spoke. Such an ugly face paired with such ugly actions, using the prince’s comforting voice for ugly, ugly words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A handful of fireflies whizzed about Gerda’s head, leaving streaks of yellow in front of her vision, painting her worst memories in a golden haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s fingers closed around her neck, using his elbows to hold her flailing arms to the wall. His eyes twitched, and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead with the effort of controlling himself. Gerda watched herself lose strength, watched her fail to struggle, and saw her head fall back against the wall as she entered his headspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“GET OUT OF OUR HEAD, FREAK.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“GET OUT OF OUR HEAD, FREAK.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“GET OUT OF OUR HEAD, FREAK.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“GET OUT OF OUR-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda swatted at the blur, but it only shone brighter. She was seeing double, the scene of Kai - the last time she ever saw him - in one eye, and in the other, a memory of her father - the last she had seen of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were perfect mirrors of each other, Gerda cowering against a wall, the attacker looming over her with a tired, enraged glint in his eye. Each scene ended the same: with Kai’s voice, proclaiming her a freak, and with her father smashing a bottle on the wall over her head and promptly passing out on the floor. The memories stopped there and began again, repeating over and over and over and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. “YOU’RE NOTHING LIKE HIM!” she shouted. “NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing form warped back to fit Kai’s face, a single firefly crawling up and down the side of his cheek, imitating a golden yellow tear. “Gerda, please, don’t come looking for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO.” Gerda reached out to touch Kai, but her fingers swatted right through him. The fireflies dispersed and reformed behind her. “You’re nothing like him,” she repeated. “Because you chose to run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden memories waving in front of her morphed into one, into a still image of Kai smashing through the School for Good window. Half ice, half glass, frozen in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai’s firefly form lifted his brow, genuinely surprised. The tear froze on the middle of his cheek and lifted its face to watch Gerda pull her handkerchief from her cloak. “I’m coming, Kai. I’m going to find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fireflies burst into a firework of gold before her. She opened her eyes in a field, facing a row of bleachers filled with her friends. They escorted her to the bleachers, messy tears still rolling down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Radiance Retreat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gerda,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I write to you in a time of trouble. Camelot is on the brink of civil war and rebellion, and even as king, I’ve little power to stop it. Lords of plots of land in the kingdom work under no law of mine, but rather, a will of their own. They have armies, money, and serfs loyal only to them. Bankrupt as the central power is, and armed only with Sir Lancelot and a few other knights, I have little choice but to turn to miracles to lift us out of  feudality.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure you are familiar with the fabled Holy Grail. The infinite ink well was said to once carry the Storian’s ink and possess...supernatural qualities. Whether such a thing exists, the people of Camelot largely believe that the Holy Grail has absorbed some of the supernatural qualities of the Storian. They believe that, should it come into Man’s possession once again, we shall possess the life-blood of the Storian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am looking to assemble a team of knights, a force I can trust to govern the kingdom alongside me with valor, compassion, and integrity. For now, this force is small, barely large enough to look after the capital city of Camelot. As one of my only connections in the School for Good, I must ask you a favor: find me an Everboy who can find, or at least convincingly look for, this Holy Grail. Someone young, clever, and especially attractive to the Camelotine people. Camelot needs a centralized power, and in order to achieve that, the people need a centralized wish. Something to fight for. Write back to me when you believe you’ve found someone that can help me do that. When you’ve found me a knight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Much Gratitude,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His Majesty, King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda read the letter five times over, different phrases shouting up at her from the page each time. Yes, she did know of the Holy Grail, but it was most certainly not an inkwell of the Storian, and unrest and civil war? Feudality? Surely, as king, he had the highest authority in Camelot? And serfs? In Camelot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda folded the letter up and tucked it in a hidden pocket of her travel bag. She made a small circle about herself, checking to make sure she hadn’t left anything important in the dorm, then walked out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the dorm room, Elisa hefted her own bag in her arms. “Is everything alright?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh.” Gerda shrugged. “No, everything’s fine.” She eyed the long, intimidating staircase below her, sighed, and began her descent. Elisa followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss it here,” said Gerda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but we’ll only be gone a week.” Elisa’s light footsteps made little taps against the marble stairs. “Aren’t you excited to go out and see the world? Just a bit of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been to Camelot,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s where you hail from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda stopped herself from shaking her head. “Sort of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I never knew!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls walked all the way down the Purity tower, past all of their classrooms, and to the entrance of the School for Good. Edmund and Geo were already at the gate, accompanied by Casper and Henri. Theresa, Jocelyn, and Catherine stood far away from the boys, hovering around Professor Honey and her many, many travel bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda shivered against the chill breeze. “It’s warm where we’re going, right, Elisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t answer, instead, she waved excitedly at the boys at the gate. Henri and Geo ran forward to grab their bags. Casper and Edmund, not sure what else to do, shoved their hands in the pockets and walked back to the gate with everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Geo, I can carry it,” Gerda said, reluctant to relinquish her bag over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo puffed out his chest slightly and feigned a charming smile. “Nope I got it,” he said, much louder than necessary. Then, to her, “teacher’s watching, don’t forget this whole thing is a graded trip. Professor Honey already hates me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa laughed prettily. “How would you know that? You’ve never been in her class!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Jocelyn has.” He glared at the posse of girls, circling around the professor like vultures guarding a body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper cast a doubtful look at the girls. “Someday, my friend,” he said. “You will realize that nobody thinks of you as much as you think they do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the edge of the gate, Professor Honey clapped her hands together, signaling for everyone to pay attention. “Is everyone here?” she asked, scanning the students around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Lukas’ head popped out of the cargo hold of the first carriage in front of the gate. He squinted at the students, then held up a finger. “One more, I belie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here! I’m right here!” Percy’s boots thudded against the path leading from the School for Good. His travel bag hung limply from his back, carrying little more than an extra set of clothing, a journal, and dozens of quills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper lifted a friendly hand to greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Honey glared at him for a moment, but replaced her frown with a sugary smile soon enough. “Right, then. We have three carriages. Only four people can fit in each one, so choose wisely. You’ll be sitting with that person the whole ride long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund cast an anxious look at Geo, who nudged him slightly and smiled. “Who’s riding with me and Edmund?” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Catherine’s nasally voice. “We need one more person,” she said, addressing the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper cleared his throat. “Sorry, I already promised Henri I’d ride with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man. Throw me a line,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henri offered Elisa an apologetic shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She faked a cheery smile and turned around to face the other girls. “I’ll ride with you, if that’s alright.” To Gerda, she said, “I’ll see you in a bit!” and walked over to greet her new riding party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo rolled his eyes. “Ok, so that leaves me, Edmund, Gerda, and...Percy, are you riding with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded. “Sure, thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henri and Casper looked across the path to see Professor Lukas and Professor Honey loading their own luggage into the first carriage. “Can’t wait to sit with them for fourteen hours,” Henri mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper patted him lightly on the back. “Thanks, buddy.” He glanced back at the School for Good for a second, then sidled over to Gerda, who was just about to load her luggage bag into the third and final carriage. “Hey, Gerda, I thought Freya was coming? She’s in the top five for Evergirls, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda lifted her head from the luggage compartment. “No, she’s staying at the school. The retreat activities would interfere with her...uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper’s eyes widened. “Oh. Right. I didn’t even think about...thanks.” He trekked over to his carriage with Henri, muttering “dumb” under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda hopped into the seat next to Edmund. Percy and Geo filled in seconds later, shutting the doors behind them. She drummed her fingers on her lap. “Percy, I didn’t think you’d be coming. Weren’t you tracked as...well, as…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Helper?” Percy nodded his head, curls bouncing around his ears. “Yup, but they had an opening for an Everboy, and I was next in the ranking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s lips formed a silent ‘o’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what happened to that guy,” he continued. “Just disappeared…” Percy tilted his head slightly. “You were really close, right? Where’d he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo rammed his heel into the toe of Percy’s boot. He bit his lip to keep from wincing. Meeting Gerda’s eyes, downcast and damp, a cherry blush crept up his neck. “Oh no, I’m sorry. I, uh, I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Gerda said. She lifted her head to meet Percy’s wide eyes. “He ran. Shattered one of the windows, slipped past the gate, and disappeared into the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy opened his mouth to ask another question, but thought against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the awkwardness of the first hour, Percy turned out to be an expert conversationalist. He listened with intense interest as Gerda described King Arthur’s coronation to him and asked questions that required thoughtful answers. By hour four of the trip, Geo had pulled out Belle’s newest letter to him and rambled on about his sisters’ current antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The baker’s getting too old to live on his own, so his son’s family moved in. Apparently, his grandson has a thing for Marge or something because now I’m getting sketches for wedding dresses,” Geo said, waving the letter around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda plucked the letter from his hand and turned it over to examine the sketches on the back. “These are amazing,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund leaned over her shoulder to get a good look. He tapped the third dress, one with a skirt that fell from the waist like a frosted flower, closed until the Spring came to open up the petals. “I like that one best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo shrugged. “Yeah, but I think the first one would look the best on Marge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the letter made its way to Percy, he stared at it for a long time, tracing the fine edges of each silhouette. “Belle designed these herself?” he asked, finally passing the letter back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo nodded. “Yeah, her designs have been nice for business. They aren’t the most practical for everyday wearing, so we usually set them up in the windows to attract the younger women in the village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you actually make those sketches into real dresses?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo flashed Percy a proud smile. “Yep. Belle designs the dresses and draws out the patterns while Marge takes over most of the sewing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you do?” Percy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s smile fell. He folded the letter and tucked it into the inside pocket of his coat. “I watch. The dressmaking is really their thing, so I end up staying on the business side of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carriage slowed to a stop and soon enough, Professor Honey and Professor Lukas ushered everyone inside a small inn to get something to eat. As soon as everyone was done eating, they hopped back into the carriages to finish the rest of the trip. Edmund ended up bunching his uniform coat into a ball and placing it between the carriage wall and his head. He fell asleep within the hour. Geo let Gerda use the only seat cushion in the carriage as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda woke up to a faint knocking on the carriage’s window. She rubbed her eyes open and fumbled to pull open the curtains to the window. Professor Lukas stared back at her. “Wake everyone up, we’re here,” he said, his voice faint behind the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda tapped everyone awake. Geo passed his wrinkled coat to Edmund, rubbing his neck with a stiff frown. “We’re here?” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund passed Geo’s coat back, now looking as if it were newly pressed. “Looks like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shook his curls out excitedly. He stretched his arms out in front of him and stifled a yawn before hopping out of the carriage and racing around to the trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on, the Evergirls and boys were ushered past the glittering lobby of the retreat and its elaborate fountain to huge, ballroom sized rooms meant to be their dorms. All the girls were to sleep in one of the rooms and all of the boys in another down the hall. Professor Lukas and Honey had their own, smaller rooms in between the girls and boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda and Elisa set up in adjacent beds and began filling each other in on the long carriage trip. Therese flitted between one side of the room with Catherine and Jocelyn and the outskirts of Gerda and Elisa’s side. Finally, Gerda poked her head up and waved. “How did you find the ride, Therese?” she asked. This seemed invitation enough to sit beside them and chatter on for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Professor Lukas had to tell all the boys to keep quiet upwards of five times that night. The third time he checked up on them, Geo was in the middle of doing a flip on the mattress to settle Percy’s challenge. Casper managed to talk the professor out of punishing anybody for the noise and…gymnastic stunts. Late into the night, after they had somewhat settled down, all the boys positioned themselves in a lopsided circle and listened to Henri tell Percivan ghost stories. He snapped his fingers, igniting a small candle flame on the tip of his thumb, which he held under his chin for warm, ghostly lighting. Casper had a little too much fun creeping about the dorm room and scaring everyone with his muffling special talent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professors woke all the students up early in the morning and ushered them to the cafeteria. Geo was in the middle of bragging about his flip streak when employees at the retreat tinkled little bells all over the cafeteria, signaling for the boys to follow one on the left side of the hall and the girls another on the right. Gerda and Elisa bid the boys goodbye until lunch and hurried off to have their skin scrubbed, brows plucked, and hair brushed to shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys endured somewhat similar treatment, with more of a focus on physical energy and health. While Casper and Geo fought to keep their well-earned callouses, an employee pulled Edmund aside to a private office of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured for Edmund to sit on a cushioned chair and ruffled through a filing cabinet to pull out a thick packet of papers and a newly sharpened quill. “We don’t serve mogrif-leaders often,” the employee said, “but when we do we present them with two options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund shifted in his chair uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in a transitional stage,” the employee went on. “Right now, I’m sure it feels awkward and unnatural, and yes, even painful. We could either try and stall the process, shift you more to the human side of things for now, or we could speed the mogrification process to pull you out of the transitional spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you make me more, um, more human, I’m going to have to endure this again, aren’t I?” Edmund asked, struggling to read the packet from his spot in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The employee nodded. “It would set back the mogrification process temporarily. You would have to go through the transitional phase again.” He paused. “Would you like us to speed the process, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund flexed his fingers, watching as a spurt of a feather shifted on his wrist. “Yes, um, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The employee pushed the packet forward and tapped a line at the bottom of the cover paper. “We’ll need your signature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After signing, a team of other employees surrounded Edmund and escorted him out of the office. They had him take a pill of sorts and supplied for him many bottles of water to drink throughout the day. The attention made Edmund feel sick, and the way they surrounded him at every station made him increasingly more claustrophobic. While his somewhat webbed feet soaked in water, a team of employees scrubbed his skin raw, revealing new goosebumps and making the others more prominent. A smooth, aloe-green cream tripled the intensity of the itches along his arm and back, but a few hours later, it was gone completely. Instead, soft, gray feathers covered his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the employees filed out of the room they were treating him in, instructing him to breath the perfumes around him and sleep. Soon, a marshy, sickeningly sweet smell enveloped the room. Edmund fell asleep immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, an employee slipped back into the room, the perfumes gone, and woke him up to go to lunch. Edmund’s fingers flew to his nose, significantly longer and flatter, and his lips, completely stiff. He felt the fuzz along his arms and the smooth, gray tinged skin along his feet. Horrified, Edmund shook his head furiously. The employee disappeared and came back with a plate of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund stayed in that room until late at night when he was sure the boys were asleep. He padded across the lobby and snuck into the boys’ dorm, wrapped tightly in a thick cloak to hide his face. As he slipped into his bed, Casper lifted his head from his pillow, groggy from sleep. Edmund’s eyes glittered back at him, the white of his eyes completely gone and replaced with deep black. Casper threw himself back onto his pillow with his eyes squeezed shut, using his special talent to keep Edmund from knowing he was awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the final day of the retreat, all the students were given half of the day completely free to pack and wander about the area. They would leave in the morning, and the students were determined to make the most of their last night. Gerda and Elisa sat with the boys at a dueling court watching Casper and Percy lunge and parry. Theresa sat with them for the first hour or so, but left soon after. She lost a foot in height over the week and had to be carried everywhere if she wanted to make it somewhere in time. Elisa hefted Theresa onto her shoulder, now the size of a small toddler, and took her back to the girls’ room where Jocelyn and Catherine were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda waited for Casper and Percy to call it a draw before asking, “where’s Edmund? I haven’t seen him all week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Casper shrugged and replied they hadn’t, not even at night. Instead, he cast his eyes to the floor. “I think it’s been a rough week for him,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo leapt to his feet. “All the more reason to find him then, he shouldn’t be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you,” Gerda said. She looked back at Henri, Percy, and Casper. “You guys should stay here, he might get overwhelmed with too many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper tapped the flat side of his sword against his leg. “Alright.” He glanced at Geo. “Be gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo scoffed to himself and hurried to catch up with Gerda, who was already in the lobby. He checked the boys’ dorm to make sure it was empty before ushering Gerda in. “There’s a balcony garden connected to the dorm,” he told her, “I bet Edmund’s there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, he was. Edmund’s cloaked figure flinched at the sound of the glass door sliding open. He pulled his hood lower over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda hurried to sit next to him on the bench. He turned his face away. “Edmund, I haven’t seen you all week! We’re worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda shared a concerned look with Geo, who stood behind Edmund and the bench. “I can see that,” he said, dripping with sarcasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you join us at the duelling station? Henri, Percy, and Casper are waiting for us there,” said Gerda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund didn’t say anything, he just stared ahead at a lilac bush, its flowers more full and vibrant than the others, even if they were out of season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo nudged him softly. “Why don’t you tell us what’s wrong, maybe we can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong breeze picked up, pulling Edmund’s hood back with surprising speed and intensity. He scrambled to pull it back up, but by then, it was too late. Gerda and Geo stared at him with wide eyes, struggling to hide their surprise. Edmund’s skin was covered completely with  fuzzy gray feathers. His lips and nose had turned black and stiffened to form a beak of sorts. And his eyes…they’d gone completely black, glossy and round like an animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Edmund,” Gerda murmured. She shut her eyes and wrapped him in a hug. Geo plopped down on the bench next to Edmund and put his arm around his shoulders. They sat there in silence, feeling Edmund’s feathers ruffle underneath the cloak as his chest heaved and capsized with silent sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s-s alright,” he hiccuped. “You don’t ha-ave to stay. I’m hor-horrifying, I kno-know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo patted Edmund’s shoulder. “We’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-why-y? I’m not worth the eff-ff-fort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda lifted her head from Edmund’s shoulder to look at him steadily. “Because we love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that makes you worth the world,” Geo finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that day in First Year? When you hid in the groom room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned around suddenly to see Elisa standing in the doorway, her glossy hair fluttering slightly in the wind. She padded forward to kneel in front of Edmund, grasping his hands and looking into his eyes with unwavering kindness. “As soon as the boys figured out you went missing, they came racing to us. I waited in the dorm room for Gerda, but everyone else looked tirelessly for hours. As soon as Gerda came up, the two of us joined the efforts, too.” A melancholy smile crossed her thin lips, rosy and shining from the past weeks’ intensive treatment. “We hadn’t known you too long, and you hadn’t given us any reason to owe you or…or feel obligated to search, but we did, and we were so relieved to have found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so terrified to see you hurt,” said Gerda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember how Kai reacted when he found out?” Geo asked. “He never left you on your own for that, and anytime someone showed a bit of malice towards you, he’d retaliate with triple the fervor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda smiled slightly, the memory of Kai - old Kai - filling up her insides with a warm firefly glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do anything for you,” Elisa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo nodded. “We’ve done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re more than happy to continue doing so,” Gerda finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat at the bench, huddled together in a somewhat awkward hug. Nobody minded. Soon, Percy, Casper, and Henri filed into the dorm room, as it was nearing curfew. They met eyes with Gerda and Elisa and quickly busied themselves with packing, or re-packing, their things. Even Percy held his tongue, though by the way he tightened his lips, it was clear he had a million questions bouncing around his head. Gerda and Elisa slipped out of the room with little problem, grateful to find Professor Honey and Lukas already in their own rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Geo slipped into the bathroom to change into pajamas with the rest of the boys that Percy flopped onto the mattress beside Edmund’s bed, his back turned. “Hey,” he said. “I like being around you. You’re cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words fell awkwardly in the air. Weak and useless, one could argue, but full of good intention and ringing with general optimism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund glanced back at Percy from behind his hood. “Thanks,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward, weak, and useless those words might have been, but the matter of fact delivery, the bluntness of Percy’s tone cheered Edmund up. If only a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Second Shard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai woke to the stench of smoke and burning flesh. He groaned and coiled his knees up to cradle his ankles, puffy with a multitude of throbbing blisters and charred skin. “What did you do?” he murmured. The words died on his lips as, pushing himself to a seated position, Kai saw exactly what Mir had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flurries of ash drifted from above and landed on the lash-less eyelids of a dead man, his legs horrifically mutilated, and his winter coat still licked in orange flame. There was pink snow everywhere Kai looked, quieting the flames on faces and melting in the forever open eyes of children. A young woman clutched a now unrecognizable face to her chest, their entangled silhouettes perfectly backlit by flames devouring a warehouse. It illuminated the night sky and glinted against the fresh snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, it was beautiful. Indeed, any Never would have said so. Perhaps they would have appreciated the scene’s poetry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without anything to vomit up, Kai retched nothingness over the bloody snow. He coughed and shivered a great deal afterward, too horrified to succumb to exhaustion, and too exhausted to be surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a spectacular crumble, a chunk of the warehouse’s roof crashed to the ground. A roar of sparks flared up, followed by a scream of agony. Young. Dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai scrambled to his feet. Hacking into the sleeve of his jacket, he stumbled through the gaping doorway of the warehouse. The screaming girl lay in the very back of the building, trapped under an orange, red, and yellow board as crackles of fire danced across her torso. Kai darted past falling debris and leaped over a burning chair to reach her. High on adrenaline, Kai squeezed the last bits of magic through his fingers to ice over the boards pinning the girl down. It gave him a few seconds to push the wood off of her before it burst into flames once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thin, skeletal, even. Any other man would be able to lift her with one arm, but in Kai’s weak condition, he was barely able to. Before picking her up, Kai kicked a burning section of the wall down, creating a big enough hole for him to walk through. With a grunt of effort, he scooped the child in his arms and left as quickly as he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crippled under the girl’s weight, Kai managed to carry her a few feet away from the barn before collapsing in the snow. He took gasping breaths of the cool winter air in between fits of coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes drifted to the girl, curled into a little ball and shaking. He shifted closer and, as carefully as he could, moved her into a semi-sitting position resting against his shoulder. This helped somewhat as her gasps drew in more air and her coughs drew out more smoke. Unsure of what else to do, he scooped a bit of snow into his hand and held it to her lips. It melted on her dry tongue immediately and soon they were both shoveling snow into their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shifted away from a gust of wind, but as her skin crackled and tore at the sudden movement, she screeched in pain. Kai helped her lay down in the snow again. Her nails dug into his hands. She refused to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Gerda do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, she certainly wouldn’t burn a village to the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai scrunched his eyes shut, then let his shoulders drop. He peeled the girl’s fingers out of his palm and readjusted so his hand closed around hers entirely. “Hang on,” he whispered. “There must be a sleigh around her somewhere, we’ll go to another village and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head furiously, then yelped in pain. “No, no, no, no,” she mumbled. “No, no, no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai pressed his hand against her cheek, the only skin on her body not covered in burns. Her protests dulled to a soft murmur. “Alright,” he cooed, trying to maintain a soft, almost motherly tone. “Just a few more minutes. But you can’t stay here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mumblings escalated to shouts. “NO, NO, NO!” She clutched his hand even tighter. “I’ll stay, where, where </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t, where she can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where she can’t what? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl struggled to speak through her cries. “She took my, my…” She flung her free hand up to claw at her forehead. “And she burned, ever-every-everything. I tried to stay in the, the fire so she could-couldn’t burn mor-more. But it, it hurt. And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai lifted the girl’s hand and placed it back at her side. “Was I there?” he asked. “Was I…was I burning things, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl began to nod and, wincing, said, “she took you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how loudly Kai thought, Mir did not respond. No explanations. Not even a taunting gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai smoothed a few tears with his thumb. “I can take you to where I stay. Where it’s safe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no.” The girl scrunched her eyes shut. “Don’t let her ta-take me. Stop-stop her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to…” The words died on Kai’s lips as he examined the girl’s wrecked condition. At least one of her legs was broken, and judging by her gasping breaths and caved chest, her ribs were in sorry shape, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts,” she whispered. “It, it hurts.” Her words muffled into more sobs and the movement of her chest only doubled the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai stared at the pink snow beneath the girl. Perhaps that was the only way to stop the mirror shards…dying. He glanced at the girl’s twisted face. She had a day, give or take. And it wouldn’t be a peaceful, painless death, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl slid open her eyes to look at Kai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been very brave,” he said. “And you didn’t deserve any of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lip twitched to smile for a fraction of a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stay with you here for a day or two. It will hurt.” She shifted her head in a half-nod, Kai bit the inside of his cheek to keep his voice steady. “Or I can…I can make it go faster.” Her eyes widened. “Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s grip tightened. Tears ran down her cheek, faster, bigger, and hotter than the others had been. “Yes,” she whispered. “Make it fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai let out a breath and watched it curl in the air. He scooped a handful of snow and used the last bits of his energy to fashion it into an ice blade. “Relax. Don’t look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breaths quickened, deciding whether to hold her breath or let it out. She finally sucked in a breath and looked towards the sky, at the moon. “It’s pretty,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blade melted quickly, a mixture of water and blood slipping through Kai’s fingers. He refused to look at anything but her face, even going as far to place his scarf over her neck. It turned scarlet in seconds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai kissed the girl’s fingers, cold and stiff, then pressed them against his eyes. He cried for half an hour. It felt like days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a daze, Kai found the sleigh Mir had taken to the village and returned to the Snow Queen’s palace. The world came in and out of focus as he drove, and there was a pressure in his right hand as if the girl was still clutching it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t play a trick like that on yourself, now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai clutched the reigns tighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You killed a child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Kai. YOU killed a child. I found another Shard. It’s only a matter of time until I find another one, and we’ll be more careful next time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they reached the castle, Kai stumbled through the doorway and collapsed. He was too tired to think about what they had done. Guilt was for the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Moments of Lost Composure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s reflection stared back at her with a soft, pitied frown. She raised her eyebrows just to reach the tip of her bangs in an almost maternal challenge, as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“oh, darling…what have you done with yourself?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A cloud passed in front of the window, blocking the sun from lighting the hall, and banishing the reflection from the artifact’s glass cage. Gerda took in a shaky breath and renewed her focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empty frame of a mirror leaned back on a stand within the cage, missing most of the reflective glass it had held only a year ago. Gerda copied down the nameplate on the pillar holding the mirror and cage “Leandra of the Frostplains (the Snow Queen) *  Hell’s Mirror.” Shifting to hold her notebook under her arm, she pulled an old, thick book out of her bag and flipped to the index. The leather cover was fraying at the ends, and many of the bent pages carried mysterious stains of various student’s lunches, but still, the cramped letters of the index were legible. That was all Gerda needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her finger trailed down the columns of names and page numbers until she found something of promise. With a hopeful grin, Gerda flipped through the pages to find the one she needed. There, in fading red ink were the words she had scoured half the library for: “Hell’s Mirror.” Immediately, her eyes flicked down and her smile dropped. The sub-header had only a sentence or two below it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hell’s Mirror</b>
</p><p>
  <span>An ancient relic said to be in the fabled Snow Queen’s possession. Rumored to have omnipresent powers of divine knowledge and to have been created in the pits of hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Related: see the Evil Queen’s mirror (pg. 347)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help? I can hold something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda jumped, slamming the great book shut and sending her journal skidding across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa picked it up in one graceful swoop. She drummed her thumbs on its lovingly worn cover, ignoring Gerda’s motion to hand it back. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said with a kind smile. “But honestly, Gerda, hiding away in the Evil Exhibition? What is there to expect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda hefted the book to rest on her hip and took her journal from Elisa. “I wasn’t hiding,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response was a doubtful “hm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa turned in a small circle around herself, letting her gaze fall on all the artifacts around them; good and evil. She traced the edge of the glass cage’s nameplate, her smile fading quickly. “I come here, too,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda took a step closer, encouraging her to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of my brothers have returned home yet. Every once in a while, I search this place for artifacts of theirs, for signs their quests might be over. Or signs they might be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s grasp on her book slackened for a moment. She pressed her lips tightly together and hugged it closer to her chest. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa sighed. She let her fingers trail off the nameplate before turning to Gerda and returning her journal. “I understand the need to find a loved one,” she said with a melancholy smile. “You and I will never stop hoping we can get them back. But we cannot let that desire consume us, Gerda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda took a step back. “I will not abandon him,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is asking you to.” Elisa gripped Gerda’s free hand with both of hers. “There is a year left of school still, rest with us until then. Gather your strength so that, when graduation comes, I can find my brothers and you can find Kai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda gripped Elisa’s fingers in acceptance, then let her hand fall against her hip. “I despise this place sometimes,” she murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you cannot imagine life without it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell silent for a moment until Gerda began placing her journal and textbook back in her bag. Elisa watched with mild curiosity. “The Circus is tonight,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda froze. “I forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa offered a tight smile in return. She shifted towards the exit, trying to move Gerda away from the mirror’s cage. “I’m grateful for your help,” she said. “I’ll admit, my special talent didn’t seem that…special before. I feel more adept to fight, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda pulled her bag over her shoulder and hurried after Elisa, grateful for the friendly turn in conversation. “I think the powers are more about creativity than anything. It’s about how you can trick your mind to go further and at what lengths your abilities will go to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It seems all of that studying taught you something,” Elisa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda blew her bangs off her forehead. “Not nearly enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gerda took a step inwards to fit through the crowded doorway, bumping into Charlotte. “Sorry,” she mumbled, rubbing her arm. It felt less like she’d run into a person and more like she’d run into a metal rod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte’s lips lifted into a close-lipped smile. “No worries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of friends squeezed through the doors of the circus auditorium and joined the steady crowd of Evers finding seats on their side of the room. The Never side included a greater deal of pushing, shoving, and tripping, which they managed to do in complete silence. Students spoke only in whispers, creating an eerie hum echoing around the large space. It was fear—looking like a faint fog, sounding like a buzz in the back of everyone’s minds, and, to the one Never with such a special talent, smelling like burnt popcorn and dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda surveyed the somber faces of her friends. She whipped her head around, her braids smacking against Freya’s shoulder. “Where’s Edmund?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph waved his hand, or wing, in front of his shoulder. A puffball of grey feathers blinked at Gerda, then nestled further against Ralph’s collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph nodded. “Transformation complete. He woke up like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda held a finger in front of Edmund-the-duckling. He stared at it for a moment, then ducked his head to let her pat it. Underneath the pad of her finger, she could feel him shaking. “You must be terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feathers on the back of Ralph’s neck bristled as they neared the row closest to the stage, where the competitors were meant to stay. “This is ridiculous,” he muttered, lifting Edmund from his own shoulder and transferring him to Geo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya stiffened. “They expect him to compete like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmund squeezed his dark eyes shut and nodded. Geo scratched his feathered head, which only slowed the shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph raised his wing to his forehead in a sort of salute. “Good luck, all of you.” His eyes, only white in the corners, now, glittered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded, though her golden curls didn’t bounce along like they should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The competitors found their seats in the first row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, all the students found their seats, the great doors shut, locks clicked, rules were once again explained, and the circus began. This time, instead of a presentation of talents, or a duel between student and beast, this circus consisted of ruthless matches between Ever and Never. Like the year before, an enclosed ring sprouted around the pair of competitors, trapping them. They fought to yield or serious injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Evers were failing miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bottom tier Evers barely lasted a minute in the ring, not when the Nevers fought so vigorously. The thought of graduation gave them a new fervor to fight and an excitement to begin their quests. For their Ever opponents…clearly, impending graduation did no such thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theresa had shrunk to the height of her opponent’s mid-shin and, though she did get a few good swipes in at his legs, was soon crushed under his spiked boots. Edmund could do little but squawk at the Never fighting him. Jocelyn had clearly worked on her fighting skills, but not nearly enough to win the match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Henri scraped by with a win, but not without his fair share of bruises and scrapes. His opponent laid motionless beside Percy, who spread healing-goop across her singed scalp as lightly as he could manage. Henri refused to lift his head from his hands for the rest of the circus, he was too ashamed of the pain he’d caused her, Never or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Henri’s greatly needed win, Elisa walked up to the stage. Most of the Ever audience slumped in their seats, refusing to watch another brutal loss on their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, surprisingly, the loss never came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa drew out a set of batons, for competitors were now allowed one weapon if they wanted, and slipped into a fighting stance. Coils of royal purple ribbon fell from the batons to loop around her feet. Their ends flicked like cat tails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Never raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Easier to trip her with, he supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an excited yip, the Never darted forward, spikes rippling down his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa dodged in time enough to avoid being speared by her opponent’s spikes, but still, a dull point scraped across her shoulder. Blood trickled slowly. Elisa paid no mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her ground, even as the Neverboy began another charge. In a whirl of her pink, ruffled skirt, Elisa threw one baton over her opponent’s shoulders, dropped to the ground, and slid through his legs to grab it on the other side. With a snap, the ribbons knotted in the air and pulled tight against the Neverboy’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a gasp and a groan, the Neverboy drew a spike from his throat, poking through the ribbon choking him. Rather than snapping in half, however, the hanging threads rose up and re-wove themselves around the spike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa dodged and twisted as her opponent, gasping for air, swung his spiked fists about. With each second, the punches became more tired, and soon, all the Neverboy could do was claw at his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yield!” Elisa screeched, twisting the ribbons in her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Neverboy only shook his head, as far as he could manage with the ribbons digging into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, excruciating moment later, the Neverboy’s head lolled to the side. Elisa flicked her wrist, separating the ribbons once again, and returning them to her side. The Neverboy crumpled to the ground. Percy dragged him across the stage so he could regain consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa returned to her seat, deathly pale. “I did not mean for…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henri gripped her hand and shook his head ever so slightly. She fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya scuffled with a Never next. They cut and dodged the longest of any duel since, and just as both fighters showed significant signs of fatigue, Freya got a decent grip over the Never’s ears and shut her eyes, finger glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience couldn’t hear anything, nothing but the Never’s desperate screams. He clawed at his ears, but the movements were uncoordinated and not nearly purposeful enough to push Freya away. Finally, he yielded, and Freya returned to her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper glanced at her with wide, curious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya leaned over just enough for him to hear. “I can alter my own hearing whenever I want, but to alter another’s, I need to make contact.” She shuddered. “It’s excruciating. I’ve never tried it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper opened his mouth to offer encouragement, but the floorboards underneath his feet glowed a brilliant blue. He gave her an optimistic smile and followed the glowing footsteps to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to the other matches, this duel was standard and almost boring. They dodged and swiped, both preferring swords to magic, without much bloodshed. Nothing exciting happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, of course, when Casper lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of the audience exploded into loud, unyielding, and violent cheers. The Nevers leapt to their feet and surged forward to congratulate the tired Never winner. The Evers sat in complete silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda watched Casper limp back to his seat with a mixture of shock and anxiety. A nasty gash on his thigh knit itself together with the help of Percy’s healing, but even so, his uniform retained its crimson stain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda caught Geo looking at her. She swallowed hard and nodded at him. The only way the Evers could win the circus now was if both of them one their duels. Surely Geo would go undefeated but, of course, that’s what everyone had thought of Casper. It wouldn’t matter if Geo won or not if Gerda couldn’t defeat her opponent. Her past Circuses had been successful, but few amounted it to anything but luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo nodded at her and mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>“good luck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking down the bench at the swollen yet hopeful faces of the other Ever competitors, she could see they wished her the same. Hopefully, it would be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda clenched and flexed her fingers as she walked onto the stage. Fencing, buzzing with magic, sprouted up from the floorboards, startling her. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Never competitor was a tall, thin whip of a girl. She was composed of harsh lines and angles, her shadow stretching even beyond the dueling area. Her eyes were a deep brown, dark enough to look the same color as her pupils, and they squinted at Gerda with a malicious patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared each other down until, after what seemed like an eternity, the magical chord keeping them separate snapped and the match began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda flicked her wrist, conjuring a lavender whip. She flung it in the Nevergirl’s direction, hoping to tie her up and take her out before anyone could really get hurt. With a great crack, it coiled around her waist, holding her arms down by her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of uncertainty, it seemed, as the Nevergirl grunted and squirmed. Gerda planted her feet to maintain control over the lavender rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nevergirl stopped struggling. She lifted her dark eyes to meet Gerda and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda blinked. The girl was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wisp of black skirted across the edge of her vision. She whirled around to follow it, but the blur was too fast. It danced across the floorboards with such grace and precision that she could only see the very edges of it by the time she turned around. The shadow’s fingers curled over the toe of Gerda’s shoe, and she scrambled to avoid its touch. Relentlessly, the shadow pursued her, and each second, Gerda’s dodges became more frantic. They waltzed like a cat and a spotlight if the roles were reversed. The cat twisted and dove, and the light followed it easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a panic, Gerda jumped across the stage, skidding on the wooden floorboards. She ignored the sting of broken skin at her elbows and knees and scrambled to pull herself up to her feet again. As she lifted her cheek, the shadow’s hand slid between her arms and emerged up as a solid, strong hand. The Nevergirl, still shadow in every part but her hand, reached for Gerda’s throat and yanked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda’s face slammed into the floor again, writhing about as the Nevergirl’s fingers squeezed tighter and tighter. Her nails scraped against the shadow but only met wood. Splinters broke off underneath her fingernails and dug under her skin. Tears came to her eyes. The world around her went dark and blurry.  The fingers squeezed harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the strength she had left, Gerda lifted her bleeding finger and shot a beam of weak, lavender light at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow howled and scrambled to the edges of the dueling area. Gerda massaged her throat with one hand, taking in wild, hoarse breaths, and kept the other, glowing hand, firmly positioned at the floor in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each time the shadow darted forwards, she shot a beam of light at it, buying her a few more seconds of rest. Finally, the Nevergirl converged her shadows to become physical once again in the furthest corner of the stage. She glared at Gerda and rolled her shoulders back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silver blot of magic rushed past Gerda’s face, taking with it a large chunk of her left earlobe. Another just like it came hurtling towards her, and she barely had time enough to block it with a shield spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two blurs came from opposite sides of Gerda. As they hurtled towards her, the silver morphed into glittering cuffs and fastened themselves around her wrists. The Nevergirl clapped her hands, and the two cuffs snapped together behind their victim’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda clenched her fists, about to send a spurt of energy up her wrists to break the magnetism, but the Nevergirl was too quick. She stomped her foot, sending Gerda to the floor as the stage shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nevergirl clenched her glowing fist. The cuffs squeezed tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her opponent came closer, Gerda flipped onto her back to point her glowing finger. The Nevergirl easily dodged the lavender blasts, ducking into her shadow form to avoid impact. She stood over Gerda, now, grinning like the Cheshire cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lavender slice of magic slid from Gerda’s finger, up her wrist, to the cuffs. It sliced through them with a soft hiss and returned to her grasp as a dagger of sorts. With a grunt of effort, Gerda threw her free arm forward, aiming the dagger’s point at the Nevergirl’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her opponent was too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nevergirl grabbed Gerda’s wrist and twisted it backwards until the lavender dagger disappeared. She grabbed the other arm, too, just before its fist could ram into her jaw. With control over Gerda’s arms, she yanked them over her shoulder, sending the girl flying. The Nevergirl punched Gerda’s stomach as she soared in the air, then grabbed her ankles before her face could make contact with the floor and flipped her the other way. Her opponent was nearly out of magical energy, now, but it didn’t stop her from fighting physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world came out of focus, and Gerda could hear nothing but the sound of the Nevergirl’s fist making contact with her own skull. Over, and over, and over, the blows fell everywhere around her body and, with each one, the darkness crept further in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kick to the head. Total darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda lay splayed out like a starfish in the void of black, the same shape of nothingness that stretched back and back and back that she knew very well. The headspace of the Nevergirl, it seemed. She was only half conscious and hadn’t the effort to pull herself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pillars, towers, pools, and funnels of emotion came hurtling towards Gerda’s ragged body. She couldn’t move here. She couldn’t get out of the way. She could only sit and wait for impact, watching the blurry lights near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love cradled her chest like a thousand embraces, stroking a warmth in Gerda. Helplessness pulled her limbs to the floor. Hope supported the bruised crevices of her back and lifted her head like a pillow. Pity kissed the tips of her nose and forehead. Compassion tucked her hair behind her ears and patted her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief swept over it all as deep, goopy fog. It crawled up her nostrils, trickled in between her bleeding lips, filled her earlobes, burst her lungs, and weighed everything down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog dyed everything in a blue tint. Every emotion was the same, yes, but they acted differently. Their flavor was different. Love became melancholy and complex in a way even Gerda’s practiced power could not understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Nevergirl screamed. Vicious, confused, and terrified. She clawed at her chest and beat the floorboards beneath her, shocking Gerda back into her own body. In senseless outrage, she threw her arms out and began shooting beams of magic from her hands at Gerda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda heaved herself onto her hands and knees and threw up a shield in front of her at the last minute. She whipped a lavender lasso behind her, pulled a chair out from under Percy, and collapsed onto it with great difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Nevergirl drew up a silver wall beside her and, with tremendous effort, magnetized it to attract all the weapons the Never audience had brought with them. A throwing knife flew into her grasp, which she threw in Gerda’s direction with no attempt at aiming. It stopped its deadly trajectory right in front of Gerda’s nose, then dropped to the floor. No matter. A mace came next, then a spear, then a flurry of arrows. Each time, the weapon stopped and threw itself to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still sobbing and confused, the Nevergirl threw spells at Gerda until her last bits of magic dripped down her fingers like silver blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda deflected it all with a wave of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s mouth hung open. “She hasn’t run dry yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, she hadn’t. Her magical well showed only the slightest signs of tire as her opponent had long fizzled out. Gerda herself didn’t seem half alive, but still, she sat slumped in Percy’s chair, deflecting the last of spells coming her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Nevergirl tired completely, Gerda turned a trickle of blood coming from her nose into a dart, which she pinched between her fingers and blew at to lodge itself in the Nevergirl’s arm. The arm went limp, and the silver dulled completely from her finger. Defeated, she curled into a trembling ball, and choked out an, “I yield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fences went down, but neither of the fighters moved. Gerda had passed out completely in the chair, and the Nevergirl dared not creep out from behind her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Never had never felt such strong, complex emotion in her life. Not all at once. Gerda’s flood had amplified a complex, suffocating concoction of feeling ten times that any young person should feel at once. It was the melancholy love of a fallen Ever hero, one the Nevergirl was surely not equipped to handle in such unexpected waves. Percy could not help her, and neither Evers nor Nevers could understand. She was carried off the stage shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few cautious Evers helped Percy move Gerda, still in the chair, to the edge of the stage. He spread the contents of his medicine bowl over her wounds and waited patiently for her to wake up. As her eyes slid open, Freya and Casper helped her to her seat. Edmund crawled into the crook of her neck and quacked, trying his best to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte leaned over to Ralph. “Did you know…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll tell us later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte nodded slowly and turned her attention back to the stage where Geo stood, looking over the audience. Whatever Gerda had done, it put the Evers and Nevers at a tie. It was up to him to turn things over for Good…for good. She watched as he rolled his shoulders in their sockets, cracked his neck, flexed his fingers, and checked to make sure his sword was well attached to his belt. He was taking this one seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Never opponent flexed her meaty arms, squeezed her eyes shut, and grew ten times  in size. The fence around them widened large enough to allow her space to move. A giant. More than that, a giant who could revert to somewhat-human size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte edged forward in her seat. It would be almost too easy for Geo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience fell to a hush as they watched Geo dart and flip around the giant’s feet, almost showing off. He dodged enormous blasts of magic and even deflected some with his sword. Not once did the giant touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo flicked his sword every once in awhile to leave a long streak along the giant’s legs, as if for his own amusement. He cut off a strip of cloth from her Never uniform, magicked to grow with her, and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly annoyed, the giant Nevergirl reached a finger down to trip Geo in his run around her, but he only leapt in the air and landed on the back of her hand. By the time she realized where he was, he had already sprinted up to the edge of her shoulder. She waved her arm about frantically, but he was an expert climber, and was only slowed down slightly. With a roar, the giant threw her hand over where Geo held on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte held her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning madly, Geo poked his head out from over top of the giant’s head. He had slipped by. Of course he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo used a sliver of magic, one of the first times in this duel, to attach the cloth he had cut to the giant’s sleeve. He tugged it to make sure it was secure, then jumped as if he were diving into the sea. The cloth held fast, and he soared through the air as naturally as a bird. The momentum carried him around the giant’s head, allowing him to aim a steady kick in the center of her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rolled upwards. The blue mark of Geo’s heel glowed long after he kicked her. It was magic enhanced, and forceful enough to knock her to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still swinging in the air, Geo let go of the cloth, grabbed the giant’s belt, and flipped to the floor. He landed in a proud, heroic lunge. The giant landed in an earth-shattering thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she shrunk back to her semi-human size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo ran in a circle around the girl, fast enough to leave a slight blur in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph’s brow drew. “What’s he doing? He’s won already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shook her head furiously. “No, no, no…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s blurry form stilled, standing behind the Nevergirl’s head with his sword held high over his head. His smile was even wider now, crazed. His cheeks had turned a deep red, almost purple, and his finger shone the most brilliant blue anyone had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to bring the sword down over his opponent’s neck, an Evergirl shoe hurdled through the air directly towards Geo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GEO, STOP IT!” Charlotte screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Circus hall erupted into brilliant light, blinding everyone in the audience. The armored knights came to life and clanged their swords against the walls, the stage buzzed with magic, and a booming voice echoed through everyone’s ears. “ENOUGH.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights dimmed to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distraction, a few Nevers had escorted the giant off the stage. Gerda held a crown—</span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Circus crown—in her hands and stared at it with swollen, tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Geo stood alone on the stage, holding Charlotte’s shoe. He stared at it for a moment, then with a terrified cry, slumped to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the audience began to realize that the Circus was over. Instead of eruptive cheers at their victory, the Evers fell to obligatory claps similar to the applause following a eulogy. They stared at Geo with a mixture of shock and pity, knowing that by the end of their quests, they would be corrupted by the Schools like him or dead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. It All Comes to Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The girls of Purity Tower, room 17 filed into their hidden room decked out in their final Snow Ball gowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya’s was a vicious red and the many layers of her skirt drooped like bleeding rose petals. Her veil was longer than it had ever been before, long enough for the edges to reach her waistline. It was thin, though, and a creamy white to stand against the heavy red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa’s dress was nearly an exact replica of the one she’d worn at her first ball, but with a few black and gray feathers rippling down her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda hadn’t much heart for dressing up this year, and her dress reflected it somewhat. It was made mostly of lavender tulle with lace along the hem and sleeves, and the skirt had no obtrusive, circular shape, but hung relatively close to her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Charlotte came only in the simple village dress she had worn on her first day of third year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys—Geo, Edmund, and Ralph—were already waiting for them. Someone had tied a shiny, blue ribbon around Edmund’s delicate neck, which he pecked at anxiously. Ralph’s wings could no longer fit in any regularly shaped tunic, so, rather than a shirt, his head poked out of a hole in a large cut of cloth. It had thick, black tassels on the end to match his feathers. Geo draped his cape over his arm, ready to wear it over his doublet when they left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda let her eyes pass over each of them slowly. They still had half a year, hadn’t they? They had half a year to laugh and cry and live, yet everything felt so final. Each of them had grown so very much, though it had only been three years. Three short years and, already, they were men and women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa sat next to Gerda on the sofa and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Gerda lowered her eyes to the worn schoolbag in her lap, feeling as if all eyes were on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would be right to assume so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone held their breath for a moment or two, wondering what to start off with and who should speak first. Finally, Ralph cleared his throat with a gravelly caw and addressed Gerda. “Look, we’ve been good friends for years, now. I’m closer to you than anyone in my own family.” He paused, staring in the distance, as if the thought had never occurred to him. With a distracted shake of his head, Ralph refocused his eyes on Gerda. “We haven’t pressed for details about your life or, or anything, knowing it really wasn’t our business to know. But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now you’re scaring us,” Elisa said, giving Gerda the shy smile of a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya nodded. If she squinted, Gerda could see the outline of her lips through the cloth. “It may not be our business to know about your life outside of school…but we worry for your health, staying so secluded as of late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte’s lips twisted into a worried frown. “And at the Circus—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We realized we know very little about you at all,” Freya finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda clutched her bag tighter against her chest, trying desperately to avoid the stares of her friends. There was nothing violating or cruel about their words, but they felt malicious. They felt fatal. “What is it you want to know?” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph tilted his chin towards Freya, who nodded curtly. He folded his arms, or wings, more like. “What happened at the Circus? And the ones before that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya watched her carefully. “What is your special talent?” she pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda reached into her bag and pulled out her journal, the one Arthur had given her during her first year of school. Her thumb fit perfectly into a dent on the front cover, worn into the leather over years of use. Inside were charts, drawings, and semi-coherent notes on her abilities. How many nights had she spent exploring her own mind rather than sleeping? How much magic had she used to keep her fingerglow lit so she could write in the dark? How many times had she broken her rule and violated another’s headspace?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. These people were her friends. They asked out of love. She could trust them. She had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can…I can see, or read, emotions,” Gerda looked up from her lap. “Of others. The emotions of others. I can change them, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s brow drew. “How does it work?” he asked, his voice breaking on the first word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” Gerda lifted her hands and held her fingers out as if she were pulling a string. “It’s like there are strings attaching my mind to everyone else’s. They tug, they always do, but I’ve learned to ignore them. I just have to select a string and…” Her eyes landed on Edmund, sitting atop the fireplace mantle. She squeezed one of her fists and pulled it towards herself, mimicking pulling on his string. “…and I let it take me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda held her notebook to her chest, this time, letting the cover face her friends. Their eyes widened, realizing the purpose of the familiar journal. “It’s a black void that stretches on forever. Different emotions have different colors and mannerisms. Like…” She squinted at the cover of her journal. “Like love is a red blanket that curls around my shoulders when I approach it. And pain appears as spikes under my feet. The ones felt the strongest and most often are bigger and more aggressive when I near them. The ones in current use appear to me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph had now taken several steps forward, intrigued by Gerda’s description. “You can change emotions, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda nodded slowly. “I just touch it and…well, it’s hard to describe. I can feel whatever emotion I touch, and I suppose I just amplify it with whatever magic I have in me.” She shuddered. “I try not to use it, but it gets out of control sometimes. I was barely conscious at the Circus. It was like the emotions came to me of their own accord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte locked eyes with Gerda. Her eyes were dark and fearful, a grotesque, unnatural expression on her golden face. “Have you done any of that to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda froze. She couldn’t take her eyes away from Charlotte, and could barely scratch out the strength to answer. “I…yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte turned her eyes away, nodding slowly. She didn’t look angry or embarrassed, but strangely accepting. It was a relief to know what had happened that day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were practicing for the Circus of second year,” Gerda began, still looking at Charlotte. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I was…I was thrown into your head space and wrestled with whichever emotion I could reach. It was the first time I inflicted emotions on anyone. It was terrible.” She dipped her head down again. “Charlotte, I’m so sorry, I never meant—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Charlotte said, offering a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda looked everyone else in the eye. “The only times I inflicted after that were to minimize pain in the beast at the Circus and,” she looked at Geo, “for the poor boy at the trial. With the memory…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo nodded curtly. “Kennan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Gerda placed her journal back in her bag. “And of course, this year’s Circus…” Her voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa patted her shoulder. “Gerda, that’s a wonderful talent to have! You can do so much good for people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure,” Gerda said. “Altering emotions could have harmful effects like…like the Nevergirl. Many emotions I amplified were positive — love, hope, compassion…but they destroyed her. Could someone become addicted to my relief of pain? Could inflicted love create a false, miserable attachment? Could someone become dependent on an influx of joy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up to see Freya, the white flash of teeth glinting behind her veil. “It is a tremendous burden you bear, and no one blames you for any of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded slowly, but another question hung over Ralph’s face in an unsure frown. As much of a frown his almost-beak could make. “Where are you from?” he asked. “Most of the school staff doesn’t even know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda sighed and pulled out another book from her bag, the one August Sader had given her. Her book. She had expected this question and, though the thought of describing her powers had scared her much more, she was unsure her friends would even believe the truth this time. “I am from a different world,” she said. “In a country called Danma—Denmark. I told Kai little about my country, before I knew better. He thought it was an unknown village, perhaps in the Frost Plains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph’s mouth fell open. Geo’s jaw clenched and his eyes widened so far they might have bulged out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa stared at the cover of “The Little Matchgirl”. She looked up at Gerda from beneath her thick lashes. “Peter’s world?” she asked, barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Pan’s world, the one of London, Darlings, and technology that hadn’t been invented yet. She had poured over the pages of his book, trying to understand why its time was so much farther ahead of hers. Perhaps the Storian worked on a different time? Rapunzel was a story long before Gerda was born, and yet, the prince had been in the School for Good in her first year. Perhaps Peter Pan had yet to be written in her world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda nodded. “Peter’s world. Alice’s world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you aren’t called by your kingdom?” Charlotte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elisa’s eyes widened. “You are called Darling, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no…” Gerda fumbled with a smile. “Rather than going by our kingdom, our families have special names that we go by. I am Pederson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo scoffed. “You’re the son of Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father was.” Gerda cringed as she mentioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the group as their eyes all fell on the book in Gerda’s lap. Freya took several steps forward and held her arm out. Gerda hesitated, then handed the book to her. She clasped her hands and ducked her head, waiting for everyone to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo and Ralph clung close to Freya so they could read alongside her. Their jaws hung limp in shock and curiosity as they waited for Elisa and Charlotte to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte closed the book with a thud. “You have a story already?” she asked, her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Storian finished it before I got here,” Gerda said. “It changed things, like my grandmother. I never saw her, I saw Dean Dovey. She took me back to the School and decided to keep me there because…I don’t know, because the Storian isn’t finished with me yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralph flapped his wings. “Why does it say you’re dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. That’s why I didn’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya and Geo shared a look. They shifted uncomfortably until Freya spoke. “Do you want us to keep it a secret, as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda sighed. She traced the outline of her own face on the cover of the book. “Professor Sader gave me this book. He told me that this match girl is Valeria of Pasha Dunes or, at least, that’s what we should tell everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo frowned. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence again. Finally, Gerda placed the book back in her bag and said, “maybe our worlds aren’t meant to cross. Not easily, at least. If people found out there was something…if matches could open portals like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better if only flying sprites and delusional girls of your world can cross,” Freya finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, a knock came at the door. Casper poked his head in the room, the strain of worry hanging over his eyes. “The Ball started a while ago,” he said. “I wasn’t sure if you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya smoothed her skirt, patted Gerda’s shoulder, and walked over to greet him. She took his elbow and said, “thank you, Casper. We should hurry to get there, then.” Then, she turned to the room and looked straight at Gerda. “It feels good to reveal yourself to others, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerda dipped her head. “It does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casper led Freya down the hall, looking slightly confused. Ralph patted Gerda’s shoulder with his wing, mumbling something about finding Brenna, and Elisa led Gerda away with Edmund quacking sympathetically on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did feel good to reveal herself to her friends, it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted. She only wished Kai was there to hear. Of any of the friends, he had been most anxious about her secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo was about to leave, too, when Charlotte grabbed his sleeve. “What about you, Geo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you at the Circus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo stared at her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head slightly. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte raised an eyebrow. It took far too much energy to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I blanked, okay?” Geo snapped. “It’s like I didn’t have any control over myself. Everything I did on that stage, I felt like I had to do it. Like it was fate or something.” He turned his back to her, rubbing his forehead. “It’s stupid, you probably have no idea what I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.” Charlotte’s voice caught in her throat. She blinked quickly, trying to keep tears from rising up. “I know exactly, exactly what you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo’s expression softened. He took hold of her shaking arms and led her to sit down. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Soft. The bitterness was gone completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte choked out a tortured sob. “I can’t wiggle my toes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread on Geo’s face before he realized she’d been serious. It faded immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look!” Charlotte threw her shoe off and held her foot up, a shimmery gold, with all the toes stuck together. It was the foot of a porcelain doll. A life-sized, gold, porcelain doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fingers are trying to stick together, too,” she mumbled. “I don’t know how I know, but I know. I’m…I’m so-o scare, scared…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything Geo could say. He patted her back and listened with a grim frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte lost complete control over her crying. Sobs came out of her like Ralph’s caws—strained and involuntary. Words tumbled out of her lips in a flood. “And I—I can’t, I can’t play the harp any-y-anymore because, because I can’t put it do-down. I know it will, it will stick to me, I can feel it pulling me. I’m scared to pick it up. I kno-ow…I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo rubbed her shoulder and stared out at the fireplace as she buried her face in his chest. He couldn’t smooth her hair, no, it was too stiff. It was hard and heavy. It was metallic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crying quieted down to a dull sniffle. Geo sucked in a breath. “Are you going to the Snow Ball?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack isn’t—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not…I can’t right now. And I don’t feel anything.” Her cries surged back for a second, but she swallowed it down. “We’ll be in the same story,” she mumbled. “I can feel it around him. Fate. I don’t think…I won’t be the princess. I’ll be a…a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light filtered through a window. It fell on Charlotte’s bent head, making each curl shine gold. Her eyes were no longer blue. They still had that spark, that flame of life, of joy, in them, but now, it was just ember. She had thrown a shoe at him with her flesh fingers, smiled at him with white teeth, and looked at him with shining blue. Now, her skin was not warm. It was cool. Not as cold as metal should be on a Winter night, but cold enough to scare them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beautiful. But what was happening to her…it was so very ugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte pulled her head away from Geo’s shoulders and wiped at her eyes. She looked up and offered a weak, unconvincing smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geo held his breath. “I…” He held her cheek, her cold, smooth cheek, and kissed her forehead. “I’m right here,” he said. “Anything you need. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>